


Было - не было

by Abadesa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Dark, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, M/M, POV Original Character, Psychology, Rating: NC17, Reality, Self-Damage, Sexual Violence, Slash, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 61
Words: 100,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadesa/pseuds/Abadesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда жизнь в сорок лет только начинается. Иногда заканчивается. А некоторые в сорок лет пытаются понять, а была ли она, эта жизнь?</p><p>***Не стесняйтесь оставлять комменты, автору будет приятно***</p><p>Огромное спасибо, дорогая Mo Jito, за обложку!!!<br/>https://pp.vk.me/c637518/v637518892/99aa/csmgHPME8p8.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tetis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetis/gifts).



Любовь с первого взгляда случается редко. Но ты всегда говорил, что в меня влюбился именно так.  
\- Не помнишь? Открыл дверь, вошел, посмотрел на нас, троих обалдуев, кивнул мне и сказал: «Пошли, поможешь». И все.  
Я чуть хмурюсь:  
\- Что «все»?  
Ты вздергиваешь выгнутые полукружьями арки узких темных бровей и фыркаешь:  
\- Все – это все! Влюбился!  
Но сколько бы раз ты не повторял эту историю, я почему-то тебе не верю. Интересно, почему... Оснований сомневаться у меня нет. Просто я действительно не помню.

Память человеческая, и моя, в частности, – штука странная.  
Я помню себя в возрасте то ли двух с половиной, то ли трех лет, помню бабушку, которой не стало, когда мне исполнилось четыре, помню, какого цвета был мой первый спортивный костюм, в котором я пришел на тренировку.  
Но я не помню нашей первой встречи. Как и нашей первой ссоры. Как и нашего первого расставания. Вместо картинок, запахов, звуков – смутные размытые образы. И оттого мне иногда кажется, что нас просто не было. Или были?

Мы жили в Советском Союзе и учились в девятом классе обычной школы-десятилетки, на Москву накатывало наше последнее школьное лето, и, как всех старшеклассников, нас припахали к генеральной уборке классов.  
В коридорах было пусто, все звуки гулко раскатывались по «рекреации», вот на втором этаже кто-то загремел ведрами, неумело, но по-задорному зло матерясь на ледяную воду, которой придется отмывать полы, вот из открытого окна слышен стук на спортплощадке, кто-то гоняет мяч, а еще оттуда же тянет сигаретным дымком, везет тем, кого поставили на первый этаж! – сбежали покурить...  
Мне достался кабинет математики, самый крайний в правом крыле. Здесь обитает наша классная. Невысокая, полная, с коротко стриженными седыми волосами и властным голосом, она держит нас в ежовых рукавицах, уборка весь год строго по расписанию, а потому там почти нечего делать. Сложить стопки учебников и пособий в шкафы, да пройтись с тряпкой по подоконникам. Ну и ладно, кому охота работать? Я открываю створку и усаживаюсь на подоконник, отсюда отличный вид школьный стадион...  
Но пофилонить не судьба, заглянувший географ, мужик отменного роста, баса и чувства юмора, зовет:  
\- Эй, мракобес! Закончил? Давай топай в химкабинет, туда два-три человека надо, прихвати кого-нибудь еще!  
\- Да, Олегалексеич!  
Я хмыкаю, спуская ноги на пол, он всех кличет мракобесами. За первую парту к нему никто никогда не садится, потому что у Алексеича занятная манера, наслушавшись невнятного бреда молодых оболтусов, у которых география в голове ну никак не задерживается, выходить из себя и с размаху грохать дубовой указкой по парте перед доской. Пару раз на моих глазах уже ломал. А мужик – души добрейшей…  
Не спеша бреду к выходу, потом в сторону царства нашей Химозы. А, да, пару человек еще! Открываю дверь в кабинет истории, оглядываю класс, трое парней из параллельного класса, никого не знаю, но киваю тому, что сидит на учительском столе:  
\- Пошли, поможешь!  
...Больше я из того дня почти ничего не помню.  
Потом наступило лето, я уехал на спортивные сборы и забыл о школе до сентября.


	2. Chapter 2

Родители отдали меня в секцию спортивной гимнастики в третьем классе, и с тех пор жизнь моя стала размеренной и упорядоченной. Ну... насколько это возможно для третьеклассника.  
Вообще отец с матерью занимались мной, не перекрывая кислород, но и не давая мотаться по дворам, путаясь с «дурными» компаниями. Спорт мне нравился, да и взрослелось с ним быстрее. За шесть лет я привык тренироваться по пять раз в неделю, ездить на соревнования, отдыхать только по воскресеньям и уезжать на сборы дважды в год, зимой на короткие каникулы и летом – почти на два месяца. Дурить и впрямь было некогда...

То лето было обычным. Спортивную базу, как всегда, расквартировали при пионерлагере. Отдельные корпуса, свое расписание, тренеры вместо общих вожатых, утренние и вечерние пробежки, заплывы в местной речке, долгие часы на снарядах открытой площадки – вместо побудки, линейки, похода на завтрак дружным строем, а иногда еще и с речевками, если вожатые попадались настроенные особо рьяно, безделья в тихий час, бесконечных стычки с местными из соседних деревень, общелагерных попевок, конкурсов и костровых посиделок ни о чем...  
Мы были другие, и весь лагерь, кто в открытую, как малышня, кто втихую, как старшие отряды, бегали смотреть на нас. Через неделю после нашего заселения, вожатые то и дело ломились в тренерскую с жалобами, что их подопечные подскакивают с нами ни свет, ни заря и несутся на утреннюю пробежку, вместо законного тихого часа прутся на спортплощадку, чтобы посмотреть, как мы до злых слез ходим круг за кругом по снарядам, отбывая ненавистное ОФП – общую физическую подготовку, и сбегают за территорию лагеря, чтобы из кустов подглядеть как мы бегаем с набитыми дробью поясами по песку у воды и карабкаемся «крокодилом» – один на руках, второй держит его за ноги – по проклятой «тропе Хошемина», обрывистой, еле протоптанной, на три метра вглубь пропитанной нашим трудовым потом и все равно осыпающейся крутой дорожке, ведущей от маленького пляжа обратно к лагерю...  
Тренеры пожимали плечами, самый язвительный из всех, Василич, занимавшийся парнями старшей возрастной группы, бурчал: «Заняли бы детям мозги, чем надо, никто б не бегал пялиться на этих павлинов, которым только того и надо!». А ведь был прав. Конечно, «пионЭры» раздражали, но постепенно каждый ловил себя на мысли, а так ли уж плохо, что на тебя придут и полюбуются? И на промежуточных междусобойных «турнирах», которые нам устраивали в рамках подготовки уже психологической, есть перед кем покрасоваться...  
Да и только ли покрасоваться? Все-таки пятнадцать, это пятнадцать... И ясно, про что у нас был треп – секс, секс, секс, а про что еще озабоченным недорослям языки чесать, сублимировать все бушующие гормоны в снаряды и забеги нихрена не получалось. И хоть укатывали нас основательно, природа свое брала, разрешения не спрашивала...

Даже сейчас меня иногда дергает слабый интерес, а сколько среди всей этой шумной кодлы, заливавшей одну историю хлеще другой и дружно дрочившей под простынями короткими летними ночами, было девственников?  
Я – был. Знаю, многие были уверены, что уж я-то... один из самых рослых в команде, смотревшийся старше своих лет, спокойный, веселый, без особых комплексов, на редкость быстро перемахнувший стадию журавлиных тощих ног и щенячьей раскоординации движений, ну а кто, если не такой? Говоруном за личную жизнь я не был, и моя немногословность воспринималась почему-то как очередное доказательство, что да, конечно, было, но настоящие мужики об этом языком не треплют! На самом же деле, мне просто нечего было сказать...

А лето как-то неожиданно быстро покатилось к концу. Вот только недавно родительский день, и впереди еще половина июля и весь август, а вот мы уже суем в чемоданы стоптанные кеды и скомканные футболки, вытряхивая из тумбочек зубные щетки и мыльницы, а в соседнем корпусе у девчонок стоит рев, наши красотки-гимнастки прикормили местного щенка, спавшего у них по постелям, жравшего столовские котлеты и пившего столовское же какао прямо из стаканов, и теперь, они, конечно, не могли оставить его здесь, но и взять с собой – тоже...

И вот в конце августа я топаю на общее классное собрание к школе от автобусной остановки, щурясь на яркое солнце и глубоко вдыхая запах надвигающейся осени.  
Я всегда чуял ее загодя. Каждый год именно в этой августовской полуденной теплыни, я всегда ловил тоскливый аромат схваченной первыми заморозками голой земли, темно-серый, знобкий, он накатывал волной, продирая до костей, и истаивал дымкой, словно и не был... Но сейчас еще рано, рано! – я трясу головой, как вынырнувший из воды пес, вздергиваю подбородок и поворачиваю на тропинку, ведущую мимо домов к школьным воротам.  
\- Привет!  
Дорожка с двух сторон зажата густыми кустами акаций, отступая в одном месте подобием алькова, после солнца в этой плотной тени несколько секунд я почти ничего не вижу. А потом марево светлеет, и я смотрю прямо на тебя. Ты усмехаешься чуть косо и повторяешь:  
\- Привет!  
Я молча киваю в ответ. И тебе, и двум твоим приятелям, устроившимся в этой нише покурить. Интересно, они те же самые, что сидели тогда в классе? Не помню...  
\- На собрание?  
\- Да.  
\- Пан спортсмен курит?  
Ты улыбаешься, протягивая мне пачку болгарских «ВТ». Я аккуратно вынимаю одну сигарету, сую в угол рта и ищу глазами спички. Они тоже у тебя в руке, маленький коробок за три копейки со стертыми шершавыми боковушками, наверное, почти пустой. Но ты не отдаешь его мне, вытаскиваешь предпоследнюю спичку сам, чиркаешь, пряча огонек в ладони, хоть ветра здесь никакого, привычка, да? Я запускаю пальцы в свои отросшие волосы, удерживая пряди на затылке, чтобы не подпалить, и наклоняюсь к твоим рукам.  
У тебя тонкие, но прочные на вид, очень музыкальные кисти, и сильно загорелая кожа. Позже я узнаю, что ты очень любишь солнце, очень не любишь холод и действительно играешь на пианино. И еще на гитаре.  
У тебя странный запах. Каких только ароматов не нанюхаешься на спортплощадке и в раздевалке, но ты пахнешь не потом, не пылью, не грязью, даже не сигаретным дымом, - ты пахнешь слабым, в разы разбавленным запахом волка. Чуть душноватый, но завораживающий мускус, кажется, сочится из-за ворота твоей рубашки.  
Я делаю затяжку, подавшись назад, чтобы не выдохнуть дым тебе в лицо, поднимаю взгляд, и сердце пропускает удар. Ты смотришь глаза в глаза, без улыбки, и зрачки у тебя цвета беспокойного зимнего неба, всех оттенков серого, холодного серого заморозка, сковавшего землю...  
\- Спасибо, - выпускаю струю дыма и, отвернувшись, стряхиваю не успевший нагореть пепел.  
Я привык контролировать свое тело, нас учили слушать собственные реакции, и потому так четко щелкают мысли: у меня ледяные руки, но кожа чуть влажная и будто обваренная кипятком, у меня ведет голову, но сигареты слабые, и не с одной же затяжки, у меня пусто, совсем пусто в голове и очень горячо в груди, ебать вашу мать, что со мной?!  
Ты киваешь, встряхивая копной совершенно черных, жестких даже на вид волос, и я вдруг вспоминаю, где видел такую же прическу, странную, совершенно несовковую, что ли... Такие же жесткие черные патлы, длинной челкой на глаза и коротко выстриженные на затылке были у одного героя в японском комиксе, который я листал в доме своей тетки, учившей японский язык.  
\- Пойдешь? – ты снова улыбаешься, но теплее от этой улыбки мне не становится.  
\- Да, не хочу опаздывать.  
\- Ну топай...  
Я успеваю сделать несколько шагов, когда ты вдруг снова окликаешь:  
\- Пан спортсмен!  
Я оборачиваюсь через плечо:  
\- Что?  
\- Место займи.  
Глядя в мое обалдевшее от такой наглости и неожиданности лицо, ты прикусываешь нижнюю губу острыми зубами и смеешься:  
\- А ты не знал? Мы теперь в одном классе!


	3. Chapter 3

Вы спросите, как можно учиться в одной школе и друг друга не знать? Запросто.   
Во-первых, нас всей командой перевели сюда только в шестом классе, а во-вторых, глазеть по сторонам, водить знакомства и безобразия нарушать, в отличие от всех обычных подростков, мне было тупо некогда.  
К десятому, а вернее, одиннадцатому классу (попали под школьную реформу, разом перескочив из девятого в одиннадцатый), я почти никого не знал, плохо разбирался в хитросплетениях дворцовых тайн, был не по возрасту доверчив и, прямо скажем, наивен. Я любил читать и учиться, не особо тянулся к выпивке, может, потому, что мне разрешали пробовать шампанское и вино на семейных сборищах? – драться умел, но не любил, полагая, что спор действительно можно решить словами...   
От клейма придурочного ботаника спасала, наверное, только внешность и положение участника спортивной команды. Нас не трогали.

\- Привет, ребенок.  
Дед всегда здоровается со мной именно так. Не по имени, не «внук», ребенок, и все тут.  
\- Привет, дед!  
Я ставлю сумку с продуктами на стул, быстро стаскиваю кроссовки.  
\- Ненадолго, как всегда?  
Дед берет сумку и идет на кухню, я плетусь следом. Он никогда не корит меня краткостью визитов, просто вопрос. А мне стыдно.  
\- Садись, чаю хоть выпей...  
Кухня у него небольшая, сложенный квадрат пластикового стола, стены и потолок выкрашены масляной краской, на окнах белые с голубым шторы, чайник пузатый, в середине тушки чернеет сколотая эмаль. Я смотрю, как дед достает серебряную сахарницу, потемневшую от времени, и серебряные ложечки, у которых ручки в вензелях, а вензели – в такой же патине.  
\- Варенье будешь?  
\- Ага...  
\- Не тушуйся ребенок, - дед улыбается, наливая заварку в чашки. – Не буду я с тобой ругаться. Правда, разговор-таки есть.  
\- О чем?  
Он садится напротив, методично расставляет розетки и вазочку с вареньем, одну двигает ко мне, пробует чай, кивает сам себе и поднимает глаза.  
\- Что после школы делать будешь?  
Я фыркаю:  
\- Целый год еще!  
\- Не дури, что такое год? Ты и дальше руками-ногами махать хочешь?  
Я смотрю на него, забыв про чай и любимое варенье. Дед не просто умеет задавать вопросы, он умеет задавать их вовремя. Всего пару дней назад я думал перед сном, что почему-то вовсе не вижу для себя радужных перспектив в Институте физкультуры. Но так и заснул, ни до чего не додумавшись. Я почему-то был уверен, что отец будет против, а бодаться с ним не был готов.  
\- Знаешь... Если честно... нет...  
Дед тихонько кивает.  
\- Значит, не совсем ты у меня дурак. С родителями говорил?  
\- Нет... ты ж знаешь, отец...  
У меня не получается вот так взять и сказать, что отец на спорте этом гребанном помешался уже окончательно. Спит и видит меня чемпионом, а мне уже давно ясно, что не выйдет нифига, физическими данными боженька не обидел, а вот характер у меня ну вовсе не бойцовский. Я не умею будить в себе спортивную злость. Обычную – сколько хошь, а вот спортивную – никак...  
\- Дед, почему он не видит... ну... что я – не могу...  
Он вздыхает:  
\- Ничего, ребенок, ничего. Главное, сам понимаешь. Я поговорю с ним. А ты думай, куда поступать будешь.

Спихнув на любимого деда все домашние разборки, я пошел к тренеру и честно выложил, что великого и ужасного гимнаста-чемпиона из меня все равно не выйдет. И чего упираться-то? Четверть часа спустя я вышел из спортзала человеком свободным и ошалевшим.  
Так началась моя вторая жизнь.  
В прежней, распланированной по часам и чуть ли не минутам, вдруг образовалась огромная брешь. Что делать с обретенной свободой я не понимал. А кроме того, я как будто враз лишился защитного панциря и всех привилегий.  
И неожиданно обнаружил, что вокруг кипит огромный мир, о котором я ничерта не знаю...

Ты казался мне инопланетянином.  
Ты-то знал все и обо всех. Невысокий, тонкий, бравший не силой, - умом и яростным напором энергии, бьющей из тебя навыхлест. Ты уже тогда был умелым манипулятором, кукловодом, ловко дергающим за ниточки-нервы каждого, кто интересовал тебя.  
Я не понимал, что происходит... Так не должно было быть. Таким как я, внезапно свалившимся с Луны, не место рядом с сероглазыми королями, подзывающими одноклассников одним движением тонких длинных пальцев.  
Но это было. Никто на меня не пялился и не поддевал, не дергал и не гнал со своей территории. На меня смотрели так, как будто я сидел тут, - за предпоследней партой, в крайнем ряду у окна – с первого звонка первого класса. А ты сидел прямо за мной.

Много, много позже я сумел понять и оценить, как точно ты расставил и настроил ловушки, как тонко сплел кружева, как незаметно, шаг за шагом вел меня, ни разу не испугав, даже не насторожив ни единым словом...  
Ты всегда получал, что хотел. Ты хотел меня.  
До сих пор не знаю, на кой я тебе сдался...

А пока ты сидел прямо за мной.  
Стоило физичке повернуться к доске, я слышал шорох твоей рубашки, чувствовал твои пальцы на своем плече, а твой шепот лился прямо в ухо:  
\- Сдвинь тетрадь, дай спишу!  
На истории ты скучал и еле слышно насвистывал какие-то мелодии, развалившись на парте. Иногда вытягивал руку, тянул меня за пиджак и шептал:  
\- Пан спортсмен, потом на перекур?  
Я делал вид, что смотрю в окно, но взгляд сам собой соскальзывал вбок, вниз и назад, и вместо школьного двора перед глазами была только всклокоченная в художественном беспорядке грива и высокая, чуть широковатая для твоего узкого лица скула.  
Ты болтал со мной на переменах, ждал после уроков у ворот, спрашивал каких-то советов, рассказывал анекдоты... Если кому-то это и казалось странным, никто не вякал, язык у тебя был как бритва, и тебя боялись. Ну а я, как уже признался, был наивным, доверчивым и самовлюбленным, и ничего странного в этой внезапной дружбе не видел.

\- Далеко собрался?  
Стоишь, как всегда, за школьными воротами, потому что куришь. Двое твоих приятелей маячат, как обычно, в паре шагов.  
\- Вообще-то домой.  
Ты внимательно ощупываешь меня взглядом, и лицо такое серьезное, а мне хочется фыркнуть: я выше тебя почти на полголовы, как у тебя получается смотреть сверху вниз?  
\- У Леньки мать в смену сегодня, мы к нему. Не хочешь?  
Ленька – один из твоих телохранителей, тяжеловатый, широкоплечий, с неожиданно длинными ресницами, прячущими большие и печальные каре-зеленые глаза. Он сирота, отец погиб пару лет назад, мать тянет его одна, а когда уходит в ночную, вся квартира в ленькином, вернее, твоем распоряжении.  
Хочу ли я? А кто бы не хотел! Про ваши посиделки чего только не рассказывают... Но я никогда не отвечаю сходу.  
\- Раньше не звал.  
Ты пожимаешь плечами:  
\- Теперь зову.  
\- Зачем?  
Ты щелчком отбрасываешь окурок, щуришь свои странные грозовые глаза и шагаешь, притираясь ко мне вплотную. Медленно поднимаешь голову, пока я тяну и тяну носом, пытаясь надышаться этим раскаленным мускусом, от которого во рту вдруг становится мокро, да так, что приходится сглотнуть...  
\- А мы бутылку ликера купили. Пошли попробуем?  
Я медленно выпускаю из легких твой запах и не чувствуя губ отвечаю:  
\- Пошли.


	4. Chapter 4

Ленькина квартира на предпоследнем, восьмом этаже. Лифт ползет неспешно, а у меня ощущение, что закладывает уши. Едем не глядя друг на друга, ты молчишь, а с твоим «вторым» и «третьим» мы почти и не общаемся никогда. Ленька неразговорчив от природы, а Олегу я не нравлюсь. Он не особо это скрывает, но никогда не перешагивает черты, за которой мог бы нарваться на проблемы с тобой.  
На площадке Ленька гремит связкой ключей и толкает простую, слегка обшарпанную дверь:  
\- Милости просим... Тапок нету, извини.  
Это он мне. Олег ржет, привычно пинает ботинки в угол, и вдвоем они исчезают в кухне. Ты аккуратно ставишь кроссовки у стены, заводишь руки за спину и облокачиваешься о косяк.  
\- Не стесняйся. У нас тут по-простому. Они сейчас поесть сделают.  
Я стягиваю куртку, ставлю свои кроссовки рядом с твоими и оглядываюсь. Бедно, но чисто. Обои надо переклеить, потолок белить, мебели мало... Из крохотной прихожей видно Ленькину комнатку, стол, продавленный диванчик, постеры по стенкам, узкий пенал шкафа. И... мольберт.  
\- Там гостиная, - ты машешь рукой вправо. – А это, - киваешь на третью, закрытую дверь, - матери его комната. Пошли, жрать хочу...  
\- Подожди... Мне... позвонить надо.  
\- Домой, что ли? Вон телефон, звони.

У мамы, по счастью, оказалось хорошее настроение, и на мой закос про «погулять с ребятами» она отреагировала спокойно. В плохую минуту я бы получил пенделя: «Немедленно марш домой!».  
На кухне, и впрямь, оказалось просто и по-свойски: на столе лежали хлеб и кусок колбасы, на плите кипела картошка и грелся чайник, почти такой же, как дедовский. Олег что-то тихо, но увлеченно объяснял хозяину квартиры, а ты курил, приоткрыв узкую боковину фрамуги, которую неведомая строительная мысль определила быть форточкой в большом квадратном окне.  
\- Ну как?  
Странно, но спросил Ленька. Я чуть пожимаю плечами и киваю на стол:  
\- Нормально. Закусь под водку, вроде.  
Ты лениво тянешься, улыбаясь. Помню, как не нравилась мне вначале твоя улыбка, нагловатая, словно лисья, а сейчас смотрю – и где-то под ключицами трепещет щекотка... Мне кажется, что губы у тебя сухие, но почему-то не верится, что жесткие...  
\- А мы пойдем другим путем!  
Олег опять ржет, как на любую твою шутку, а уж цитаты из классиков веселят его чрезвычайно.  
Ты запускаешь руку в недра сумки и вытаскиваешь прямоугольную бутылку с по-идиотски радостной розовой этикеткой, разрисованной ягодами клубники. Я чувствую, как брови у меня ползут вверх:  
\- Шутишь?  
\- Не-а, чем плох клубничный ликер?  
Я оглядываюсь на парней, Ленька пожимает плечами.  
\- Девчачье пойло...  
\- Ну с одного раза девочкой не станешь, - негромко роняет Олег.  
Меня как будто окатывает кипятком, не от страха, я ничего не боюсь, - от странного стыда... перед тобой.  
Твоя тонкая бровь, ровно изогнутое полукружье, чуть дергается, улыбка становится неприятной:  
\- Олежек, друг мой, слей картошечку, а? А то разварится.  
Пару секунд слышно только шум закипающего чайника, потом Олег выскакивает из-за стола:  
\- Извини, счас!  
И словно ничего не было. Ты отодвигаешь тарелку подальше от края и ставишь бутылку в середину стола.

Ликер сладкий, сильно пахнет клубникой и липнет к губам. После третьей рюмки всех словно отпускает, кроме, разве что, тебя, но ты не особо и напрягался...  
Оказывается, Ленькин отец был художником, и мольберт его, а сам молчун неплохо рисует. Олег сечет в технике, и мы успели поспорить с ним про иглы для проигрывателей, у нас дома есть простенький «Аккорд», а у него, оказывается, стерео «Вега», и это круто...  
А потом парни уходят в гостиную смотреть телик и резаться в дурака, и мы с тобой остаемся в кухне одни. Ты сползаешь с табурета и устраиваешься на полу, спиной к стене:  
\- Иди сюда, тут теплее.  
\- На полу?  
\- Тут обогрев как раз в углу, давай!  
Стенка и правда теплая, я веду ладонью сверху вниз, это странно, никогда не слышал про батареи в стенах. И сажусь рядом.  
За окном темнеет, и в кухне тоже, света так никто и не зажег, виден только желтоватый блик из коридора, и скоро мир заполняется тенями и замедляет ход...  
Было? Или не было?   
Мы о чем-то говорим, долго, совсем тихо, ты трогаешь меня за запястья, и я чувствую, как твои холодные пальцы постепенно теплеют. Сам наклоняюсь ближе, чтобы лучше слышать, и от твоего дыхания отросшие пряди щекотно скользят по моей шее. Я не пьян, я точно знаю, мне доводилось напиваться, - но почему-то кажется, что сейчас и с тобой можно все, и я первый аккуратно отвожу твою челку со лба, волосы и впрямь жесткие как у индейца... и тянусь к тебе, можно, ведь можно?   
Но стоит мне дотянуться и коснуться губами твоего рта, как ты почему-то чуть отворачиваешь голову... и меня обдает холодом... и жутью... я дурак? Я все не так понял? Паника в груди вспыхивает мгновенно, и даже неясно, от чего именно мне так страшно...  
Но додумать я не успеваю. Ты стискиваешь пальцами волосы мне на затылке и скользишь языком по скуле, дышишь размеренно и ровно, дыхание горячее, как у дракона, а меня трясет, и сердце умудряется колотиться прямо в горле и при этом крушить ребра, по коже змеится мелкий озноб, а когда кончик языка обводит мне угол рта, дергаюсь и всхлипываю, жалко... по-девчачьи... я не знал... как ты угадал это место?! – уголок рта и чуть ниже, к подбородку... от прикосновения к которому меня скручивает судорогой... твои пальцы пробираются под рубашку, соскальзывают к соску, и я задыхаюсь, правда, задыхаюсь, я, наверное, сейчас умру...  
Свет вспыхивает так внезапно и ярко, что я разом слепну и глохну.  
Первым включается звук. И я слышу, как ты выдыхаешь, с силой проталкивая воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Потом приноравливаются зрачки, и я вижу, что в дверях кухни стоит Олег.  
\- Ник, он на автобус опоздает.  
Ты прикрываешь глаза, улыбаешься слабо, почти нежно, а потом поднимаешь ресницы. Я впервые вижу у тебя такие зрачки, совсем светлые, серебряные, словно подсвеченные изнутри.  
\- Спасибо, Олежек.  
И пока вы играете в гляделки, я вскакиваю, почти на ходу натягиваю кроссовки, хватаю куртку и хлопаю дверью.


	5. Chapter 5

Я верю в немудреную истину: на свете есть судьба. С ней можно уживаться или спорить, можно соглашаться или переть против, но все равно все случится так, как предначертано. С нас – лишь вариации внутри сюжета.  
Может, мне тогда сказали в первый раз, что нам с тобой не судьба? Может, все могло сложиться иначе? Только я тогда не умел ни слышать, ни слушать.

Дорогу домой я запомнил плохо. На последний не автобус, правда, а троллейбус, успел, вскочив прямо в закрывающиеся двери. Ехать мне было от конечной и до конечной, пустой салон пробирал знобкой осенней прохладой, и я всю дорогу простоял на задней площадке, глядя на выскальзывающий из-под капота асфальт, плавно уходящий в полутьму, и грея ладони в карманах.  
Отец смотрел футбол, мать устроила мне тихую выволочку, что являться домой с последней вечерней лошадью – это играть на ее слабых нервах, я покаянно кивал головой и винился, отказался от ужина и, наскоро умывшись, нырнул в постель.  
Мне хотелось проспать не только следующие два дня, субботу и воскресенье, но не просыпаться и в понедельник, а может, и во вторник... Вот теперь я точно не знал, как смотреть в глаза тебе. И Олегу... С одного раза не девочка, так он сказал?  
Очень хотелось забыться, но стоило прикрыть веки, и меня прошибало холодным потом. Мое никогда и ни с кем вовсе не значило, что я ничего вообще не знал о сексе. И не только с девчонками. Любая закрытая система обучения чревата... а уж английская ли это школа или спортивная секция – не суть важно.  
Я не заметил, как подкрался сон. В котором ты был совсем рядом. Я не видел твоего лица, но чувствовал так, словно с тела живьем содрали кожу... и в моей лихорадочной полудреме твои губы и руки были куда нетерпеливее и откровеннее, чем наяву. Твои пальцы разминали мои закаменевшие плечи, и я стонал от блаженства и разливающегося по ним тепла. Твои зубы метили мне шею и спину, а я только льнул как можно ближе, трясясь крупной дрожью. Ты тихо рычал мне в затылок, а я тек, как охочая сука, вжимаясь грудью в постель, раздвигая бедра все шире и подставляя под твои ладони яйца, зад, член – господи, да все, до чего ты захотел бы дотронуться! – а ты хотел, и трогал, и гладил, и тянул, и когда ты сжал мой мокрый ствол, пройдясь жесткой от гитарных струн подушечкой большой пальца по приоткрытой щели, меня дернуло током, болезненно, мучительно-остро, я вскрикнул и... проснулся в полной темноте, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, добросердечно поглотившую мой хриплый крик, сжимая собственный член перепачканными горячей спермой пальцами.  
Дрожь отступала медленно, накатывая неожиданными остаточными волнами. Хотелось встать и доползти до ванной, чтобы все смыть, но стоило чуть свести колени, и они тряслись от слабости, и я ждал, упрямо пытаясь выровнять дыхание и глядя в постепенно светлеющее небо за окном. Ждал почти до утра.

\- Макс!  
Мамин голос вырывает меня из полудремы над чашкой утреннего чая, крепкого и обжигающе-горячего.  
\- Макс, к телефону подойди.  
Я ползу из кухни в коридор и гляжу на протянутую мне трубку.  
\- Кто?  
\- Ну откуда я знаю, говорит, твой школьный приятель... бери быстро, не стой столбом, у меня дел куча!  
\- Извини... – пройдясь пальцами по серому пластику, я неторопливо вдыхаю, выдыхаю и говорю прямо в динамик: - Алло?  
\- Привет.  
Я настолько уверен, что звонишь ты, что с минуту просто ошалело молчу.  
\- Эээ... Привет... – осторожно повторяет Ленька.  
Отмираю и отвечаю:  
\- Привет.  
\- Как ты?  
\- Лучше всех. А что?  
Он молчит. Потом в мембране шелестит вздох.  
\- Просто... хотел узнать, что ты в порядке.  
Я больно кусаю губу:  
\- Тебе Ник сказал позвонить?  
\- Неее, - кажется, он даже слегка фыркает, - Он не в курсах.  
\- А что тогда?  
Слышу, как он негромко сопит, словно собираясь с духом.  
\- Слушай, я хотел тебе сказать... Олег нарочно это сделал. Понимаешь, у них с Ником, ну... короче, они, типа...  
Леньке неудобно, он такой, деликатный, вот ведь странность, да?  
\- Ладно, не майся, я понял. Мне что, готовиться теперь к петушиным боям?  
В трубке смешок:  
\- Нууу... Не думаю, что Алик попрет против вас обоих... Он не дурак же, просто ревнует.  
\- Ну да. Просто. Ладно, спасибо, что предупредил.  
\- Макс, ты только Нику...  
\- Не скажу ничего. Пока.

Сказать по правде, я всегда плохо разбирался в людях. С возрастом это неумение хоть как-то начало компенсироваться житейским опытом, а по молодости единственным выходом оставалось делать хорошую мину при любой игре. Как ни странно, зачастую эта фишка помогала мне выныривать из самых неудобных ситуаций. А еще она маскировала мою неуверенность в себе, приобретавшую порой чудовищные размеры, под столь же чудовищный апломб.  
И впервые сознательно я натянул на лицо эту маску в следующий понедельник, выпрыгивая из автобуса и направляясь к альма-матер.  
Приехав раньше, чем обычно, я без сопровождения дошагал до школьного здания, а потом и до класса, и первым приземлился на свое место. Когда неразлучная троица появилась в дверях, я уже с головой погрузился в параграф по геометрии.  
Ленька сел рядом и завозился в портфеле. Олега я видел боковым зрением, как всегда, за правым плечом. А вот тебя не видел совсем, хотя чувствовал взгляд, буравящий мне затылок. Ты стоял, молчал и смотрел. Я скользил глазами по строчкам, чертежам и формулам и чувствовал, как внутри закипает злость. Та самая. Неспортивная.  
Ты за меня все решил? Ты меня уже разложил? Ты, ебанный в рот, уже поимел меня – и плевать, что это было в моем сне! И даже не жди, что я просто так вот возьму и раздвину перед тобой ноги, хотя мог бы, ты еще понятия не имеешь, какая у меня растяжка, ты бы рехнулся, клянусь, ведь я – спасибо недалекому спортивному прошлому – влегкую сажусь на шпагат! Чччччерррт...  
Звонок ударил по нервам так, что у меня дернулись лопатки.  
Ты сел у меня за спиной и сказал, как обычно:  
\- Привет.  
И я, как обычно, кивнул, чуть повернув голову.


	6. Chapter 6

Наступил ноябрь, то самое время, которое всегда пахло для меня промороженной почвой и плотной, почти осязаемой темнотой. Несмотря ни на что, я любил эту темень, и заморозки, и ветер, хватающий за уши, и да, я как любой юный идиот не любил носить шапку... Но теперь мне замерзнуть не грозило, мы с тобой начали танец, в котором не могло быть холодно – только жарко.  
И становилось все жарче.  
Недолго думая, я на полную мощность врубил программу «рубаха-парень». Ты сам приучил всех, что я – свой, вот и получай теперь!

\- Эй, мракобес!  
\- Олегалексеич?  
Географ хороший дядька, поэтому притормаживаю я не из ученического пиитета.  
\- Ты, вроде, из команды ушел, да?  
Пожимаю плечами:  
\- Ну да... А что?  
\- И по моему предмету у тебя все отлично...  
\- Спасибо, конечно, Олегалексеич, а вы к чему?  
\- Поедешь на городскую?  
Я туплю секунд десять.  
\- На олимпиаду, что ли?  
Географ ерошит свою густую, совершенно седую шевелюру и гулко хмыкает:  
\- Ну дошло, наконец!  
\- Меня больше на олимпиаду не отправляете?  
Ты имеешь милую манеру появляться из ниоткуда, я уже почти привык.  
\- А у тебя, Никита, должок по химии накопился, пока не рассчитаешься, никаких пряников, так-то!  
Географ хлопает меня по плечу и широкими шагами направляется к своему кабинету, в левое крыло первого этажа. Мы остаемся в коридоре одни. Да ты меня и впрямь ловишь!  
Стоишь сбоку, почти вплотную, смотришь в упор. А я смотрю в пол чуть перед собой и слабо улыбаюсь:  
\- Ооооооолд Нииииик... *  
Ты резко выдыхаешь, - я вижу, как опадают напряженные плечи, - и коротко смеешься. Я учу английский, ты – немецкий, но это выражение ты знаешь, тебе смешно, и я уверен – тебе льстит.  
\- Долго будешь от меня бегать?  
Я пожимаю плечами:  
\- А я бегаю?  
\- А разве нет?  
Я поворачиваюсь к тебе лицом. О твою улыбку сейчас порезаться можно. А у меня тяжелеет голова и в пах накатывает невозможно сладкая и мучительная волна...  
\- Ну раз не бегаешь... У нас посиделки, пойдешь?  
\- К Леньке?  
\- Да.  
Я легко киваю:  
\- Пойду. Отвалю в десять.  
Ты тоже киваешь:  
\- Как скажешь...

Надо отдать тебе должное, ты никогда не сдавался. Хотя не знаю, насколько это была твоя заслуга. Иногда мне казалось, что ты просто не умел.  
Движение – только вперед, эмоции – только фонтан, усилие – на разрыв жил, место тебе было на сцене, наверное, для обычной жизни твой накал всегда был too much... ** Но тогда мне нравилось, да что там, - меня захватывало и затягивало, сопротивляться я и не думал.

Сегодня мы устроились в гостиной. Ты сидишь на диване, Ленька на полу, Олег рядом, а я стою у двери на балкон, пуская дым по стеклу окна. По-хорошему надо было бы пойти на кухню, Леньке потом от матери влетит, но ты в обнимку с гитарой, аккуратно, почти любовно перебираешь струны, не хочу уходить...  
\- Что спеть?  
Смотришь прямо в глаза, медленно поднимаешь и опускаешь неимоверно длинные ресницы, были б чуть погуще – ну чисто театральный грим!  
Ленька просит:  
\- А давай «Выезд»...  
Ты чуть качаешь головой и спрашиваешь опять, не отводя взгляда:  
\- Что спеть, пан спортсмен?  
Олег резко втягивает воздух носом, но молчит. Я пожимаю плечами:  
\- Я не знаю, что ты поешь. Сам выбирай.  
\- Хорошо, - ты киваешь, - тогда эту...

\- Годы многих эпох надо мной цепенеют,  
Это так тяжело, если прожил, балуясь...  
Я один, я оставил свою Дульсинею,  
Санчо Панса в Германии лечит свой люэс... ***

Это просто нечестно! Кто тебя этому научил? Мне хочется только одного: закрыть глаза и не слышать ничего, кроме твоего голоса... От тихого шепота по предплечьям бегут мурашки, чем больше звука, тем больше силы, и от этой силы, перехватывает дыхание, а в ответ на сорванный гитарный звон пробивает позвоночник, как будто я попал в резонанс басам...  
Я коротко выдыхаю и выскальзываю на кухню. Ядовитый ты, что ли?! Я, похоже, тобой отравился... Когда только успел... Продышаться бы... Вслепую опускаюсь на табуретку, нашаривая в кармане пачку, твою ж мать, когда я столько курить начал?  
\- Томление духа?  
Голос у Олега сухой, и взгляд почти равнодушный. Медленно так скользит по моему лицу, по шее в низком вырезе свитера, упирается в пах.  
\- Или томление плоти?  
Я неторопливо гну шею влево, потом вправо, слушая, как сухо пощелкивают позвонки, все равно нам с тобой разбираться, что тянуть.  
\- Олег, почему ты злой такой?  
Он скалит зубы:  
\- Ничего, Макс, ты тоже скоро станешь злым. Вот Ника поиграется с тобой, пошлет подальше, и станешь, дорогой ты наш человек.  
\- По-моему, не твое это дело.  
\- Да? – он присаживается на корточки и смотрит теперь чуть снизу. – Посмотрим.  
Я поднимаюсь на ноги, он тоже.  
\- На кого будешь смотреть?  
\- Сначала на тебя, интересно, так же будешь корчиться или тебя покруче заберет.  
\- Что, так хреново?  
Его лицо вдруг перекашивает гримаса:  
\- Ссссука...  
\- О чем базар, мальчики?  
Я качаю головой:  
\- Ни о чем, мне пора.  
\- Десяти нет еще.  
\- А мне пора.  
Ты думаешь недолго.  
\- Хорошо, я провожу.

\- Я тебе девочка, что ли?  
\- Почему?  
Мы идем к остановке и как-то неловко пытаемся подстроиться друг под друга, то мой шаг слишком широк, то ты разгоняешься слишком быстро... Спроси сороконожку, как она ходит...  
\- Зачем ты меня провожать пошел?  
Ты на ходу пожимаешь плечами:  
\- А почему нет? Хочу на троллейбусе покататься!

Однажды наступит день, и ты скажешь мне, что точно знаешь, когда был совершенно и безмятежно счастлив.  
\- Мы ехали с тобой от моей конечной до твоей, ты сидел у окна, а я у прохода, смотрел на тебя и думал: никогда больше так не будет... Только мы с тобой. Больше никого. Я тогда взял тебя за руку, помнишь? Так и ехали, держась за руки. И мне ничего больше не было нужно.  
Было? Не было?  
Мы доехали до конца, вышли, сели прямо на остановке и закурили. Ты говорил, что будешь журналистом, что у твоей матери есть длинный белокурый парик, ты мерил его, и это было клево, и когда-нибудь ты отрастишь волосы и перекрасишься в блондина, что тебе до смерти надоело пианино, но ты хочешь, чтобы я послушал, как ты играешь...  
Холод пробирался под куртки, сигареты на вкус уже кислили, а мы все сидели, и говорили, говорили... А потом приехал очередной троллейбус, ты поднял голову и вдруг заржал, громко, от души, а я никак не мог понять, что тебя так насмешило, пока не посмотрел в кабину и не увидел того же самого водилу, который привез нас сюда. Мы ржали оба, до слез, а тот покрутил пальцем у виска и снова уехал...  
В тот день, уходя от остановки, я махнул тебе рукой и впервые подумал: мы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Old Nick (англ.) – дьявол  
> ** too much (англ.) – слишком, чересчур  
> ***http://www.bard.ru/cgi-bin/disk.cgi?disk=243  
> Владимир Туриянский, Романс Дон Кихота, стихи М. Светлова.


	7. Chapter 7

Насколько помню, маленьким и юным я нравился родителям ровесников, практически всем. А что? Милый, симпатичный мальчик без вредных привычек, занимается спортом, ах да, сейчас не занимается спортом, но отказался ведь для того, чтобы поступить в институт...  
Ленькиной матери я понравился сразу, получил бессрочное приглашение в гости и даже на ночевки, при условии, что мои будут не против. Эта добрая женщина исходила из соображений, что до школы мне добраться почти час, и если есть возможность его честно проспать, то отчего бы и нет?  
С твоими родителями оказалось сложнее. Отец, рослый еврей-интеллигент в очках, с черно-седыми кудрями до плеч и коротко подстриженной бородой, говорил со мной вежливо и рассудительно, а под конец чаепития даже признался, что его сын стал даже как-то поспокойнее после знакомства со мной, чему он, папа, несомненно рад.   
А вот когда ты представил меня своей энергичной, общительной, модно одетой, улыбчивой маме, я почему-то сразу понял: я не просто ей не нравлюсь. Я не понравлюсь ей никогда. Впрочем, тогда меня это удивило, и только...

\- Где Новый год справлять будешь?  
Мы с Ленькой сидим у него дома, за одним столом, совместно уткнувшись головами в учебники. Ему не дается физика, и я уже с час пытаюсь объяснить ему то, что для меня очевидно, как кипение воды при ста градусах.  
\- Не знаю... Не думал. А что?  
\- Давай с нами?  
Я откидываюсь на спинку стула и сую в рот ручку с изрядно обкусанным колпачком, мне так легче думается.  
\- Только не говори, что мать работает...  
Он мотает головой и отвечает, не поднимая глаз и краснея пятнами на щеках:  
\- Нет, она к теткам поедет...  
Тетки – это сестры Ленькиного отца. Ленька их откровенно побаивается, потому что обе они не замужем, не чают в нем души и окружают такой заботой, от которой недолго и задохнуться.  
\- И вы тут тусить будете, да?  
\- Ага, - Ленька кивает.  
Заманчиво, конечно, отвалить на всю ночь, делать, что хочешь...  
\- А кто еще будет?  
Ленька пару раз смаргивает, словно выгоняя соринку.  
\- Ну, Ник будет...  
Фыркаю:  
\- Это ясно!  
\- Алик с младшим братом, но его родители велели домой в полпервого доставить... Вадька будет, ну ты его видел, он в квартире напротив... и пара ребят еще из нашего прежнего класса... Ну, девчонки еще...  
Он перечисляет кого-то, но я уже не слушаю. Ты там будешь. Я уже согласен.  
\- Хорошо.  
Ленька запинается и тихо расцветает:  
\- Тогда с тебя салат!

Примерно в это время я постигаю еще одну странность твоего характера.   
Ты мог быть неимоверно открыт и откровенен. В такие минуты тебе ничего не стоило ни на кого не глядя потянуться и провести пальцем по моей губе, поправить сильно отросшую прядь, падающую мне на глаза, или осторожно огладить край воротничка, задевая шею. Плевать, что кто-то видит! В эти мгновения ты смотрел мне в глаза, а я думал, что готов вообще на все, только свистни...  
Но ты мог быть и виртуозно лжив, тебе легко давались многоходовки, требующие продуманного сценария и множества деталей, ты жонглировал ими легко, словно не задумываясь, ничего не забывая и не теряя по дороге. Причем, ты и этого не скрывал.   
Я как-то спросил тебя, зачем ты врешь. Ты улыбнулся, приоткрыв зубы, и спросил в ответ, не все ли мне равно, если это меня никогда не коснется?

\- Что тебе подарить?  
\- А?  
Ты смотришь на меня, как на идиота. В библиотеке тихо, поэтому ты наклоняешься через стол поближе и повторяешь:  
\- Макс. Что тебе подарить?  
\- В смысле?  
Я действительно не понимаю, с чего и какие подарки... У тебя в глазах золотистые искры, как в кремнии на изломе, ты медленно тянешь у меня из-под носа книгу, аккуратно закрываешь и вынимаешь из моих пальцев ручку.  
\- Не тупи, тебе не идет, - голос у тебя мягкий и вкрадчивый. – Новый год, помнишь? Что ты хочешь в подарок?  
Я таращусь на тебя и понимаю, что действительно выгляжу по-идиотски.  
\- Не знаю я... Ничего не хочу!  
От твоего взгляда почему-то зябко, и хочется передернуть плечами. Лучшая защита – нападение, да?  
\- А ты?  
Ты складываешь руки и кладешь подбородок на перекрестье кистей. И смотришь снизу вверх, не мигая, совершенно по-звериному.  
\- А я хочу тебя.  
Я плотно закрываю веки. Потому что перед глазами одна за другой наплывают картинки, рожденные этим «хочу – тебя». Потому что боюсь, что ты их увидишь... Но, кажется, ты видишь и сквозь мои закрытые веки.  
\- Макс...  
Я чувствую, как тяжело становится дышать, щекам горячо, а пальцы слабые, как котеночьи лапки... Господи, мне представить страшно, что со мной будет, если... если? – или когда? – ты со своим «хочу», наконец, до меня доберешься...  
\- Почему ты не дал себя поцеловать? – выпаливаю на выдохе, тихо, но четко.  
\- Что?  
Редкое зрелище – твоя растерянность. Выпрямился и смотришь, левой рукой потирая обложку книги.  
\- Тогда, первый раз, когда меня к Леньке позвал... Почему ты отвернулся?  
Ты поднимаешься, суешь книгу и тетради в сумку, дергаешь меня за рукав:  
\- Пошли.  
Ты быстро идешь по длинному застекленному переходу, направо – столовая, а вверх лестница, это к спортзалу. Взлетаешь туда, я за тобой, но ты уже бежишь еще выше, по узенькой лесенке, ведущей к технической комнатушке под крышей, а когда я тебя догоняю, хватаешь меня за рубашку и с разворота вжимаешь в стену. И целуешь, совсем коротко в губы, пока теребишь пуговицы воротника, а потом с жарким выдохом скользишь языком вниз, жестко прихватывая лихорадочно бьющуюся артерию, впиваешься губами в основание шеи, мокро лижешь ямку между ключиц... молча, притиснувшись пахом к паху, скребешь ногтями мне по груди, и я жалобно ною:  
\- Нии-и-иик...  
Я не понимаю, что делать с этой кислотной горячкой, плещущейся внутри, только вытягиваюсь всем телом, закидывая руки вверх, так ближе, хоть немного ближе к тебе, и вскрикиваю, когда ты прикусываешь мой сосок... я не слышу, как ты рычишь, только чувствую, потому что ты прижимаешься грудь в грудь, вибрируя самым нутром... а потом одной рукой цепляешь мои запястья, прижимая к стене, а второй сжимаешь мой член как тисками, и не запечатай ты мои губы своими, мой крик слышали бы на другом конце школы...  
Мы сидим на полу крошечной площадки, у стены, перед закрытой дверкой технички, и молчим. Ты дышишь глубоко, но ровно, а мне не хватает воздуха, и я все силюсь втянуть его побольше, судорожно вздыхая и чувствуя, как на шее остывает пот и как мокро у меня в штанах.  
Ты берешь мою руку и прикладываешь ладонью к своей щеке. И говоришь совсем тихо:  
\- Все будет хорошо... У нас все будет хорошо.


	8. Chapter 8

После сумасшествия под самой школьной крышей мне стало страшно оставаться с тобой наедине. Стоило до тебя дотронуться, как у меня срывало все тормоза. И я боялся, не тебя, себя самого.   
И чертовски боялся этого Нового года. Но оказалось, что бояться надо было вовсе не новогодней ночи...

Нам не сиделось в квартире, к черту танцы и голубые огоньки! И мы выскочили на улицу, наскоро перехватившие салатов и курицы, которую девчонки кое-как запекли в духовке, зато набравшиеся шампанского и ошалевшие от полной свободы. И это было так охуительно прекрасно, с разбегу влетать в сугробы, и швыряться снегом, и орать что-то в черное московское небо, и ржать, услышав, как кто-то невнятно орет в ответ из-за соседних домов, и запускать петарды, и опять орать, теперь на визжащих девчонок.   
А самое главное, до нас никому не было дела, со двора было видно, что почти в каждой квартире горит свет, по стеклам вспыхивают гирлянды и мерцают бенгальские огни, народ гулял, и мы чувствовали себя по самое некуда взрослыми...  
Почему-то совсем не хотелось обратно, Олег пошел отводить домой брата, Ленька с соседом отправились колдовать над сладким, а мы с тобой все шлялись и шлялись по дворам, то провожая кого-то из девочек, то добираясь до палатки, торговавшей куревом и выпивкой даже в новогоднюю полночь, то вдруг решив, что надо посмотреть, как там наша школа, - кстати, пустая и темная, она почему-то меня немного напугала, а ты смеялся надо мной... Мне было обидно, и ты смеялся уже над моими полупьяными обидами, тыкался холодным носом в шею, лез под пуховик, чтобы согреть озябшие руки, а я расстегнул его и запахнул вместе с тобой, прижавшимся спиной к моей груди, твой мускус в холоде звенел хрусталем, а я внезапно понял, что перерос тебя уже больше, чем на полголовы...

\- Мать вашу, ну где вас носило?!  
Рассерженный Ленька распахнул дверь квартиры через пару секунд после звонка. Из кухни пахло печеным тестом, его мама оставила нам сладкий пирог, велев разогреть, что и было сделано. Нам с тобой пришлось разом посторониться, когда Вадим, Ленькин сосед, по-деловому протопал в комнату с горячим чайником, бросив на ходу:  
\- Не, ну правда, мы ждем-ждем...  
\- Леньк, не бухти, - я примирительно ткнул его в плечо, сунув куртку на вешалку.  
\- Да ладно... Чай будете?  
\- Кто остался? – Ты с силой растираешь ладони, потом плечи и одергиваешь пижонский снежно-белый свитер.  
\- Да вот нас четверо...  
\- Ну и хорошо, - ты киваешь, - и пахнет хорошо, пошли!

Мы сидим вокруг стола, ты и я на диване, Ленька с Вадимом на стульях, и отогреваемся горячим чаем. Я тащу кусок пирога с блюда, кусаю и бубню про черта – разогревшееся варенье течет по пальцам. Ты тянешь мою кисть к себе и слизываешь малиновые капли.  
\- Сладко...  
А на меня нападает вязкая ленивая истома. Я чувствую свое тело словно разом и снаружи, и изнутри, кожа еще прохладная, не отошедшая от долгой гулянки, а внутри горячо, но тепло мерное, мягкое и ровное, как от печи. Ты заглядываешь мне в глаза:  
\- Макс... ты как?  
Я опускаю веки и киваю:  
\- Все путем... Мне бы прилечь...  
Ленька подскакивает:  
\- Мы сейчас тут разберем по-быстрому!  
Я морщусь:  
\- Лень, не надо, а? Может, я у тебя в комнате на диване? А вы посидите еще, телик там... чай...  
\- Пойдем, я тебя устрою!  
Я улыбаюсь тебе и выбираюсь из-за стола. Мне надо лечь, правда, надо, и тогда все будет хорошо, просто я устал... и психанул...  
Диванчик у Леньки полуторный, он быстро кидает мне подушку, помогает стянуть брюки и свитер и укрывает большущим лохматым пледом.  
\- Свет... – шепчу я.  
\- Да, хорошо, погашу, зови, если что, ладно, Макс?  
\- Да... спасибо...  
Я лежу в полудреме, слушая голоса из комнаты и медленно расслабляя мышцу за мышцей, как после трудной тренировки. И почему-то совсем не удивляюсь, когда ты осторожно устраиваешься с краю и накидываешь плед на себя.  
Мы оба в футболках и трусах, ты жмешься ко мне со спины, горячий, как долго лежавший на солнце камень, притираешься ногами к ногам, и мы совпадаем линия в линию, как нарисованные друг для друга... Ты водишь губами мне по шее и шепчешь:  
\- Маааакс...  
Тихо вздыхаю:  
\- Я устал...  
Ты трешься носом о мой затылок, крепко обнимая рукой поперек груди:  
\- Тогда будем спать.  
И мы засыпаем.

Тогда что-то было куда проще, а что-то куда сложнее. Случись это сейчас, быть может, мы быстро бы трахнулись и быстро разбежались, хотя, может, и нет... не уверен... Но тогда мы кружили, бились и обжигались о собственную страсть, как два сошедших с ума мотылька, пытающихся пробиться друг к другу сквозь горящий масляный светильник.  
Дернуться, случайно соприкоснувшись пальцами, зависнуть в разговоре, наблюдая как пульсирует на шее тонкая жилка, в темноте кинотеатра сползти в кресле, привалившись головой к плечу – мы собирали все это по каплям, не задумываясь о будущем, словно у нас было все время мира.

Даже если приставить мне горлу нож и начать резать, я не вспомню, из-за чего именно мы поссорились впервые. Ты и я – это всегда было настолько остро и больно, что разум, видимо, защищался, как умел, выбрасывая из памяти то, из-за чего я мог рехнуться.  
Помню только, что в этом как-то был замешан Ленька... Со временем ты стал требовать все больше моего внимания, не желая делить ни с кем, и даже наша с ним не очень близкая дружба тебе мешала.

\- Макс, может, помиритесь?  
\- А тебе-то что?  
Ленька только головой качает:  
\- Всем – что... Ника бесится.  
Я делаю выразительное лицо и цитирую один из своих любимых романов:  
\- Вольно ж ему взбесяся бегать...  
\- Что?  
\- Ты «Петра Первого» не читал, что ли?  
\- Да ну тебя! Он, правда, как не в себе ходит. И ты...  
Вскидываюсь:  
\- Что «я»?!  
Ленька бурчит негромко:  
\- И ты не лучше... У него днюха скоро, ну помиритесь, а?  
Я тру правое колено, старая травма, старая привычка.  
\- Ладно, не гони...

Я иду к тебе на день рождения. Не знаю, позвал бы ты меня сам или нет, но разговор был при мне, и когда ты сказал Олегу: «С выпивкой я разберусь, приходи к двум, лады?», - я сам спросил:  
\- А я?  
Вы оборачиваетесь оба, Олег усмехается, ты просто смотришь, твои глаза умеют становиться серыми до полной невыразительности.  
\- Что ты? – это Олег.  
Я смотрю на тебя и говорю:  
\- Когда мне прийти?  
И вижу, как кончики твоих губ еле заметно ползут вверх.

Здесь было бы весело, если бы мне не дышалось так, словно горло стянули удавкой. Оказывается, что ты та еще сука, и просто так прощать меня не собираешься. Шутишь, пьешь, танцуешь с девочками, то с одной, то с другой, а еще не смотришь на меня и тянешь с Олегом одну сигарету на двоих, и я ловлю на себе его взгляд, язвительный и насмешливый.  
Мне нужно на воздух, черт, действительно нужно... Хорошо, что есть балкон, и я пробираюсь туда, приоткрываю дверь и вылезаю прямо в ранний весенний холод.  
Опираюсь на мокрые перила локтями, глубоко затягиваясь, от «Столичных» дерет горло.  
Мне почти смешно. Я шел сюда и думал, что вот сейчас мы помиримся, правда, помиримся. И рано или поздно, но останемся одни, и тогда... о, тогда ты обязательно до меня дотронешься! А мне так адски не хватает твоих рук, твоего дыхания, твоего жара под ладонями, что я готов пойти до самого конца...  
Блять! Я был готов пойти до конца, а теперь стою на балконе, ежась от промозглого мартовского ветра, и курю недосушенное омерзительное курево...  
\- До чего курево у тебя мерзкое, все-таки!  
Я чуть не подскакиваю от неожиданности, но это не ты. Это один из гостей, парень, лет на шесть старше нас, твой приятель по имени... как его зовут? Вспомнил, Саня, да, Саня...  
Улыбаюсь и киваю:  
\- Мерзкое, но другого нет.  
\- У меня есть.  
Саня протягивает мне пачку, «Мальборо», вот это да! Он откидывает крышечку пачки, пальцы у него такие длинные, и кисть перевита дорожками вен, вот дьявол... у тебя тоже видно вены, и мне до смерти нравится гладить их, и пальцами, и языком... только эти руки взрослее и сильнее твоих... ебааааать... какого хуя я все и вся сравниваю с тобой?!  
\- Бери, не стесняйся!  
И я вытаскиваю сигарету, задевая его пальцы своими. Рассматриваю его лицо, вблизи видно, что кожа у него светлая, чуть присыпанная веснушками там, где скулы поднимаются к вискам. А еще видно, что я ему нравлюсь.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- На здоровье... Чего ты вообще на балкон выскочил? Вроде, на кухне все курят.  
\- Подышать.  
\- Ага, подышать, покурить, простыть...  
Я смеюсь, почему-то с ним легко смеяться.  
\- Не простыну, закаленный.  
Саня пожимает плечами:  
\- Как знаешь. А чего вдруг подышать? Не весело?  
\- Шумно.  
Он хмыкает, а я замечаю несколько глубоких морщинок у его глаз и думаю, что с возрастом, наверное, ошибся... хотя, черт его знает...  
\- Проветриться не хочешь?  
Я чуть свожу брови:  
\- В смысле?  
\- В смысле, прошвырнуться по Москве.  
\- В такую-то погоду?  
Порыв мокрого ветра убедительно бьет в нос, но Саня только откидывает со лба челку.  
\- А в машине не все равно?  
\- У тебя тачка?!  
Обалдеть, откуда у тебя такие знакомые? При машинах и американских сигаретах, а?  
Он кивает:  
\- Вон, видишь, прямо у подъезда?  
\- Белая?  
\- Да, девятка. Ну что, Макс? Прокатимся?  
Мы с ним одного роста, и глаза в глаза выходит как-то очень интимно для людей, познакомившихся десять минут назад.   
Оглядываюсь через плечо, в комнату за балконным стеклом. Ты стоишь совсем близко, и мне отлично видно твою руку на шее у Олега. Сглатываю, проталкивая сухой ком, и поворачиваюсь к Сане:  
\- Прокатимся. К тебе.


	9. Chapter 9

Уходим по-английски, не прощаясь. И я даже не хочу знать, видел ты это или нет.  
Саня легко сбегает по лестнице вниз, третий этаж, какой лифт? Я слетаю за ним, на этой лестнице знаю каждую выбоинку, мог бы спуститься и с закрытыми глазами... почему я об этом подумал?  
Саня оказывается веселым и в общении легким. Быстро заводит мотор и включает печку, наклоняется и одним движением откатывает сидение подальше:  
\- Ноги у тебя длинные, Макс... Так удобно?  
Смеюсь, устраивая свои и впрямь немаленькие конечности:  
\- Спасибо!  
Саня лезет за пазуху вытаскивает плоскую серебристую фляжку:  
\- Хочешь?  
\- А ты?  
\- А я попозже, за рулем, Макс, пить нельзя. – Голос у него наставительный, а глаза смешливые, темно-голубые, и я разглядываю их до неприличия долго, красивый цвет, еще немного и были бы синие, никогда не видел по-настоящему синих глаз.  
\- Что? – он щурится.  
\- Не, ничего...  
Я отвинчиваю колпачок, тяну носом.  
\- Это вискарь, - поясняет Саня. – Ну, полетели?  
Киваю и делаю глоток, виски не пробовал ни разу, горло обжигает, зато ледяной ком в груди быстро плавится. Машина трогается, и я вдруг говорю:  
\- У тебя руки красивые.  
Саня кидает на меня быстрый взгляд, хмыкает:  
\- Уже забрало, что ли?  
\- Да нет, правда, красиво, когда пальцы длинные, и вены... и... – я вдруг смущаюсь, Саня смеется.  
Смотрю, как он ведет машину, как крепко держит руль, как спокойно и мягко скользит ладонями по кожаной оплетке, и мне почему-то хочется довериться этим рукам. Я дурак? Я ведь понятия не имею, на самом деле, кто он такой...  
Машину Саня ведет быстро, а я балдею от скорости, это какой-то особый кайф, и от уверенности, с которой он управляется с железным конем, интересно, он во всем такой?  
Я не слишком хорошо знаком с московскими улицами, разве только в родных районах, где дом, где школа, где живет родня, а в этой части города бываю очень редко, но мне нравится вид с набережной и темная стылая вода, мелькающая в просвете ограды.  
\- Мы где?  
\- Лефортово.  
\- А где живешь?  
\- Преображенка. Уже скоро. Посидишь в машине, в магазин заскочу, ладно?  
\- Конечно.  
Саня аккуратно притормаживает рядом с обычным магазином под вывеской «Продукты» и глушит мотор.  
\- У меня жратвы дома мало, я один живу... Ты чего-нибудь хочешь?  
Пожимаю плечами, я пару раз успел приложится к его фляжке, и меня ведет с непривычки.  
\- Ну?  
\- Я апельсины люблю...  
Саня ржет:  
\- Как неизвестно кто из портфеля?  
Тоже смеюсь:  
\- Ну да!  
\- Хорошо, будут тебе апельсины.

Только приземлившись на широкую тахту в саниной квартире, я понял, что набрался. То ли вискарь оказался с непривычки слишком крепким, то ли звезды как-то не так встали... Кстати, насчет встали... Ту стадию, на которой алкоголь дарит только небольшое расслабление, я уже проскочил. Начал в машине, а закончил, добавив еще раза три, пока Саня собирал-убирал со стола, и в последний раз приложившись к фляжке, когда он отправился в ванную.  
Мне было... Мне много как было. Непривычно, странно и немного стремно в совершенно чужой квартире, и то, что сейчас из ванной выйдет симпатичный молодой мужик, к которому я приехал конкретно трахнуться, - а как еще он мог воспринять мое, мое, собственное! – предложение «прокатиться» к нему? – спокойствия не прибавляло... Кружилась голова, и чтобы сфокусировать взгляд, приходилось прикусывать губы, и вообще, как-то нехорошо мне было. Настолько, что я решил прилечь, пока хозяин квартиры плещется под душем, а там пусть будет, что будет...

Я открываю глаза и первое, что вижу, вечернюю тьму за окном. Комната незнакомая, света мало, слабенький ночник в изголовье, под головой подушка, сверху что-то наброшено, у дальней стены тихо вещает телевизор.  
\- Очнулся?  
Саня сидит на второй половине кровати, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и курит, глядя мне в лицо. Чувствую, как жарко вспыхивают сразу щеки и уши.  
\- Сань... извини...  
Но он, кажется, не злится.  
\- Ну ты даешь! Первый раз со мной такое, ей-богу... Когда ты напиться-то успел, не пойму!  
Признаюсь честно:  
\- Я в машине... и потом, пока ты в душе...  
Саня тушит бычок в тяжелой резной стеклянной пепельнице и смеется:  
\- Макс, ты, бля, чудо природы... Счас как?  
Я инспектирую ощущения. Странно, но остатки дурмана, кажется, начисто выжгло жгучей волной стыда, и сейчас внутри затишье... пожалуй, только слабая дрожь, как от перетянутой струны...  
\- Нормально... вроде...  
\- Да?  
Он расплетает ноги, тянется рукой куда-то к полу и достает... очищенную апельсиновую дольку. Вытягивается рядом, опирается на локоть и ведет ею по моим губам.  
\- Не передумал?  
Я смотрю в его глаза, так близко, совсем близко... Я не передумал?  
Я шел к тебе, Ник, я хотел, чтобы ты у меня был первым, я, бля, готовился! – и не спрашивайте, откуда мне в голову влетело, что перед трахом неплохо бы промыть задницу, но раз тебе все похуй, а на меня положить разом два ваших с Олегом прибора, то я нихуя не передумал!  
Приоткрываю губы и сжимаю апельсиновую дольку, тяну из саниных пальцев, надкусываю самый край и отчаянно морщусь: оранжевая мякоть кислее лимона! Он хохочет:  
\- Ага! Я тоже одну попробовал, как ты такую гадость можешь любить?  
А потом я чувствую, как его язык лижет мне губы, мягко, влажно, раздвигает, медленно обводит кромку зубов... как он целуется! Дразнит, легко касаясь, впивается, запуская язык мне чуть ли не в горло, гладит пальцами лицо, тянет ворот свитера и как-то разом сдергивает его с меня, и снова целует, ведет рукой по шее, по ключице и вдруг я вскрикиваю от боли, Саня жестко стискивает мои соски... а я с ужасом понимаю, что мне это нравится...  
Кажется, что мое тело вдруг решило послать к черту мои мозги. Ему плевать, что я люблю тебя, что первый раз подставляюсь под чужие руки, что я вообще первый раз... Не с мужиком, а вообще – первый раз!  
Моему телу хорошо, когда жесткими пальцами пересчитывают ребра, прикусывают зубами кожу, ставят засосы на шее, без особых церемоний раздвигают колени... господи, когда он меня раздеть успел...  
\- Не больно? Макс, тебе не больно?  
Почему больно? Уже должно? Да нет, вроде... Саня судорожно вдыхает, а до меня доходит, он не заметил, как сделал мне «бабочку», разведя колени до упора и прижав их к кровати.  
Тихо говорю:  
\- Ерунда...  
\- Ты что, гимнаст?  
\- Был...  
У Сани в глазах словно загорается огонек. Он легко вскидывает мои ноги себе на плечи и плавно, неторопливо начинает опускаться мне на грудь.  
\- Гимнаст... был... Макс... а тебя можно... сложить пополам?  
Осторожно выдыхаю, чуть тянусь к его уху и шепчу:  
\- Уже...

Это просто какое-то безумие. Как будто нет и не было никогда никакого стыда. Как будто тело у меня всегда было таким: изначально и окончательно блядским. Санины руки то ласковые, то грубые, но и на ласку, и на грубость я отзываюсь дрожью и стонами, оказывается, в постели я несдержанный и громкий, а еще меня пробивает от того, что он говорит... а Саня говорит...  
Он ставит меня раком и вылизывает мою задницу, а потом рассказывает, какая нежная у меня кожа, как розовеют края моей дырки под его языком, как дергается мой член и поджимается мошонка...  
Он капает смазкой между ягодиц, оглаживает вход и осторожно толкается пальцами... одним, потом двумя... и рассказывает, какой я тугой и горячий... и просит: расслабься, расслабься, расслабься...  
Он никуда не спешит, и я, теряясь в этих нескончаемых dirty talk, привыкаю к скольжению пальцев внутри, это не так уж трудно, просто странно, странно обнаруживать в себе мышцы, о которых даже не догадывался... а потом меня дергает и выгибает, когда он задевает простату, и все тело коротит резкими обжигающими разрядами...  
Он переворачивает меня на спину, слизывает мой пот длинным движением языка – от блядской дорожки на животе до самой шеи... и шепчет: ты соленый... а потом снова разводит мои ноги и толкается внутрь, теперь уже членом...  
Меня трясет от боли, и тело извивается змеей, пытаясь отползти, вырваться из жесткой хватки, но Саня прижимается губами прямо к уху и шепчет:  
\- Тихо-тихо-тихо... Пусти меня, пусти меня, пусти меня, Макс... Давай... дыши... дыши со мной... пусти, пусти, пустииии...  
И в какой-то миг я понимаю, как его пустить... И вот он уже не шепчет, он стонет и трахает меня, толкаясь все сильнее и глубже, а у меня по вискам текут слезы, и я вскрикиваю от каждого удара, пока меня опять не прошивает как электрическим током, и все не заливает белоснежным маревом...

Саня лежит рядом, на спине и дышит как загнанный зверь. Мне холодно. Только что кровь как будто кипела, а сейчас холодно, и я тяну на плечи плед. Медленно вытягиваю ноги, сейчас, когда ни адреналина, ни эндорфинов, мне опять больно. Я ползу к краю тахты, боль дергает везде, как будто меня били... но и отголоски кайфа еще гудят где-то внутри...  
Завернувшись в плед, беру пачку его «Мальборо» и выхрамываю на кухню, осторожно опускаясь на табурет. Я успеваю выкурить половину сигареты, когда Саня садится рядом.  
Он одним движением счесывает мои волосы назад и тихо говорит:  
\- Ты потрясающий, Макс... Чего закутался?  
Пожимаю плечами:  
\- Холодно.  
Он прикуривает, глядя мне в лицо:  
\- Всегда после траха мерзнешь?  
Затягиваюсь очень глубоко и выговариваю вместе с дымом:  
\- Пока не знаю.  
Секунд десять он молчит, потом давит только что прикуренную сигарету в пепельнице.  
\- Ебанный в рот... ты что, хочешь сказать, что ты целка был?  
\- Не... Хватит на сегодня... Ебанный в рот, Сань, это как-нибудь в другой раз...  
Я передергиваю плечами, чтобы расслабиться. Он наклоняется совсем близко.  
\- Почему ты не сказал? Макс?  
Я тушу окурок, смотрю в его темно-голубые глаза и спрашиваю:  
\- Отвезешь меня домой, Сань?


	10. Chapter 10

Сколько времени прошло, несколько часов?   
Саня везет меня домой. Я сижу, обняв себя руками за плечи, глядя в окно, и думаю, что не узнаю город... Было? Или не было?  
Хотя думать не очень получается. Получается только смотреть на пролетающие фонари и дышать, тихо и ровно. Ощущение внутри до странности знакомое, но как будто очень давнее... Голова чуть кружится, на тело попеременно накатывает волна то жара, то холода, и пустота внутри – живая, неудобная, ворочается в грудной клетке, спазмами сдавливая горло. Саня тормозит на светофоре, меня чуть бросает вперед, и я неожиданно вспоминаю: вот так же я боялся своего первого выступления.  
У меня паника. Просто паника. Что я наделал?

\- Сейчас поверни направо и останови.  
Саня сбрасывает скорость:  
\- Это же не твой дом, твой дальше, нет?  
\- Да.  
\- Зачем здесь?  
\- А зачем кому-то видеть, что я из чьей-то машины выхожу посреди ночи?  
Он глушит мотор. Я глубоко вздыхаю, расцепляя руки и плавным круговым движением разминая шею.  
\- Спасибо, я пошел...  
Саня опускает руку мне на колено.  
\- Макс, оставь телефон.  
От его ладони на колене идет тепло, и мне почему-то становится чуть спокойнее.  
\- Зачем тебе?  
Саня чуть опускает голову, как будто размышляя.  
\- Знаешь, я не клинический идиот... Но докапываться не буду. Если захочешь, сам скажешь... Но ведь тебе со мной не было плохо?  
Я смеюсь:  
\- Не, Сань... Мне было хо-ро-шо. Так хорошо, что аж страшно... – добавляю я тише.  
\- Так дашь телефон?  
\- Дружить будем?  
Он откидывается на спинку сидения, ладонь ползет выше по моему бедру.  
\- А ты против?  
Я решаюсь.  
\- Ладно, есть чем записать?  
Быстро рисую цифры, сую ручку ему обратно.  
\- Все! Я пошел.

Медленно поднимаюсь по лестнице, в нашем доме лифта нет, тихонько открываю дверь ключом и прокрадываюсь в квартиру. Темно и тихо, родители уже легли. Но когда я ставлю на кухне чайник, в дверях появляется мама.  
\- Ну ты и гуляешь, мой дорогой...  
\- Извини, ма.  
Она садится напротив и двигает к себе чашку с недопитым чаем, почему-то она никогда не допивает чай сразу, обязательно оставляя хотя бы несколько глотков. Я смотрю на нее и решаюсь.  
\- Мам, можно я завтра в школу не пойду?  
\- Что случилось? Ты заболел?  
Она быстро встает, щупает мне лоб, я мотаю головой:  
\- Не… Просто чувствую себя как-то... не так... Может, я лучше один день отлежусь? Тогда точно не заболею, а?  
Мама снова садится.  
\- Не темнишь? Контрольной завтра нет?  
\- Когда я от контрольных бегал? – я возмущаюсь, нет, ну правда, никогда такого не было!  
\- Ну ладно, - она улыбается. – Хорошо, отлежись один день. А сейчас быстро спать, и я спать, мне на работу завтра.  
\- Хорошо, спасибо, ма!  
\- Не сиди долго, я сказала!  
Она споласкивает чашку, ставит на сушилку и исчезает в коридоре. Я ставлю свою в мойку и иду к себе.  
Наощупь добираюсь до постели, кидаю вещи на стул и забираюсь под одеяло. Мне никогда не приходило в голову стесняться своего тела, нечего там стесняться. А сейчас хотелось свернуться в клубок, закутаться поплотнее, укрыться с головой и ни о чем не думать, а главное, ничего не чувствовать, ни боли, ни стыда, ни страха... ни зудящего желания все повторить...  
За окном налетают порывы ветра, голые ветки постукивают по стеклу. Я закрываю глаза и понимаю, что совершенно не представляю, что ты сделаешь, а ведь что-нибудь сделаешь, наверняка...

На следующий день просыпаюсь поздно. И отец, и мать уже ушли, в квартире тихо, рядом с моей подушкой сидит кошка, внимательно изучающая мое лицо.  
\- Привет, - откашливаюсь спросонья. – Что-то новенькое увидела?  
Ответа не удостаиваюсь, только изящного разворота и небрежного помахивания хвостом перед моей мордой. Ну и ладно.  
Завтракать неохота, но я ползу на кухню и наливаю себе холодного чая. Серое небо и бегущие по нему быстрые темно-серые облака меня не раздражают, зима кончилась, и ждать тепла и солнца теперь проще. Деревья без листьев еще не загораживают дома, и вокруг как будто больше воздуха. Мне нравится...  
Телефон взрывается звонком так неожиданно, что я вздрагиваю. Снимаю почти сразу, даже не думая, кого хочу услышать, в конце концов, это и мама может позвонить с работы.  
\- Привет.  
У меня пересыхает во рту.  
\- Привет.  
\- Почему тебя не было?  
Голос у тебя глуховатый, не умеешь прятать эмоции, но стараешься.  
\- Приболел.  
\- Да?  
\- Да.  
Ты замолкаешь, потом просишь:  
\- Выйди?  
\- Куда?  
\- У тебя в соседнем дворе телефон-автомат.  
\- И когда подъедешь?  
\- Я из него звоню. Жду.  
И бросаешь трубку.  
Может, я и не самый отважный на свете храбрец-удалец, но и трусом никогда не был. Поэтому собираюсь, накидываю куртку и выхожу. И вообще, с чего мне тебя бояться?  
Но этой мысли хватает ровно до соседнего двора. Ты, правда, стоишь у автомата, сунув руки в карманы модной куртки, и ветер порывами бросает волосы тебе на лицо.  
Ты ждешь, когда я подойду, и киваешь в сторону скамейки, ее хоть немного прикрывает детская горка и качели, и там не так дует.  
\- Так почему тебя не было? – у тебя есть сбивающая с толку привычка, продолжать разговор так, словно никакого перерыва между вопросами и не было.  
\- Я же сказал, приболел.  
\- Не выглядишь больным.  
Ты подходишь почти вплотную и молча смотришь мне в грудь. Лицо у тебя сосредоточенное, как будто ты решаешь сложную задачу. Вскидываешь ресницы, и у меня сердце делает кульбит, ты извинялся передо мной всего пару раз, но взгляд у тебя при этом был именно такой: немного растерянный...  
Скользишь глазами вниз, и вдруг меняешься в лице. Это что-то почти неуловимое, плотнее сжимаются губы, еле заметно дергается бровь, раздуваются крылья носа и резче проступают скулы. А еще твоя загорелая кожа сильно бледнеет, приобретая какой-то сероватый оттенок. Так выглядит твоя ярость.  
Медленно поднимаешь руку и отводишь в сторону край моего воротника. Я стискиваю зубы... дьявол... у меня вся шея в саниных отметинах... а уж тебе ли не знать, как выглядят на моей коже свежие засосы!  
Тянешь верхнюю пуговицу из петли, выдыхая короткими, судорожными толчками, и зло улыбаешься, разглядев укус над ключицей.  
\- Значит, приболел... Чем же ты таким приболел, Макс? Тебя зверь покусал? У тебя бешенство, что ли? Отбиться не смог?  
Открываю рот, не успев подумать, во что мне обойдется сказанное:  
\- Не отбивался.  
Я всегда был честным дураком.  
Ты всхлипываешь на вдохе, хватаешь меня за грудки и шипишь прямо в лицо:  
\- Лег под него?! Лег и ноги раздвинул, да?!  
Я на секунду прикрываю глаза: санины губы, целующие мое колено... его плечи под моими руками... бешеный, отчаянный кайф и такой же отчаянный стыд... и твоя рука на шее у Олега... и я вспыхиваю...  
\- Да! Лег и раздвинул! И мне понравилось!!!  
Вижу, как у тебя дрожит и кривится рот, но остановиться не могу:  
\- Ты ведь тоже не скучал, правда? Наверняка, нашел, чем с Олегом заняться? Кто из вас, интересно, перед кем ноги раздвигал?  
Ты размахиваешься и бьешь меня прямо по губам, так, что перед глазами все вспыхивает от внезапной резкой боли, а язык заливает солью – кровь... Замахиваешься снова, но я успеваю выставить руку, и она тут же немеет от удара... А ты одним движением рвешь мою рубашку, распахивая меня настежь – твоему взгляду и мартовскому ветру, и выплевываешь коротко:  
\- Шлюха!  
А потом разворачиваешься и уходишь. Так быстро, что словно растворяешься в воздухе.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для настроения слушать "Князь тишины" Нау  
> http://zaycev.net/pages/21023/2102393.shtml

Какая полезная штука – привычка!  
Понятия не имею, как бы я прожил несколько следующих недель, если бы не та часть мозга, которая отвечает за автоматизм действий.  
После нашей ссоры мир сузился. Буквально.  
Когда я проснулся, открыл глаза и понял, что различаю четкие контуры только у тех предметов, что находятся прямо по курсу, стало страшно. Боковое зрение поставляло в мозг картинку затемненную и размытую, я видел все как будто через толстый слой мутноватой воды. Но, как ни странно, глаза не болели, да и голова тоже. Только сильно саднило губу, которая ближе дозволенного познакомилась с моими же зубами, - изнутри был небольшой разрыв, но ты ударил не настолько сильно, чтобы устроить мне сотряс, а уж тем более проблемы со зрением.  
Страх почему-то быстро перешел в легкое отупение. Натолкнувшись пару раз на стенки и косяки по дороге в ванную, я приноровился и решил никому ничего не говорить. Быстро проглотил завтрак, чмокнул мать в щеку и отправился в школу.

\- Так. Стой.  
Неудивительно, что я Леньку не заметил, он попал как раз в «слепое» теперь для меня пятно, подойдя сбоку. И, конечно, решил, что я сознательно иду мимо, даже не глядя по сторонам. Покорно останавливаюсь. Если честно, в класс мне не хочется. Совсем.  
Ленька несколько секунд рассматривает мое лицо и решительно натягивает снятую было куртку.  
\- Знаешь, Макс, ну ее нахер эту алгебру, пошли.  
\- Куда?  
\- Пошли.  
Он тянет меня, ухватившись за рукав выше локтя, и мы пробиваемся на выход, рассекая толпу спешащих на звонок мелкоклассников, как два ледокола. Последний звонок трещит уже нам в спину из-за закрытой школьной двери.  
Погода сегодня сумрачная, но безветренная, поэтому куртку я застегиваю неторопливо и разворачиваюсь к приятелю всем корпусом:  
\- Ну? Вышли. И дальше?  
\- А дальше, - рассудительно отвечает он, - мы свалим отсюда, потому что нефиг торчать под окнами, засекут.

Оказывается, я честный ученик, и прогуливать мне неловко. Но на мои слабые возражения Ленька резонно замечает:  
\- А хули с тебя там сейчас толку?  
Нога за ногу бредем мимо длинных одинаковых белесо-серых корпусов, окруженных ровным строем деревьев.  
\- И куда теперь?  
\- Пойдем гулять.  
\- Гулять...  
Ленька кивает:  
\- Гулять. И поговорить.  
\- И поговорить, - тупо повторяю я. – Ну пошли...

Говорят, ходьба успокаивает. Я от мерного шагания погружаюсь в состояние близкое к слабому гипнотическому трансу. Может, поэтому мне становится все равно, задай любой вопрос – отвечу.  
\- Вы когда подраться успели?  
Смотрю себе под ноги, чтобы не наступить в небольшую лужу по центру тротуара, и меланхолично качаю головой:  
\- Мы не дрались.  
\- А с губой что?  
\- Ник ударил.  
Ленька пару минут молчит.  
\- Пошли на скамейке посидим?

Мы так и сидим с ним на этой скамейке у небольшого районного кинотеатра до вечера, сидим и говорим. Вернее, Ленька говорит, я слушаю. Почему-то больше всего я всегда буду узнавать о тебе от других, - и когда тебя не будет рядом...

\- Он совсем другой стал, когда ты в компании появился. Его мотало всегда, без шуток, он вспыльчивый же, как псих... А тут на тебя смотрит и улыбается, приятелей своих ненормальных забросил, дружил он тут с района с одними...

\- Ты когда уехал, Ник побелел просто... Налил водки с полстакана, залпом выпил, а потом послал тебя нахуй... прямо при всех...

\- Подарок искал тебе... Не скажу, что... Полгорода объездил, пока нашел. Олегу не говорил, а мне сказал, что клево, и тебе понравится... Тебе понравится, точняк!

\- Ну, тебе ведь после школы в армию, а ему нет... У него травма в детстве была, что-то со спиной совсем плохое, видел, как осанку держит, да? В жизни не догадаешься... от боли все время лекарство пьет... Сказал, что боится, уйдешь и забудешь про него... А еще сказал, что убьет, если проболтаюсь...

\- Прощать не умеет. Забывать умеет, как будто все с чистого листа начинает, и все. А вот прощать – никак. Ну, раньше не мог, может, сейчас по-другому... не знаю...

\- Да никогда не поймешь, что у него на уме, на самом деле... Но мне, знаешь, иногда кажется, что он тронутый... ты не обижайся, ладно? В смысле, правда, тронутый, сумасшедший... очень страшно бывает...

Я много чего тогда узнал о тебе. Только одного так и не понял: что мне теперь делать.

Впрочем, что бы там ни говорил Ленька, а следующие две с лишним недели превращаются просто в какой-то кошмар.  
Так бывает, засыпаешь и погружаешься в вязкое марево. Там все время больно, не остро, как-то однообразно и тупо, словно за ребро зацепили крюком и тянут, тянут... И не спрашивают ничего, и условий не ставят, просто уперто пытают, и нет никакой надежды договориться, потому что все, чего от тебя хотят – чтобы ты мучился.  
Ты на меня не смотришь и не разговариваешь. Ты шутишь и смеешься с другими. Ты живешь так, как будто меня просто нет. И никогда не было.  
Я прихожу на уроки и честно пишу в тетради. Я возвращаюсь домой и часами сижу над учебниками. Я по-прежнему плохо вижу, плохо сплю и дурею от постоянной тихой боли.  
А еще я понимаю, что не попросил у Сани телефон. От него ни одного звонка за две недели. Когда я вспоминаю об этом, то закрываю глаза и слышу твой голос: «Шлюха!».  
И думаю, правда, ну кому нужна шлюха?

\- О господи, Макс, ты на кого похож?  
Я перекидываю сумку на другое плечо и на автомате отчитываюсь:  
\- На маму.  
\- Охуеть... – резюмирует Саня, захлопывая дверцу своей «девятки». – Ты не на маму, ты на труп похож... С какого бля? Ты заболел, что ли?  
Я смотрю, как он подходит и спокойно интересуюсь:  
\- А тебе-то что? Окошко в двухнедельном расписании выдалось? Не с кем развлечься?  
Вижу, как у него слегка расширяются зрачки. Черт, я по нему скучал...  
\- Макс, ты чего? Тебе не передали?  
\- Что?  
\- Я в Норильске был, там связь пиздец... Дозвонился один раз, твой отец, кажется, подошел, я просил передать... что звонил... Он не сказал?  
Может, и сказал. Но я нихрена не помню. Я бы, наверное, отреагировал, скажи отец, что звонил Саня... Или нет?  
\- Ты как ему представился?  
\- Саша.  
\- Почему не Саня?  
Он пожимает плечами:  
\- А есть разница?  
Я шагаю чуть ближе и бодаю его лбом в плечо:  
\- Разница... Дурак!  
\- Ясно. Что ничего не ясно. Ты не ответил, болеешь?  
\- Нет... Так... По сведениям тети Глаши, у меня личная драма...

Я не успеваю за ним. Нет, не странно, я полмесяца хожу как мороженая рыба, но Сане удается провернуть все в таком темпе, что и в нормальном состоянии я бы не угнался.  
Он уговорил меня познакомить его с родаками. Он понравился отцу и очаровал маму. Он договорился, что я сегодня поеду с ним в гости на день рождения, и зачем им знать, что «гости» - это он сам? И да, останусь у него переночевать, если засидимся, вот телефон, ну что вы, я прослежу, да там ничего крепче красного полусухого, спасибо, Макс обязательно позвонит, всего хорошего!

Мы на самом деле пили полусухое красное, за ужином, когда Саня рассказывал мне, что ужаснее этой поездки у него еще не было. Хотя я так и не понял, чем так плох оказался город Норильск, просто слушал его голос и чувствовал, как подтаивает ледяная корка...  
А потом сидели на его огромной тахте, он устроился спиной на взбитую подушку, прислонив ее к стене, а я – спиной к его груди, смотрели какой-то черно-белый фильм про шпионов, курили по очереди, чтобы не тянуть друг у друга пепельницу, а потом я согрелся в его руках, и не заметил, как заснул.


	12. Chapter 12

Это сейчас мне понятно, как все тогда вышло.  
Распаленный гормонами и возрастом, истерзанный ожиданием и болью, я первый раз за это чертово время почувствовал себя живым. И мне было мало...

\- Да ты охренел там сидеть, яйца отморозишь!  
Я подскакиваю с металлического ограждения вокруг дворового газона, если честно, Саня прав, холодно.  
\- Я ж сказал, что после семи сегодня буду, давно кукуешь?  
\- Не-а...  
\- Не ври! У тебя вон, губы синие как у утопленника... – Саня ныряет в багажник, вытаскивая пару сумок. – Готовить умеешь?  
\- В смысле?  
\- В смысле, лук-картошку почистить-пожарить сможешь?  
\- Нууу… получалось что-то такое...  
\- Пошли, живо! А то дуба мне тут дашь...  
На меня накатывает еще в лифте. У Сани руки заняты сумками, и когда я притираюсь к нему вплотную и осторожно целую в висок, он только судорожно вздыхает.  
\- Макс...  
Шепчу еле слышно:  
\- Что?  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Сань... Я живой?  
Двери лифта, натужно скрипя, разъезжаются, он сует мне в руку одну сумку и лезет за ключом.  
\- Странный вопрос, да, вроде...  
Я вваливаюсь за ним в коридор и думаю, хорошо, что у него нет кошки... или собаки... потому что сейчас эти сумки отправятся на пол, и будет не до них... Но Саня решает иначе.  
\- Так, малой, живо в душ отогреваться! Я пока продукты разберу, полотенце в ванной висит.  
\- Придешь ко мне?  
Спрашиваю и чувствую, как скулы заливает краска.  
\- Марш, я сказал!  
Ванная маленькая, идиотский совместный санузел, пока раздеваюсь, стукаюсь пару раз об раковину. Пальцы сильно замерзли, и я никак не могу понять, теплая ли вода, лезу под струи и издаю придушенный писк: почти ледяная!  
Саня заглядывает в дверь:  
\- Ты чего?  
Я не специально, честно! Просто развернулся на звук, не догадавшись отвести душ, и вот Саня уже облит с головы до ног, и домашняя футболка липнет к груди, я зависаю на этой мокрой ткани, а он рычит:  
\- Отверни! Да что ж за бля сегодня?! Ну мелкий!!!  
Нервно ржу, пока он стаскивает с себя футболку, брюки и белье, и всхлипываю, когда он залезает в ванну и притискивает меня спиной к прохладному, не успевшему нагреться кафелю стены.  
Саня не глядя заталкивает лейку душа в держатель, теперь вода льется на нас обоих, теплая, а руки у него горячие, проходятся мне по плечам, по груди, оглаживают бедра... Я ловлю его губы, скользкие от безвкусной водопроводной воды, а он ловит оба наших члена в захват ладонью, не жесткий стояк, но еще чуть-чуть – и будет... У меня в голове пустота и белый шум, я обмираю – от медленного движения саниной руки вверх-вниз, от языка, толкающегося в рот, да просто от соприкосновения кожи, и ощущение, что сейчас у меня кончится воздух и остановится дыхание, почему-то не пугает, а заводит еще сильней.  
Мне хочется сразу всего: чтобы он целовал, прикусывая губы, чтобы дрочил нам, как сейчас, все резче двигая рукой, чтобы развернул к себе спиной и трахнул, не размениваясь на долгую растяжку, - и от последней мысли меня накрывает волной мелкой дрожи... я хочу, чтобы он меня взял... без церемоний, добивая членом даже не до печени, до самого горла... твою мать, да я извращенец...  
Саня вдруг чуть подается назад, от напряжения у него так четко проступают мышцы пресса, что я со стоном тянусь огладить их ослабевшими пальцами.  
\- Что? Макс, что?  
\- Хочу... чтобы ты меня... трахнул...  
Он слабо улыбается:  
\- Хорошо, что желание обоюдное... Тихо, малой, не здесь... Пошли в постель, тут навернуться недолго...  
Вылезаем на мокрый пол, и Саня наскоро проходится по мне большим махровым полотенцем, с силой проводя по спине и быстро взъерошивая волосы. Себя вытирает уже по пути в комнату, бросает полотенце на пол и толкает меня на разворошенную кровать.  
Секунд десять мы смотрим друг на друга, и каждая тихонько звенит, все пронзительнее и выше... и я решаюсь...  
Вытягиваюсь всем телом, разводя чуть согнутые ноги, закидывая за голову руки и скрещивая запястья. Саня толкает меня коленом в колено, - шире! – устраивается у меня между ног и нависает, напряженно вглядываясь в глаза. Тихо зовет:  
\- Макс...  
Я облизываю пересохшие губы и говорю, так же тихо:  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты меня отымел.  
\- Я...  
\- Хочу жестко, Сань.  
У него тяжелеет дыхание. Но голос ровный:  
\- Нахрена тебе это?  
\- Мне надо...  
\- Макс, я не любитель бессмысленной боли... Зачем?  
Я киваю. Я знаю, зачем.  
\- Хочу знать, что я – живой.  
Он чуть щурит глаза, вытягивает руку, опускает ладонь на мои запястья и туго сжимает пальцы. Я тяжело сглатываю, не отпуская его взглядом, да, вот так.  
Саня сгибает руку в локте, опускаясь к моему лицу, совсем близко, щека к щеке и по-прежнему размеренно сообщает:  
\- Сдается мне, малой, тебя не просто выебать надо... Хочешь, чтобы тебя подмяли?  
Дышу коротко и так же коротко киваю: да. Саня понял меня лучше, чем я сам. Я хочу не просто жестко, хотя годы тренировок, почти всегда через боль, крепко в меня вдолбили, тебе больно? – значит, живой... а я так хочу быть живым... Я хочу отдаться, совсем, я хочу... довериться...  
\- Ну ладно, - шепчет Саня, - не жалуйся потом.

Руки он мне связывает косым треугольником болотной банданы, в пару движений притянув их к узкой перекладине изголовья. И одно это уже прохватывает меня жаром.  
Саня целует мою шею, ключицы, впадинку грудины, поцелуи все жестче, а потом соскальзывает на тонкую кожу подреберья, и я вскрикиваю от болезненного укуса, рвусь вбок, пытаясь освободиться, но он только сильнее сжимает челюсти, и я захлебываюсь стоном... Боль отпускает, Саня стоит надо мной на четвереньках, глядя на мое мелко дрожащее тело.  
\- Перебор?  
Я разлепляю влажные от слез ресницы, облизываю губы и шепчу:  
\- В самый раз...  
Он дышит неглубоко, на шее видно натянутые жилы:  
\- Макс... Ты во мне какие-то нехорошие инстинкты будишь...  
Я опираюсь на лопатки и поддаю бедрами вверх, толкаясь в его стояк:  
\- Неужели спят еще?  
Больше он не церемонится. Одним движением спускается ниже, подхватывая пальцами мои яйца, а губами головку, и сосет неглубоко, быстро и жестко, пока меня не начинают бить судороги, и я выстанываю:  
\- Сейчас, я сейчас... я...  
Но Саня разжимает губы и перехватывает мой ствол у основания, не давая не то что кончить, даже притереться к нему, чтобы хоть чуть... хоть немного...  
Я еле перевожу дыхание, а он снова насаживается ртом, и толкает в меня пальцы, безжалостно растягивая, и только эта слепящая боль удерживает, гасит подкатывающий оргазм... Черт, как он точно угадывает момент, когда возбуждение снова нарастает, захлестывает... и тут же выпускает член и добавляет жесткую вспышку укуса... и снова... и снова...  
И когда Саня, наконец, вздергивает мои ноги вверх и в стороны, почти что в шпагат, я уже скулю, содрогаясь в конвульсиях. Я плачу от облегчения, когда он проталкивает в меня член и не трахает, нет – ебет меня, как последнюю суку, выбивая хриплый вой и доставая, как я и хотел, до самого горла...  
А потом, когда остается только звенящая тишина, он осторожно развязывает мои руки и поит из чашки водой, поддерживая голову, потому что сам я двинуться не могу... я могу только чувствовать, как он обтирает меня влажным полотенцем, укладывает себе на плечо и набрасывает на нас одеяло.  
Я уже проваливаюсь в темень сна, когда, кажется, слышу его шепот:  
\- Жестокий ты, малой...  
Но я не уверен... Было? Не было?

Я словно провалился в кроличью нору, пролетел ее насквозь и вынырнул с другого края земли. Я снова живой, я снова дышу, я смотрю в темно-голубые глаза и вижу улыбку. И вылезая из машины у школы, куда Саня меня добросил до работы, улыбаюсь ему сам...  
Я не вижу тебя, стоящего в десятке метров от школьных ворот.

В тот вечер я хочу только одного, выспаться. И уже почти сплю, когда вдруг трезвонит наш телефон, стоящий в коридоре. Но я еще не в том сильно сознательном возрасте, чтобы бояться ночных звонков. Поэтому пока мама что-то тихо говорит в трубку, я снова уплываю в дрему... И выныриваю, когда она открывает дверь в мою комнату и негромко зовет:  
\- Макс... Это тебя.  
Я выползаю из-под одеяла, сую ноги в тапки, потому что по полу у нас гуляет сквозняк, выхожу в коридор, жмурюсь на свет лампы и спрашиваю хрипловато:  
\- Кто, ма?  
\- Это Алексей Николаевич.  
Сон сдергивает разом. Отец Ника?  
\- Алло?  
\- Максим, доброй ночи. – Голос у него почему-то очень усталый. Хотя, почему «почему-то», ночь... – Прости, что я разбудил вас, и твою маму, и тебя.  
\- Доброй ночи, Алексей Николаич, все нормально... Что-то случилось?  
Он тяжело вздыхает.  
\- Максим, ты не мог бы к нам приехать?  
\- А? – Я так ошарашен, что других слов, кроме короткого междометия, у меня нет.  
\- Я договорился с твоей мамой, она сказала, что отпустит тебя, я оплачу такси...  
\- Да что случилось-то? – отмираю я.  
\- Никита закрылся в комнате, мы не можем уговорить его выйти.  
Я давлюсь воздухом на вдохе...  
\- А дверь сломать?  
Я помню, не такие уж у тебя в квартире прочные двери, сломать можно, точно!  
\- Максим... Приезжай, пожалуйста. Я здесь все объясню.  
\- Что с ним?  
Твой отец недолго молчит, словно раздумывает, стоит ли по телефону...  
\- Насколько я смог понять, он бредит. И зовет тебя.  
Я смотрю на свою руку и вижу, что она начинает дрожать. Всаживаю ногти в ладонь и кричу в трубку:  
\- Скажите ему... скажите Нику, я сейчас приеду!


	13. Chapter 13

Страх неизвестности. Придет время и благодаря тебе я познáю его сполна, в самых редких и изысканных ипостасях. Тогда, сжавшись на заднем сидении желтой «Волги» с шашечками на боках, пытаясь отогреть заледеневшие ладони, содрогаясь в коротких приступах дрожи, пускавших отряды мурашек вверх по шее и от плеч к запястьям, я только-только пробовал его на вкус.

Твой отец стоит у подъезда, он расплачивается с таксистом, пока я вылезаю, судорожно запахивая куртку, ночи еще совсем холодные. Машина отъезжает, и я подхожу к нему вплотную.  
\- Алексей Николаич...  
\- Спасибо, что приехал, Максим.  
Даже с запавшими темно-серыми глазами, окруженными почти черной тенью, и судорожно сжатым ртом, он вежлив и приветлив. Он всегда такой, и мне это нравилось, но сейчас – плевать.  
\- Что с Ником?  
Он глубоко вздыхает, с силой проводит ладонью по лицу и по-прежнему спокойно объясняет:  
\- Видишь ли, мне придется кое-что объяснить...  
\- Просто скажите, что?  
\- Если просто, Никита закрылся в комнате. Он сильно нетрезв, уговорить его открыть дверь у нас не получается. Он не в себе и зовет тебя.  
\- Почему вы дверь не выбили?  
Он смотрит мне в глаза, взрослый человек, которому – я вижу – страшно. И не понимаю – почему.  
\- Никита... сказал, что, если мы сломаем дверь, он что-нибудь с собой сделает.  
Я судорожно смеюсь:  
\- Да вы что?! Поверили? Ничего он сделать не успеет!  
\- Да, - соглашается твой отец. – Не успеет. Но это не значит, что не сделает потом.  
Я на пару секунд закрываю глаза и чувствую жжение под веками.

Твоя мать сидит в прихожей, куда выходят двери обеих комнат, и при виде меня лицо у нее становится откровенно злым.  
\- Знала, что из вашей дружбы ничего хорошего не выйдет.  
\- Светлана... – у твоего отца страдальчески изламываются брови.  
\- Что? Я тебе говорила, и Никите говорила, никто меня не слушал! Вы никогда меня не слушаете!  
Но эта злость, да нет, пожалуй, даже злоба, мне безразличны. Странно, я всегда искал одобрения взрослых... А сейчас смотрю на нее, не чувствуя никакого душевного трепета, и тихо говорю:  
\- Светлана Семеновна, дайте мне поговорить с Ником. Без вас.  
У нее занимаются щеки и яростно светлеют полупрозрачные голубые глаза. Она встает со стула, прямая, словно проглотила кол, и исчезает за дверью большой комнаты. Твой отец неловко трогает меня за плечо и уходит на кухню.  
Я осторожно кладу ладони на закрытую дверь и тихо зову:  
\- Ник... Ник, открой, это Макс.  
Тишина. Но я чувствую, ты здесь.  
\- Ты меня звал, я пришел. Впусти, давай поговорим... Ник...  
И опять тишина. Я прижимаюсь лбом к выкрашенной белой краской филенке.  
\- Ник, открой, не дури... Ник!  
Тихо. Блять, ты там мог уже что угодно с собой сделать, пока я ждал такси, пока сюда ехал, пока...  
\- Да ебтвоюмать! Ник, открой мне дверь эту гребаную, какого хрена я сюда перся?! Ты просил, я пришел, открывай!  
\- Не ври, Макс не придет...  
Ты пьян, наверное, просто в хлам. Ты говоришь обо мне в третьем лице. Но ты ответил, и я обессиленно сползаю на корточки, привалившись плечом к косяку.

Понятия не имею, сколько еще продолжается этот идиотский диалог через толстую белую фанеру. Но в конце концов, когда меня уже мутит от нескончаемого повторения одних и тех же фраз, над головой вдруг негромко щелкает замок... и я просто вползаю в комнату, почему-то не поднявшись на ноги, а встав на четвереньки.  
Ты сидишь на полу, возле этой чертовой двери. Так близко, совсем рядом, худой, тонкокостный, такой хрупкий в пробивающихся с улицы отсветах фонарей... Глаза у тебя широко раскрыты, но смотришь ты не на меня, а в окно, и говоришь абсолютно трезво:  
\- Он не придет.  
Я приваливаюсь спиной к стене, плечо в плечо с тобой.  
\- Кто?  
\- Макс. Я его обидел.  
Это жутковато, когда тебя не узнают. Но в лицо ты, наверное, никогда не скажешь... и я спрашиваю:  
\- Чем обидел?  
\- Ты не поймешь... Я хочу, чтобы он сам ко мне пришел... чтобы всегда приходил... чтобы не бросал меня, понимаешь? Я без него не могу.  
У меня больно стискивает грудь. Врешь ведь...  
\- Можешь, Ник, ты без кого угодно можешь.  
\- Я без него умру.  
Ты поворачиваешься ко мне лицом и... не знаю, как это описать, но вот так я представлял себе Моби Дика, поднимающегося с глубины, огромного, наполненного чудовищной силой, неторопливого как рок. Теперь я знаю, всплывающее на поверхность сознание – ошеломляет...  
Смотришь еще с минуту, а я слушаю, как громко тикает большой старый будильник на табуретке у твоей кровати.  
\- Макс...  
\- Слушай, я форточку прикрою, ладно? Чертовски по полу тянет.  
Я встаю, но стоит выпрямиться, как ты вдруг подаешься вперед и стискиваешь мои колени.  
\- Маааакс...  
\- Черт, я так наебнусь! Ник, ты что?!  
\- Макс, прости меня...  
У меня в ушах ленькин голос: «Прощать не умеет. Забывать умеет, как будто все с чистого листа начинает, и все. А вот прощать – никак». Ты простил? Простил меня?..  
\- Пожалуйста, мой хороший... – Ты ползешь по моим ногам вверх, тесно прижимаясь грудью, пока не утыкаешься лицом в живот, цепляясь за свитер на спине. – Пожалуйста, Макс... Я думал, ударю тебя, будет легче, а стало только хуже... думал, ты придешь ко мне выяснять, почему я с Олегом, а ты уехал... Почему с тобой все не так получается, почему, почему?!  
Я опускаю руки и касаюсь пальцами твоих волос, густых и жестких, у тебя дергаются плечи, и до меня доходит – ты плачешь...

Ты не хочешь отпускать меня и соглашаешься лечь на кровать только вместе. Прижимаешься к стенке, закидываешь на меня ногу и ворочаешься пару минут, устраивая руки, выдыхаешь прямо в ухо:  
\- Буду держать тебя, всю ночь буду...  
Когда твой отец приоткрывает дверь, я шепчу:  
\- Все в порядке, он спит.  
Лежишь тихо, ровно дыша мне в шею, а когда дверь снова закрывается, негромко вздыхаешь и сонно говоришь:  
\- Я не сплю...  
\- А зря...  
\- Макс...  
\- А?  
\- Ты мой. Никому... никогда... не отдам...  
Я улыбаюсь. Я еще не знаю, как это страшно.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Писалось под две песни. Нау слушать для настроения в начале.  
> http://pleer.com/tracks/73908aV2p
> 
> Вторую, Коэна, по ссылке в тексте, желательно, перед прочтением окончания главы.

В ту ночь мы почти и не спали, часа три, от силы. Но я проснулся раньше и ехидно подумал, что накануне не пил, в отличие от некоторых... «Некоторые» продолжали дрыхнуть, уютно завернувшись в утянутое с меня одеяло.  
В прихожей была твоя мама. Мне почему-то запомнились ее руки, на безымянном пальце она носила сразу три кольца: обручальное, золотое с насечкой и золотое с дорожкой камней, - они охватывали почти всю фалангу, это было необычно и красиво... И совсем некрасивыми были ее до белизны сжатые губы и презрительные складки в углах рта. Она и на меня-то не смотрела, так немного вбок, словно мимо, как будто я от этого должен был исчезнуть. Но я никуда не девался, гад такой...  
\- Доброе утро, Светлана Семеновна.  
Глядя в зеркало, она поправляет шарф и выходит на лестницу, грохнув дверью. Я слушаю, как гудит лифт. В квартире тишина. Папа твой, наверное, тоже уже ушел на работу. Мы сегодня выходные?  
Быстро залезаю в душ взбодриться холодной водой, вытираюсь твоим полотенцем, точно знаю, что твоим, потому что только оно висит не на петельке, а зацеплено за крючок краем – твоя манера, уже знаю. На маленькой кухне солнечно, чайник на плите еще теплый. Наугад открываю дверцы полок, о, чашки, сахарница...  
Я всегда испытывал странное чувство в одиночестве – ты спишь и сейчас не в счет – в чужой квартире, а для меня все они чужие, если это не та, где живу я сам, даже дедова. Казалось бы, что такого? У всех вилки-тарелки живут на кухне, а книги в комнате. Но в каждом доме даже одни и те же книги расставлены по-разному, и я как будто попадаю в другое измерение, где все знакомое, но на удивление чужое, как в зазеркалье...  
Ты выползаешь, когда я уже допиваю вторую чашку. Морщишься от света, прикрывая вывернутой ладонью глаза, проталкиваешься мимо меня к окну, резко задергиваешь штору и падаешь на табуретку рядом.  
\- Головушка бо-бо?  
Ты медленно разлепляешь ресницы и с кривоватой улыбкой шипишь:  
\- Сволочь... Дай воды...  
Ставлю перед тобой чашку с холодной водой и так и замираю стоя. Отсюда на удивление хорошо видны неровные полоски болезненно воспаленных надрезов у тебя на левом предплечье. Пытаюсь сосчитать, сбиваюсь... слишком близко друг к другу... и я как будто вижу, как ты кладешь перед собой руку и методично ведешь краем бритвы... вперед... и сразу назад... и снова вперед...  
Мне нехорошо, нехорошо, мне очень нехорошо... внезапно – жарко и душно, мне хочется размахнуться и ударить тебя, по лицу, наотмашь, как ты меня ударил тогда, во дворе... мне хочется врезать тебе так, чтобы выбить всю эту дурь из твоей башки... разом, навсегда!  
Ты не вены резал, нет, насечки все одна к одной, ближе к локтю, на внешней стороне, да и неглубокие. Нет... ты просто резал себя. Вот так. Просто. И от этой простой мысли меня тошнит... и так хочется заорать, что на вдохе у меня получается сдавленный всхлип.  
Ты поднимаешь голову:  
\- Макс?  
Мне приходится облизнуть разом высохшие губы, прежде чем протолкнуть на выдохе всего пять слов:  
\- Не смей больше этого делать.  
Смотришь на меня снизу вверх, запрокинув голову, потому что я у тебя за спиной, и хмуришься:  
\- Ты о чем?  
Я киваю на твою руку:  
\- Об этом.  
Ты фыркаешь, допивая воду:  
\- Ерунда...  
Мне страшно. Страшно, что я сейчас правда тебя ударю и, не дай бог, что-нибудь тебе сломаю, потому что я тебя сильнее, а ты совсем не кажешься прочным. И я бью... с размаху... в косяк двери... и от боли в разбитых костяшках задыхаюсь и складываюсь почти пополам.  
\- Макс! – Ты хватаешь меня за плечи, но я рывком выдираюсь и, слепо шаря второй рукой по стене коридора, иду в комнату. Сажусь на твою кровать, упираясь локтями в колени и свешивая голову вниз, так легче дышать.

***Leonard Cohen  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnaxvBsyigM

Пальцы у тебя холодные, как всегда. Они так осторожно, так нежно оглаживают мои, что туман в глазах редеет. Зато сердце вдруг содрогается и начинает уверенно набирать ход, с каждой секундой все тяжелее ударяя в ребра.  
Ты только касаешься моих губ своими, а дыхание у обоих – как после стометровки.  
Шарю ладонями по твоим плечам и обжигаюсь о холод кожи... и о свежие порезы...  
Ты тоньше, легче, слабее, но когда толкаешь меня, я безропотно откидываюсь на спину, дурея от того, что ты трешься членом мне о бедро, щекочешь длинной челкой шею и грудь, ведешь ногтями по бокам и лижешь, лижешь меня, длинными нескончаемыми дорожками снизу – вверх... а сам сползаешь по мне сверху – вниз...  
Одежды на нас – только плавки, и ты стаскиваешь их с меня в два счета, как и с себя, ловишь губами мой член, и меня гнет в пояснице так, что тебе легко пропустить руку под спину и притиснуть к себе крепче, зажимая, будто поймав в ловушку...  
Так ли я представлял наш первый раз? Да никак я его не представлял! Я боялся твоего дикого «хочу» и кончал от одних твоих поцелуев, что там было представлять? Но почему-то отдаваться тебе кажется правильным...  
Твоя кожа не прохладная, как всегда, а почти горячечная и чувствительная до одури, где бы я не задел, тебя прохватывает дрожью.  
Ты нетерпелив и не очень ловок, ты так жаден, так спешишь дотронуться и попробовать меня везде и сразу... и мне мало-мало-мало, зверски мало твоей ласки...  
Ты толкаешься в меня, едва успев растянуть, и когда я сжимаюсь от боли, замираешь, а потом тянешь мои ноги себе на поясницу, судорожно дышишь сквозь стиснутые зубы и рычишь без слов... и я сдаюсь, сам прижимаюсь ближе, отдаюсь, покорно подставляя плечо...  
Твой укус ослепляет как фейерверком, а ты трахаешь меня, все так же молча, все глубже, все яростнее, и вскрикиваешь только раз, кончая, а после обхватываешь мой член и заставляешь кончить в несколько движений...

Мы еще долго лежим рядом неподвижно, остывая, ты утыкаешься мне лбом в плечо и тихонько водишь кончиком пальца по отметине на моей шее и шепчешь:  
\- Красный цветок...  
Я молчу и думаю, что теперь я действительно попался. Мне не вырваться от тебя.


	15. Chapter 15

Эта весна была самой странной в моей жизни.  
Мы с тобой почти не расставались.  
Встречаться утром на остановке, ты приходил туда, чтобы вместе дойти до школы и покурить, прячась за углом, одну сигарету на двоих... затягиваться, задерживать дыхание, передавать, скользя пальцами по пальцам... и, выдыхая горьковатый дым пополам с головокружением, смотреть, как твои губы плотно обхватывают фильтр...  
Сидеть на уроках и что-то писать в тетради, чувствуя взгляд в затылок, от которого волоски на шее становятся дыбом, а потом на переменах стоять у окна, болтать с Ленькой, а чувствовать только твое бедро, плотно прижавшееся сбоку к моему...  
Обедать в школьной столовке, устроившись друг напротив друга, смеясь и таская куски с чужой тарелки, и пить сок из одного стакана, ловя со стеклянного края чужое тепло... как странные поцелуи, доводящие до подрагивающих рук и тесноты в форменных темно-синих брюках...  
Уходить со школьного двора втроем, провожать Леньку до его подъезда, а через семь минут толкать дверь твоего и чувствовать, на миг ослепнув в полумраке с яркого солнца, как ты всем телом вжимаешь меня в стену, выдыхаешь прямо в ухо: «Мааакс...», - и убегаешь вверх по лестнице на третий этаж, скорее, скорее! – открывать дверь, пока дома никого... только мы...  
Целоваться прямо в прихожей, только-только захлопнув дверь квартиры, бросив на пол сумки с учебниками, раздеваться прямо на ходу, потому что жалко времени, его чертовски мало... сбрасывать на пол рубашки, брюки, носки, все вперемежку, твое и мое, тянуться, пытаясь скорее поймать жар обнаженной кожи, скидывая на пол одеяло, зачем оно нам...

Ты почему-то больше любишь не целоваться, а целовать, и я принимаю правила игры, замирая неподвижно, пока ты ведешь губами и языком по моему лицу, легко, еле касаясь... по лбу, по виску и брови, к переносице, задевая самые кончики волосинок, а меня мучительно протягивает возбуждением... в паху горячо пульсирует, и мне страшно шевельнуться, чтобы не разорвать это эфемерное соприкосновение...  
Ты разрываешь его сам, но только чтобы так же невесомо очертить пальцами мои скулы и губы, медленно обводя их контур... это просто пытка, мне хочется больше, _мне нужно больше_ , и я со стоном трусь о твою руку – сильнее, еще!.. Но ты тут же убираешь ее, жестко прихватив мои волосы и дернув голову назад, открывая шею...  
Ты находишь те самые точки с ужасающей точностью, и разжигаешь похоть так умело, что будь у нас побольше времени, я бы кончал от одних этих ласк. Но не только меня продирает... Даже закрой я глаза, чтобы не видеть, как все быстрее ты дышишь, даже оглохни я, чтобы не слышать, как начинаешь постанывать вместе со мной, я все равно знал бы, что ты и сам уже еле держишься – так одуряюще силен становится твой волчий запах, горячий и душный... И я даже не знаю, что тебе нравится больше: моя отзывчивость или моя покорность? Тебя возбуждает то, что я льну под руки, выпрашивая прикосновения, или то, что я готов быть жертвой?

Мое тело привыкает к твоему, и с каждым разом тебе нужно все меньше времени, чтобы подготовить меня... Ты хочешь брать, я – отдаваться, хотя каждый раз, когда ложусь грудью на кровать, и твои пальцы раздвигают мои ягодицы и оглаживают еще тугой вход, я думаю, а каков был бы ты подо мной... но ты наклоняешься и ведешь мягким мокрым языком по задней стороне бедра, от подколенной впадины вверх, и когда доходишь до моей задницы, я не думаю уже ни о чем, кроме твоего члена... и подаюсь назад, вспыхивая щеками, потому что чувствую, как жадно сжимаюсь, и знаю, что ты это видишь...  
Ты не умеешь, не любишь ждать, если бы тебя не заводило то, как я мечусь в твоих руках, наверное, раскладывал бы меня без всяких игр... но если я лежу на спине, то вижу, как вздергивается твоя губа, обнажая острые зубы, в ответ на мой жалобный шепот: «Ник, пожалуйста, ну пожаааалуйста... Ниииик...»... как расширяются твои зрачки, затапливая серую радужку, когда ты надрачиваешь мой и без того стоящий колом член, глядя как у меня по телу катятся судорожные волны, от шеи, по груди, по животу и до бедер, которыми я толкаюсь навстречу... как тебя самого начинает колотить мелкая дрожь, стоит тебе резко согнуть мои колени и притиснуть их к плечам, тебя до испарины на висках возбуждает эта гибкость... и эта моя поза, беспомощная и раскрытая...  
Ты ничего не ждешь, просто доводишь жажду до самого пика, когда кажется – еще миг – и умрешь, задохнешься от невозможного желания, и в тот момент, когда становится отчаянно страшно, что эта мука не кончится никогда, что я обречен на бесконечную пляску святого Витта собственных беспорядочно сжимающихся и ослабевающих мышц, ты, наконец, всаживаешь мне, без всякой жалости и осторожности, сразу, на сколько хватает сил, с каждым разом все глубже... и уже не останавливаешься, вбиваясь грубо и быстро, вкладываясь в эти удары всем телом, закрывая глаза, вздергивая подбородок и натягиваясь струной…  
Ты трахаешь меня до хрипа, до крика, до обрывающегося дыхания... я хватаю тебя за плечи, и ты на мгновение сбиваешься, припадаешь вперед, проезжаясь грудью по моей груди, смешивая наш пот, и снова ловишь ритм, толкаясь еще резче, раз за разом тараня простату, и от каждого удара у меня сводит ноги, которыми я обхватываю тебя, пытаясь удержаться, и луком выгибается позвоночник...  
Тебе плевать на боль, свою и мою, и, трепеща на самой грани, оказывается так просто принять ее, поймать накатывающую волну, острый пенный гребень, и вылететь к черту за эту грань, не думая, не сопротивляясь, конвульсивно стискивая твой член в себе с такой силой, что ты мучительно воешь горлом... и вместе сорваться, и позволить огромному неподъемному валу накрыть нас обоих с головой, и словно падать в толще океанской воды на самое дно, медленно, бессильно... потому что внутри как будто нет больше ни одной кости, лишь расплавившая все, обжигающая вязкая лава крови...

Мы почти не расстаемся с тобой. И я больше не вижусь с Саней.  
Вечером нашего первого дня я сижу на металлическом ограждении напротив его подъезда. «Девятка» въезжает во двор быстро, но аккуратно, и поворачивает как раз к тому месту, где я устроился. Ну да, Саня всегда ставит здесь машину...  
\- Малой? Привет!  
Он удивлен, но рад, и улыбается так, как я не умею, не только изгибом губ, но и глазами, а у меня больно сводит скулы.  
\- Привет...  
Саня смотрит на меня, так и оставшись у открытой дверцы. Несправедливо... черт, это так несправедливо и так больно, что он, не ты! – чувствует меня без всяких слов.  
\- Макс? Что случилось?  
Я сползаю с ограды и подхожу ближе. Санин взгляд скользит по моему лицу и шее и цепляется за твою метку, налившуюся багрянцем, и я вижу, как гаснет его улыбка.  
\- Сань... Надо поговорить...  
Он кивает и спрашивает тем спокойным голосом, за которым умеет спрятать, наверное, все, что захочет:  
\- Поднимешься ко мне?  
Я качаю головой, нет.  
Он кивает еще раз:  
\- Тогда садись в тачку, - и сам ныряет обратно в салон.  
Я обхожу «девятку», ведя пальцами по капоту, как будто большого теплого кота глажу, аккуратно открываю дверь, сажусь на переднее сидение и сразу тянусь к зажигалке на торпеде, и нахожу ее рукой, даже не глядя. Эта машина мне знакома, кажется, уже до самых мелочей. Прикуриваю и кладу обратно, тоже не глядя. Когда я успел так привыкнуть?  
Саня затягивается, выпускает немного дыма облачком и тут же втягивает его ртом обратно, чуть задерживает дыхание и тогда уже выдыхает в приоткрытое окно. Мне всегда нравился этот маленький трюк.  
\- Что скажешь, малой? – Он смотрит на меня совсем не зло, а грустно.  
Я гляжу в лобовое стекло, собираясь с силами, и поворачиваюсь к нему лицом, как привык – подворачивая под себя ногу, мне хватает места, чтобы сесть в кресле боком.  
\- Сань, я с Ником.  
\- Ты с Ником – что? Переспал?  
\- Просто... я – с Ником.  
Я знаю, что ничего больше объяснять не надо, я по его глазам вижу, что Сане все понятно, он умный, и провалами в памяти не страдает, а значит, помнит, как и откуда меня увез в первый раз, и что тогда говорил сам... Но остановиться все равно не могу, это не ему надо услышать, это мне – надо сказать.  
\- Сань... не могу его бросить, я...  
Почему так отчаянно не хватает слов? Может, потому что я боюсь сказать «я его люблю»? Боюсь, потому что тогда выбор будет сделан? Но ведь он уже сделан... Я боюсь не этого. Мне страшно ударить...  
Он сидит, положив руки на руль, легко выстукивая пальцами какой-то неслышный мне ритм. И смотрит на меня. А потом криво улыбается:  
\- Словил он тебя, малой... – И тут же добавляет, раньше, чем я успеваю открыть рот. - Да понял-понял, ты его любишь... Все я понял...  
\- Он умрет без меня, - зачем-то говорю я.  
Саня усмехается и щелчком отправляет окурок в окно.  
\- Я Ника твоего знаю немного и не уверен, что он без кого-то умереть может.  
Мою голову заполняет отчаянный тонкий звон, почти неслышный, но оглушающий, и сводит горло, а я вдруг понимаю, что это боль. И прошу его шепотом:  
\- Не злись...  
Он протягивает руку и легонько толкает ладонью меня в лоб:  
\- Эх, малой... что ж ты такой честный-то... И не взбесишься на тебя... Ладно. Где живу, знаешь. Если что вдруг, не дури, а звони, идет?  
Молча киваю.  
\- До дома добросить?  
Так же молча качаю головой. Если я сейчас расцеплю стиснутые зубы, то не выдержу...  
Саня тихонько проводит пальцем по моему виску и говорит:  
\- Тогда иди, Макс.  
Я вылезаю, захлопываю дверцу и иду в сторону метро. Здесь мало фонарей, и все вокруг какое-то размытое, наверное, потому что вечер? Или потому, что я плачу?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для настроения и понимания (Бременские музыканты, «Луч солнца золотого»):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ogRkYS-9CnY

Больше всех времен года я люблю весну. Всегда любил.  
Время, когда небо по вечерам начинает окрашиваться в нежные трехполосья – от цвета слоновой кости, через светло-голубой, к сиренево-розовому. Когда выходишь на улицу и – вдруг! – понимаешь, что хватит одной рубашки, и ветровка, без которой еще вчера было не то, что зябко, но как-то неправильно, уже не нужна. Когда голые ветки всего за пару часов окутываются призрачной зеленой дымкой, и аромат клейковины, проступающей на трескающихся почках, будоражит остротой, как будто чувствуешь его впервые.  
Время, когда кончается зима.

Даже тем, кто готовится к выпускным экзаменам, иногда подваливает нежданное счастье, например, когда внезапно заболевшего учителя некем заменить, и ты получаешь сорок пять минут свободы, полной и почти бесконтрольной.  
У нас пропадает история, но один урок – это слишком мало, чтобы куда-то сбежать, хотя ты шепчешь мне прямо в ухо, что можно уйти, уйти прямо сейчас, и не возвращаться, и тогда у нас будет почти три часа...  
Но мне надо дождаться нашу математичку, и я готов шипеть злой гадюкой, потому что ты за спиной, и уже успел запустить пальцы под футболку, которую я натянул сегодня вместо рубашки, и то щекотно гладишь дорожку невидимых волосков, дотягиваясь до копчика, то жестко мнешь мне поясницу, и я схожу с ума от желания выгнуться сильнее, подставиться ближе...  
Но во дворе не только мы... и я сам шагаю в сторону, подальше от твоих рук, и приземляюсь на скамейку, укладываю снятый пиджак на пах... черт бы тебя побрал, Ник, с твоими бесстыжими играми! – раскидывая руки по спинке, съезжая по сидению вперед и далеко вытягивая перекрещенные ноги... закрываю глаза и откидываю голову, подставляя лицо солнцу, и пусть мою покрасневшую шею спишут на внезапный ранний загар!..

\- Макс!  
Из томительного тумана, начавшего было расползаться под закрытыми веками, меня выдергивает болезненный тычок в ребра, от которого я охаю и мгновенно трезвею сознанием.  
\- Рири! Ну ты сволочь, больно же!  
Ритка – одна из тех девчонок, что постоянно крутятся рядом с тобой, а ведь далеко не все одноклассницы решаются на это. Откуда и почему к ней прилипло дурацкое прозвище, не знаю, по-другому ее почти никто и не зовет.  
\- Смотри, перегреешься, - щебечет Рири. – Вон, покраснел уже! Не думала, что ты такой тонкокожий, Макс!  
Когда она смеется, становится ужасно похожей на вредную Кукушкину из Электроника. Как-то я ей это сказал, она обиделась...  
\- Чего тебе?  
\- Будешь на выпускном петь?  
От неожиданности кашляю, рывком приводя тело в стандартное положение сидя.  
\- Я? Петь? С чего бы?  
Рири наклоняет голову набок, как дрозд, и трепещет подкрашенными ресничками:  
\- Ну я же слышала!  
\- Что?  
\- Ну Никита же будет петь!  
Вот правду Ленька говорит, девчонок понять – башку раньше свернешь.  
\- Про Ника я знаю, он на всех таких... эээ… мероприятиях поет, а я-то тут при чем?  
\- Ну я же слышала! – повторяет она настойчиво, как дурачку.  
\- Да что слышала-то?! Ри, кончай дурить, я не врубаюсь!  
\- Ну я слышала, как вы вместе пели!  
Я давлюсь уже готовыми вылететь изо рта словами... 

\- Ну же, Макс!  
\- Я не умею, отстань!!!  
Но ты смеешься, и прыгаешь, и кружишь вокруг меня, как веселый щенок.  
\- Умеешь ты все! Давай, ну давай!!!  
\- Не буду я! Ник!!!  
Вечер еще не поздний, но уже горят фонари, и народу на улицах мало, все ужинают в семейном кругу, а ты, как обычно, провожаешь меня до остановки.  
\- Ты даже похож на него, ну, Макс!!!  
\- Охренел?! Нифига я не похож! Я что, блондин?  
\- Ты русый...  
\- И глаза у меня голубые?  
\- Карие...  
\- Да ну тебя!  
Ты на пару секунд приникаешь ко мне всем телом:  
\- Ты высокий, и шея у тебя, если воротник расстегнуть, такая же, и плечи такие широкие, и ноги длиннющие, и задница...  
\- Ник, это ж мультик! Какая там задница!  
\- Плевать!!! Давай!!! Ну?!  
Как ты меня уговорил?! В быстро сгущающейся темноте, на углу твоего дома, нырнув в заросли расцветающей акации, прижавшись спинами, мы пели с тобой вдвоем... серенаду... друг другу...

\- Ночь пройдет, наступит утро ясное...  
Знаю, счастье нас с тобой ждет!  
Ночь пройдет, пройдет пора ненастная,  
Солнце взойдет! Солнце взойдет...

Я не вытянул бы высоких нот, но их легко поднимаешь ты... а чем ниже, тем легче петь мне... и голос начинается не в горле, а где-то совсем глубоко, из-под сердца... и обрывается твоими губами на моих...

\- Ну?  
Рири смотрит в упор блестящими любопытными глазами.  
Ты стоишь у нее за спиной, сунув руки в карманы, греясь в ярких солнечных лучах, уж ты-то не покраснеешь ни за что, ты не умеешь просто!  
Я пытаюсь поставить точку:  
\- Рири, мы дурака валяли.  
И смотрю на тебя... Бляяяяя, зачем я это сделал?! Ты высовываешь кончик языка, облизываешь верхнюю губу и прижимаешь ее нижними зубами... и произносишь без единого звука: «О дааааа!». Я задыхаюсь на пару секунд... в этих чертовых кустах акации, где нас мог увидеть кто угодно! – ты сделал мне тогда _такой минет_ , что пришлось отсиживаться на светло-зеленой, только пробившейся траве еще минут двадцать, потому что я никак не мог подняться на дрожащие ноги...  
\- Да? – она, кажется, расстроилась. – Жааааль... Здорово спелись, между прочим...  
Мне кажется, что я сейчас провалюсь сквозь землю, а ты беззвучно хохочешь, сияя искрами в иссиня-черных волосах.

Может быть, для кого-то окончание школы действительно становится шагом в какую-то совершенно новую жизнь. Но я в свою шагнул раньше, и теперь менялось только одно, больше не будет уроков, и мы не будем сидеть по несколько часов в день рядом, и мне незачем ездить сюда каждый день...  
Будь мне не семнадцать, может, я бы испугался. Но мне было, я хотел быть с тобой и плевать хотел на все остальное.

На выпускной гуляли, как положено: с торжественной линейкой, речами в актовом зале, большим самодеятельным представлением, для которого мы сочиняли стихи и сценки, со счастливыми родителями и учителями, общим праздничным обедом в столовой и дискотекой до самого вечера...  
Но когда все дружно засобирались на прогулку по ночной Москве, ты потянул меня за руку:  
\- Пошли...  
\- Куда?  
\- Хочешь с ними?  
\- Нет...  
Школа стоит как в небольшом «котле», окольцованном длинными многоэтажками, и пока мы идем в сторону ближайшей арки, я думаю, куда? Не к тебе же... К Леньке, да, наверное, к Леньке...  
Он ждет нас у подъезда, докуривая сигарету, которую прячет в ладонь. Увидев рядом с ним вторую тень, дергаюсь, Олег? Нет... Вадим...  
Опять вчетвером, опять на ленькиной кухне, но вместо ликера – бутылка терпкого красного вина, от которого язык у меня становится словно шершавым, и мы с тобой смотрим только друг на друга, даже не слушая, о чем говорят парни рядом, и уже ни от кого ничего не скрываем...  
Ты подливаешь вино в мой бокал и отпиваешь из него же, а я шепчу почти губы в губы:  
\- Хочу подарок...  
\- Все, что хочешь...  
Не глядя, но осторожно, чтобы не промахнуться, ставлю бокал на стол и киваю в сторону двери:  
\- Пошли...  
Я веду тебя по короткому коридору, толкаю в первую же – ленькину – комнату, прикрываю дверь...  
Ты сам зарываешься пальцами мне в волосы и засасываешь губы, я прикусываю твои и откидываю голову, подставляя шею, твой зверь покупается на это мгновенно... если не знать, трудно даже представить, как быстро ты ловишься на такой нехитрый трюк...  
Пара минут, и ты уже стонешь:  
\- Что ты хочешь? Макс... Что?..  
Я мягко отвожу твое лицо, обнимая его ладонями, и ловлю беспокойный возбужденный взгляд:  
\- Хочу тебя.  
Ты тянешься обратно:  
\- Тоже мне, подарок...  
Я так же мягко тяну тебя назад:  
\- Нет, Ник... Хочу сегодня сверху...  
Ты замираешь, только дышишь коротко и рвано, глядя в мои глаза.  
\- Ребята...  
Ленька приоткрывает дверь у меня за спиной и замирает, он точно видит нас, два силуэта перед бледно-светящимся окном. Ты резко тянешь воздух носом и говоришь:  
\- Леня... свали отсюда нахуй...  
И киваешь мне:  
\- Хорошо...

Я сам раздеваю тебя: рубашка... и моя рубашка... которую я кидаю на ленькину кровать... молния на брюках... и на моих... тяну с тебя белье и усаживаю на край постели, опускаясь на пол на колени... и осторожно разводя твои... и чувствую редкую дрожь, пробегающую по твоей коже...  
Встаю на коленях и оказываюсь с тобой лицом к лицу:  
\- Почему дрожишь?  
Но ты молчишь, глубоко вздыхаешь и откидываешься на выпрямленные, заведенные назад руки, и я опускаюсь обратно. Дрожишь ты или нет, а здорово возбужден, и я медленно обвожу языком головку, которая словно сама толкается в губы, мягко, но плотно беру твой член пальцами и спускаю на него длинную нить вязкой слюны... и сразу следом, размазывая ее губами, беру тебя в рот... это странное, немного жутковатое ощущение – полной власти, когда самое слабое, самое нежное движение сильнее любого удара...  
Меня никто не учил, я учился сам, _по ту сторону_ , но знаю наверняка, что ты вряд ли чувствуешь сейчас что-нибудь, кроме моих горячих губ, все быстрее скользящих вверх-вниз, и языка, лодочкой принимающего твой ствол, широко облизывающего яйца, щекочущего уздечку, слизывающего слюну, смешавшуюся с подтекающей смазкой...  
И теперь _ты_ покорно подаешься под моими руками, укладываясь спиной на постель, а я замираю, усевшись на колени между твоих разведенных ног, поглаживая твой вздыбленный член...  
Съезжаю вниз, приподнимая твои ноги, подставляя под них плечи, нашаривая одной рукой маленькую баночку, которую бросил куда-то сюда, пока тебя раздевал... прижимаю твой член к животу и запускаю язык все ниже и глубже, разглаживая и разлизывая мелкие складочки...  
Вряд ли я первый... сжимаешься всего на несколько секунд, а потом расслабляешь мышцы, пропуская мой палец внутрь... но мне плевать... я проталкиваю смазку глубже и оглаживаю тебя изнутри, чувствуя, как у меня самого все поджимается и дрожит, чуть ли не до звона... я хочу туда, хочу в тебя, чтобы этот скользкий жар стиснул мне вовсе не пальцы... но я не хочу тебе боли, той, которую так спокойно принимаю сам... поэтому снова и снова ритмично двигаю рукой внутрь и наружу, только чуть жестче, чуть быстрее, чуть сильнее... пока ты не вскидываешься, поджимая колени к груди, и только тогда заменяю руку членом, медленно вдавливаясь в горячую как ад тесноту, хотя меня колотит, и каждый мускул требует – резче, резче, сильнее!  
Но я терплю, прикусывая губы, я хочу, чтобы твое тело попросило само, чтобы не только мне, но и тебе стало мучительно мало этого размеренного движения... дышишь все глубже, и вот уже сам подаешься вперед, все сильнее, все крепче насаживаясь на меня, и в какую-то секунду мы толкаемся вместе, навстречу, и вскрикиваем... а потом ты коротко, пронзительно стонешь, и меня окатывает твоей болью, как ледяной водой...  
\- Спина... – ты хрипишь еле слышно, - надо сесть...  
Закидываешь руки мне на шею кольцом и просишь:  
\- Подними... На себя...  
Я подхватываю тебя одной рукой под лопатки, а второй под поясницу, и плавно тяну бедрами к себе на колени, ты легкий... у тебя по шее течет пот, и губы бледные, но уже улыбаешься, заглядываешь прямо в глаза...  
\- Удержишь меня? Да? Держи крепче, Макс!  
Это мой член в тебе, но ты _снова сверху_ , это ты решаешь, податься вверх или насадиться вниз, это ты ведешь бедрами по кругу и поддаешь тазом, все сильнее, все ритмичнее и жестче, это ты затягиваешь меня по самые яйца, и стонешь уже от кайфа, и трешься мокрым членом о мой живот, и рвешь мне спину, словно у тебя звериные когти, и кончаешь, кончаешь, крича и утягивая меня за собой, выстреливая спермой мне чуть не до подбородка, и склеивая нас, как две половинки...  
И оседая бессильно в моих руках, выдыхаешь:  
\- Люблю...


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для настроения слушаем Bryan Adams, здесь:  
> http://pleer.com/tracks/4422078Iu4g

Я помню, что все тогда казалось бесконечным, наверное, в юности у всех так, не знаю.  
Внезапные майские грозы, налетающие на город стремительно, заливающие улицы по щиколотку водой и столь же стремительно уносящиеся дальше. Долгие, светлые, еще свежие ночи, когда, казалось, остановись в тишине двора, закрой глаза и услышишь, как с шелестом распускаются листья и тянется из-под земли трава. Пробежки утром, таким ранним, что стремительно несущийся рассвет догонял меня лишь на обратном пути, когда я дергал дверь подъезда...  
Каждый миг был короток, и сменялся другим неожиданно и странно, как картинка в калейдоскопе, но общий поток был нескончаем и беспределен. С неба, поднимающегося все выше и выцветающего все сильнее, лился набирающий мощь летний зной, безжалостно раскаляющий Москву. А мне казалось, что в груди раскаляется сердце.

Не знаю, кто из нас сделал это, а скорее всего, постарались оба, но сейчас я понимаю, что у нас получилось то, о чем снимаются фильмы и слагаются сказки...   
Глядя лишь друг на друга, не расцепляя намертво переплетенных пальцев, послав все и всех, как можно сделать только в благословенные несмышленые еще-даже-не-двадцать, мы не видели и не слышали ничего и никого... Только ты, только я, мы бежали по винтовой лестнице собственной башни из слоновой кости, и плевать, что стены в ней были замазаны масляной краской в рост, а с потолка сыпалась побелка, из ступенек выкрашивался старый бетон, на площадках по углам вили гнезда мятые бычки, свистел ветер в разбитых стеклах и трещали старенькие, часто перегоравшие лампочки...  
От этого захватывало дух, как на американских горках в Луна-парке, остро кололо в носу, как пузырьками шампанского, и колотило в груди от постоянного, нескончаемого драйва. Спрятавшись за одной на двоих броней, мы ушли в собственную жизнь, и в этой слепой и святой вере, что ее границы нерушимы и пересекаемы только нами, и впрямь были почти неуязвимы... Не говорите мне, что так не бывает. Было!..   
Или не было?

Ты с самого утра нервный и взъерошенный, как воробей. Я жду тебя у подъезда и почти сразу хватаю за ледяные пальцы, пытаясь успокоить, хотя и знаю, что сейчас – бесполезно. Мы так и едем через полгорода. Я вывожу тебя за руку, чтобы не проехать остановку. Прижимаю в вагоне метро в угол у закрытых дверей и прикрываю собой, ты так напряжен, что мне кажется, любой случайный толчок сорвет пережатую пружину. Стою на длинном эскалаторе на ступеньку ниже – и все равно нос к носу – чтобы поймать и удержать, если, не дай бог, оступишься. Иду с тобой, шаг в шаг, по переходу со светофором, по нескончаемой дорожке вдоль кованой чугунной ограды, и проскальзываю за тобой в небольшой дворик.  
Так странно видеть, как бледнеет твоя уже тронутая загаром кожа. Я останавливаюсь и крепко беру тебя за плечи.  
\- Ник.  
Ты поднимаешь на меня глаза и, кажется, первый раз за все утро смотришь на меня.  
\- Что?  
\- Даже если ничего – это фигня. Не сейчас, так в следующий раз.  
Ты молчишь. Я не злюсь, глядя, как твои зрачки опять уплывают в сторону. Ты сейчас не со мной.  
\- Ник, - настойчивее и чуть грубее. – Ник!  
Ловлю пальцами твою смоляную прядь и дергаю, резко, до боли...  
\- Сссука! – ты шипишь, отдергивая голову, но зато теперь смотришь на меня, это точно.  
\- Что я тебе сказал?  
\- Тваррррь...  
\- Нет, я тебе сказал: «не сейчас, так в следующий раз».  
Слегка тяну твои плечи на себя, слабо, совсем незаметно со стороны... и ты поддаешься.  
\- Да...  
\- Да?  
\- Да.  
\- Пошли.  
К стенду со списками мы подходим вместе. Ты сильно щуришься, видишь не очень, у меня зрение острее, и ростом я выше, мне видно листки с фамилиями из-за голов тех, кто стоит впереди. А, Б, В... И, К... Я замираю и жду...  
\- Аааа!!!  
Ты тоже увидел!  
\- Маааакс!!! – взвизгиваешь совсем как маленький, подпрыгиваешь и виснешь у меня на шее, а я еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не подхватить тебя под задницу... – Есть!!!  
Есть! Ты – студент журфака!  
А я осенью уйду под призыв...

Но пока еще лето, до невозможности жаркое, пряное и ленивое. Время отпусков и дач, и нам с тобой место на лелеемых родителями грядках. Но ты отвоевал себе отдых после вступительных, а я гуляю перед армией, и потому вместо праведных трудов мы валяемся на полудиком пляже на Терлецких. Я даже не знаю, можно ли было там купаться, но все лезли в воду, и мы тоже.  
Рядом стучали в волейбол, четверки интеллигентных преферансистов сосредоточенно вычисляли снос, чтобы всадить «паровоз» на дырявом мизере, малышня с воплями поливала друг друга и тетушек-матрон водой из панамок, а мы лежали рядом с деревом, расстелив полотенца так, чтобы я был в тени, а ты на солнце, голова к голове, шептались, молчали, смотрели друг другу в лицо, пока вместе с жарой не подкатывал томительный жар, от которого все время тянуло облизнуть губы и, закинув руку, провести пальцами по распаленной коже... И тогда, глянув в твои плывущие глаза своими, такими же, я подхватывался, уцепив тебя за локоть, рывком вздергивал на ноги, и не давая опомниться, с разбегу вталкивал в кажущуюся ледяной после солнечного марева воду... и по-прежнему не отпуская, тянул все дальше от берега, на глубину, которой ты побаивался, а я любил, плескался вокруг тебя сумасшедшей рыбиной, и охладившись до состояния почти вменяемого, подныривал глубоко, чтобы всплыть неторопливо, скользя ладонями по твоим ногам, ягодицам, спине, а лицом по животу и груди, и вынырнув, поцеловать прямо в губы... а потом подставить плечи и «везти» тебя обратно на себе...  
А потом мы снова добредали до полотенец и укладывались греться, освеженные, но по–прежнему тонущие в томлении, от которого было только одно спасение – совершенно недоступное в общественном месте при ярком свете дня...

Мы уходим с прудов, когда все порядочные мамаши уже увели своих маленьких чад полдничать, наплававшиеся до одури, разморенные и как будто слегка пьяные от нескольких часов этой странной такой невинной – и такой публичной – близости.  
\- Есть и спать... – ты тормозишь на выходе с территории парка, чтобы прикурить, я останавливаюсь рядом, чтобы поймать огонек из твоих рук, покурить на нас обычно накатывает синхронно. – Ничерта больше не хочу...  
\- Обычно после пляжа так и кажется, Ника. До того момента, как доберешься до... дома.  
Меня как будто продергивает изнутри ржавой проволокой, и я даже не понимаю, от чего больше: от этой маленькой, почти незаметной паузы, от твоих внезапно замерших рук, от этого чужого взрослого голоса, хрипловатого и мягкого, произносящего твое имя так... привычно? Заглядываю тебе в глаза, но ты смотришь мне за плечо, и я поворачиваюсь всем телом, словно пытаюсь тебя прикрыть...  
Он стоит, опершись задницей о капот иномарки, и я почему-то сначала осматриваю тачку. Судя по длинным линиям, приземистой посадке, огромному салону и смутной схожести с нашей «Волгой», это «Мерс»... Невъебенно круто. Никогда еще не видел «Мерседес» вот так, в паре метров. И никогда не видел этого мужика.   
Высокий, ростом не ниже моего, с волосами, словно подвыгоревшими на солнце, телом, в котором под легкой одеждой угадывается обтекаемая грация акулы, с ленивой улыбкой и неожиданно темными глазами, внимательно изучающими нас... Нас обоих разом – тебя, тонкокостного, обманчиво-хрупкого, надменно-прямого, с упрямо выдвинутым узким подбородком, и меня, прибавившего за последние полгода и в росте, и в ширине плеч, но не утратившего годами наработанной гибкости и юношеского рельефа мышц... двух подростков в дешевых джинсах, кроссовках и футболках – напротив взрослого мужика в летнем костюме и с ключами от иномарки...  
Все с той же обаятельной улыбкой он отлипает от машины и делает шаг:  
\- Привет, Ника. Познакомишь?  
Ты разжимаешь губы:  
\- Зачем?  
\- А почему нет?  
Не дожидаясь твоего решения, он поворачивается ко мне, и я почему-то сразу вижу, что у нас почти одинаковый цвет глаз, только мой карий ты называешь теплым, а у него в радужке притаился холод. А еще я вижу вздрагивающие крылья его носа, тянущего мой запах, и на мгновение проваливаясь в какую-то параллельную реальность, обжигаюсь осознанием – мы похожи... похожи... чем??  
\- Ты, должно быть, Макс. А я – Марк. Мы извиним Нику, правда? С ним бывает, наверное, уже знаешь.  
Он протягивает руку, которую ты отталкиваешь от моей не просто резко – грубо.  
\- Какого чеееррррта...  
\- Вот видишь? – Марк улыбается все так же безмятежно. – Я рад знакомству, Макс. А ты?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для настроения слушаем, что нам споет Mark Almond, вот здесь:  
> http://pleer.com/tracks/285606uqRk

Человечество можно делить по самым разным признакам. Высокие и низкие, умные и глупые, черные и белые, молодые и старые – варианты бесконечны.  
Детективные истории, где из кусочков надо складывать мозаику и вычислять океан по капле воды, мне никогда не давались. В очереди за логикой я не стоял, но, видимо, для равновесия получил обостренную _восприимчивость_. Только не надо думать, что это такое уж преимущество. Чувствовать мало, надо еще понимать, что... И хорошо бы при этом собственным чувствам верить. Но все это, как и многое другое, я понял позже.

Марк смотрит на нас, и мне не надо думать. Я _вижу_.  
Вижу, как волнами расходится от тебя бессильная злоба. И жгучее желание оказаться подальше от этого «хозяина жизни». Он угроза? Для тебя – вряд ли, я не чувствую агрессии от него... к тебе. Да и ко мне – скорее любопытство, нехорошее, хищное, но еще не опасное.  
\- Ну так что, Макс? Рад знакомству?  
Ты поворачиваешь ко мне голову, словно хочешь остановить взглядом... что?  
Он по-прежнему улыбается, не отводя глаз, как будто все туже натягивает невидимую веревку...  
Блять! Всегда буду ненавидеть эти игры вслепую, где все, кроме меня, знают, что происходит.  
\- А должен?  
\- Вопросом на вопрос отвечать невежливо, - мягко укоряет он меня.  
\- А мне похуй, - отвечаю я.  
\- И грубить невежливо, - он чуть наклоняется вперед, словно присматриваясь к моему лицу.  
От него тянет ароматом перчаточной кожи, пропитанной фиалками и какой-то знакомой пряностью. Это так красиво, что хочется податься ближе, чтобы вдохнуть еще раз... но мне легко удержаться, потому что еще чуть-чуть, и твое напряжение полыхнет бенгальским огнем.  
\- Не отвечать – невежливо, - ты протягиваешь левую руку и цепляешься пальцами за ремень сумки на моем плече.  
\- Я не ответил? О, прости, Ника...  
\- Я просил называть меня Ник.  
\- И спросил, какого черта. Да, я слышал. Надо поговорить, я позвонил, а твоя мама любезно сообщила, что ты поехал сюда. Я решил прокатиться, вот и все. Никакого криминала.  
Сдержаться не успеваю:  
\- Да уж...  
Ты словно ловишь какое-то слово на вдохе, а Марк вдруг смеется, и смех у него ниже, чем сам голос, негромкий, но гулкий баритон:  
\- Хорошо сказано, Маленький Брат...  
Ты шагаешь между нами и говоришь ему прямо в лицо, тихо и очень зло:  
\- Поговорим в другой раз.  
Он смотрит на тебя чуть снисходительно, как на капризное, но любимое дитя, и кивает:  
\- Не откладывай надолго.

Ты тащишь меня в первый подошедший автобус, сразу ныряя вглубь салона. Я задерживаюсь у закрывающихся дверей и потому вижу, как Марк открывает машину, но не садится в нее, а облокачивается одной рукой на крышу, чуть наклоняет голову и поднимает вторую руку, слегка помахав мне пальцами.  
Пробираюсь в конец автобуса, где ты стоишь, прижавшись к поручню. Остановка, вторая, третья... молчишь, хотя я все время смотрю тебе в лицо. Я жду.  
Скрипя тормозами, желтый тупоносый ЛиАЗ неуклюже разворачивается по круговому перекрестку, и я дергаю тебя:  
\- Пошли.  
\- Куда?  
\- Нам выходить.  
Ты не споришь, и когда автобус уезжает, мы остаемся на пустой остановке у аллеи, засаженной тополями и липами, с асфальтовыми дорожками и редкими давно не крашенными скамейками. Я иду вперед, не оглядываясь, зная, что ты пойдешь следом, и гораздо быстрее, если уходить вот так, молча, без вопросов и уговоров.  
Эта лавочка, окруженная полукругом высоких, в рост, кустов шиповника, ничем не хуже остальных, к тому же на ней уже тень, и я киваю:  
\- Садись.  
И когда ты устраиваешься, как всегда прямой, а сейчас словно на глазах обрастающий панцирем, говорю только одно слово:  
\- Ну?  
Ты достаешь пачку сигарет, вытягиваешь одну. Глядя мимо, пытаешься размять, не видя, что растираешь и табак, и бумагу в труху. Я отбираю у тебя сигареты, раскуриваю сразу две, одной затягиваюсь сам, вторую сую тебе в губы.  
\- Ник?

Нам некуда спешить, до вечера еще далеко. Поэтому я не тороплю, когда ты умолкаешь ненадолго, чтобы подобрать слова или что-то вспомнить... Только все это так дико, что поверить у меня никак не получается.

\- Мать журналисткой работает, ты же знаешь... но про что она пишет, не в курсе, да? Она у меня идейная, бля, и пишет про наши доблестные охренительные органы, а ты хоть немного сечешь, что там за тусовка?  
\- Ну менты...  
\- «Ну-менты»... – ты даже не дразнишь, а просто с ювелирной точностью копируешь мою наивную невинность, - ей кроме ментов много с кем контачить надо... Не врубился? Совсем? Если с одной стороны менты, то с другой – кто?  
Ты наклоняешься ближе и говоришь совсем тихо, хотя вокруг никого. Смотришь мне в лицо, словно чего-то ищешь, и чуть качаешь головой:  
\- Макс, ты у меня, правда, как телок...

\- Они познакомились, типа, случайно, когда мать в Болгарию по путевке от отдела ездила, им там премию дали, но насколько это все случайно было, хер его знает... Марк, сука ебанная, обаятельный, когда хочет... Она так и рассказывала, вместе завтракали за одним столиком, разговор зашел: вы из Москвы, я из Москвы, а откуда, о, да мы почти соседи, ну и покатилось... Он отлично все тут знает, он же из измайловских... Сосед, бля...

Тебя как будто несет, словно раз уж начал, останавливаться не хочешь, глаза у тебя все темнее, шепот все горячечнее, а еще ты все время перебираешь мои пальцы, словно боишься отпустить.

\- Ну раз такое знакомство, и человек хороший, то чего бы его не продолжить? Она дура, дууураааа... она его в дом притащила, курица долбаная... ну а он-то не дурак точно! Мне четырнадцать было, и этот Шерхан пизданутый сразу понял, что я-то все разговоры слышу, и что мать, говорю ж, идейная до усрачки! – может, ему ничего и не расскажет, что ему интересно, а с меня можно вытянуть...  
Ты прикуриваешь очередную «столичную», а меня хватает только на один вопрос:  
\- Почему Шерхан?..  
Ты останавливаешься на полуслове и смотришь так, как будто я спросил, что бывает после лета. Слегка улыбаешься, бросаешь нервно и едко:  
\- Он, блять, Киплинга любит.

\- ...умный, хитрый и терпеливый, ублюдок... Он меня так легко развел в первый раз, я, когда понял, охренел просто... я ему все выложил, с ходу, и даже не понял ничего... подумаешь, рассказать, куда мама ездила, они ж дружат! А о чем мама рассказывает, ему ж интересно, у нее такая работа редкая... Отцу он не понравился сразу, но никогда ведь против матери не пер, все всегда, как она хочет...

\- Даже не помню, когда до меня дошло... Как-то само собой, тут кусочек, там словечко... знаешь, как это бывает?  
Я мотаю головой: не знаю, у меня так не бывает. Ты машешь рукой:  
\- Неважно... И я еще кое-что сразу почему-то понял, он про меня знает... ну, в смысле, что мне на девочек похер, а на мальчиков очень даже нет... И знаешь что, я взял и поперся к нему с прямым вопросом: а какого хера вы, дядя Марк, все про мамины занятия расспрашиваете? Почему не боялся? Не знаю... как-то так вывернулось, ну что, что он мне сделает? А знать я хотел, чтоб наверняка...

Отпускаешь мою руку, и трешь глаза, сминая свои очумительные длиннющие ресницы, пока я силком не отвожу твои пальцы.  
\- Перестань... Ник... Почему ты с ним общаться продолжаешь? Ты бы мог... ну, придумать что-нибудь...  
От трения белки у тебя покраснели, и взгляд почти больной, но, кажется, ты чуть успокоился...  
\- Да. Мог. Но не стал.  
Я трясу головой:  
\- Почему, мать твою?! Ты же говоришь... да он же бандит просто...  
Ты размеренно киваешь в такт моим словам.  
\- Просто, не просто, не имеет значения теперь.  
\- Что?  
Впервые за весь разговор ты глубоко вздыхаешь, расправляя плечи, энергично прочесываешь собственную шевелюру, со лба – назад, и мне совсем не нравится то, что я вижу у тебя на лице. Оно становится таким, когда ты все решил, и спорить с тобой нет никакого смысла, какую бы дурость ты не сказал и не собрался делать.  
\- Макс... Он хочет отсюда свалить. Сделать себе денег и свалить нахуй. И он сделает, их группировка не шлюх гоняет... Дядя Марк со мной как-то в интересную игру играл, а как бы ты, Ника, переправил контрабанду, если бы был пиратом, ну, представь, а? Эта мразь потом еще смеялась, что моя детская непосредственность позволила _нам_ найти такое нестандартное решение...  
\- Какую еще контрабанду? – мне кажется, что вот теперь мир точно рехнулся.  
\- Стволы.  
Мы молчим с минуту. Я не выдерживаю первым.  
\- Какого, блять, хера?! Ты знаешь, чем он занимается, и ты ему... помогаешь?!  
Ты спокойно придвигаешься ко мне вплотную, кладешь ладонь на шею и нежно гладишь.  
\- Ты сейчас помолчишь немного, ладно, Макс? А я тебе скажу, зачем я ему помогаю. Хорошо?  
Я заторможено киваю.  
\- Не он один хочет отсюда свалить. Я тоже хочу. Потому что нам с тобой здесь никакой жизни не светит. Понимаешь? В уголовке статья есть за то, чем мы с тобой занимаемся, ты об этом знаешь? А я хочу с тобой жить, я с тобой всю жизнь хочу жить, а не в тюряге дни коротать и думать, что ты в другой, такой же, сейчас сидишь, и что там с тобой делают, ты это понимаешь?! Хуй мне класть на то, что он оружие гонит и куда, я у него выспрашивал потихоньку, что-почем, и я эти бабки заработаю! Заработаю, чтобы мы с тобой отсюда свалили к хуям собачьим, ты понял?! И если, чтобы их заколотить, мне надо ему мамины байки травить и схемы рисовать, я буду, мать его! Мы здесь не останемся, Макс... ни за что!

Медленно разжимаю стиснутые зубы. Ты суешь руку в карман, достаешь платок и вытираешь мне угол рта, где с прокушенной губы подтекает кровь.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вторую половину главы автор рекомендует читать с музыкальным сопровождением, по ссылке в тексте.

У меня не было от тебя тайн. Я всегда был из тех, кому невыносима недосказанность, из тех, кто стремиться выплеснуть, а не держать в себе...  
Я рассказывал о себе легко и много. О том, как рос неуклюжим пухлым хомячком и страшно стеснялся этого, как хороводил в детском саду, собирая вокруг себя ребятню и рассказывая сказки, пока воспитательницы пили чай в тихий час, и за это меня любили... о том, как меня, уже не малька, но все еще ребенка, обижали пацаны постарше во дворе, и как-то раз, не выдержав, я побежал домой, я плакал и хотел только одного, чтобы меня пожалели... и столкнулся на лестнице с отцом, который остановил меня на ступеньках, выслушал и сказал, что я должен вернуться и разобраться сам... он не пустил меня домой, и с тех пор я больше никогда не жаловался ему...  
Я рассказывал тебе, каково было пахать на тренировках, постепенно проникаясь осознанием, что первым мне не быть, а сидеть вечно вторым составом на скамейке – унизительно...  
Мои большие страхи и маленькие унижения, мои ошибки и набитые шишки, мои пристрастия и маленькие тайны, вроде той, что я не могу смотреть ужастик, не подобрав под себя ноги, - ты знал обо мне все.  
Но вот о тебе я, как ни старался, не мог узнать почти ничего. Все мои вопросы разбивались о твою улыбку и предложение подумать о том... чтобы сгонять искупаться, купить еще сигарет, запахнуть поплотнее куртку, потому что ветер, попробовать носить футболки в обтяжку... 

Что опаснее, наивность или глупость?  
Иногда я оглядываюсь назад, ищу оправданий и называю себя наивным телком.  
Иногда мне кажется, что я их не стою, и тогда ответ один – я полный дурак, инфантильный и безвольный, и прощения этому нет...  
Твое нежелание открываться было странным, но ты говорил – неважно, забей!  
Я тебе верил.  
Был ли я прав?

Август перед твоим первым курсом мы провели на даче. Участок получил еще мой прадед, шесть соток с вишнями, яблонями, сливой, огородом, с которого мама наворачивала на всю зиму банки с солениями, и домиком-времянкой, простоявшим уже почти сорок лет.  
Домик был нелепым, но милым плодом прочного союза безденежья и тотального отсутствия всего, чего можно и нельзя. Первой была построена теплая комната, всего одна, в которой помещались четыре кровати, книжная полка, небольшой столик, два стула, масляный радиатор и шкафчик ростом мне по плечо. В нем обитали теплые носки и свитера, полотенца и аптечка с непременной бриллиантовой зеленью, перекисью водорода, йодом и гвоздичным одеколоном от комаров.  
Чуть позже к комнате пристроили кухню, сделав туда вход с обратной стороны дома, вот уж почему, выяснить я не мог, как не старался. Там стояла плита с газовым баллоном, старый холодильник с металлическими буквами «Саратов» на выпуклой дверце, стол и три стула. Потому что больше, чем втроем, там усесться было невозможно все равно.  
Дед говорил, что деньги и стройматериалы кончились, думали, что так все и останется, но на соседнем участке внезапно умер старенький сосед, тоже затевавший строительство, и его дети, по знакомству, отдали нам лишние доски и брус, и только потому у домика появилась застекленная веранда с громоздким платяным шкафом и огромной лежанкой для гостей – здоровенным пружинным матрасом, поставленным на кирпичи.  
Весной и осенью там всегда было зябко и влажно, летом – жарко, за продуктами приходилось ходить за три километра на станцию или ждать приезда машины из соседнего колхоза, водитель останавливался у общественной сторожки и молотил в рельс, и со всех участков сбегались за молоком, сметаной и творогом...  
Но отпуск мать и отец уже отгуляли, а потому, исполняя с утра пораньше назначенный оброк в виде прополки и полива, пять дней в неделю мы были свободны как два рехнувшихся мартовских кота... и озабочены примерно тем же.

_Для настроения слушаем, что поет Marc Almond, вот здесь:  
http://pleer.com/tracks/1438936QVq_

\- Почему? Ну почему? – шепчешь как дьявол-искуситель.  
\- Сдурел?!  
\- Макс! Ну почемуууу?  
Ты балдеешь, залезая на гостевую кровать, на ней и впрямь было бы удобно... Но она, сссука, здоровенная и высокая! А веранда застеклена по пояс, да еще и развернута к центральной линии поселка, то есть, видна – откуда не посмотри...  
\- Нет!  
Соскальзываешь с этой чумовой «высотки» и толкаешь меня в комнату, в момент захлопывая обе двери – входную, и ту, что ведет на веранду. Шаг, и уже стоишь вплотную, еще шаг, и я пячусь...  
\- А здесь?  
У меня подрагивают колени. И губы.  
\- Здесь – да?  
\- Да...  
Ты тянешься ко мне и выдыхаешь, щекоча губами скулу:  
\- Тогда раздевайся и лицом вниз.  
Я стаскиваю покрывало, сшитое из разноцветных ситцевых квадратов, помню, как мама распарывала старые вещи... Скидываю на соседний диванчик и покрывало, и свои шмотки, встаю коленями на кровать, коротко вздрагивая уже всем телом. Мне кажется, ты сейчас толкнешь меня в спину... Но ты ждешь.  
Ждешь, пока я сам не вытянусь ничком, взявшись руками за изголовье и чуть раздвинув ноги. И только тогда присаживаешься рядом.  
\- Закрой глаза.  
Я покорно опускаю ресницы.  
Не знаю, чего я жду...  
Жесткого захвата за затылок, ведь тебе нравится натягивать мою шею, как под нож? Медленного болезненного скольжения когтей от плеч до ягодиц, от которого у меня словно сползает кожа и начинают дергаться мышцы? Сосущих поцелуев и зубов, от которых моя спина расцветает багровыми синяками?  
Трогаешь губами ямку под затылком, усаживаешься верхом – сволочь, уже тоже голый, пытаюсь притереться ближе, но ты стискиваешь меня коленями и давишь ладонями на плечи:  
\- Тишшшше... Не так быстро, мальчик мой...  
Мне нужна пара минут, чтобы понять: сегодня ты будешь пытать меня нежно...  
Кончиками пальцев, еле ощутимо перебирающих каждый сантиметр шеи, плеч, лопаток... кончиком языка, плавно чертящего зигзаги вдоль и поперек позвонков... ладонями, томительно скользящими по ребрам и пояснице... и снова пальцами, рисующими сворачивающиеся спирали у меня на заднице, и когда ты ведешь ими от копчика вниз, к яйцам, а потом вдруг в стороны, очерчивая полукружья, я со стоном выгибаюсь... и упираюсь в твой стояк, тугой и горячий... и только тогда ты разводишь мне ноги, на несколько секунд укладываешься сверху, притискиваешься вплотную, всем телом, чтобы уронить шепотом в ухо:  
\- Знаешь, что я нашел в шкафу? Масло из миндальных косточек... Попробуем?  
И мы пробуем, ты – лаская одной рукой меня под коленями, а второй разогревая мою дырку скользкими от масла пальцами, а я – оцепеневший и растерянный – подставляясь тебе и изнемогая от этой бесконечной неги, тяжести твоего тела на моем, трения собственного напряженного члена о простыню...  
Я уже не чувствую времени, как будто мы давно плывем в этих нескончаемых движениях, дразнящих, но все никак не подводящих к пику, и почти ничего не соображаю, когда ты шепчешь:  
\- Давай на спину, малыш...  
Я успеваю подумать, что если ты пустишься во второй заход, от ключиц к бедрам, то я сойду с ума... Но с ума я схожу от другого...  
Ты сидишь у меня между ног, с глазами почти безумными от _жажды_ , налитым, подтекающим членом, но когда я пытаюсь развести колени шире, ты качаешь головой:  
\- Нет... держись руками...  
\- Что? – голоса у меня нет, это только слабое движение пересохшими губами.  
\- Держись руками... за изголовье... и не смей отпускать...  
Суешь аптечный пузырек на узкий подоконник и по капле сливаешь разогретое в ладони масло на мой член, а у меня темнеет в глазах...  
Кажется, пара движений, и я взорвусь, но тебе кажется, что еще рано...  
Ты осторожен и немыслимо, невероятно ласков, и эта пытка в сотни раз хуже... Прихватываешь мой ствол пальцами, размеренно двигая кожу вверх и вниз, вкруговую оглаживаешь головку, перебираешь мошонку, обнимаешь уже ладонью, и я подбрасываю бедра, толкаясь в твой еле сжатый кулак, не видя ничего, кроме пота, каплями стекающего по твоей груди, и ахаю от резкой боли:  
\- Нет! – твои пальцы безжалостно стискивают меня у самого корня. – Нееет...  
\- Ник!..  
\- Не смей отпускать руки!  
Держишь по-прежнему жестко, пережидая, пока мои ноги перестанут разъезжаться, выставляя всего меня тебе напоказ, пока перестанет дрожать живот, плечи вздуваться мускулами, а шея жилами... а потом снова оглаживаешь член – пальцами, по головке, ладонью по стволу, и я бьюсь уже всем телом, упираясь плечами и ногами в кровать, мертво вцепившись в спинку - еще, еще, быстрее, жестче!!! И давлюсь отчаянным криком...  
\- Нет! – ты ловишь меня болью, когда – я чувствую – сперма вот-вот брызнет из приоткрытой щели...  
\- Ник...  
Ты наклоняешься к моему лицу, близко, и смотришь прямо в глаза:  
\- Что, мой хороший?  
Но я еле могу вздохнуть, не то что просить... а готов не просить, умолять... и внутри больно так, что я совсем не уверен, что вообще смогу кончить...  
Зато ты уверен за нас обоих и ждешь... как вообще можно ждать, когда член прижат к животу, мокрому, словно ты _уже_ обкончался?! Но ты медленно вздыхаешь – и опять берешь меня масляной ладонью... вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, вверх... по головке... вниз... сжимаешь мошонку... вверх... и я даже не сразу понимаю, что ты уже во мне, и дрочишь в такт толчкам, сжимая ладонь все туже, а мне хватило бы одних только этих пошлых чавкающих звуков, с какими я выскальзываю из твоей руки, и боль, наконец, рассыпается онемением по всему телу, а поверх него меня выкручивает спазмом, в котором тонет твой стон:  
\- Маааакс...  
Наверное, это мое лицо ты гладишь дрожащими руками, и эти мокрые волосы, налипшие на лоб – тоже мои, но лишь спустя несколько минут я понимаю, что это меня ты просишь, хрипло, почти отчаянно:  
\- Макс... Макс, пожалуйста... не взрослей... никогда...


	20. Chapter 20

Мне снится, что мы с тобой стоим на краю высокого обрыва. Такие я видел только на картинках и в кино, там, на дне, где-то бесконечно далеко, должна греметь горная река, каменистая, пенистая и бешеная. Но реки нет, а есть туман, густой и влажный, серый, волглый, он клубится и всплывает длинными рукавами к нашим ногам, а где-то совсем-совсем внизу мерцают странные желтоватые огни.  
Ты смотришь вниз и вперед, ущелье тянется далеко, может, к самому горизонту, хотя в тихой мгле этого не разглядеть. Не помню, говорил ли я, что боюсь высоты, но это не имеет значения. Потому что я знаю, сейчас ты обернешься и протянешь руку.  
Твое лицо все в каплях этого чертова тумана, как и мое, а глаза одного с ним цвета. И волосы осыпаны как алмазной пылью. Ты протягиваешь руку и говоришь:  
\- Верь мне.  
Я чувствую, как сердце колотится в горле, и медлю. Ты улыбаешься:  
\- Верь мне. Я рядом.  
И я сжимаю твои пальцы. Ты киваешь, и мы делаем шаг...  
Лететь не страшно. В сером мареве не видно ни земли, ни неба, есть только твоя рука и почти восторг. Но туман вдруг редеет, я вижу, как стремительно несется навстречу земля, ощетинившееся хребтами камней сухое русло, и понимаю, что тебя нет... моя рука сжимает пустоту...  
Я просыпаюсь в холодном поту, задохнувшись безмолвным воплем. Один. В собственной постели.  
Мне всю жизнь снятся сны. И совсем не всегда я понимаю, то, что в этих снах, - было?  
Не было?

С сентябрем пришла осень. Настоящая, с порывами ветра, сдирающего с веток стремительно желтеющие листья, с тонким холодком, просачивающимся в форточку ночами, с дождями, заполняющими весь мир тихим шелестом и блеском мокрого черного асфальта, испещренного пятнами фонарных отражений.  
Говорят, уезжающему достается четверть боли разлуки, три четверти – остающемуся. Но в ожидании повестки в военкомат, я чувствовал себя так, словно это весь мир уезжает от меня, стоящего на перроне.

Я никак не могу привыкнуть, что теперь имею совершенно законное право шляться посреди бела дня по улицам, и проводив тебя в универ на первую пару, отправляюсь шагать по центру...  
Иногда подолгу стою на Большом Каменном мосту, глядя то на текущую под ногами воду, то на почти лубочный вид Кремля. Иногда спускаюсь к «Ударнику», а оттуда на набережную, стоит мне увидеть реку, и уже не могу оторваться, и прихожу в себя, только напрочь отдавив собственные локти, опираясь которыми на гранитный парапет, простоял пару часов. Или ухожу к Манежу, по Воздвиженке, а дальше на бульвары, сидя на лавочке с сигаретой, небрежно зажатой в пальцах, я кажусь себе ужасно взрослым, и выгляжу, наверное, ужасно смешно...  
И почему-то чувствую себя одиноко.  
Может, поэтому в один из дней, дойдя до Пушкинской площади, я вдруг решительно сую руку в карман и нащупываю маленькую монетку бронзового цвета, обычные 2 копейки, и ищу глазами телефон-автомат.

Это странно, но через час я поднимаюсь со скамьи у подножия огромной лестницы, ведущей ко входу в «Россию», увидев Саню, идущего от выхода из метро.  
Странно, потому что день рабочий, и как ему удалось отпроситься, не знаю. И не знаю, почему он это сделал...  
\- Привет, малой!  
Он обнимает меня крепко, и я чувствую – глубоко вдыхает мой запах, а потом сразу отпускает, хлопнув по плечу.  
\- Привет...  
Я сажусь обратно, почему-то уверенный, что Саня сядет рядом, и протягиваю ему сигареты. Он смеется:  
\- Все травишься?  
\- Я на «верблюда» * не заработал, - тоже улыбаюсь. Господи, как с ним легко...  
Он затягивается, выпуская сизое ровное колечко:  
\- Хорошо выглядишь.  
\- Ты тоже... Сань, почему ты пришел?  
\- Потому что ты попросил.  
Он весь в этом, я попросил, он – пришел.  
\- Я тут скоро долги пойду отдавать, Родине любимой... Хотел с тобой увидеться.  
Саня смотрит на меня с минуту, потом запускает руку во внутренний карман куртки и вытаскивает бутылку пива. Ведет большим пальцем по рифленой кромке пробки, а потом неуловимым движением подцепляет и скидывает ее.  
\- Ну что ж... Тогда отвальную, да? Нам с тобой, на двоих?  
Киваю, крепко обхватываю протянутое стеклянное горлышко, отпиваю и возвращаю. Саня делает два долгих глотка, и сразу затяжку. Наклоняется вперед, упираясь локтями в колени, ветер смешно ерошит ему челку.  
\- Хорошо, что позвал, малой. Я кое-что сказать тебе хотел.  
Еще один порыв ветра пробирается мне за пазуху, выхолаживая грудь...  
\- Извини, но ты сам честный, поймешь меня, да, Макс?  
\- Постараюсь, - кажется, я знаю, что он сейчас скажет, но только вот слышать этого не хочу...  
Саня щурится, откидывая попавшие в глаза волосы.  
\- Я сначала, знаешь, понадеялся, что у нас с тобой получится как-то, хотя про тебя с Ником, знал, конечно, в уши напели, в такой... тесной мужской компании секреты секретами остаются пару минут, а иногда и меньше. На будущее учти, кстати.  
Беру протянутую бутылку, отпиваю еще немного. Не люблю я пива, от него горчит на языке...  
\- Но потом понял, что ты со всего маху влетел, и мне уже ничего не светит.  
\- Сань...  
\- Не, не спорь, Макс, не надо. Все нормально, это жизнь. А сейчас еще вот в армию отчалишь... Запомни, ладно? Я тебе всегда другом буду, если что-то надо, сделаю, только скажи... И влюблен, наверное, в тебя буду... Чшшш...  
Он аккуратно прикладывает палец к моим губам, я что-то хотел сказать, что-то...  
\- Но если я кого-то встречу, с кем смогу жизнь строить, не обижайся... Мы все одиночества боимся, ты поймешь еще. Я трус, да... Только я тебя прошу, малой, если у меня что-то сложится... если сможешь, не ломай...  
Сижу, осторожно хватая воздух ртом. Это Саня умный, это ему не надо лишних объяснений...  
\- Я не стал бы никогда!..  
Он смотрит спокойно и кивает.  
\- Специально – никогда, ты не такой. Но если ты меня еще раз зацепишь, то я уже не вырвусь... понимаешь?  
И я... понимаю.

Проводы закатили у Леньки, а где бы еще? А часа через два, когда всех уже здорово долбануло спиртным, ты трахал меня прямо на лестничной клетке, пролетом ниже последнего этажа, в квартире шумело гульбище, а я должен был вернуться ночевать домой, и другого места мы даже не стали искать...  
Я хочу запомнить все: как ты прикладываешь меня к высокому подоконнику, за который я цепляюсь руками, как сдергиваешь джинсы на бедра и расталкиваешь ноги шире, как давишь на поясницу, заставляя пошло, по-блядски прогнуться, открываясь, как глубоко толкаешься членом, как резко долбишь во всю длину, вцепившись в мои плечи и насаживая на себя... как возбуждение отнимает дыхание, и я не могу даже стонать, а только дрожать, закусив рукав рубашки... как долго ты кончаешь, уткнувшись лбом мне в спину... и как твое семя течет по моему бедру, мы оба забыли про резинку...  
Ты вытираешь меня и себя носовым платком, мгновенно пропитывающимся спермой, а я, застегнув молнию, поворачиваюсь к тебе лицом и прошу:  
\- Не приезжай завтра.  
Очерчиваешь пальцами мой подбородок и киваешь.  
Я слабо улыбаюсь:  
\- И не блядуй без меня...  
А ты вместо ответа прижимаешься, пряча лицо у меня на груди.

Я приезжаю домой поздно. Сумка сложена, повестка и паспорт в кармане. Надо ложиться спать. Но я сижу до самого утра у окна, глядя на обложку пластинки **, которую ты тогда искал мне в подарок, обегав пол-Москвы. И водя пальцами по картинкам, напеваю про себя почему-то куплеты Смерти ***.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Верблюд» - Camel, название американских сигарет.  
> ** Обложка пластинки «Звезда и Смерть Хоакина Мурьеты»: http://s48.radikal.ru/i122/0810/aa/69b922b44b02.jpg  
> *** Куплеты Смерти слушаем здесь: http://pleer.com/tracks/45395382IDa


	21. Chapter 21

Сделай первый шаг, дальше становится легче.  
Трудно было собираться, ждать и думать. О тебе. И о том, как это будет – без тебя.  
Но уже в учебке я вдруг понял, что выдержу.  
Выдержу, потому что я из той счастливой породы людей, которая умеет впадать в режим гибернации, при неудачном стечении обстоятельств отключая все системы, кроме жизнеобеспечения. Есть, пить, спать, адекватно реагировать на шутки, охранять границы личного пространства. Втянуться в ежедневный, раз и навсегда установленный режим, без особого труда осваивать не больно-то хитрую солдатскую науку, попутно освежать навыки выживания в замкнутом коллективе. А самой главной хитростью было набраться терпения и _не ждать_.  
Не ждать конца зимы-весны-лета, не ждать писем, дембеля, будущего. Не ждать и не думать. Если бы я попытался думать и представлять, что делаешь ты, пока я заперт в условных четырех стенах военной части, наверняка, рехнулся бы. И я не думал. У меня получалось. Сорвался я только один раз.

Вечером 18 августа 1991 года по части поступил приказ об отзыве всех отпускников и усилении охраны военных объектов.  
Ночью в казарме ждали одного из «дедов», ушлого Гарика, попавшего под призыв из местных, дружившего с нужными людьми и умевшего достать все, за что и корешился с командирами.  
\- Ну? – мрачный здоровенный сибиряк Серега приземлил Гарика рядом с собой на койку.  
\- Пиздец, чижики... У нас теперь не мать-нашу-перемать-Родина, а Чили с Пиночетом. Сверху свистнули, что Горбатого на Фаросе то ли сдвинули, то ли вообще... того... В Москве чрезвычайка, танки пошли с ближних дивизий, остальным велено сидеть и ждать... по телику лебеди пляшут...  
Молчали долго. Потом Серега дернул головой:  
\- По подушкам всем. Ждем.

Три дня.  
Ждать, что вот-вот скомандуют боевую.  
Ждать любых новостей.  
Ждать...

\- Ты ж москвич?  
Я уже не салабон, и Сереге-медведю не в падлу пойти на разговор.  
\- Да.  
Он протягивает мне сигарету.  
\- Договорюсь с Гарькой, как только можно будет, организует тебе звонок.  
Я прикуриваю, пряча огонек спички от ветра.  
\- Спасибо.  
Но он уже молча отходит.

У меня будет этот один звонок, три дня спустя, двадцать первого.  
Через линию связи самой базы, по коду через оператора-связиста с выходом на общую телефонную сеть, а потом на отдельный номер...  
И я узнáю, от матери, что все живы. И ты тоже.

Конечно, потом я много раз слушал всю эту историю от родителей, от деда, от тебя, от твоих и своих друзей...  
Отец рассказывал, как оно все было _тут_ , а мама тихо плакала, потому что каждый раз она вспоминала и заново боялась, что повернись все иначе, и нашу часть, как и все остальные поставили бы в ружье. И мне приходилось брать ее за руку и тихо гладить, пока она не улыбалась смущенно и не гладила меня в ответ по голове.

Дед, стоя со мной на балконе, где я курил, и глядя на Ленинский проспект, тяжело вздохнул и сказал:  
\- Знаешь, ребенок, когда под окнами танки пошли, я только об одном подумал. Мы умеем молчать по кухням, мы вспомним, как... А вы-то, дурни, и не пробовали никогда...

Ленька после третьей стопки водки раскололся:  
\- Пиздец... Понимаешь? Я на даче был у теток, подхватился, рванул в Москву, а тут никого... я на Баррикадную, там толпа, где кого искать... Я уверен был, что Ник или тут, или к матери подался, в Останкино, но туда мне никак не пробиться было, решил попытаться здесь... нихрена я его не нашел, конечно... но все три дня там так и просидел, весь дымом пропах от костров...

Ты рассказывал мало. А один раз спросил:  
\- Макс... Ты видел кровь на асфальте? – помолчал. - Танк этот чертов, и крики, и темно. А под утро дождь, и пятна на асфальте, совсем не красные, бурые, и водой их размывает...

Я уходил из одной страны, а вернулся в другую.  
Но здесь все мои были живы.  
И здесь был ты.

***

Я ехал до Москвы поездом двое суток. Лежал на верхней полке, то задремывая под стук колес, то просыпаясь от мелькающих, зверски ярких по ночам огней, бьющих по глазам сквозь закрытые веки. Ходил в тамбур и отчаянно мерз там, не успевая докурить сигарету и до половины, но скуривал все до бычка, и отогревался потом кипятком из бойлера у купе проводников.  
И думал о тебе, все то время, пока не спал. Что мне делать, когда приеду? Сначала домой, это понятно. А потом?  
Потом получалось смутным. Ты учился уже на третьем курсе, и, наверняка, опять был местной звездой, к гадалке не ходи, натура у тебя такая... Позвонить тебе, как приеду? Попросить встретиться? Просто прийти к универу и подождать тебя с пары?  
А если ты откажешься встречаться?  
А если у тебя кто-то есть?  
А если...  
Я клял свой чувствительный организм, отзывающийся на бьющиеся в черепе мысли сразу жаром, и холодом, и ознобом, и слабостью... и жутким желанием... я по-прежнему адски хотел тебя... хоть тут ничего не менялось...  
Но решать мне не пришлось.

По привычке вскочив ни свет, ни заря, я залезаю в душ, завтракаю с отцом, провожаю сначала его, а потом и маму на работу и усаживаюсь смотреть телик с огромной чашкой чая и мятой пачкой «Явы».  
Звонок в дверь меня не удивляет, мало ли... Но открыв замок, я замираю соляным столбом.  
Розы. Огромный букет шикарных бордовых роз, с толстенными стеблями и здоровыми шипами, с яркими бархатными плотно скрученными чашечками в окружении темно-зеленой глянцевой листвы. Двадцать, тридцать, я даже понять не могу, сколько их...  
Руки, загорелые, несмотря на зимний холод за окном, обнимающие этот букетище как охапку травы. Чуть более взрослые, и кисти шершавые, потому что в мороз и без перчаток – это ж любимое дело...  
Волосы, отросшие до плеч, по–прежнему жесткие на вид, и...  
\- Блядь, ты ебанулся?  
Ты прыскаешь со смеху:  
\- Тебе тоже привет, Макс!  
А я только открываю и закрываю рот, как карп на прилавке, которому вот-вот отрубят башку и вскроют брюхо: ты – покрасился – в блондина!  
Шагаешь в квартиру, легко толкая меня розами в грудь:  
\- Их надо положить отогреться, а потом в воду... У тебя ваза большая есть?  
Я отступаю на пару шагов и киваю:  
\- Ага... Ведро оцинкованное, мать белье кипятит...

Розы лежат забытые на родительском диване, и кошка меланхолично обгрызает свежие зеленые листочки. Мы ей не интересны...  
Я сдираю с тебя одежду, как ополоумевший, стискиваю так, что ты стонешь от боли, глажу ладонями сухопарое тело, ты почти и не вырос, чуть только раздался в плечах, не то, что я, набравший мощи на костяк...  
Целую взасос, закидывая тебе голову, не в силах оторваться, и держу тебя – нервно вздрагивающего и пытающего тереться об меня – крепко, почти не давая шевельнуться, нет! – сегодня, сейчас будет, как я хочу!  
Сейчас мне надо не просто завалить тебя на кровать, мне надо сдернуть с тебя все, оставив только кожу, мне надо разукрасить укусами твою шею и грудь, наставить отметин на животе, прижать широко расставленные бедра и всосать твой хуй так, чтобы ты забился как под электрошоком...  
Плевать, что в паху ломит до боли, я хочу довести тебя первым, столкнуть с края и смотреть, как тебя колотит подо мной от кайфа... и я ласкаю тебя, грубо до нежности, не пуская твои руки к себе, растирая твои горящие краснотой соски, затягивая в рот яички, царапая ногтями согнутые колени, от этой нехитрой ласки бедра у тебя ходят ходуном... и ты частишь на одной ноте: пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста-ну-по-жа-луйстаааа...  
Сейчас мы оба хотим одного, и я переворачиваю тебя в коленно-локтевую, тяну твои ноги в стороны и к себе и, наконец-то, о боги! – врубаюсь, сразу и глубоко, прижимаясь всем телом, ногами к ногам, грудью к спине, руками по рукам, пришпиливая твои ладони сверху своими, и пусть в такой позе не выйдет выебать тебя тяжелыми длинными махами... плевать, я еще успею... зато глубже, чем сейчас, в тебя, кажется, и не войти... и я толкаюсь, несильно, боже, как маааалоооо... нам с тобой мало, но вдруг эти ритмичные неглубокие рывки становятся единственным, что существует во вселенной, скольжение, короткое, как дыхание... а оно все короче, все суше, все жестче, все больнее в груди от того, что не хватает воздуха... но твое жаркое нутро трепещет все сильнее, и я держусь из последних сил за этот ритм, сужающий мир до одной точки... останавливающий его на секунду в невесомости... и взрывающий его нашими криками...

А потом я ложусь рядом, целую твое мокрое плечо, отводя с него сумасшедше-золотистые пряди, и тихо говорю:  
\- Привет, Ник...

***

Оказалось, что ты снял маленькую квартирку-однушку в Вешняках.  
Ты сказал:  
\- Хочу, чтобы мы жили вместе.  
И я переехал туда.

В тот вечер мне надо было к родителям, отец в субботу и воскресенье собирался что-то делать с мебелью, просил помочь. Ты сидел на разложенном диване, мрачный, еще бы, нам испортили выходные! Я присел на корточки рядом и потянул твою светлую – боже, никогда, наверное, не привыкну! – прядь:  
\- Кончай дуться...  
\- Когда приедешь?  
\- В воскресенье.  
\- Мне одному куковать?  
Я засмеялся, ты отвернулся, пряча улыбку.  
\- Кукушечка моя... Не пизди, что ты тут верной царевной будешь в башне сидеть! Ну позови своих институтских, я что, против?  
Ты вздохнул и пальцами слегка прошелся мне по голове:  
\- Блин... скорей бы у тебя волосы отросли... И возвращайся, блядь, быстрее!

Я выхожу из подъезда прямо в темноту, не оглядываясь, тело само привычно движется в сторону остановки, до метро еще надо доехать, и голова занята совсем другим... Только в самый последний момент замечаю тень, вышагивающую из-за угла дома. И, скорее чувствую, чем вижу – еще две сзади. А потом получаю мощный удар в скулу, от которого темнота двора и далекие огни улицы расплываются в мареве и глухой тишине... крепко меня приложили...  
От удара поперек спины ребра справа взрываются болью, а я бьюсь коленями и ладонями в асфальт. Точно, трое... Двое выворачивают руки назад так, что у меня трещат связки в плечах, третий ухватывает под челюсть, поднимая голову:  
\- Тебе просили передать, чтобы ты отвалил от своей блондиночки.  
\- Что?.. – от неожиданности сначала даже не понимаю, о чем речь.  
\- Тупой? Сказано: отвали от блондиночки. И будешь жить тихо-мирно. А сегодня профилактика для запоминания...  
Бьют зло, в живот, в почки, по горящим ребрам, удары по ногам и рукам, которыми я прикрываю голову, вообще не в счет... я не вижу их лиц, не могу крикнуть, да и зачем, кто в здравом уме сунется в драку? Мне почему-то важно не терять сознания... Но когда тот, кто говорил со мной, с размаху бьет ногой в пах, все тонет в черноте.


	22. Chapter 22

\- Ну бляди... Ну да, пятница ж, вот и нажрался в говно... Саныч, посвети, чо тут у нас...  
Голоса, как сквозь вату. Где-то рядом со мной. От луча, ударившего в лицо, я мычу, пытаясь отвернуться, но, похоже, не получается ни то, ни другое...  
\- Погодь-ка, Саныч, да он не пьяный! Еб, кровищи сколько... Эй, пацан, ты живой там?  
Жесткие пальцы тычутся в шею, нащупывая артерию.  
\- Так, «Скорую» вызывай!  
Слышу треск, рация, наверное, и второй голос... Но он далеко, первый – рядом, это хорошо, за него можно зацепиться...  
Я, наверное, выпадаю из времени, потому что, снова вынырнув поближе к поверхности, понимаю, что голосов больше, чем два, а чьи-то руки довольно осторожно пытаются собрать... то ли меня обратно в разбитое тело, то ли то самое тело на носилки.  
\- Куда повезете?  
\- Пятнашка рядом, травма хорошая, примут... – голос женский. – Эй, мальчики, осторожнее, у него с ребрами там...  
\- Пятнашка... Филатовская, что ли?  
\- Ну да... Данные списали?  
\- У него военный билет, да, завтра приедем.  
\- Хорошо, тогда...  
А потом я слышу только грохот захлопывающейся дверцы, рев мотора, отдающийся, кажется, по всем костям, и думаю, до чего же «скорые» похожи на катафалки, ведь носилки, как и гробы, грузят сзади...

Все, что я успеваю сказать в приемной, это номер родительского телефона. Тебе – завтра... Не сейчас... завтра...

Реанимации не помню, да и был там только в ночь поступления, утром перевели в травматологию. Первые пару дней я спал сурок сурком, что-то мне там кололи от боли и капали черт его знает, что и от чего. Помню, как в первый день приходила мама, совсем ненадолго. Сидела рядом с кроватью на стуле и осторожно водила ладонью по моему плечу ярких сине-багровых оттенков. Спросила, может, что-нибудь нужно, и я попросил позвонить тебе.  
\- С ума ж сойдет, ма... – соображал я плохо.  
Но мама только кивнула:  
\- Хорошо, малыш, я позвоню.  
Наш палатный, веселый здоровенный детина, очень скоро ее увел, приобняв за плечи, убедительно и толково объясняя, что с такими засранцами, как я, все всегда бывает в порядке, и чтобы она сама не волновалась, а привезла мне завтра соку.

Приходили менты. Честно глядя им в глаза, я сказал, что понятия не имею, что это были за типы. Почти сразу вырубили. Чего хотели? Да кто ж их знает? Деньги? Да, было немного... а когда меня нашли, не было? Значит, денег, наверное, и хотели...  
Молодой летеха сунул мне подписать протокол и попросил, когда выпишусь, прийти в отделение. А я попросил оставить сведения на посту у сестры, пусть мать заберет, я все равно сейчас не запомню...

На третий день тот же палатный на утреннем обходе долго рассматривает снимки, а потом хмыкает:  
\- Не, ну как на собаке заживает, ты глянь...  
Я осторожно улыбаюсь, губы саднит.  
\- И что там у меня заживает, дяденька врач?  
Он присаживается рядом на стул.  
\- Нууу... значится так... Голову закрывал грамотно, сотряс, но небольшой... В ребрах трещины, так что недели три походишь в бинтах... Почки... Ну, это я тебе таблетки выпишу... тоже не особо...  
Он отрывается от созерцания глянцевого серо-белого листа и бросает на меня короткий взгляд:  
\- Вообще, тебе в живот больше метили, или куда пониже... Из-за бабы, что ли?  
Я молчу.  
\- Ладно, дело твое... Повезло тебе, Макс, пресс прокачан и косые сильные, прям шо броня, легко отделался.  
\- А выписываться когда?  
Он отодвигает стул к стенке и, что-то быстро царапая в карточке, сообщает:  
\- Выписываться, когда с головой подружишься...  
Смешок обходится мне острой болью в пояснице и ребрах:  
\- Тогда я к вам пришел навеки поселиться...  
Палатный ржет:  
\- Умник, да? Молодца, так держать, рохли дольше у нас кукуют!

В курилке больше никого. Мы стоим вдвоем, у самого окна. Вернее, ты стоишь, а я сижу на стуле, для верности опершись о костыль, я хоть и упрямый как бес, но без него пока ходить не получается.  
Тебя долго ко мне не пускали. Ну да, не родственник, просто друг, потерпишь, пока у меня хотя бы вертолеты в башке вернутся, наконец, на свою чертову базу. Ты издерганный, злой, выглядишь измученным и несчастным. Мне хочется сказать тебе, что все хуйня... но поговорить нам, все-таки, надо... Кажется, начинать придется мне, только как-то плохо подбираются слова... И тогда я делаю, как всегда, просто – тупо и напрямик.

\- Ник, от кого мне прилетело?  
Ты закрываешь глаза, глубоко вздыхая.  
\- Марк.  
И почему я почти не сомневался?  
\- И что, он... в своем праве?  
Ты распахиваешь ресницы, глаза прозрачнее льда.  
\- Ты о чем?  
Но из меня всегда получался отличный таран:  
\- Давай договоримся, ладно? Ты знаешь, я тебя люблю, и что угодно попробую понять, только не ври. Ты обещал мне не врать, помнишь?  
\- Помню...  
\- Ник... – я протягиваю руку и беру твои пальцы, ледяные, как обычно. – Что у тебя с ним?  
Ты вытаскиваешь из пачки вторую сигарету и прикуриваешь прямо от бычка. Я сижу и жду. И ты знаешь, что я так и буду сидеть и ждать, пока ты не ответишь. Вариантов нет.  
\- Подкатывал ко мне, да.  
\- Еще тогда?  
\- Нет, подождал, пока ты в армию...  
\- Ясно, - странно, но голова у меня и впрямь ясная. – И?  
Ты сжимаешь губы тонкой полоской и выговариваешь четко и тихо:  
\- Я с ним не спал.  
Меня отпускает, я был готов услышать другое.  
\- Тогда в чем претензия?  
\- Что ты меня от работы сильно отвлекаешь. Что с того момента, как ты пришел, у меня вообще мозги в член стекли и там остались. Что ему это надоело.  
\- Аргумент... да... И что теперь?  
Ты нежно-нежно гладишь мою подживающую скулу:  
\- Я разберусь.  
И осторожно касаешься губами моих губ.

***

Мне бы родиться не человеком, а псом. Большим таким, сильным, умным – для собаки, и безрассудно верным. Слышать и видеть только то, что попадает в картину простого псового мира, и плевать на все, что остается – за...  
Хотя, я, и будучи человеком, вполне себе справлялся с этой ролью.

Другая машина, хоть по-прежнему «мерс», тот же человек.  
Распахивает дверцу, вылезая из-за руля, гибкий, как гадюка, перегораживая мне дорогу.  
\- Здравствуй, Макс.  
Я останавливаюсь и молчу, глядя ему в глаза.  
Сколько прошло, как я из больницы? Два месяца? Болей почти нет, но боец из меня все еще никакой. А на заднем сидении его машины маячит короткошеий браток, мощный, как мостовая опора.  
Марк улыбается:  
\- Хочешь сказать, что разговора не будет?  
Минута.  
Две.  
Три.  
Нет, ты меня не переглядишь, я упрямее. Если меня не пришибли тогда, значит, тебе это почему-то не нужно. А значит, все равно будешь договариваться. Вот и вперед!  
\- Ладно, Макс, не включай быка. Я предлагаю просто поговорить. Поверь, нам _надо_ поговорить.  
\- Говори.  
Он слегка кивает:  
\- Тебе стоять будет трудно...  
\- Не твоя забота.  
\- ...а разговор небыстрый. Поехали в ресторан, недалеко тут есть, хороший. Кофе по-турецки варят, на песке. Даю слово, что доставлю потом обратно, вот на это самое место.  
Я думаю еще с минуту. Злить его неразумно, все-таки...  
\- Хорошо.

Ресторанчик маленький и тихий. Для своих, наверное.  
Кофе приносят быстро. Судя по аромату, варили, как надо, да еще в кованной турке ручной работы.  
Марк подталкивает ко мне кожаную папку меню, я отодвигаю ее на край стола.  
\- Ладно, - соглашается он, - тогда сразу к делу. Можешь не верить, но мне жаль. Ты хороший мальчик, прочный, эх, другой бы расклад... но уж, что есть, да?  
Он смотрит на меня очень внимательно, как будто запоминает все, вплоть до выражения лица.  
\- Думаю, ты сам понял, от кого было предупреждение. Это, в общем, читалось легко, а ты не дурак. Хотя, честно говоря, надежды, что отвалишь, было мало. Не та порода. И долбить дальше, значит, свернуть тебе шею. Мне бы не хотелось.  
\- Почему? Столько проблем сразу решится... – пытаюсь ерничать, хотя от этого нечитаемого взгляда мне почти дурно.  
Марк отпивает немного кофе, черного, без сахара и сливок, ведет пальцем по ободку чашки из тончайшего фарфора.  
\- Потому что, Макс, не ты моя проблема, уж извини. Вопрос – не в тебе.  
\- В Нике?  
Он молчит, улыбаясь. Потом берет со стола дорогую барсетку, расстегивает мягко скользящую молнию и вытаскивает... незапечатанный почтовый конверт. И кладет передо мной.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел вот это...  
Я протягиваю руку, но он чуть придерживает самый уголок кончиком пальца.  
\- Но сначала послушал меня. Ник – очаровательный, зверски сексуальный сукин сын и виртуозный лгун. Ты ведь спрашивал его, спим ли мы. Что он ответил?  
Марк чуть подается вперед, цепко держа меня глазами.  
\- Спали, пока ты в армии был? Нет... Трахнулись как-то по случаю и разбежались? Нееет... Ооо... Он тебе сказал, что вообще не спал со мной? Бинго, да, Макс?  
Он наклоняется еще ближе и выдыхает вместе с запахом горячего аравийского кофе:  
\- А теперь смотри.  
И сам вытряхивает из конверта на стол толстый веер фоток.

Сначала я не понимаю вообще ничего.  
Любительские снимки, черно-белые, странно обрезанные, некоторые четкие, словно прорисованные, некоторые нерезкие, смазанные, размытые... и на всех – ты.  
Ты с членом во рту. Ты на коленях, подставивший задницу. Ты, разложенный как блядь, с задранными ногами. Ты верхом на чьих-то бедрах. Ты, ты, ты... и Марк. А может быть, и не только Марк. Ведь кто-то третий вас снимал, почему бы еще и не кто-то четвертый, пятый...  
Я резко втягиваю воздух. Дышать получается плохо, воздух как будто проваливается в никуда. Зачем-то мне надо протянуть руку, заметив, как сильно дрожат пальцы... и не только пальцы... у меня дрожит подбородок, хотя зубы стиснуты до скрежета и скрипа... и раздвинуть этот чудовищный веер шире, вглядываясь даже не в твое тело, а в твое лицо...  
Я и представить не мог, что может быть _так_ больно. Больно мышцам и костям внутри, черной дыре посредине тела, сердцу, судорожно переворачивающемуся в горле, шее, голове, зубам, даже кончикам волос...  
Сейчас я закрою глаза, потом открою, и все это будет не со мной. Не с нами.  
Но когда я поднимаю веки, все остается, как есть: стол, турка, чашки, белый конверт и стопка порнографических фоток с тобой в главной роли.  
Я вижу, как Марк ловко, привычными движениями преферансиста, сгребает и в два приема выравнивает эту... колоду... и кладет обратно в конверт, а конверт кидает в мою сумку.  
\- Больно, когда предают доверие, Макс. Думаю, вам будет, о чем поговорить...  
Но дальше я уже не слышу, потому что бреду по проходу к входной двери, набивая синяки об острые углы столов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для послевкусия:  
> http://pleer.com/tracks/5200460sZhB


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для настроения:  
> http://pleer.com/tracks/44218823JtX

У меня с детства было много разных страхов. Из одних я вырастал, приходили другие. Но сколько себя помню, я боялся потерять над собой контроль. Хрен его знает, внушил ли мне отец, что настоящий мужик всегда держит себя в руках, даже когда бьет морду другому мужику, и не теряет здравости рассудка... или это было врожденное, и мне всегда что-то нашептывало прямо в тот участок мозга, что воспринимает не слова, а образы, что рассчитывать можно только на себя... Не знаю.  
Но оказалось, что иногда выпадения памяти – это не так уж и страшно.

Не помню, где провел несколько часов, но ведь где-то был, потому что ноги настойчиво гудят, а на улице уже стемнело.  
Я стою перед домом, где мы с тобой живем в маленькой полупустой однушке.  
Там вешалка в прихожей только на четыре рожка, и если приезжает Ленька, то ему есть, куда приткнуть куртку, а если заваливается твоя институтская кодла, то все вещи летят в угол, на несколько расстеленных газет.  
Там крошечная ванная, я и не знал, что такие бывают, пока не увидел, - длиной в половину обычной, с приступочкой, чтобы мыться, сидя на ней.  
Когда мы туда приехали, там было две тарелки, две чашки, две вилки и не было ни одной кастрюли. Зато был электрический самовар, и по вечерам мы варили в нем сосиски.  
Там кровать, низкая, «раскладушка» из трех подушек, которую мы никогда не складываем и небольшое окно, на котором не было шторы. Но на второй же день я притащил из дома большой кусок плотной ткани, иначе из многоэтажки напротив мы были просто как рыбки в аквариуме, тебе плевать, а я не хочу устраивать бесплатное порно, хватит и того, что мои крики развлекают соседей не только по ночам.  
Это дом, в котором мы живем с тобой. В котором я хотел бы жить всегда.

Как давно я стою на этом месте и смотрю себе под ноги? Наверное, долго.  
Странно, но меня это почему-то успокаивает. Может, потому, что _здесь_ все было честно?  
Честно и просто. И я согласился бы сейчас снова лежать тут, скорчившись от боли и выхаркивая кровь. Было бы легче.  
Мне надо подняться, достать эти ебаные фотки и поговорить с тобой.  
Повторяю про себя это забавное сло-во-со-че-та-ние «ебаные» фотки – и смеюсь. Пинаю носком кроссовка ошметки воблы, завернутые в промасленную газету, кто-то не донес это роскошество до помойки, и бреду к подъезду.

Говорят, хорошо, когда тебя дома кто-то ждет. Я знаю, что ты ждешь. И мне от этого плохо.  
Поворачиваю ключ в замке, на автомате сую его в карман, а куртку на вешалку.  
Из кухни пахнет чем-то теплым, ты – хозяйка «дикая», готовить не умеешь и не любишь, поэтому, наверное, макароны с сыром.  
Стаскиваю кроссовки, дохожу до кухни и останавливаюсь в дверях, подперев плечом косяк. Ты оборачиваешься через плечо и улыбаешься:  
\- Привет, почти все уже... Счас тарелки достану.  
Да, мы с тобой как-то пошли в ближайший хозяйственный и купили там шесть тарелок, и чашки, и приборы. И даже пару эмалированных кастрюль.  
Я так и стою в одной позе, прилепившись к боковине дверной коробки, пока ты собираешь на стол. Может, _если я так и буду стоять_ , ничего не изменится, и я сяду на табуретку, ты наклонишься лизнуть меня по губам – это вместо поцелуя, когда я прихожу – достанешь масленку и сразу пепельницу, потому что часто куришь, даже не доев, а вставать лишний раз лень...  
Сколько, оказывается, мелочей держит подсознание... Глупо цепляться за них, но возможность легко предугадать движение или ответ всегда почему-то казалось мне залогом стабильности...  
Ставишь пепельницу со своей стороны стола, садишься и говоришь:  
\- Ты чего? Садись, остынет все...  
\- Ник, нам поговорить надо.  
Сам удивляюсь, как спокойно это выходит.  
Пожимаешь плечами, кладешь масло в макароны, сначала мне, потом себе:  
\- Хорошо, давай ешь, потом поговорим.  
\- Не хочу есть.  
Не надо, не смотри на меня так, театральные эффекты – это не мое, твое, но я, и правда, не хочу. Не могу. Потому что ничего не умею держать в себе. А пока _оно_ во мне, как ни смешно звучит, там больше ничего не поместится.

До тебя дошло. Почему-то подумалось, что до Сани-то, что дело серьезное, дошло бы куда раньше. Откладываешь вилку, сдвигаешь тарелку подальше. Сейчас закуришь... Точно.  
\- О чем разговор?  
Я отлипаю, наконец, от двери и сажусь на табуретку сбоку от тебя. Сую руку в сумку, нашариваю конверт, кладу на край стола. Все так обыденно, что мне даже обидно – нифига не чувствую сейчас. Вот вообще – ни-ху-я. Пусто.  
Только один взгляд на конверт, и ты чуть подбираешься. Дикое чувство, когда внутри вакуум, а снаружи все четкое, как процарапанное иглой, и видна каждая черточка, линия и точечка.  
\- Что это?  
\- Посмотри.  
Ты чуть откидываешься, была бы у табуретки спинка, облокотился бы.  
\- Не буду, пока не скажешь, что это.  
Мне хочется прикрыть глаза и сказать: «Да к черту... Ничего там нет, давай есть, что ли...». Но в рот словно капнули кислотой, и клятая моя чуйка, дарованная вместо мозгов, тупо толкает изнутри в грудь: ты уже знаешь.  
Я вытаскиваю из заднего кармана смятую пачку родимой «Явы», закуриваю и спрашиваю:  
\- Ник, зачем ты мне соврал?  
Эту твою особенность я тоже успел изучить. С тобой бесполезно играть в сто вопросов и миллион ответов, дай возможность, и ты будешь громоздить одну ложь на другую. Я видел, как ты это делал. И видел, как ты выигрывал. И однажды решил про себя: если не дай бог, мне нужно будет вытрясти из тебя правду, возможности увернуться я тебе не дам.  
На прямой вопрос я должен получить прямой ответ, это моя особенность, и ты о ней тоже знаешь. Но пробуешь все равно:  
\- В чем?  
\- В том, что не спал с Марком.  
Прямой вопрос.  
\- Тебе было бы больно.  
Прямой ответ. И, наконец, внутри, в пустоте что-то шевельнулось. Я улыбаюсь:  
\- Ник... Конечно, узнать это от него мне было совсем не больно! Самому не смешно?  
Ты сжимаешь зубами кончик сигареты.  
\- Можно я еще спрошу? – мне не нужно твое разрешение, нахуй его, но то, что во мне шевелится, царапает острыми углами так, что, кажется, внутри из глубоких борозд сочится кровь, густо замешанная на злобе... Ого! Оказывается, я умею злиться, да еще как!  
Ты молча сглатываешь дым, выдыхая маленькое облачко-остаток через нос, но смотришь, не отводя глаз.  
\- Разрешаешь, да? А какого хуя ты с ним вообще спал, а? Может, я просто дурак и сразу ни ебанного беса не понял? Может, надо было не под тебя ложиться, а тебя ебать, так, чтобы из всех щелей лилось, может, тогда никакой Марк тебе и нужен бы не был?

Оказывается, я не только злиться умею... за то время, что мы знакомы, я научился бить словами, как и ты... а может, только тебя...  
Я вижу, что тебе больно, но ничерта уже не могу поделать, _я хочу сделать тебе больно_ , так больно, чтобы ты блеванул это болью, когда я уйду... а я уйду... вот сейчас я это понял...

Мы оба дышим почти в унисон, тяжело и резко, и колотит обоих...  
\- Так какого хуя ты с ним спал, Ник?!  
Ты как будто сплевываешь в сторону коротким «бля» и тоже встаешь... а я не помню, как поднялся на ноги...  
\- Какого хуя? Из-за денег я с ним спал!  
Я даже не сразу нахожу слова.  
\- Из-за чего?  
\- Из-за денег, мальчик мой! У меня не получалось зарабатывать столько, чтобы и квартиру снимать, и жить здесь с тобой, и откладывать на отъезд... Он предложил, я согласился, вот и все!  
Честное слово, я не могу поверить своим ушам... Пытаюсь, но не выходит. И я переспрашиваю, как идиот:  
\- Ты спал с ним из-за денег?  
\- Да.  
\- Чтобы снимать для нас квартиру?  
\- Да.  
И тут я начинаю ржать... Никогда бы не поверил, что буду ржать, как истеричная девка, но так оно и есть, я стою, схватившись одной рукой за кухонную дверь, согнувшись от рези за грудиной, и не могу остановиться... Меня несет...  
\- Ты с ним ебался, чтобы платить за эту квартиру, Ник... О господи... Я-то все думал, почему, ты мне подставляться стал, раньше ведь нагибал без вопросов, это я просил, хочу сверху... А ты меня и так имел, даже не нагибая, прямо стоя, во весь рост!  
Ты пытаешься схватить меня за руку:  
\- Макс!  
Но я уворачиваюсь, и все еще ржу, закусывая губы до острой боли и не замечая выступающей крови.  
\- Нет, Ник, не подходи ко мне! Я просил тебя, только об одном просил: не ври мне! Все бы тебе простил, головой об стены бился бы, но простил, но вот это... не могу...

Я, правда, не могу. Я собираю вещи почти вслепую, отталкивая твои руки, без агрессии, без злобы, просто – уйди с дороги... Я не понимаю тебя, хотя ты что-то говоришь, слышу – но не понимаю, мне надо не забыть паспорт и военный билет, ключи от квартиры родителей...  
Я так и ухожу, останавливаясь в прихожей, только чтобы накинуть куртку, натянуть кроссовки и повесить на крючок здешний ключ. Кажется, ты уже просто молча смотришь, не пытаясь ни докричаться, ни задержать.  
Я захлопываю дверь и иду по лестнице вниз.

***

К этой палатке я подхожу уже порядком пьяный. Не глядя сую в окошко деньги:  
\- Поллитра.  
В палатке молодая деваха, смотрит сочувственно.  
\- Тебе не хватит, а?  
Поднимаю на нее помутневшие глаза.  
\- Тебе-то что? Денег, что ли, мало? Добавить?  
Она вдруг вздыхает:  
\- Баба кинула? Хочешь, я сменюсь через полчаса, ко мне пойдем?  
Я забираю бутылку и улыбаюсь, пьяно, но с идиотической слезой благодарности во взоре:  
\- Извини, детка... у меня не встанет ни-ху-я...

Телефон-автомат мне попадается на пути практически одновременно с проезжающей мимо машиной ДПС. Я знаю... после того, как я пришел, я созванивался с Саней, и знаю, что у него кто-то есть... и о его просьбе помню...  
Но я уже почти не стою на ногах, и мне некуда идти. И я набираю номер.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для настроения:  
> http://pleer.com/tracks/6691008mjIu

Я лежу на спине. Спине больно и жестко, в пустой голове перекатывается чугунный шар, налетая на такие же чугунные стенки черепа, и от этого внутри растекается неслышный, но адски давящий звон и накатывает густая кислая тошнота. Вот это хуже всего.  
\- Сашка говорит, что гаже всего от похмелья – это дрянь во рту.  
\- И совершенно прав...  
Зря... слишком длинное слово... Но раз уж ясно, что я не труп, глаза надо бы открыть. Приличия для. Получается плохо. Не с первого и даже не со второго раза. Приходится осторожно поднять дрожащие руки – батюшки святы, чем я так омерзительно надрался?! – и протереть ресницы.  
Подо мной гостеприимное санино ватное одеяло. Помнится, я спрашивал, зачем он хранит на антресолях этот ощипанный кошмар. Вопрос снят...  
Под головой небольшая подушка, сверху тонкий плед. Одеяло раскатано в комнате, в стороне от такой знакомой тахты, на которой сидит совершенно незнакомый мне парень.  
Черт... да... я знаю, что похож на... нет, если честно, даже не могу пока представить, на что я похож... А мальчик – это новый санин парень, ну, конечно, кто ж еще... Я закрываю глаза, только на секунду, иначе потом снова не смогу их открыть, и очень осторожно сажусь. Чугунный шар откатывается и с размаху бьет изнутри в лоб... Пиздец...  
Мы оба молчим. Я собираюсь с силами, а Кирилл, - точно, Кирилл! – меня рассматривает. И приветливости на его лице я не вижу. Впрочем, поменяй нас местами, я тоже вряд ли радовался бы визиту бывшего френда, пьяного в полное уебище и звонящего посреди ночи с просьбой подобрать его с улицы...  
\- Кирилл...  
Он кивает, по-прежнему без улыбки:  
\- Точно.  
\- Можно мне в ванну?  
Он снова кивает, как будто ждал этого вопроса, и протягивает мне чистое полотенце.  
\- И соду можно?  
Мальчик чуть наклоняет голову:  
\- Что, прости?  
Я медленно и аккуратно встаю, чуть придерживаясь за стену. Собираю одну за одной все мышцы, ничего... не рухну... улыбаюсь одними губами и так же осторожно произношу, потому что во рту сухо так, что кажется, язык сейчас прилипнет к небу:  
\- У меня нет здесь зубной щетки. Сода.  
Кирилл встает и первый раз чуть улыбается в ответ:  
\- Топай, на раковине новая лежит.

Я никогда не надирался _так_ , поэтому этапы реанимации представляю смутно. Дико хочется пить, но после того, как я нахлебываюсь воды из-под крана, меня тут же выворачивает наизнанку. Организм сам решил, что делать, ну и ладно...  
Отдышавшись, снова пью, медленнее, не так торопливо, помнится, что-то там такое из химии про алкоголь, его поганый распад и обезвоживание... значит, надо?  
Еще осторожнее залезаю в ванну и сразу сажусь. Убиться с высоты собственного роста – это пока не то, чего мне бы хотелось. Благо, длины шланга хватает, и я методично поливаю голову, плечи, грудь и спину, буквально чувствуя, как с кожи будто сползает какая-то ядовитая дрянь.  
Потом плавно, но решительно выворачиваю холодный кран, усиливая напор. Через минуту меня уже бьет дрожь, а кожа постепенно приобретает цвет прекрасной синей-птицы-курицы из ближайшей кулинарии – нежно-голубой с розовинкой. Прелесть что такое...

На кухню я выползаю замерзший, но уже вполне вменяемый. Кирилл двигает ко мне чашку, сахарницу и пару бутербродов. Сидеть с ним за саниным столом – странно. Но ему, наверное, не лучше моего... А если честно, то, наверняка, хуже.  
Отпиваю чай, зябко передергиваю плечами и решаю не тянуть кота ни за хвост, ни за яйца.  
\- Извини.  
Мальчик поднимает голову. Хорошее лицо, незлое, но глаза настороженные.  
\- За что?  
\- За то, что ввалился вот так. Я в дерьмо пьяный был...  
\- Это точно...  
\- Я... это... машину Сане не заблевал?  
Кирилл хмыкает:  
\- Не-а... фокусник... на ходу дверцу открыл...  
Тоже фыркаю, правда, я этого не помню. Как не помню и того, что забирать меня они приехали вместе. Я, блядь, вообще нихуя не помню...  
\- В общем, мне идти было некуда, в таком виде к родакам не ввалишься, они инфаркт получат...  
\- Ага, а ты потом – пизды, да? Чего ты – не самый большой любитель...  
Отпиваю еще чая, тянусь за спичками, прикуриваю и прислоняюсь плечом к стене.  
\- Хорошее чувство юмора... с зубками...  
Мальчик тоже закуривает.  
\- Давай по чесноку, Макс. С сашкиных слов я знаю, что ты отличный парень, а из собственных наблюдений, что он в тебя влюблен до сих пор. Поэтому ты мне нахуй тут не нужен. Я понимаю, что он тебя в таком виде бросить не мог, но чем быстрее ты съебешься отсюда, тем лучше.  
На самом деле, хорошо, что он сам все сказал, мне легче...  
\- Я вечером свалю, Кирилл. И в вашу жизнь лезть не буду. Извини, что не придумал, куда на ночь пристроиться.  
Смотрит удивленно. А чего ждал? Боя быков?  
\- Сашка говорил, что ты честный...  
Киваю.  
Кирилл вздыхает:  
\- Он часа через три будет. В дурака перекинемся?

***

Как только Саня приходит, умненький мальчик Кирилл уходит с кухни. Но мы долго сидим молча, даже почти не глядя друг на друга.  
Я знаю, Саня ждет. На меня накатывает волнами, вот так просто открыть рот и все выложить... А потом я слышу шепот в своей несчастной больной голове: «Если сможешь... не ломай...». И я молчу.  
Я приполз, как раненная зверюга, туда, где можно отлежаться, где дадут воды и не пнут. Будь у меня хоть немного уверенности, что у нас _еще все может быть_... Но у меня нет права. Никакого права на Саню, его руки, глаза, тело и душу у меня больше нет.  
И потому вечером, так и просидев почти два часа в молчании и сигаретном дыму, я обнимаю его, чувствуя, как каменеют собственные плечи, жму руку Кириллу и ухожу.

***

\- Ужинать не будешь? Позвонить не мог? Куда ты собрался?  
Мама частит вопросами. Скорее всего, потому, что ты звонил и искал меня. И мама, привыкшая, что уж ты-то точно знаешь, где я и что со мной, никак не может успокоиться...  
\- Макс?  
Медленно выдыхаю и улыбаюсь ей:  
\- Мам, ну чо ты?  
\- Вы с Никитой поссорились?  
Я вижу, она расстроена. А еще она хочет о чем-то поговорить. Но у меня нет сил. Потом. На самом деле, все можно на потом, ничего же нигде не горит... уже...  
\- Ну, маааа... Поссорились, помиримся, опять поссоримся... Тоже мне, трагедь...  
\- Куда ты собрался?  
\- Я к деду поеду, ладно?  
Мама стоит в коридоре, где отец почему-то всегда вкручивает слабую лампочку, сложив руки на стареньком фартуке в клеточку, и смотрит, как я снова натягиваю кроссы, застегиваю куртку и наматываю на шею шарф.  
Я уже готов взять спортивную сумку, куда покидал все, до чего додумался, когда она подходит и вдруг крепко меня обнимает, приглаживая ладонью волосы от виска к затылку...  
\- Малыш, все будет хорошо...  
Я целую ее в щеку и вылетаю за дверь.

***

Дед вопросов не задает, ни по телефону, ни открыв дверь. Подхватывает сумку и относит в гостиную. Сам он спит в маленькой комнатушке, которая выходит окнами во двор, там у него разом и спальня, и кабинет.  
Останавливаюсь на пороге комнаты, где каждый предмет не просто знаком, а ощущаем разом на цвет, свет и запах, от торшера у дивана до книжных корешков на открытых полках.  
\- Я тебе тут мешать буду...  
\- Не дури, ребенок. Это если мне придется перебираться из своего гнездовья, вот тут ты мне помешаешь... Пошли, чай поставлю.

Чай – это ритуал такой? От него должно становится легче? Или просто руки надо чем-то занять?.. Я бы и тут в молчанку поиграл, но с дедом это не номер. И убивает он меня первой же фразой.  
\- Ну, что, подранок?  
\- А?  
Вскидываю на него глаза, и вдруг понимаю... _он же все знает_...  
Про тебя. Про меня. Про нас. И кажется, уже давно.  
Дед размешивает сахар, расставляет розетки, достает десертную ложку для варенья, - внук с любовником поссорился, ну что ж, бывает, дело-то житейское...  
Шумно прихлебывает из чашки и мотает головой.  
\- Нет, ребенок, если не хочешь об этом говорить, так и скажи. Но вот эти вот «а» и «чиво», давай без них, хорошо? А то как-то неуважительно выходит... Нехорошо. Ладно?  
Отпиваю чай, совсем капельку, мне слишком горячо. И решаюсь.  
\- Давно знаешь?  
Дед вертит в крепких еще пальцах серебряные щипчики для колки сахара. Всегда их достает, хотя рафинад колоть не надо, это у него привычка со старых времен, когда сахар еще продавали «головками», завернутыми в фиолетовую бумагу.  
\- Ну как тебе сказать... Порядком уже.  
\- А кто еще?  
\- Мама твоя знает.  
\- Мама?!  
Он пожимает плечами:  
\- Ну, дочь у меня не дура...  
\- А внук – дурак...  
Не знаю, почему, но выходит как-то жалко.  
Дед кладет щипчики на стол, берет свою большую чашку, зачерпывает ложкой варенья и неторопливо запивает. А когда говорит, голос у него все такой же, как был всегда, не изменившийся ничуть.  
\- Так случается, ребенок. Тебе кажется, что старый – значит, глупый, и не поймет ничего...  
\- Неправда...  
Дед слабо машет рукой – проехали.  
\- А еще тебе кажется, что ничего такого еще никогда и нигде не было, а оно все уже много-много раз было... Кажется, что мир остановился, а он, сволочь, крутится дальше. Так всегда было, и будет точно так же...  
\- Дед... – в глазах щиплет так сильно, как будто брызнул туда лимоном с ножа, - ты меня... любишь еще?  
Он тихо смеется, дотягиваясь ладонью до моих волос:  
\- Даааа... Внук-то у меня и впрямь дурак...

***

Я стою и смотрю через дорогу на Сторублевку.  
И пытаюсь понять, зачем я сюда приехал?  
Доказывать? Кому? И что?  
Или я и впрямь такой тупой, что почувствовать, что живой, могу только так?  
А может, это инстинкт какой-то, говорят, перед смертью организм пытается устроить продолжение рода... хотя какое тут, нахер, продолжение?  
К черту!

Даже таким поздним вечером здесь не темно, фасад театра подсвечен, и машины по Театральному, но и светлым местечко не назовешь. Неторопливо обходя фонтан со скамейками, ощущаю себя полным идиотом. До этого надо было додуматься, чесслово... Ладно, сейчас сигарету выкурю и пойду себе... домой... а подышать свежим воздухом на ночь врачи очень рекомендуют...  
\- Отсосать тебе, красавчик?  
Голос за плечом тихий, но уверенный. Замираю и соображаю... И чуть качаю головой:  
\- Нет. Меня выебать.  
Голос удивляется:  
\- Да ну? Надо же... Сто лет так не ошибался... Уверен?  
\- Да.  
\- Новенький? По той стороне пройдись... Но если передумаешь...  
Я отхожу, не оборачиваясь, почему-то не хочу видеть его лица. А он прав, с другой стороны фонтана предложение я тоже получаю быстро. И сразу соглашаюсь.  
Да, не я, а меня. Не за деньги. Никуда не еду, прямо здесь.

Чужие руки, легко расстегивающие ремень, сдергивающие джинсы до колен. Холодная смазка на чужих пальцах, проталкивающихся как-то даже деловито, резко расходящихся «ножницами». Треск упаковки изделия № 2. Одна ладонь прогибает меня в позу, вторая оттягивает ягодицу, и снова холодная смазка, теперь на резинке.  
Он ебет меня, как я и просил: просто, быстро и жестко. Чуть приседая в коленях, толкаясь вперед и вверх, чтобы въехать по простате. И я чувствую собственное тело таким же чужим, как и то, что вколачивается в меня сейчас.  
Правой рукой прихватываю свой член, грубо проходясь по стволу в такт толчкам. Левой перехватываю его ладонь, упирающуюся в стену, и сдергиваю себе на шею. И через минуту хрипим оба, кончая, он – в резинку, а я прямо на стену в непроглядной темноте загаженного подъезда...

В почти пустом вагоне метро сажусь на самое дальнее сидение, обнимаю сумку на коленях и закрываю глаза. Только что на плешке меня отымел как шлюху какой-то парень, в чье лицо я даже не посмотрел. И мне все равно.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для настроения:  
> http://pleer.com/tracks/477259Y6h5

Люди с возрастом все чаще начинают говорить о том, как ужасающе быстро и незаметно пролетает время. Вот только что наступили выходные, и планов громадье, не успеваешь оглянуться – а уже заводишь будильник, чтобы не проспать на работу, а потом опять удивляешься, куда делась целая неделя... и опять выходные...  
По молодости кажется, что такого не может быть. Но мне в двадцать так казаться перестало. Я постиг всю глубину загадочного слова «дискретность».  
День распадался на отдельные фрагменты, легко и произвольно. От меня не зависело ровным счетом ничего. Я открывал глаза и пил первую чашку кофе, а потом смотрел на часы, когда время уже было давно даже не обеденное, приходил в себя, слушая у телевизора новости, и вдруг обнаруживал, что сижу на темном уже балконе, куря сигарету на ночь...

Каждое утро дед поднимал меня на зарядку. Закрытый со всех сторон корпусами одного длиннющего дома, двор на Ленинском был всегда притенен, а весной это означало знобкую прохладу. Мы выходили рано, часов в шесть, и отправлялись на пробежку, разогревались в коротеньком переулке Зелинского, поворачивали на Косыгина и дальше уже бежали прямо по аллее, иногда до самого Ботанического сада МГУ, а иногда поворачивали на небольшой стадион, в сторону Дома пионеров. Возвращались сорок пять минут спустя, в темпе вальса ныряли по очереди в душ, а потом дед уходил на работу, а я садился за пособия и тетради.  
Хотя откровенно говоря, мне было все равно, куда поступать теперь.

Мне вообще очень многое стало все равно.  
И при этом очень многое было ужасающе больно.  
Воспоминания.  
Яркие, острые, близкие, словно чуть потянись, и коснешься руками – твоих губ, и кончиков длинных опущенных ресниц, тонкой морщинки, уходящей к виску, и прохладной мочки уха... Словно чуть-чуть – и поймаешь твой смех, и ощущение пальцев, запутавшихся в моих отросших волосах, и мучительно-нежное движение ногтей от шеи вниз, к пояснице... Словно еще секунда – и твой язык скользнет по подбородку, а ладони под рубашку, и бедро к бедру, потереться, прижаться, дотянуться до паха и, задыхаясь, сжать...  
Я останавливаюсь прямо на улице, на асфальтированной дорожке, ведущей к аптеке, и понимаю, что сейчас осяду прямо под ноги идущих мимо людей, потому что я умираю... от этих фантомных ласк... от бешено бьющегося пульса... от сердца, готового вырваться из груди, проламывая ребра... вместе с криком... потому что ничего этого больше нет!!!  
Какая-то женщина останавливается рядом, и я понимаю, что сижу на бордюре тротуара, закрывая голову руками, и из горла тихонько сочится стон... которого, слава богу, она, кажется, не слышит...  
\- Молодой человек... Вам плохо? «Скорую» вызвать?  
Разжимаю руки и поднимаю на нее глаза... вижу опять плохо... но она, похоже, правда, встревожена, и я стараюсь улыбнуться, хоть как-нибудь...  
\- Нет... Спасибо, все в порядке...  
Она сочувственно кивает:  
\- Перезанимались, да? Экзамены скоро...  
Тоже киваю. Она достает из сумки и протягивает мне зеленое яблоко, поправляет воротник кофты и уходит.  
Я держу его в руках, гладкое, как будто чуть скользкое, наверняка, очень кислое.  
Спасибо, добрая женщина. Со мной все в порядке. Я просто потихоньку умираю от любви.

***

Когда становится все равно, как именно проживать день, куда идти и к чему стремиться, многое становится удивительно легко.  
Я хожу на подготовительное отделение в пед, и мне там жутко рады, заранее, потому что мальчик, после армии, который хочет преподавать английский – это подарок судьбы и небес, и завкафедрой уже улыбается как родному, хотя до вступительных времени еще порядком.  
Я окружен толпой девчонок, которым нравлюсь, еще бы, видный парень! – ну а того, что всех вместе взятых девчонок я воспринимаю как замечательных подружек непонятного пола – снаружи-то не видно. И это даже немножко смешно.  
Да, я там не один представитель с наличием Y-хромосомы, но «самый умный и самый красивый», что, по счастью, отношений с другими – крайне немногочисленными парнями – мне это не портит.  
Дружно высиживаем лекции, дружно сидим в библиотеках, дружно заваливаемся в кафе на мороженое, - прекрасная большая семья... не иначе... И в окружении такого количества _нормальных_ людей мои демоны ехидно затихают... до того мгновения, когда мы остаемся один на один.

***

Хуже воспоминаний – только сны.  
Не знаю, может, я был бы счастлив, если бы мне снились лишь наши схватки в смятых простынях за право прижать и разложить, если бы меня мучило бы только нескончаемым напряжением в паху и просто каким-то зверским недоебом... сколько бы я не дрочил в душе, этого было мало, мало, мало, это все было не то!..  
Но куда хуже были совсем другие сны.  
Мне, прочитавшему в свое время, наверное, все известные и доступные исторические романы, снились подвалы и пытки, реалистичные до рези в глазах от факельного чада, до тяжести цепей на запястьях и лодыжках, до настоящей боли в беспомощно подставленной спине... было страшно, что _мне хотелось – и беспомощности, и боли, и бесконечного унижения... провалиться туда, до самого дна, от которого можно было бы оттолкнуться..._ но еще страшнее было просыпаться и понимать, что и это – сон, и мне не у кого выпросить даже этого... я дрожал и плакал, просыпаясь, потому что _боли и унижения не было_ , потому что они мне _приснились... и мне еще далеко до дна..._

***

Все, что меня держит сейчас, - мысль, что ты исчез из моей жизни насовсем.  
Каждый день, да какого черта! – почти каждый час – я повторяю: я выдержу. Рано или поздно это кончится, я доживу и выживу. Каждый ебанный час...

В этой жизни есть совершенно особая прелесть постоянно _возможного_ чуда. Редко случающегося, часто касающегося не всех, а только отдельных и избранных, но чуду плевать, кого осчастливить, а потому посещает оно и простых смертных.  
Только этим можно объяснить, что нам на троих в группе достались билеты в райкинский «Сатирикон» на только что вышедшего, уже не премьерного, но еще пахнущего свежей краской декораций «Сирано де Бержерака».  
По-честному тянем бумажки с крестиками, и идти выпадает мне в сопровождении двух очаровательных девочек, умеющих не только болтать, но и помолчать вовремя.  
Накануне на одной из дедовых полок я нарыл сборник пьес Ростана, и не сказать, чтобы впечатлился. Все-таки, аллегории и романтизм – это не для слабого юношеского мозга, расшатанного внезапно прервавшимся блядством.  
А день спустя три с лишним часа, проведенные в зале, переворачивают во мне все, что еще остается от покоцанной на клочки души...  
Мне скучна кривляка Роксана, как скучен и косноязычный красавец Кристиан. Но с первой секунды появления на сцене бесподобного Кости Райкина в роли Сирано, я пропадаю... В жизни, о которой рассказано так просто и честно, в жизни, где вместо тебя вечно видят другого, в жизни, где любовь не может, не будет счастливой даже тогда, когда нет уже ни одной преграды... И где каждый виноват только сам: не увидев, не сказав, не открыв... Страшная прекрасная сказка.

Мы выходим из фойе, когда на улице уже темно. Запах весны всегда одуряющ, а особенно в ранней ночи, рассеиваемой фонарями и окутанной звонким ароматом треснувших тополиных почек.  
Я прикуриваю и стою, глядя в небо, на котором не видно звезд, слишком ярко светит сам город. Но, быть может, первый раз с того мига, как захлопнул за собой дверь нашей квартиры, ощущаю звуки и запахи так ясно и пронзительно...  
Девчонки стоят рядом, тоже притихшие, держат под руки, почти жмутся, плакали обе, прямо хлюпали носами мне в плечи... везет, я бы тоже похлюпал, может...

И тут я слышу голос. Звонкий как утренний свист дрозда.

\- Прохожий, стой!  
Здесь похоронен тот,  
Кто прожил жизнь свою  
Вне всех житейских правил!  
Он музыкантом был,  
Но не оставил нот,  
Он был художником,  
Картин он не оставил,  
Он астрономом был,  
Но где-то среди звезд  
Затерян на века его ученый след...  
Он был поэтом,  
Но поэм не создал,  
Но жизнь свою зато  
Он прожил как поэт! *

Твой голос. И он взрывает в кровавые ошметки артерии и вены, на которых еще держалось сердце.  
Я аккуратно снимаю девичьи ладони со своих плеч и поворачиваюсь всем телом. Конечно, это ты. В пижонских джинсах, льняной белой рубашке с острыми углами воротника, расстегнутой до середины груди и навыпуск, со взлохмаченным вороньим гнездом по-прежнему белокурых прядей – ты великолепен и поражаешь моих спутниц в самое сердце, мне не надо смотреть, чтобы знать, какие у них сейчас глаза...  
Ты сияешь так, что я не сразу замечаю рядом Леньку.

\- Привет, Макс! – наклоняешь голову чуть в сторону, ну точно птица, - как тебе спектакль?  
\- Вы знакомы? – Леночка чуть привстает на носочки и шепчет мне в ухо, - какой классный... Познакомь нас...  
Я разжимаю стиснутые зубы.  
\- Привет, - киваю сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую, - это Лена и Оля, мои знакомые. А это, – киваю в вашу сторону, – Никита и Леня, мои школьные друзья.  
Ленька вежливо улыбается девчонкам и протягивает мне руку.  
Ты чуть кланяешься им, шут гороховый, шагаешь вплотную и стискиваешь меня так, что трудно вздохнуть. Прижимаясь щекой к щеке. И я шепчу в твои волосы:  
\- Убери от меня руки, Ник, или я въебу тебе в табло прямо счас...  
\- Привет, Макс... – шепчешь в ответ, жарко выдыхая в шею.

Конечно, ты меня отпускаешь. И, конечно же! – распускаешь павлиний хвост, очаровывая девчонок, сыплешь шутками и комплиментами, и мы идем их провожать, уже поздно, а мы все трое – настоящие джентльмены, правда ведь?  
Поэтому и Лена, и Оля доставлены с почетным эскортом до своих родных домов и подъездов, и нас теперь трое.

До метро идти близко, но мы останавливаемся покурить на освещенной остановке. Потом Ленька бросает бычок в урну и тихо говорит:  
\- Рад был увидеться, Макс. Я домой, ладно?..  
Ты стоишь и смотришь только на меня, но отвечаешь:  
\- Давай, пока.  
Я делаю шаг в сторону, обходя тебя вместе с твоей шикарной прической, роскошной рубашкой и ехидной улыбкой, и крепко сжимаю ленькину руку:  
\- Пока.  
\- Не пропадай, - одними губами выдыхает он. – Я скучаю.  
Улыбаюсь ему:  
\- Хорошо.  
И Ленька уходит в сторону метро, быстро пропадая в переулках.

\- И их осталось двое.  
Глаза... в твоих глазах сейчас все бури Мыса Горн разом.  
Ты тянешь меня в сторону от фонарей, и в темноте я еле успеваю ухватить тебя за плечи, чтобы удержать на расстоянии, дай тебе волю – и я не знаю, что бы ты сделал... не могу даже представить... и пытаюсь оттолкнуть тебя.  
Но вот ты меня отпускать не хочешь. Ползешь пальцами по воротнику, гладишь грудь, трешь подушечками пальцев шею... и мне нужно секунд десять, чтобы вынырнуть из горячей сладкой мути, в которую стремительно погружаются остатки моих мозгов.  
Ты касаешься ладонью кожи прямо напротив сердца, и на вдохе меня прорезает боль. Я шагаю назад.  
\- Что тебе нужно?  
Ты пожимаешь плечами:  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты вернулся, - как само собой разумеется!  
\- А я не хочу.  
\- Прости меня, Макс.  
Вот так просто, так по-детски, непосредственно и легко.  
\- Это что-то изменит?  
Ты удивляешься:  
\- А разве нет? Если ты меня простишь, то мы будем вместе.  
\- В твоих отношениях с Марком.  
Когда ты поджимаешь губы, подбородок у тебя становится острым и узким. Ты молчишь.  
Тогда я задаю еще один вопрос:  
\- Ник... если я тебя прощу, это изменит то, что ты – солгал?  
Ты задираешь свой острый подбородок к небу, словно сейчас станешь оборотнем и взвоешь.  
\- Какооооой ты зануууууда, Мааааакс... Твоя гребанная честность – кому она нужна?! Тебе было плохо, пока ты не знал? Ну и не знай себе дальше! К ебени матери! Мы соберем денег, и не будет никакого Марка, не будет этого долбанного совка, будем вдвоем, и там, где захотим! Ты и я, и все!  
Я глубоко вздыхаю.  
\- Ник, я мог бы тебе много чего сказать, чтобы объяснить... Но когда надо объяснять, это значит, объяснять ничего не надо... Поэтому скажу проще: иди от меня на хуй подальше. Не хочу тебя видеть, слышать тебя не хочу, не хочу ничего о тебе знать. Ясно?

В своей белоснежной рубашке ты скользишь как призрак, тихо и медленно. Я не боюсь, я слишком зол. Ты вторгаешься в мое личное пространство так естественно, как было всегда, для тебя не бывает _личных границ_ , только твои собственные... А они у тебя вообще есть?  
Лицо спокойное и даже почти веселое, и мне даже в голову не приходит вспомнить, как боялся Ленька такого твоего лица, казавшегося ему безумным...  
\- Ясно. Только ты кое-что забыл, Макс.  
\- Что?  
Ты заглядываешь своими серебряными талерами прямо мне в душу и все так же спокойно говоришь:  
\- Ты – мой. Ничьим никогда ты больше не будешь. Только моим. И я тебя верну.

В твоих словах – ничего, кроме абсолютной и совершенной уверенности. Ты смотришь, как я выхожу на остановку, к которой подошел последний, наверное, на сегодня автобус, и даже не двигаешься с места, провожая меня улыбкой Чеширского кота.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Часть монолога Сирано из последнего акта пьесы в переводе В. Соловьева и постановке Л. Трушкина.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для настроения:  
> http://pleer.com/tracks/1423470KtN

Знаете, что такое библиотечный день?   
Это такая штука, которую маме дают на работе, как бы для того, чтобы провести его – угадайте, где? – ну конечно, в библиотеке. И что она делает в этот замечательный день? Правильно: ходит по магазинам, готовит и убирает.  
А поскольку ей нужна дополнительная тягловая сила, я вызван от деда и после пары заходов с тяжеленными сумками овощей, намываю в квартире полы, весь из себя прекрасный, в закатанных выше колена трениках и даже без майки. И если мама погружена в колдовство над овощным рагу, то кому, спрашивается, идти открывать дверь на звонок?

Я стою у этой чертовой двери на собственноручно выбитом половике, босой, взмокший, - твою мать, да почти голый! – и с грязной тряпкой в руках.  
Ты стоишь на пороге в джинсах, просто до неприличия идеально облегающих твои ноги, в рубашке, на которой _совершенно прилично_ расстегнуты лишь две верхние пуговицы, с большой коробкой торта и крошечным букетиком подснежников.  
Я молчу, размышляя, не влепить ли тебе тряпкой в морду. Кажется, я свое мнение высказал в последний раз ну очень доходчиво.  
Ты издевательски медленно скользишь взглядом от пальцев моих ног, к открытым коленям, по животу и груди, по шее с прилипшими волосами и опущенным рукам. И так же издевательски медленно от одного уголка рта до другого скользит твой язык, оставляя мокрый след... _Господи боже, что ты обычно вытворял, после того, как ТАК облизывал губы..._  
\- Привет, - ты улыбаешься, и у меня переклинивает мозг. Этой улыбке было место месяца три назад, но сейчас... – Я в гости.  
Я, наконец, отмираю, нагибаюсь и отжимаю тряпку в ведро.  
\- А тебя звали?  
\- Цветы – твоей маме, торт – для всех, - ты меня как будто не слышишь.  
\- Макс, кто там? – зовет мама из кухни.  
Ты смотришь мне в глаза и отвечаешь раньше, чем я успеваю открыть рот:  
\- Это я, тетя Люда! Я ваш любимый торт принес, «Киевский»!

Сказать, что я в бешенстве – не сказать ничего. Отец уже вернулся с работы, и ужинаем мы _все вместе_ , вчетвером, одной, блядь, большой счастливой, нахуй, семьей!  
\- Макс, подавишься, не торопись... – негромко говорит мама, пока отец ведет с тобой разумную, взрослую беседу о преимуществах разной специализации на старших курсах.  
\- У меня дел полно еще...  
\- Каких дел? Ты же все уже сделал? – удивляется мама.  
\- Книги хотел в комнате разобрать, мне кое-что нужно к деду взять.  
\- А торт?  
«Киевский» торт. Настоящий. С прочным хрустким безе и каштанами. Тот самый, который ни у кого из нас никогда не получается разрезать на ровные части, под самым острым, тонким и даже разогретым горячей водой ножом он крошится, разламываясь на белопенные куски. И для меня – это самое прекрасное, я обожаю есть его пальцами, получая подзатыльники, иногда даже и не словесные, от родителей, но именно пальцами, слизывая крем и отправляя в рот крохотные тающие кусочки...   
Ну нет! _Этот_ торт я есть не буду!  
Быстро дожевываю последний кусочек хлеба, ставлю тарелку в раковину и иду к двери.  
\- Очень вкусно было, мам.  
\- А чай? – это отец.  
\- Спасибо, пап, не хочу, может, потом...  
В комнате почти по памяти выгребаю с полок нужные книги, скидывая в сумку. Я хочу убраться отсюда побыстрее. Я хочу быть как можно дальше от тебя. Потому что иначе нихрена за себя не отвечаю.

Посиделки с дедом меня умиротворяют. Это всегда что-то новое, потому что его историям, кажется, не бывает конца, и знает он все на свете...  
Вот сейчас про одесскую мореходку. Он отучился там полтора года, мне всегда нравилась его татуха, якорь в морских лентах изнутри на левом предплечье.  
\- Ну вот, мы такие, радостные, тыкаем друг друга этими иголками, а по казарме ходит «дед», раскрыв толстенную энциклопедию, и с выражением зачитывает, что татуировки – это рисунки, которые принято наносить себе на тело у отсталых народов Полинезии...  
\- Так ты... дед... значит, отсталый народ Полинезии...  
\- Не отсталее тебя, ребенок... – смеется он. – Слушай, я сегодня с работы шел, видел во дворе, вроде, твоего приятеля этого, Никиту. Или мне показалось?  
Я чувствую, как мои собственные челюсти смыкаются со звонким щелчком.  
\- Какого, блядь, хрена...  
\- Так, спокойно, без мата, - дед не дурак сам словечко ввернуть, но делает это редко. – Ты с ним о встрече не договаривался?  
\- Я с ним... пытался договориться... чтобы пересекаться как можно реже. А по возможности, вообще без этого обойтись.  
Дед берет яблоко и маленьким ножиком начинает срезать с него шкурку, одной, очень тонкой, непрерывной полоской.  
\- У тебя одни сплошные эмоции, ребенок...  
Я открываю было рот, но дед качает головой:  
\- Да нет, нормально все это, нормально...  
Я жду, что сейчас он мне предложит подумать на трезвую голову, чего мне на самом деле надо, чего я хочу, определиться и тогда уже...  
Но дед у меня слишком умный. А может, слишком меня любит. Он дочищает яблоко, режет надвое, вырезает серединку и протягивает половинку мне.  
Но что-то он, все-таки, скажет же... Нет?  
Молча доедаем яблоко, и он сам достает из кармана спички, хоть и курит, но нечасто.  
\- Идешь?  
Киваю, и мы выходим на балкон, накинув легкие куртки, в общем, весна же уже, просто вечер... Я курю «Яву», дед смолит «Астру». Стряхивает пепел в жестяную банку из-под тушенки, - ох и влетало же мне за манеру щелкать пепел и бычки просто вниз, даже не затушив! – и задумчиво делится:  
\- Не выглядел он счастливым что-то, Никита твой.  
\- Не моя забота...  
Дед приподнимает седые брови, глядя искоса и выпуская дым в сторону:  
\- Да если бы, ребенок... если бы...

Точки кипения я достигаю, когда ко мне приезжает Ленька.  
Нет, не подумайте ничего такого, он по-прежнему мне приятен и интересен, мы можем здорово обо всем потрепаться, но ты, в самом деле, кажется, решил переть на таран... Потому что Ленька привез от тебя... подарок.  
Деда еще нет, и мы усаживаемся на кухне и нахально дымим прямо там, открыв окно.  
Ленька пьет чай и рассказывает, про свое не особо веселое житье, мама да тетки... И он – один на них на всех мужик, а каждая в нем видит мальчика, и каждая хочет воспитать по-своему... Аццкая житуха, если честно, я сочувствую ему...  
\- А еще я тут как-то у Ника был... – начинает Ленька.  
Но, видимо, лицо у меня становится такое, что он притормаживает с практически слышным визгом и видимым дымом от покрышек.  
\- Макс...  
Разжимаю зубы.  
\- Все нормально, Лень. Но ты уверен, что тебе надо в это лезть?  
Он вздыхает, двигая по столу кусочки сахара, как кубики «пятнашек».  
\- Ясно, что не мое дело... Ты не думай, я все понимаю.  
\- И все знаешь?  
Он поднимает глаза:  
\- И все знаю. Ну что с ним сделаешь, Макс... Он – такой... он другим-то не будет уже никогда...  
Киваю.  
\- Это верно. Вопрос в том, хочу ли _я_ такого.  
Ленькин взгляд неожиданно становится тяжелым, никогда такого у него не видел.  
\- Макс... А ты правда уверен, что не хочешь? Вы ж друг друга любите... Вот прямо точно – не хочешь – и все?

Вот именно тут у меня в мозгу что-то и перещелкивает с таким звуком, словно обрывается гитарная струна. Несколько вдохов и выдохов, размеренных, почти медитативных. Ленька ни при чем, ни при чем, ни при чем... Вдох. Это наше с тобой дело, и мы разберемся сами. Выдох. А если ты не хочешь по-хорошему... Вдох...  
Но Ленька, который не в курсе моего планомерного доведения внутренней температуры хотя бы до градуса гейзерных источников, решает, что это хороший момент продолжить...  
\- Понимаешь, я у Ника в гостях был. А тут приперся его этот... мафиози... Ник меня сразу в свою комнату запихнул, чтобы тот меня не видел, черт его знает, почему... велел сидеть тихо... я и сидел...  
Он берет из маленькой плетеной корзинки на столе яблоко, почти такое же, как то, что мы съели с дедом позавчера, и откусывает крошечный кусочек.  
\- Вкусно... А они на кухне говорили... Понимаешь? А я сидел и даже высунуться боялся...  
Смотрю, как он медленно жует яблочную мякоть и вдруг понимаю: Леньке страшно. Он боится. Марка. Тебя. Меня. Не нас – каждого по отдельности, разве что только Шерхана этого... А тебя и меня – вместе. Боится, но все равно пытается помочь... Храбрый и добрый Ленька, которого так не вовремя занесло между нами.  
\- Они сначала тихо говорили, а потом Ник засмеялся, громко, а этот заорал на него... Что пусть делает, что хочет, пусть кого хочет трахает, он ему любую шлюху приведет, пусть только скажет, какую, да хоть два десятка – на выбор, и делает, что в голову взбредет, только чтобы про тебя забыл... А Ник на него заорал, что ебал он уже его шлюх, только какую не ебет, все равно тебя видит... не обижайся только, Макс! Он же в том смысле...  
\- Все в порядке, Лень... Я понял.  
\- Ну... в том смысле, что всегда тебя будет хотеть... И сейчас хочет, и когда с ним... ну... все равно тебя хочет... и пусть Марк хоть глотку себе сорвет, а он тебя вернет...

Если бы я тогда смог его услышать...   
Но есть у меня одна отвратительная черта характера, свойственная всем упрямцам. Обладая характером скорее мягким и уступчивым, я крайне не люблю, когда меня лишают свободы выбора.   
Я способен отступать и поступаться почти чем угодно, до последнего, пока не упрусь спиной в стену. И вот когда дороги дальше нет, я впадаю в бешенство, как самый настоящий бык, я слепну от ярости, перестаю видеть что бы то ни было вокруг, и в этот светлый миг своего существования могу вспороть рогами чьи угодно кишки... даже свои собственные...   
Ты не оставил мне выбора.  
Хотя, если быть честным, я сам его себе не оставил.

Твой подарок я, не открывая, попросил отвезти обратно. Не помню, чем закончился этот разговор. Чем-то мирным закончился, наверное. Во всяком случае, скандала с Ленькой у меня в голове не отложилось.  
А на следующий день я стою недалеко от дома, в котором ты снимаешь квартиру, смотрю на торговый центр с яркой вывеской «Вешняки», и аккуратно, но настойчиво бужу воспоминания.  
Нет, не про нашу с тобой жизнь, не про подъезд и лифт, в котором мы целовались как сумасшедшие, не про... Я вспоминаю, где натолкнулся на шикарный золотистый «мерс» Марка в последний раз.  
Я прикрываю глаза. Когда я его увидел, пахло печеным тестом. Открываю глаза, точно слева пирожковая, маленькая, но духовитая. Потом я сел к нему в машину, и мы поехали прямо, значит, по этой же стороне улицы, зацепили немного круговой разворот Кабрала и ушли направо, значит, по Молдагуловой... И ехали минут пять, не больше. А пешком, значит, выйдет не больше получаса.  
Через тридцать пять минут размеренного хода я вижу не особо приметную, но аккуратную вывеску. О да, я хорошо ее помню. Толкаю толстую, словно вырезанную из цельного куска дерева дверь и натыкаюсь на здоровенного амбала, ненавязчиво перекрывшего половину прохода.  
Ах да... Ресторанчик для своих, он говорил.  
Я поднимаю глаза, а дядя выше меня чуть ли не на голову, и с вежливой улыбкой прошу:  
\- Пожалуйста, скажите Марку, что к нему пришел Макс, и что мне очень нужно с ним поговорить.  
Браток, кажется, не удивлен. Только уточняет хриплым баском:  
\- Насчет чего базар?  
\- Насчет меня и блондинки. Он поймет.  
Он кивает и отходит вглубь зала. Возвращается быстро и делает жест рукой: проходи, мол.   
Я на секунду торможу, хотя сразу вижу Марка, сидящего в одиночестве за дальним столиком.   
Я правда все решил? Марк приподнимает руку и чуть машет: я здесь.  
А я здесь. И да, я решил.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для настроения:  
> http://pleer.com/tracks/4452797KjWN

\- Привет, Макс.  
\- Привет.  
\- Садись, ты же не постоять-полюбоваться на меня пришел.  
Решившись на что-то главное, нет смысла зависать на мелочах. Поэтому я спокойно устраиваюсь напротив.  
\- Хочешь есть? – само радушие, посмотрите на него...  
\- Нет.  
\- Кофе?  
\- Со сливками и сахаром.  
Марк чуть заметно улыбается.  
\- Славно. Дим, - это официанту, - принеси нам кофе, мне как обычно, отдельно сахар и сливки.  
\- Один момент.  
Через пару минут на столе перед нами две горячие турки, две тонкостенные чашки, сахарница и сливочник. Я не жду новых приглашений, наливаю, добавляю сливки, по-плебейски кидаю кусочки сахара в чашку и размешиваю, звеня ложечкой.  
\- Ну, слушаю, – Марк доверительно подается чуть вперед. – Страшно любопытно, что тебе от меня могло понадобиться.

Черт, вот так вечно... Собираешься, планируешь, выстраиваешь все в голове до тонкостей, продумываешь варианты, а как до дела доходит – пустота и жалкий квак... Поэтому ничего умного я сказать не успеваю, а ляпаю первое, что соскакивает с языка:  
\- Ненавижу, когда меня обманывают.  
Марк явно ждет продолжения, но меня склинило, а потому секунд через пятнадцать он осторожно и чуть насмешливо соглашается:  
\- Солидарен... И?  
\- Не могу этого переварить... Никак... Я пробовал, по-всякому, ну никак... – теперь меня вдруг несет, стоило заговорить, уже не остановишься... – Не скажу, что мне похуй на то, что ты с ним трахался... но я бы простил... А он соврал, в глаза мне соврал, понимаешь? А говорил, что мне врать никогда не будет... и я не могу так...  
Я жду от Марка очередной улыбки, теперь глумливой, но он только медленно откидывается на спинку диванчика, чуть склоняет голову набок и внимательно разглядывает меня... в который уже раз с момента нашего знакомства...  
\- Унижение. Да?  
Я киваю и вдруг чувствую адскую усталость:  
\- Да. И я пришел попросить тебя помочь.  
Вот тут его пробирает смешком:  
\- Что?  
\- Я пришел попросить тебя помочь. Мне.  
Марк берет чашку и залпом допивает остывший кофе, в таких маленьких чашечках он почти мгновенно теряет жар.  
\- Ты. Просить меня. Помочь тебе.  
Я только киваю в такт каждой фразе.  
Марк отодвигает чашку.  
\- Мальчик, тебе врача не позвать?  
Если сейчас я не найду нужных слов, то другого шанса у меня не будет. Поэтому я наливаю себе еще кофе, добавляю сливок и кладу еще пару кусочков сахара.  
\- Нет. Марк, закончи то, что начал.

Да! Попал. Вот теперь он точно меня дослушает.  
\- Изволь объясниться?  
Я на пару секунд прикрываю веки, желая только одного, чтобы он меня действительно понял...  
\- Не могу ни принять, ни простить. И оторваться от него не могу... у меня просто сил нет... Помоги мне.  
\- Да твою ж мать, как?  
\- Это ты начал. Ну так и закончи... Я хочу до самого дна... Если я туда доберусь, то хоть буду знать, что дальше некуда падать, оттуда только наверх можно...  
\- Можешь ведь и не вынырнуть, - негромко замечает Марк.  
\- Плевать.  
Он не глядя берет со стола пачку сигарет и закуривает. Пускает дым вдоль лица, щурится и разглядывает меня, а я – его. Красивый мужик, если со стороны и без эмоций. Ему даже резкие морщины между бровей и в углах рта идут.  
\- Во всем мне хочется дойти до самой сути... – говорит он, как будто сам себе. – Я тебе ничего не должен, Макс, на твои сказки-рассказки, мол, сам начал, сам и закончи, мне класть с прибором. Так почему?  
Я знаю, ему понравится ответ:  
\- Больше никто не пробьется.

Взгляд у Марка из лениво-насмешливого вдруг становится острым и колким, как шило.  
\- Ты что, серьезно?  
\- Да.  
\- Макс, ты меня даже озадачить сумел... Давай я скажу, _что_ я понял, а ты согласишься или скажешь, что я таки ошибся. А то все очень просто... до того просто, что не верится...  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Ты думаешь, если я дам тебе столько унижения и боли, сколько ты вообще в состоянии выдержать, то ты... что?  
\- Смогу быть собой. И сам решать за себя. Не видеть кошмаров... И... блядь, не думать больше обо всем об этом!!!  
Сам не понимаю, почему, в истерический, хоть и приглушенный вскрик меня срывает именно сейчас.  
Парочка официантов, стоящих у стойки бара, оборачиваются в нашу сторону, как и крепкий браток у дверей. Но Марк только машет на них рукой: все нормально.  
Потом наклоняется ко мне через стол, опираясь на локти, и аккуратно берет меня твердыми пальцами под подбородок, чуть приподнимая голову, чтобы смотреть глаза – в глаза:  
\- Боль, унижение и секс. В обмен на свободу. Да?  
Я смотрю в его холодные зрачки и думаю, что выбрал правильно.

***

И еще я кое-что правильно выбрал. Я вообще про бордели нихрена не знаю, а уж про такие... То есть, что-то где-то слышал, но, если бы не он, наверное, и не увидел бы никогда.  
Комната почти пустая, прочная железная стойка, вроде турника, кожаные плетки, наручники, какие-то ремни...  
Марк стоит, прислонившись спиной к стене, картинно перекрестив длинные ноги, и курит, ссыпая пепел прямо на бетонный пол.  
\- Ну как?  
\- Дыбы не хватает.  
Он усмехается.  
\- Надо будет, я тебе и дыбу устрою... Значит так, парень. Здесь обо всем договариваются на берегу.  
Он бросает окурок на пол, затаптывая искры. Подходит вплотную, легко толкая меня спиной в стену. Я почему-то только сейчас замечаю, что он хоть немного, но выше меня ростом, и это странно, я не привык быть ниже...  
Аккуратно обводит пальцами мое лицо, мягко, почти ласково.  
\- Скажи мне, чего я _не должен делать_ , твое право – выбрать, чего ты _не хочешь_.  
\- Это касается только нас двоих. Не хочу, чтобы ты меня покалечил или изуродовал. Не хочу, чтобы остались шрамы.  
\- Хорошо. Теперь стоп-слово.  
\- Что?  
\- Обычно выбирают одно слово, которое нижний может произнести в любой момент, когда захочет все прекратить. Произнесешь его – и верхний тут же остановится. Это правило.  
\- Разумно...  
\- Даже не представляешь, насколько... Я буду спрашивать тебя, продолжить мне или нет. Если продолжить, ты скажешь...  
\- Белый.  
\- Если остановиться...  
\- Черный.  
Марк улыбается:  
\- Черно-белый мальчик... И еще.  
Он медленно обводит пальцем мою бровь:  
\- Не забудь, зачем ты здесь.

Коротко кидает:  
\- Раздевайся.  
И я снимаю с себя все, складывая на небольшую лавку слева от двери.  
\- Иди, встань сюда.  
И я встаю под железную стойку, подставляя руки под широкие кожаные браслеты, плотно схватывающие запястья, и позволяя растянуть их в стороны и вверх.  
\- Ноги шире.  
И я покорно расставляю ноги, щиколотки которых Марк стягивает такими же браслетами, только толще и прочнее, и тоже притягивает к боковинам, не вплотную, цепи дают некоторую возможность движения, но так, что паховые мышцы у меня напрягаются, чуть подрагивая в такой растяжке.  
Небольшой стол с «реквизитом» стоит слева, и я вижу, как он выбирает плеть со множеством длинных хвостов. Правой рукой берется за рукоять, медленно пропуская их через ладонь левой. Он стоит прямо передо мной, почти лаская черную кожу и глядя, как на моих скулах растекается краска.  
\- Если честно, даже не думал, что получу такой подарок, Макс...  
Забрасывает мне хвосты плетки на плечо и неторопливо стягивает их вниз, так, чтобы соскользнули по шее, груди и задели член.  
Я вздрагиваю и закрываю глаза, а потому не вижу, как он заходит мне за спину.

Первые удары хлесткие, но несильные. Хочешь меня разогреть? Давай, я согласен... Хотя, кажется, моего согласия теперь уже никто не спрашивает?  
Плеть щелкает как-то даже звонко, на секунду кожу обдает онемением, и только потом болью, пока скорее раздражающей, но с каждой секундой на плечах, лопатках, пояснице все сильнее разгорается жар... Плеть взрезает воздух все ритмичнее и мощнее, Марк ловко ловит ровно те полсекунды, в которые должен был бы прийтись следующий удар, как он придерживает замах, не знаю, но эта крошечная заминка делает ощущения острее и пронзительнее...  
Вместо очередного удара я слышу короткий выдох:  
\- Цвет, Макс?  
Смешок у меня выходит гортанный, чуть хриплый:  
\- Шутишь? Белый!  
На мгновение меня окатывает неприятной мутью, он издевается?!  
Но плеть тут же бьет снова, теперь тяжелее, словно на миг прилипая к коже, и от удара меня бросает вперед, насколько позволяют распятые руки и ноги. О да... кажется, я понимаю, что и впрямь сделал ему подарок... Марк явно с этими игрушками знаком хорошо, и судя по тому, что от него наползает удушающая жадная волна, давно с ними не игрался...  
Теперь хвосты тихо свистят, отлетая назад, а устремляясь ко мне так же тихо гудят, словно рой злых ос, впиваясь жестко и равномерно, не пропуская ни сантиметра, не давая передышки... В какой-то миг я словно проваливаюсь в этот ритм, ловя гребень боли, но именно в эту секунду плеть со свистом перекручивается в воздухе, и я вскрикиваю в первый раз, потому что совсем не ожидаю короткого хлесткого удара в промежность... Вскрикиваю и понимаю, что у меня встает...  
Марк обходит меня, голый по пояс, в одних джинсах, оглядывая и кончиками пальцев оглаживая кожу на плечах и бедрах. И если у меня горят скулы, то его лицо хищное и бледное.  
\- Цвет, Макс?  
\- Белый.  
Он кивает, коротко улыбаясь.  
\- Смотри-ка, а тебе нравится, да?  
Он перекладывает рукоять в левую руку, а правой перебирает мне яйца и скользит по стволу, плавно и размеренно, вверх-вниз-вверх...  
\- Мы до этого обязательно доберемся, мальчик мой, но позже... И не думай, что сможешь кончить без моего разрешения.

Хорошо, что я не спросил: «Интересно, как?»... Хоть не выгляжу полным идиотом. Потому что Марк в пару движений перехватывает мне основание члена какой-то резинкой, и теперь у меня полноценный жесткий стояк, ствол весь перевитый проступившими венами, чуть не прилипший к животу и текущий каплями смазки...  
Теперь многохвостка не просто кидает меня вперед, но и выбивает вскрик, когда проходится по яйцам и внутренней стороне бедер...  
И дрожу я уже не только от боли, не так уж она сильна, хотя удары по-прежнему размеренны и безжалостно методичны, но и от возбуждения, от которого некуда деться... У меня трясутся ноги, пальцы рук скребут звенья цепей, по всему телу катятся капли пота, но когда Марк придерживает плеть, прижимается к моей воспаленной спине голой грудью и горячо шепчет в шею: «Цвет, Макс?», я могу только так же рвано выдохнуть: «Белый»...

Хвосты уже не раз и не два обжигали мне бока и долетали до груди, и ребра ходят ходуном, как кузнечные мехи, а я не могу... не могу... у меня не получается сдаться...  
Я _хочу сопротивляться_ ему, _хочу доказать..._  
Я вздрагиваю от того, что не ощущаю очередного удара. Марк медлит несколько секунд, а потом вдруг закидывает руки мне на плечи, резко пережимая шею плетью:  
\- Макс... Ты помнишь, зачем ты здесь?  
Дышать приходится коротко, носом, любое движение горлом, и он сломает мне кадык...  
И я шепчу:  
\- Да...  
Марк появляется у меня из-за плеча и небрежно укладывает плетку обратно на стол.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда у меня есть другое предложение... Может, тебе будет проще договориться с ней?  
Теперь у него в руке плеть, больше всего похожая на нагайку, с коротким кнутовищем и сужающимся к концу плотно сплетенным хвостом. Она длиннее обычной казачьей и, кажется, не имеет грузила, вместо него там легкомысленный пучок сыромятных ремешков.  
Марк подходит, небрежно убирая с моего лба мокрые волосы. Сейчас и у него на скулах цветут матовые темноватые пятна.  
\- Так и знал, что с одного разогрева не поплывешь... Тебя нагибать надо круче. Эта змейка не того, чтобы сечь, она – чтобы пороть.  
Он смотрит мне прямо в глаза, выговаривая каждое слово медленно и четко:  
\- Я буду тебя пороть, мальчик. Буду пороть, пока ты сам не взмолишься, чтобы я тебя трахнул. Потому что даже боль от этой малышки будет почти ничто по сравнению с той, что будет у тебя между ног. Ну так что, Макс, цвет?  
Я смотрю на него и совершенно нелогично думаю, что если он сумеет сломать мою гордыню, то я буду ненавидеть его за это всю жизнь...  
\- Белый.

Он порет меня, как, наверное, пороли рабов на плантациях.  
Хотя я понимаю, это не во всю силу, иначе кнут уже порвал бы мне спину.  
Но теперь это настоящая, злая, звериная боль, заставляющая хрипеть... и мне плевать и на дрожащие, подламывающиеся колени, и на слезы, бегущие из глаз, и на стоны, которые я уже и не думаю сдерживать... потому что, мать его, этого долбанного Шерхана, он прав!!! – я готов не стонать, а выть, от того, как адски ломит в паху, потому что каждый тяжелый удар отзывается кровавой вспышкой трижды – на спине, в глазах и в члене...  
И когда длинный хвост, после очередного укуса поперек хребта, вдруг одним махом оплетает мне ногу, почти от паха до колена, я слышу, как с хрустом изламывается моя же собственная шея, закидываясь назад, и как мой голос надсадно выдыхает:  
\- Марк...  
Ему не надо никаких больше слов... и мне тоже... я согласен... я на все согласен...к ебени матери эту гордыню, я выдержал, сколько смог, _я не хочу больше терпеть!_ Я хочу, чтобы меня взяли, не спрашивая разрешения, _чтобы я вообще ничего не решал..._

От меня больше ничего не зависит, и от этого почему-то не больно... и не страшно... от этого – хорошо...

Больно, когда в меня насухую вталкивается его палец, хотя я весь мокрый, не считать же смазкой пот... Но Марк тут же добавляет геля, зато и растягивает без церемоний, «ножницами», и почти сразу – еще и третий палец...  
Больно, когда он скользит свободной ладонью по груди, поочередно выкручивая и надрачивая соски, а меня ведет от желания и подставиться ближе, и насадиться на его пальцы, трущие простату, меня почти бьет озноб, потому что боль в члене, которого он все никак не коснется, становится просто невыносимой...  
И я выстанываю:  
\- Дай... дай мне кончить...  
\- Цвет, Макс?  
\- Твою мать, дай мне кончить!!!  
\- Какой цвет, Макс?  
Я бьюсь всем телом и кричу от отчаяния...  
\- Белый!!!  
Марк резко выдергивает пальцы, но тут же въезжает в меня по самые яйца, а я даже не могу понять, насколько он длинный, или какой он толстый, потому что одной рукой он выкручивает мне сосок, а второй – господибожемой! – наконец-то, сжимает мой член, скользкой от смазки рукой...  
Он долбится в меня жестко и быстро, просто распиная меня на своем елдаке, и дрочит так же, а когда он вдруг снова убирает руку с моего ствола, меня уже колотит так, что закатываются глаза:  
\- Марк!!!  
Острые зубы впиваются мне в шею, и слова текут вместе с каплями крови:  
\- Знаешь, Макс, хочу спустить тебе в рот... сразу как ты кончишь от одного только моего хуя в твоей заднице...  
А я чувствую только, как пальцы сжимают мне шею, да... о да... так что мутится в голове... и темнеет в глазах... а вторая рука сдергивает с моего члена проклятую резинку... и кончаю действительно только от того, что он продолжает ебать меня, распирая анус – теперь я чувствую это – длинным и толстым тараном... кончаю, выстреливая спермой так, как никогда раньше в жизни, чуть не теряя сознание...  
И почти не замечаю, как Марк выскальзывает из меня, в пару движений ослабляя и распуская цепи так, что я падаю на четвереньки на пол, вздергивает меня за волосы на колени и одним нажимом жестких пальцев раскрывает мне челюсти...

Меня никогда так не били.  
Меня никогда так не драли.  
И, мать вашу, меня никогда так не ебали в рот.  
Я держусь на коленях только потому, что пальцы Марка впились в мои волосы, а сам я цепляюсь за его бедра непослушными руками, все еще затянутыми в кожаные наручи.  
Я держусь за него и принимаю, подчиняясь рывкам, так что с растянутых, горящих губ течет слюна... его член таранит мне гортань, и я рефлекторно сглатываю, сжимая его стенками горла... и чуть не захлебываюсь от заливающей горло и рот спермы, пытаюсь проглотить, но ее слишком, слишком много... и его семя течет мне на подбородок и капает на грудь...

Это самое дно, и ниже – только земная твердь на трех слонах и одной большой черепахе.  
Я забыл все на свете. Я все разрешил, и ему, и себе. Я свободен...  
Тянусь рукой к его лицу, и когда Марк наклоняется, решив, наверное, что я хочу что-то сказать, ловлю шею ладонью и целую взасос, смешивая его сперму с нашей слюной.  
Мне так хорошо... и так плохо... что я даже не успеваю понять, когда наступает темнота.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для настроения:  
> http://pleer.com/tracks/5236606slpS

Вряд ли это воспитано мультиками или книжками, скорее всего, это естественное восприятие мира ребенком: вокруг постоянно что-то происходит. Это жизнь – вечное движение. Нет движения – нет жизни.  
Может, когда это перестает казаться непреложной истиной, мы и перестаем быть детьми?  
А когда понимаем, что это, все-таки, правда, - взрослеем?

Я лежу на животе на дедовом диване в гостиной, прямо у открытой балконной двери, откуда тянет ветром, солнцем и бензином, по очереди укладывая между рук одну умную книжку за другой, листаю страницу за страницей, пытаясь запомнить какие-то определения, повторить правила образования суффиксальных форм в английском языке и освежить в голове правила русского языка, а больше всего хочется положить голову на перекрещенные поверх учебников руки и закрыть глаза...  
Было? Не было?

Я не хочу никакого движения. Даже движения мысли.  
Я хочу вечного слабого колыхания тюлевых занавесок у открытого окна.  
И это максимум, на что согласен сейчас мой мозг.  
В какие-то из минут, неторопливо протекающих мимо, мне кажется, что ничего не было...  
Потому что с нормальными обычными мальчиками не происходит безумной влюбленности и диких школьных романов, таких недетских страстей до полного саморастворения в глазах напротив...  
Но – было.   
Потому что, разбуди меня среди ночи, я назову твой любимый чай и фильм, с закрытыми глазами нарисую твое надменное узкое лицо, ни разу не задев ни одного предмета, пройду по твоей квартире от прихожей до твоей кровати и лягу именно так, чтобы тебе было удобно забросить мне на ногу свое колено, а на плечо – руку...  
Было. И потому мне снится твой смех, но теперь уже не рядом, а так, словно ты сидишь за соседним столиком в кафешке, и просыпаясь я не ищу тебя вслепую ладонью и не пугаюсь до обморока холода простыни рядом... правда, в те моменты, когда мой нос ловит где-нибудь жаркий густой всплеск душного мускуса, я вспыхиваю и замираю... Настанет ли когда-нибудь момент, когда я перестану ждать, что ты появишься рядом?

Зато Марк не оставил мне возможности усомниться.   
Я просыпаюсь на следующий день в небольшой уютной комнатке, где симпатичный немолодой доктор внимательно изучает мою спину и задницу, - а что вы хотите, молодой человек, ах чтоб я не лез не в свое дело, ну, положим, тут дело так себе, задница – она у всех задница, а если вы там до разрывов дотрахались? – сообщает, что мне надо отлежаться до вечера, заклеивает от шеи до поясницы чем-то пропитанными марлевыми повязками и говорит, что пришлет девочку.  
На хамский вопрос, к какому месту мне прикладывать эту девочку, доктор пожимает плечами и отвечает, в том смысле, что, во-первых, не его это дело, а во-вторых, на моем месте, он был бы благодарен девочке за какой-никакой обед.  
Девчонка оказывается веселой местной шлюшкой, не сопливой и еще не вовсе прожженной, она с удовольствием сидит со мной весь день, носит еду и питье, прикуривает сигареты и хихикает над моими анекдотами... я, оказывается, могу их рассказывать... и даже смешно...   
А под вечер, когда врач заходит и снимает все повязки, любезно со мной распрощавшись, девочка протягивает мне темно-серую коробочку.  
\- И что сие значит?  
Рубашку натягивать трудновато, все-таки рука у Шерхана тяжелая, и выражение лица у меня соответственное.  
\- Сие значит, что Марк тебе подарок оставил. Сказал на память.  
Зажигалка. В темно-серой фирменной коробочке зажигалка Zippo, одна сторона которой отделана черной эмалью, другая – белой.  
Черно-белый мальчик...  
Другой бы нам расклад...  
Но уж, что есть...  
Какое, к черту, не было... Было!  
Было...

Я просыпаюсь по утрам и, даже не открывая глаз, думаю, увижу ли тебя сегодня. Но сейчас эти мысли не нарезают меня на кровоточащие ломтики тончайшего карпаччо, они просто есть.  
От тебя нет звонков.   
Ты не приезжаешь.   
Не караулишь меня во дворах.   
Не присылаешь открыток, писем и посыльных с цветами, - да, такое тоже было.  
Увижу ли я тебя сегодня?  
А увижу ли я тебя вообще еще когда-нибудь?

Я не верю в волшебников. Но некоторым людям силы достичь желаемого хватает и без магии.  
Вы хотели свободы? Ешьте же ее, о волки!

Довериться, протянуть руку и прыгнуть в туман с огромной скалы.  
Упасть в гремящий, вышибающий барабанные перепонки водопад Виктории.  
Лететь вниз, задыхаясь в водяных брызгах, каждое мгновение ожидая удара об воду, способную расплющить твои внутренности в месиво.  
Войти в водную гладь тонким копьем, мгновенно утратившим звон полета, и медленно погружаться от светлой поверхности, на которой резвится бликами солнце, к темной, холодной, почти бездвижной глубине, уже угадывая внизу смутно белеющие скелеты тех, кто упал туда задолго до тебя.  
И вдруг ощутить невидимое подводное течение, выносящее тебя снова туда, где воздух, и солнце, и вода уже не бесится в дьявольском водовороте, ниже... ниже по течению... ниже... и дальше, все дальше от полета, грохота, отчаянного восторга, страха, страсти и покорной обреченности...  
Так было? Или не было?

Я добираюсь на метро до «своей» конечной. Дожидаюсь троллейбуса и сажусь на первое сиденье, сразу за кабиной водителя. Так мне видно только стенку впереди, немного проход справа и улицу слева. Можно привалиться плечом к стеклу и ехать так до самого конца... Спроси сейчас, давно ли я не ездил _туда_ , и я не смогу ответить.  
Дома, длинная улица, парк вдалеке, мост, железнодорожная платформа, - такие, не за пределами вокзалов, а в самом городе, они всегда меня удивляли, - снова длинные плавные повороты улиц, станции метро, мимо, мимо... пока троллейбус не делает последний, довольно крутой разворот, выезжая на конечный круг.  
Пропускаю всех и выхожу последним, неторопливо, а куда мне, собственно, спешить?  
Кажется, те деревья в прошлый раз еще не так заросли кустами, а сама остановка была посвежее, или ее просто давно не красили? Привычно оглядываюсь на МКАД, здесь, рядом с кругом, эстакада, там всегда машины, даже ночью...  
Меня дергает изнутри, как будто рыболовным крючком за пораненное легкое... Из твоего окна всегда было видно текущую огнями реку кольцевой... И в те редкие разы, когда удавалось остаться у тебя с ночевкой, они почему-то всегда меня тревожили, а ты садился сзади, обнимая со спины за плечи, и тянул обратно, шепча: «К черту... Опять завис... Макс, иди сюда, это просто фары...».  
Я стою, смотрю на шестнадцатиэтажку у самой остановки, на заасфальтированную дорожку, уводящую к длинным корпусам дома, один из которых – твой, и вот сейчас как, наверное, никогда до того, понимаю, что эта огромная, исходящая сквозняком дыра в моей груди вряд ли когда-нибудь затянется. И что это – тоска.

Надо же, у подъездов появились лавочки. Наверное, к лету, когда старики будут усаживаться на солнышке на целый день. Помнится, зимой скамеек вечно недосчитывались... Ну что ж, значит, посижу на лавочке, ждать недолго, я точно знаю, что Ленька со своей учебы должен вернуться минут через пятнадцать-двадцать. Пара сигарет, всего лишь.  
И точно. Два бычка спустя он останавливается рядом со мной, загораживая свет и нависая вытянувшейся, но нестрашной тенью.  
Я поднимаю голову:  
\- Привет.  
\- Привет.  
\- На чай пригласишь?  
Он кивает, перекидывая широкую ленту мольберта на другой плечо:  
\- Пошли, у меня варенье есть.

Я знаю, что Ленька – сладкоежка, но при их с матерью жизни никаких роскошеств в доме не водится, а потому принес с собой его любимое печенье – настоящее курабье, то самое, которое, как и должно, оставляет на пальцах масляные следы, рассыпается и тает во рту, а в серединке алеет каплей вязкого конфитюра.  
Он улыбается, выкладывая печенье в простенькую стеклянную вазочку:  
\- Подкуп?  
\- А нужен?  
Ленька наливает нам чай в большие кружки, садится напротив и устало пожимает плечами:  
\- А черт его знает...  
Ритуал переуступания и передвижения сахарницы, звон ложечек, чайник, водруженный обратно на плиту, и прихватка, прошитая, с ватой внутри, уже здорово прихваченная огнем по краям, - все обычно. Не очень обычно, что Ленька долго собирается с мыслями. Вернее, с силами, потому мысли он давно собрал, и это видно. Я решаюсь первый:  
\- Ну?  
\- Макс... Можно спросить?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Что ты сделал?  
\- В смысле?  
\- Что ты сделал Нику?  
Я смотрю в его печальные каре-зеленые глаза и отвечаю честно:  
\- Понятия не имею, Лень.  
\- Это как? – теперь глаза у него удивленные.  
\- А так. Понятия не имею, как Ник воспринял бы то, что я сделал. Не проще у него спросить?  
Ленька, как раз прикусивший край печеньки, медленно слизывает с губы крошки и отпивает немного чая.  
\- Так ты не знаешь...  
Я чувствую, как сердце мгновенно проваливается в черную дыру, утягивая за собой все внутренности, а руки начинают трястись.  
\- Чего я не знаю?  
За несколько секунд до ленькиного ответа я успеваю забыть, как это – дышать, и, наверняка, могу дать огромную фору некоторым беременным дамочкам по части дурноты.  
\- Этот его... Марк... сделал им паспорта и визы в два дня... И увез его.  
Воздух возвращается в легкие с тихим шипением, как в переходной камере космического корабля из фантастического фильма.  
\- Ленька... – хриплю я, - ты идиот...  
Он вскидывает на меня глаза и тут же подскакивает с табуретки:  
\- Макс, ты что?! Господи, ты чего такой серый?!  
Но у меня нет сил даже ответить. Только тупо повторить:  
\- Идиот...  
До него, кажется, доходит.  
\- Боже мой... Макс, прости, я кретин, правда... Он жив, все с ним в порядке! Они в Чехию уехали, мне Ник сказал перед отъездом... Ничего не объяснял, просто сказал... ну, типа, чтобы я знал... Наверное, чтобы ты знал, тоже, да? Вы же с ним не разговариваете...

Умница Марк. Ты просто увез его от меня.  
Чехия.   
Даже если вдруг... Даже если что... Даже если... Уж туда-то я точно не заявлюсь неожиданно под окна петь серенады...  
Я сижу на родном ленькином табурете и тихо пытаюсь завести обратно сердце.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор просит прощения, что глава получилась совсем небольшой.  
> Такое вот настроение...
> 
> Для него самого слушаем:  
> http://pleer.com/tracks/281398oQBF

Без чего не может выжить человек?  
Понятно – без еды, воды и сна. Но если речь идет о чем-то более эфемерном? Можно жить без радости? Без привязанности? Без любви? А без любви, которая была, но которой не стало?  
Вернее, не так. Хуже всего было, что никуда эта любовь не делась.  
Из меня выдернули здоровенный кусок души, выдрали прямо вместе с мясом. И вот в этой образовавшейся пустоте она и обитала теперь. И не просто жила, а требовала и искала выхода. Только выпустить ее было некуда.  
И в пустоте, оставшейся от выдернутого с мясом куска души, эта самая сука-любовь балансировала на острие, упершись точно в середину груди. И каждое ее движение было болезненным и мучительным.

Почему меня принесло сюда сегодня, черт его знает. Площадь летом выглядит совсем по-другому. Но не посмотреть же на кусты сирени я приехал?  
Иду совершенно той же дорогой, что и в первый раз, может, даже шаг в шаг, чуть притормаживаю недалеко от скамейки... И слышу тот же тихий голос за плечом:  
\- Ну что, надумал, наконец? Отсосать тебе, красавчик?  
Понимаю, что выгляжу, как дурак, но поворачиваюсь к нему с улыбкой:  
\- Привет.  
Темноволосый, пониже меня, хотя видно, что постарше, и прилично, но выглядит ухоженным. И глаза... насмешливые, умные, со взглядом, горчащим, словно черный шоколад. И улыбка, которую не сразу разглядишь.  
Приподнимает брови:  
\- Привет? Ну, привет.  
\- Я Макс.  
Он осматривает меня с головы до ног, отводит глаза и кивает на скамейку. А когда садимся рядом, вытаскивает сигареты и закуривает. Лезу в карман за своими и тоже прикуриваю, не пряча огонек в ладонь. У Zippo есть такая фишка, огонь не должен гаснуть даже при сильном ветре, так они устроены, и я балдею от этого маленького фирменного прикола.  
\- О!  
\- А тебя как зовут?  
Он бросает на меня насмешливый взгляд:  
\- Спросить ни у кого не догадался?  
\- Не хотел. Думал, что представиться не откажешься...  
\- Какой Версааааль... Представиться! – он смеется, негромко, но весело. – Можно, конечно, состроить из себя окончательную сучку и отправить поспрашивать... Но не буду, пожалуй. Гера.  
\- Георгий?  
\- Что-то вроде...  
Открываю было рот, но он заканчивает за меня:  
\- Да, и мне очень приятно, Макс, - и тут же фыркает, - хотя могло бы быть кудаааа приятнеееее...

Оказывается, я – лох, потому что на эту плешку приезжаю хоть и нечасто, но не в первый раз, а так и не удосужился ничего толком узнать. А Гера здесь старожил, знает, кажется, все и про всех, в том числе, и про меня.  
\- Тебя здесь считают странным мальчиком, знаешь?  
Он ловит взглядом притормозившего рядом парня, еле заметно качает головой, и тот идет дальше.  
\- Почему? – мне, правда, интересно, и немного обидно. Я – странный?  
\- Вот сейчас по всем окрестным кустам и подворотням шушукаются, что мы тут с тобой перетираем. Всем жутко интересно, что у нас вообще может быть общего.  
Гера аккуратно и, очевидно, совершенно привычно чуть покусывает губы, а я смотрю, как они становятся чуть полнее и ярче.  
\- Блин... ты меня можешь вообще за идиота считать, но я нихрена не понимаю... Почему я странный? И почему мы с тобой просто поговорить не можем?  
\- С чего бы начать... – Гера откидывается на спинку скамейки. И вид у него почему-то довольный. – Ну, например, с того, что народ не может въехать, почему парень с _такими данными_ никого здесь никогда не ебет.  
\- Что? – нет, я таки тугодум, явно...  
\- Как «что»? Ты себя со стороны видел?  
\- Ну... доводилось...  
\- А теперь на меня посмотри. Вот я никого не ебу, потому что я есть типичная пидовка, ярко выраженный пассив, тащусь с крепких хуев в глотке и заднице и от активной роли удовольствия не ловлю... Но я и выгляжу соответственно.  
Оглядываю его и понимаю, что да, выглядит соответственно. И дело не в какой-то особой утонченности или манерности, хотя и то, и другое есть, а в выражении лица, позе, да просто самом взгляде...  
\- А ты, дарлинг, выглядишь совсем иначе. Ну какая из тебя пассивка? Со стороны глянь – типичный актив, да еще и с жесткими предпочтениями, наверняка... Появляешься ты тут редко, но ни разу никого сам не отымел. Неправильность в этом есть какая-то, понимаешь? А неправильности – это неправильно, и народ волнуется... Все должно подчиняться какой-то системе, а ты выпадаешь... Но раз ты не актив, то о чем мы с тобой, две пидовки, вообще можем чирикать? За жизнь? Это не здесь делают...  
Он глубоко затягивается, до мелких искр от бумаги и треска прогорающего табака. И мне хорошо видно, что глаза у него смеются.

Кажется, сегодня Гера успел послать уже половину здешнего контингента, не очень равномерно дрейфующего мимо. Популярность, еж бы ее!  
Но ни его, ни меня это, кажется, не волнует. Мы треплемся, как будто знакомы давным-давно.  
\- Так и думал, что ты в паре...  
\- Был.  
Он чуть прищуривается, присматриваясь повнимательнее.  
\- Да, пожалуй, был.  
\- А если я в паре, то зафигом тогда сюда приезжал?  
\- Ты меня проверяешь, что ли? – смеется Гера. – Ну валяй...  
\- Нет, просто у меня такое ощущение, что ты вообще все понимаешь. _Вообще – все!_ Даже чего я сам не понимаю...  
Он лениво тянется, как кот, перекрещивая лодыжки.  
\- Ну, ты уж прости, Макс, это не так уж трудно.  
\- Так зафигом?  
\- По-моему, это так очевидно, что даже смешно говорить!  
\- Ну, бля, Гер...  
Теперь он смеется, надо мной, гад, смеется!  
\- Природа у тебя такая, дарлинг! Видимо, активную разрядку ты себе и сам дрочкой обеспечиваешь, но вот сам себя поиметь-то не можешь, а тебе надо, вот и приползаешь...  
Я открываю рот, меня сейчас рванет: _я приползаю?!_  
Но Гера даже не делает паузы:  
\- Но как _царственно_ ты это делаешь, это ж с ума можно сойти!!! Ты себя не предлагаешь, о нет! Ты в ы б и р а е ш ь, и пусть еще спасибо скажут!  
\- Издеваешься?!  
Он щелчком отбрасывает очередной бычок и совершенно трезвым и спокойным тоном отвечает:  
\- И в мыслях не было. Просто сказал, что думал.  
У него странноватая привычка: без перехода падать из ехидной манеры разговора в серьезную. Но я легко ловлю его волну.  
Гера некоторое время вертит в пальцах очередную сигарету, задумчиво скользя глазами за проезжающими по улице машинами, и вдруг спрашивает:  
\- Совсем плохо без дома?  
Я успеваю отставить подальше допитую бутылку пива, подберут и сдадут в стеклотару, чего добру пропадать, прежде чем повернуться обратно к Гере:  
\- Почему без дома? Я не бездомный, с чего ты взял?  
С полминуты он смотрит на меня молча, а потом начинает ржать:  
\- Прости, Макс... Ну да... Ты не бездомный, конечно...  
\- Чего ты ржешь?!  
Но он закатывается только еще веселее... Приходится сидеть и ждать, пока он выплюнет свою чертову смешинку. На нас уже, в общем, перестали обращать внимание, видимо, вычеркнув обоих на сегодня из списка кандидатов на секс, но на герин смех многие оборачиваются.  
\- Прости, пожалуйста, дарлинг... Реально меня насмешил до колик... Я не про квартиру говорил... Тебе понятия доминанта и сабмиссива совсем незнакомы?  
Если честно, что-то такое Марк говорил... Но я не помню... Правда, тут меня выручает не память, а мой хороший – спасибо деду! – английский.  
\- Это...  
\- Не надо, я понял...  
Гера тихонько кивает.  
\- Правда, прости, не хотел тебя обидеть.  
\- Ничего.  
\- Так что... совсем плохо?  
Я задумываюсь. И отвечаю честно.  
\- Знаешь, не спросил бы, я бы и не думал... Или долго допирал бы, я туповат, если честно... Но вообще-то, да. Плохо.  
Он глубоко вздыхает и вытаскивает из травы под скамейкой еще пару пивных бутылок. Ловко вскрывает обе и одну отдает мне.  
\- Давай, дарлинг... За нас. За тех, кому плохо, когда их не трахают как следует...

Я до сих пор благодарен этому Гере, знаменитости со Сторублевой плешки, за тот вечер и тот разговор. У меня еще будут знакомства, и приятели, и даже друзья из этого странного, по сути, гадючного и даже жутковатого в своей замкнутости мирка.  
Но он был первым, кто сумел совсем чуть-чуть приоткрыть наглухо законопаченную форточку, через которую я вдохнул хоть немного кислорода в своем безвоздушном пространстве.  
Мы будем общаться еще несколько лет, потеряемся в начале нулевых, а в потом я узнаю, что его больше нет в живых... Но то будет совсем другая история.  
А сейчас, летом 1993 года, мы сидим, смеемся, пьем пиво и ни черта не знаем и знать не хотим ни о каком будущем.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для настроения:  
> http://pleer.com/tracks/420098aOO

Я больше не задавался вопросом, что в моей жизни было, а что только приснилось ранним туманным утром, насмерть зацепившись за память и прикинувшись правдой.  
Я решил, что, пожалуй, попробую начать сначала... Не такой уж непроходимый дурак, имеющий неплохую внешность, тренированный ум, характер и тело, ну гомик... а кому я обязан докладывать об этом? Почему не выдохнуть и не научиться жить дальше?

Когда нет выхода, любое решение – уже он и есть.  
Если, ложась в постель, придумывать себе план на завтра, а потом пытаться его выполнить, так ли уж это плохо?  
День, который расписан и набит делами под завязку, проходит куда быстрее. И после него даже остается слабое чувство удовлетворения: я успел... я сделал... я сходил... я выучил...  
Хотя никто из тех, кто следует такому расписанному и размеренному образу жизни, никогда не признается, что никакая это нахрен не жизнь...

Но жизнь была. Прямо рядом.  
Стремительно меняясь на глазах, ужасая пустыми полками продуктовых, сумасшедшими очередями, безденежьем, талонами на сахар, водку, крупу и табак, голодная, отчаянная, злая, всасывающая в свой водоворот распадающуюся на части страну, - она все равно была.  
И были мы, которым – прямо по древнему китайскому проклятию – довелось жить во время перемен.  
Психологи на загнивающем Западе, встречаясь со своими несчастными пациентами строго по расписанию раз в неделю, долгими часами пытаются научить их жить сегодняшним днем.  
Перемены, случившиеся со мной так беспощадно разом и снаружи, и внутри, научили меня этому в два счета. Жалеть об этом было так же бесполезно, как и пожелать родиться лет на триста раньше или позже. Или научиться жить в открытом космосе в натуральном виде, без скафандра, воздуха, питания и защиты от радиации.

Лето было заполнено душным теплом асфальта, постоянным запахом книг, вольным солнцем за окном и спертой духотой аудиторий, где принимали экзамены.  
Бояться их мне было смешно, поэтому я в два счета заработал репутацию веселого похуиста, чем покорил будущих немногочисленных сокурсников и великое множество сокурсниц.  
Но кто ж знал, что это выльется в то, что меня на первом же курсе определят в старосты и следующие несколько лет я буду слышать одну и ту же фразу, неизменно летящую мне в спину из-за дверей деканата и столь же неизменно приводящую меня в состояние тихой, не видимой никому истерики:  
\- Макс! Да уйми ты уже своих баб!!!

Вот спроси меня сейчас, а были ли твои студенческие годы столь упоительны и прекрасны, как поется почти во всех песнях, и я честно отвечу: упоительны и прекрасны? Да вы охренели?  
Вступительные, когда толпы очумевших абитуриентов слоняются по этажам, доводя измученных преподов до окончательного озверения, трясучка родителей у входа в институт, полуобморочное топтание у вывешиваемых еле держащейся на ногах секретаршей приемной комиссии списков, визг, писк, мат и телячий рев – и это все только самое-самое начало...  
Бестолковые попытки познакомиться как следует, то есть, в идеале – подружиться, найти не просто людей, записанных в твою же группу, не только тех, с кем можно перекинуться парой слов в курилке на переменах, а тех, с кем по-настоящему будет, что перетереть, и нестрашно надраться в хлам...  
«Нерушимое» мужское братство на фоне того, что вас, нерушимых, бля, пять процентов от всего населения потока, и противостоять этим сумасшедшим, которые по непонятной, странной ошибке зовутся слабым нежным полом, можно только плотно сомкнув ряды, даже если эти ряды – два жида в три ряда...  
Бесконечная неимоверная скука на одних парах, когда просыпаешься – буквально! – от того, что бьешься лбом об стол, на котором лежит конспект, последняя строчка в котором съезжает вниз и вбок мышиным хвостиком-завитушкой, потому что ты... заснул!  
Бесконечная неимоверная злоба на сокурсников, не дающих всерьез послушать предмет, который тебе и впрямь интересен, и неизменная в этих случаях первая парта, где мозолишь глаза преподу, или, что еще хуже, преподше, которая непременно решит, что не ее ж предмет тебе интересен, в конце-то концов, а просто ты хитрожопый мальчик, наглядно до назойливости проявляющий старание в расчете на хорошие оценки...  
Пьянки в общаге, откуда приходится уносить ноги, если ты, и в самом деле, не любитель как следует погудеть, бессмысленно, бесцельно потраченное время, и долгие одинокие прогулки по осенним улицам, просто шаги по асфальту, сначала сухому и теплому, потом мокрому и украшенному налипшими листьями, когда мелко накрапывающий дождь медленно, но верно просачивается сквозь тонкую болонью куртки, и холод, сначала по воротнику, а потом и по спине, но это неважно, потому что мне так давно и прочно холодно внутри, что от этого не спасает ни самый теплый свитер, ни самый горячий чай...

Но поистине чудовищной засадой оказывается то, что поначалу было самым большим преимуществом.  
Я – мальчик. И это, блядь, не смешно!  
Нет, серьезно, мне совсем не смешно, когда мы – пятеро на три группы _мальчиков_ тусуемся в курилке в окружении целого выводка пусть и очаровательных, но _девочек_ , и не просто девочек, а _девочек, железно решивших выйти из педа не только с дипломом, но и с мужем, а еще лучше уже и с ребенком!_  
Пиздец... Я и подумать не мог, что ТАК попаду!

Первый раз я осознал это, хотя еще и не в полной мере, когда мы после очередного какого-то зачета двумя дружными группами завалились в кино.  
Ни пса не помню, что был за фильм, помню только, что поначалу темень кинозала напомнила мне, как ты сидел рядом, тихонько царапая ногтями мое плечо, а иногда сползая на него головой... это воспоминание было таким отчаянно ярким, что скулы свело болью... и я благополучно проворонил момент, когда сидевший рядом Серега поменялся местами, и рядом со мной оказалась наша красоточка Зиночка.  
Хотя, даже не утони я так не вовремя в воспоминаниях, что, собственно, это изменило бы? Да ни черта! Зиночка, немножко поерзав на не очень удобном сидении, потянулась ко мне и тихонько зашелестела на ухо:  
\- Мааакс... Ты прости, пожалуйста, я что-то... ну… замерзла немножко...  
Ясно было, что рукой, змейкой обхватившей мое плечо, дело не то, что не закончится, а, собственно, только начинается, и следующей просьбой будут милые и невинные обнимашечки. Ну уж нет! Кавалер я, или где?  
\- Да, Зинуш, дует, наверное, вот и продрогла... – в тот момент я был не то, что сама любезность, а еще и сама искренняя заботливость, а потому в два счета скинул с себя куртку и накинул ей на плечи. – Грейся!

На выходе из зала Зиночка куртку мне, конечно, возвращает, кокетливо стрельнув глазками и сказав, что я – такой галантный парень, с ума сойти... Слава богу, этой стайке пираний надо к общаге, куда их провожают еще трое парней, а нам с Серегой, как москвичам, путь к метро.  
\- Зачем ты ей куртку дал?  
Ну, разумеется, без разговоров мы не обойдемся! Хорошо, поиграем в лохов...  
\- Она сказала, что мерзнет.  
\- Макс, ты что, дурак? А обнять ее не въехал?  
Делаю удивленные глаза:  
\- Да ты чо, серьезно?  
Серега смотрит на меня, как на желторотого воробушка, снисходительно и с усталой готовностью поделиться тайнами мира.  
\- Ты, конечно, умник в английском там, и в информатике... Но по бабам ты, кажется, Макс, просто салага, да? А по тебе не скажешь... - Он покровительственно хлопает меня по плечу. – Ничего, все путем будет! У меня опыт кой-какой есть... так и быть, поделюсь...

Красотка Зиночка, кстати, реально собой совершенно недурственной внешности и недюжинного ума, за дело, видимо, решила взяться всерьез. Ее второго намека мог не понять только клинический идиот. Но прикинуться им шансов у меня не было, с такими умственными данными никакой конкурс я бы не прошел, даже в ясли...

Пьянка по поводу ноябрьских праздников как-то стихийно собралась в институтском клубе. Уж на вино для девочек, водку для мальчиков и простую закусь наших стипендий хватило.  
Разумеется, никакого права устраивать такие посиделки у нас не было, но вахтер Семеныч согласился, то праздник – на то и праздник, а три бутылки пива его окончательно примирили с этой мыслью. И потому никто не помешал нам расположиться на верхних рядах актового зала, откуда само помещение напоминало карикатурный Колизей, и было рукой подать до аппаратной, откуда крутили кино и где был маленький сортир и пара комнатушек с диванчиками – там очень часто тусовалась институтская музыкальная группа, обустроившая все «по-рокерски», что наших девочек приводило в восторг...

Поначалу сидим притихшие. С расстрела Белого дома, снайперов на крыше «Украины» и штурма Останкино времени прошло еще слишком мало...  
Поэтому первую пьем, не чокаясь и молча.  
Но собрались не на поминки, а потому, добавив вина, барышни распушают перышки и принимаются дружно заигрывать со всеми подряд. Не знаю, кому как, а мне вполне очевиден прицел этой праздничной пьянки: девочки наметили – страшно сказать! – групповушку, потому что для полноценного разбиения на пары мужиков слишком мало.  
Оно, вроде, и неплохо, как говорится, в групповухе сачкануть легче, но моя счастливая звезда меня покидать и не собирается. Не знаю, какими словами, но Зиночка подружкам, видимо, еще до начала сабантуя внятно объяснила, что мной делиться не будет, а потому мы так и устраиваемся с ней чуть в стороне, с бутылкой и двумя стопками, ведя совершенно светскую беседу о московской погоде, непривычной Зиночке, приехавшей с югов, о зарубежном кино и недавно открывшемся рядом с институтом видеосалоне, об институтской муз-группе и шикарной флойдовской «Стене»...  
А потом в дальней комнатушке, на продавленном диванчике, куда я ловко уложен и даже к тому времени несколько раз поцелован взасос с красноречивыми стонами и вздохами, красавицу Зиночку ждет просто вселенский облом...

Я не препятствую ее шустрым ручкам, ловко управляющимся с молнией джинсов и ныряющим в мое белье. Я просто лежу, расслабившись и раскинувшись, насколько позволяют довольно скромные размеры диванчика, вялой и счастливой морской звездой. И я совершенно точно знаю, что никакими стараниями бедной Зиночке не суждено поднять мой член, который пребывает в сладостной летаргии, абсолютно искренне не понимая, что от него нужно этой странной особе...  
И только когда Зиночка медленно отстраняется и смотрит мне в лицо, я выдаю самую что ни на есть пьяную и счастливую улыбку и заплетающимся языком сообщаю:  
\- Зинуля... Какая ты крррра... сииииваяяяяя...

И еще примерно с час, уютно свернувшись калачиком на все том же диванчике и притворившись заснувшим мертвецки пьяным сном, имею удовольствие выслушать все горестные жалобы Зиночки, подробно расписывающей мои «прелести» закадычной подружке Лене, и ее слезливые подвывания о том, что «с такими причиндалами баб надо трахать без продыху, а не водку жрать, сссссукаааааа!!!».  
А потом я действительно с чистой совестью задремываю уже до утра.

И просыпаюсь первым из всей нашей, в конце концов таки перепившейся компании, с мыслью, что теперь у меня лишь два пути: быть изнасилованным в ближайшее же время или ославленным на весь институт нехорошими словами, многие из которых, я почему-то уверен, мне еще не доводилось слышать.  
Попытка убедить себя, что это еще не совсем пиздец, проваливается с треском.  
Внутренний голос вяло качает головой и решительно сообщает: совсем.  
Удивительно, но хоть уйти из клуба мне удается незаметно для всех.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для настроения слушаем здесь:  
> http://en.lyrsense.com/michael_jackson/listen/342

Вот тогда-то мне впервые пришло в голову, что человеку иногда просто жизненно необходимы друзья, если он не абсолютный одиночка, никогда не испытывающий сомнений и умеющий решать все проблемы усилием воли и парой слов. А заодно и то, что мне хватит одной руки, чтобы пересчитать тех, кого я могу назвать друзьями...

Бессмысленно гадать, что и как повернулось бы, соверши ты одно действие вместо другого, зайди в эту дверь, а не ту, что напротив, позови того, кого хочешь, а не...  
Нет, Ника я звать не хотел. Даже если бы мог. Чем дольше было наше врозь, тем прочнее во мне пускало корни ощущение, что все это было одним на двоих сумасшествием, которое счастья не принесло бы никому.  
Я искренне тешил себя надеждой, что рано или поздно все заживает, и чертова эта дыра тоже затянется. А пока похожу и так, подумаешь, нет половины внутри, снаружи-то все цело...  
А еще я очень хотел позвать Саню. Вот уж кто мои проблемы словно руками разводил. Никогда и ни с кем мне не было так _легко_ , как с ним.  
Я даже приехал к его дому. И долго стоял, глядя в знакомые окна. Курил и смотрел, как по кухне двигались два силуэта, как потом там погас свет, и зажегся снова – в комнате, а потом погас и там...  
Вернувшись к деду, у которого пока так и жил, хотя решил, что сниму хоть какую-нибудь квартирку где-нибудь на окраине, как только найду работу, выпил пустого чая, умылся и лег. И до самого утра мне снилось, что я так стою под погасшими саниными окнами.

Утром на занятия я задвинул, что случалось редко, а ближе к вечеру отправился на Театральную. Мне нужен был совет. Хороший совет, качественный, пусть и приправленный издевательствами, черт с ними! Я отправился поговорить с Герой.

\- Привет.  
Поворачиваю голову совсем немного, даже не помню, видел я этого мужика раньше или нет. Хотя плевать, у меня дело, и не к нему. Поэтому коротко кидаю: «Привет – пока», и продолжаю искать глазами главную местную знаменитость.  
\- Почему «пока»?  
На пару секунд замираю, переваривая услышанное. Плешка – это место, где такие вопросы задавать не принято. Или я чего-то опять не знаю?  
Отвечаю, не поворачивая к нему головы, уж это он точно воспримет как заинтересованность:  
\- Потому что «пока».  
\- Да ладно ломаться, Макс. Все знают, зачем ты сюда приезжаешь, разве тебе плохо со мной было?  
Блядь. Я с ним уже был. Я, хоть убей, его не помню.  
Все-таки поворачиваюсь и смотрю. Обычный мужик хорошо за тридцатник, вполне себе, подтянутый, спортивный, лицо простоватое, но пока спокойное.  
\- Пойдем прогуляемся? Нам хорошо было ведь, чего не повторить?  
Фраза в голове собирается медленно, главное, как-то сцедить в сторонку яд, разборок мне совсем не хочется.  
\- Слушай... Я приехал поговорить с одним человеком, сегодня не при делах...  
\- Я заплачу.  
Видит кто-то там на небе, я, правда, хотел мирно и по-хорошему. Но он, хрен ему в грызло, меня _снимает_! Чувствую себя полным дураком, и прямо слышу герин голос: «А зачем сюда еще ходят, дарлинг?», - но от злости чуть не щелкаю челюстью, съём за деньги?!  
\- Отвали.  
Как у меня скулы не замкнуло, не знаю, но это слово я выцедил совершенно ровным нейтральным тоном.  
\- Правда, хорош ломаться, давно не целочка ведь, – он наклоняется ближе, меня передергивает. – Я твою задницу забыть не могу, по ночам снится, как тебя натягиваю, я накину, Макс, хорошо накину...  
\- Отъебись.  
Это уже больше похоже на змеиный свист. Но он делает шаг еще ближе, и меня начинает трясти мелкой дрожью. Сейчас он потянет руки, и я ему врежу, точно врежу, меня ничто не удержит, а единственное непреложное условие всего здешнего сообщества – не давать повода ментам.  
\- Такой сладкий мальчик и такой злой...  
Он протягивает руку... и я бью с короткого замаха, прямо в челюсть, классическим мощным апперкотом, от которого он отлетает на пару метров, врезавшись в скамейку...

Конечно, нас тут же скрутили менты, еще бы, драка перед главным театром страны!  
А поскольку местные правоохранители совершенно точно знают, что тут за тусовка такая, то с нами не церемонятся. Руки выламывают так, что трещат суставы, хотя я и не думаю сопротивляться, заталкивают в подлетевшую машину ППС, а чуть позже без реверансов же вытряхивают из машины и заталкивают в двери отделения.  
Нас растаскивают по двум маленьким одиночкам. Не знаю и знать не хочу, что сейчас делают с этим мужиком, - господи, я даже имени его так и не вспомнил, - а со мной двое... Один выворачивает запястье, как закрутку лошади на губе, только дернись – поломаешь себя сам, а второй с оттяжкой проходится дубинкой по почкам, резко бьет под колени, так, что я падаю с хрипом, еще чуть-чуть, и у меня порвется связка в задранной вверх руке...  
\- Слушай, педик, может вас в одну камеру сунуть? Вы нам шоу, а мы вас по-быстренькому спишем отсюда, а?  
Я на пару секунд ослабляю все мышцы, сдаюсь-сдаюсь-сдаюсь... и чувствую, как чуть слабеет и хватка на кисти... а потом, помянув добрым словом всех своих тренеров, выворачиваюсь из захвата...  
Какого хрена я вообще это делаю?! За этот так не вовремя проснувшийся черт его знает какой инстинкт, еще придется расплатиться... но я _могу вырваться_ , и не могу удержаться...

Прихожу в себя минут двадцать спустя, лежа ничком на прикрученной к полу скамье. Ну хоть один в камере. Судя по тому, как дергает все тело, отходили меня неслабо... Сажусь, опираясь адски ломящим левым плечом о шершавую бетонную стенку, и все никак не могу унять дрожь.  
Меня тошнит, только никак не пойму, от чего больше, от бессилия или от боли. Пытаюсь расслабить мышцы, но становится только хуже. Потому что в голову почему-то лезут мысли о студенческом билете, и о том, что в деканат телегу точно накатают... Правда, я трезвый, и драка была на улице, не в злачном заведении типа ресторана, и всегда можно завернуть в объяснительной что-нибудь типа-вроде-заступился-за-девушку... но все равно, будущий, бля, педагог...

\- Да лааааадно, Дииимочка, ну что ты дорогой, я бы разве стал подставу делать?  
Знакомый, в меру манерный голос... здесь?  
Я зябко ежусь, обнимая себя за плечи. Быть того не может!  
\- Он нормальный пацан, отвечаю... Ну ты быка этого первый раз, что ли, видишь?  
\- А этот, значит, не бык?  
Гера, а это точно он, весело смеется:  
\- Макс-то? Диииимочка, я тебя умоляю, ну какой он бык, ты глянь, телок же!  
\- Твой телок счас концерт закатил, загляденье просто! Артист, бля, больших и малых...  
\- Да нуууу... Димочка, он хороший мальчик, честное слово, ну? Ручаюсь!  
Пару минут рядом с моей камерой какая-то тихая возня, и снова герин голос:  
\- Я под утро, ладно? Ну? Договорились, Димочка?  
Мент хмыкает:  
\- Сдался он тебе... ладно, отработаешь за него...  
\- Конечно, радость моя! Давай я его прямо отсюда заберу, да?

Он и впрямь забирает меня прямо из камеры, напоследок нежно улыбнувшись мрачноватому здоровенному менту, и уводит по коридору, закинув мою руку себе на плечи. Выводит в холодную ноябрьскую ночь и бредет со мной в ближайший двор, где аккуратно усаживает под облезший грибок в детской песочнице.  
Раскуривает две сигареты, одну сует мне в губы, чиркает еще одной спичкой, оглядывая мое лицо:  
\- Картина маслом...  
\- Разукрасили?  
\- Менты-то? Не, они ж не дураки... В отличие от тебя. Каким хером, объясни?  
Я делаю пару затяжек и объясняю:  
\- Этот бык меня снимал.  
Гера пожимает плечами:  
\- И?  
\- Я отказался, он сказал, что денег даст. Я ему врезал.  
\- Понятно.  
Сидим молча, докуривая.  
\- Понятно, - повторяет Гера. – А приходил-то ты зачем?  
\- С тобой посоветоваться.  
Гера швыряет в мокрую темень тлеющий окурок и ржет:  
\- Бляяяяя... За деньги его чуть не подсняли, в ментуру за драку загремел, дубинкой его отходили, наши куры переполох устроили, что тебя замели, мне теперь надои с этих мудаков высасывать, за то, что тебя отпустили... А он посоветоваться пришел! Вот уж точно, нихера себе за хлебушком сходил!  
Мне стыдно и херово, но Гере, кажется, пофиг, что придется отминетить полсмены ментов, ему весело, просто и по-честному весело – с меня. И он считает, что это стоит пары-тройки отсосов.  
Оторжавшись и продышавшись, он вытаскивает из внутреннего кармана «чебурашку» и делает пару глотков:  
\- Не, Макс, тебе не дам. Ты в таком виде трезвый должен быть, иначе заметут по дороге домой. Сам доедешь? Или курей в сопровождение отрядить?  
\- Да доеду я... Гер...  
\- А! А про что хоть совет нужен был?  
\- Да с бабами у меня в институте проблема...  
Он уже встал и теперь стоит напротив меня и трясется от смеха:  
\- Проблемы у него... С бабами... Макс, вали домой! Я завтра отосплюсь, приходи к вечеру, только ради бога не к театру! У входа в ЦУМ меня подожди, присядем где-нибудь, перетрем... Все, я пошел!

Он исчезает в осенней темноте, а я закуриваю еще одну сигарету и тщательно обдумываю пословицу: «Скажи мне, кто твой друг, и я скажу тебе, кто ты».  
Ну и кто я после всего этого?


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для настроения слушаем тут:  
> http://en.lyrsense.com/beatles/listen/244

Да, в тот день я хорошо понял, что такое – вечер трудного дня...  
Дед, оказавшийся в коридоре, когда я тише мыши открывал дверь ключом, внимательно осматривает меня с головы до ног и садится на стул, держа в руках сложенную газету.  
\- Привет, ребенок.  
\- Ага...  
\- Врача не надо?  
\- Да нет, все путем...  
\- Мальчики... – задумчиво резюмирует дед. – Как нарвался-то?  
\- За хлебушком сходил... – бурчу я.  
Мне не хочется с ним обсуждать это, вот совсем. И я дурак. Потому что, на самом деле, дед мог бы дать дельный совет. Но у меня, совсем как в детстве, в заднице играет гонор, _в конце концов, могу я хоть с чем-то справиться сам?!_  
Дед вытаскивает из кармана домашних треников очешник, цепляет очки на нос и не спеша направляется в кухню:  
\- Ну гляди.  
Ясновидец, черт его... Ловлю себя за язык, и мне стыдно. Дед-то в моем гоноре не виноват...

Я приезжаю к ЦУМу следующим вечером, честно отсидев в институте три пары. Правда, в курилку почти не выхожу, а от девочек, и особенно от целеустремленной, неуемной и, наверняка, оскорбленной моим совершенно не вовремя случившимся «запоем» Зиночки, тщательно прячусь. Ибо пока еще совершенно не представляю, как выдергивать шею из этой петли.  
Гера, как и обещал, ждет меня у входа со стороны театра. Несколько минут я смотрю на него, просто смотрю, не подходя ближе. Обычный с виду парень, со странной улыбкой, неуловимой, как у Чеширского кота, и очень-очень уставшими глазами. Он курит, и от всей его не очень высокой, укутанной в теплую куртку от ноябрьского ветра фигуры, веет если не безнадежностью, то уж точно приближающейся зимней спячкой...  
\- Привет!  
Подхожу сбоку и вижу, как легко меняется герино лицо: только что замкнутое и мрачное, чуть подсвечивается странной приятельской привязанностью. Вот ведь хрень, он мне действительно рад...  
\- Привет, Большая Проблема на мою бедную голову! – он сует руки в карманы и ежится. – Слушай, тут кафетерий есть, кофе там, конечно, никакой нахер не кофе, но отогреться можно, пошли.

Мы садимся за столик, самый обычный, пластиковый, но тут даже салфетки бумажные есть, нарезаны треугольничками и выставлены веером в бумажном же стаканчике. Гера машет рукой, и тут его, конечно! – тоже знают.  
Официантка подходит, даже не доставая блокнотик и карандаш:  
\- Как обычно?  
Гера мотает головой:  
\- Не, два раза по два кофе. Только горячие и без дряни всякой, а, Ленусь?  
\- И прям ничо туда? – удивляется девочка.  
\- Не, прям вот ваще ничо! – припечатывает Гера.  
\- Ладно, как скажешь, зайка, - и она отбывает в сторону стойки с кофеваркой и витриной с какими-то плюшками.  
Он поворачивается ко мне, закуривает, картинно подпирает челюсть ладонью и выдыхает вместе с дымом:  
\- Ну?  
На изложение ситуации уходит не больше десяти минут, в течение которых Гера гримасничает, закатывает глаза, но рассказа моего не прерывает. Потом молчит несколько минут, пока Ленуся приносит первые две чашки кофе, на самом деле, горячие и, вроде, ничем, кроме не особо вкусного кофе не пахнущие, и расставляет их на столике, пристраивая еще немного сколотую по краю верхнего ободка сахарницу и пару алюминиевых ложек. Чистых, к слову сказать.  
\- Проблем от тебя, Макс, ебать – не перебать, - заключает Гера, кидая в чашку две ложки сахара и старательно размешивая. – Но ты все равно забавный.  
И щурится, улыбаясь глазами. Я нервно сгибаю ложку, он из-за меня вчера налетел...  
\- Гер, я за вчерашнее... ну... должен тебе...  
Он торопливо проглатывает только что набранный в рот кофе и рисует на лице картинное изумление:  
\- Неужели натурой хочешь отработать?  
И тут же хохочет, бля, опять хохочет, и опять надо мной, ну я ему клоун, что ли?!  
\- Не пугайся, котик, просто ты и впрямь забавный... – глаза у него на пару секунд словно затягиваются какой-то мутью. – Ты живой еще, я об тебя греюсь, так что, в расчете, забудь.  
Я, честно говоря, не очень понимаю, но развить тему Гера не дает. Нагибается через столик и говорит совсем негромко:  
\- Хотел тебя предупредить, Димина смена, ну та, что вчера была, они тебя трогать не будут. И со второй он договорится. Но сказал честно, что там есть один мент, как-то он к тебе неровно, вроде, дышит. Сказал, что лучше б ты в ту смену сюда не ходил. Припрет его как-нибудь, докопается и отымеет.  
Обалдело пожимаю плечами:  
\- И как я узнаю?  
\- Меня спросишь... И потом, когда та смена, у них всегда тачка стоит на ближнем приколе, прямо под знаком.  
Киваю:  
\- Ясно... Спасибо...

Две чашки кофе спустя Гера мягчает, видимо, оттаивает. Сидит он теперь куда вальяжнее, откинувшись на спинку стула, и пускает дым колечками.  
\- Что я тебе скажу, дарлинг... Бабы – зло!  
\- Категорично как...  
\- Ну, в твоем-то варианте – точно.  
\- И что мне с этим своим вариантом делать?  
Он наставительно поднимает тонкий палец прямо у меня перед носом:  
\- Использовать вражескую силу в своих целях, естественно!  
Я чуть трясу головой. Гера классный, но вот в чем я точно не силен, так это в разных стратегических загадках.  
\- Это как?  
Он машет рукой:  
\- Ленусь, а вот теперь два как обычно, а? – и манит меня поближе. – А вот так...

***

Мы сидим у Леньки на квартире, на кухне, за столом, друг напротив друга. Я уже молчу. Он, наклонив голову, смотрит на меня как смотрят птицы – чуть сбоку и недоверчиво отодвинув подальше клюв, мало ли что...  
\- Мда... – наконец, изрекает он. – Я думал это только гриппом вместе болеют... Оказывается, и с ума тоже вместе сходят. Причем, бацилла какая-то заразная, жуть прям...  
Я пока не понимаю, к чему он клонит, а потому продолжаю молчать, сделав самое невинное лицо, на которое только способен. Ленька отъезжает на стуле поближе к плите, трогает чайник, пару секунд думает, не подогреть ли, но в итоге доливает воду в чашку прямо так, теплой.  
\- Макс, - говорит он через три или четыре глотка, - лицо попроще.  
Я улыбаюсь, убирая щенячьи глазки подальше. Ну а что, иногда срабатывает...  
Ленька тяжело вздыхает.  
\- Ладно. Раз уж у меня вокруг завелись сумасшедшие, то самым простым решением будет свести их поближе и отползти подальше...  
Я продолжаю молчать, преданно глядя на него уже совершенно обычными глазами.  
\- Ну есть, есть у меня такая знакомая! Причем, что смешно, плакалась мне прям ну вот на той неделе, что ее родня задолбала, что у нее парня нет... а она по абстракционистам убивается, ей самой на парней забить...  
Вот теперь я чувствую, как вниз по позвоночнику стекает расслабление.  
\- Лень, ну то, что надо ведь...  
\- Ага, - кивает тот. – Ладно, но чтоб ко мне потом никаких претензий, понял?  
\- Ну о чем ты!

На самом деле, мне почему-то в ленькиной квартире спокойно и уютно. Несмотря на...  
На то, что вот там, напротив, обычно сидел ты.  
На то, что здесь я впервые поцеловал тебя.  
На то, что на диване в соседней комнате у нас случался сумасшедший секс.  
Но тебя нет.  
А есть горячий чайник и запах свежих антоновских яблок, потому что в большой комнате ленькина мама расстелила газеты и рассыпала их обсыхать: самые поздние, полупрозрачные от спелости, утратившие даже знаменитую кислинку, сладкие, бледно-золотые...  
\- Ник звонил на днях.  
Если я и вздрагиваю, то снаружи этого не видно. По мне давно ничего не видно, наверное.  
\- Лень, не интересно.  
\- Вы разбежались, и тебе пофиг, как он там?  
\- Лень... не надо...  
Ленька размышляет несколько секунд и все-таки добавляет:  
\- Он сказал, что вернется. За тобой.  
У меня медленно опускаются плечи. И даже запах яблок становится словно слабее и дальше. Ленька виновато смотрит исподлобья:  
\- Я хотел предупредить...

***

Дрожь мелкая и тихая. Такой ровный бодрящий мандраж, который, наверное, ловят все актеры, выходящие на сцену. Но я-то не актер, а шутку мы затеяли неслабую, и если проколемся, то для меня последствия могут быть весьма печальными...  
Но пути назад уже нет. Я вот уже пару дней, как не бегаю от наших красавиц, и Зиночка, кажется, простила мне «по-мужицки хамскую выходку», ее слова... Но, с другой стороны, «что с вас, мужиков, возьмешь, только бутылку покажи», это тоже ее авторства.  
Бегать я не бегаю, и даже стараюсь добавить немножко флирта, но такого, приглушенного, растушеванного и словно стыдливого. Но девочки, наивные души, в переляках-междусобойчиках, все списывают на то, что стыд после такого позорища – дело нормальное, а еще это значит, что у меня есть совесть, а вот это уже совсем хорошо и здорово!

После трехдневной артподготовки, я звоню ленькиной приятельнице с грозным королевским именем Маргарита и говорю только одно слово:  
\- Завтра.

В это самое завтра, досидев последнюю пару, мы выходим из института всей группой, по привычке поворачивая налево, там, где посажено несколько деревьев и есть пара скамеек. Это наша уличная курилка.  
Никого не удивляет, что там кто-то уже стоит, место, как говорится, «намоленное», отсюда с куревом не гоняют, да и с пивом тоже. Я же, увидев Маргариту, невысокую, ростом мне чуть выше плеча, со злющими глазами, притормаживаю. Зиночка, пристроившая ручку мне на предплечье, беспечно тянет:  
\- Макс, что встал-то, пошли!  
Маргарита отбрасывает окурок и размеренным шагом приближается к нашей сбившейся кучкой компании.  
\- Макс.  
Я осторожно стягиваю зиночкину руку со своей и улыбаюсь чуть нервно:  
\- Привет, Марго...  
\- Привет? Это кто?  
Одно поистине царственное движение даже не головой, подбородком в зиночкину сторону.  
\- Это моя одногруппница... Марго, ну я же рассказывал, помнишь?  
\- Ах да-а-а-а... – тянет она, острым взглядом вспарывая одно лицо за другим, - это те самые девочки и _та самая девочка_ , с которыми ты ноябрьские встречал в вашем клубе?  
\- Ну... да...  
\- И после чего заявился похмельный как свинья и воняя бабскими духами?  
Она подходит вплотную. От меня шарахнулись еще при ее первых словах, даже Зинуля, а потому мы остаемся в небольшом круге только вдвоем.  
Марго с полминуты держит паузу, потом замахивается и со всей дури бьет меня по лицу... О господи, честно так бьет, от души, на мгновение кажется, что перед глазами вспыхивают звездочки. Кто-то из девчонок тихо вспискивает.  
Я открываю глаза и замираю под ее взглядом как кролик перед удавом, чувствуя, как на щеке разгорается яркий отпечаток ладони.  
Марго поднимает руку, но на сей раз просто упирает указательный палец мне точно в ямку между ключиц, черт, а больно!  
\- Я тебе говорила, что ты сюда поступишь только при условии, что никаких, ты помнишь, _никаких блядок не будет?!_ И их не будет! Еще только раз, Макс... Только один хоть еще раз посмей, и пожалеешь, что на свет родился!  
Она разворачивается лицом к Зиночке, побледневшей, словно на нее посмотрел дулом танк Т-34.  
\- Скажу один раз, повторять не буду. Не суйтесь к нему, это мой парень. Башку оторву нахер, - разворачивается, набрасывает на плечо ремень сумочки и кидает мне через плечо, - пошли, живо!  
Я торопливо киваю, извините, мол, ребята, и быстро шагаю следом, нагоняя Марго, торжественно шествующую в сторону метро.

Вечером мы пьем втроем у Леньки, разыгрываем ему представление в лицах и весело ржем. И похуй, что завтра же меня ославят, и что отныне и до самого диплома ко мне прилипнет репутация чмошника и полного подкаблучника, зато я уверен: теперь-то ни одна баба ко мне не сунется!  
Ну а плата за все это счастье невысока: периодически приходить в гости к такой девчонке как Марго, своему, собственно, в доску парню, и разыгрывать кавалера перед ее родителями.  
В тот вечер мы напиваемся все втроем, и так втроем, вповалку и засыпаем на широченном диване в ленькиной гостиной, где по-прежнему сладко пахнет антоновкой.

***

До нового года оставалось немногим больше месяца.  
Я ничего от него не ждал и даже не догадывался, что буквально через несколько месяцев он подарит мне нового странного друга, который опять – в который уже раз! – вывернет всю мою жизнь наизнанку.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Извините, вот такое настроение у автора:  
> http://xmusic.me/s/14747131-bratya_Micshuki_-_Uhodyacshemu_-_Sinaj/

Никогда не верил, что время линейно. Не знаю, почему. Дети, как мне кажется, к этой жизненной категории довольно равнодушны и вспоминают про нее, только когда мамы зазывают их со двора ужинать или отбирают книжку со сказками, потому что пора спать.  
А я, сколько себя помню, время всегда _ощущал_.   
И всегда по-разному.  
Длинным, обманчиво застывшим и почему-то ужасно пустым – утром первого января.  
Родители еще спят после дружеских посиделок-возлияний, а я тихонько пробираюсь в изножье их кровати, где на длинных тонких ножках стоит телевизор. Протягиваю руку, и рифленый кружок с выступом поворачивается с отчаянно громким щелчком... Я боюсь разбудить папу и маму, но в тихой квартире так невыносимо _пусто_ , а за окнами безмолвно падает снег, и я делаю звук еле слышным и сижу мышонком на самом краешке их постели, да и не нужен мне звук, фильм про заколдованную Аленушку, злого Сатанеева и симпатичного Иванушку, который едет с маленькой сестренкой в Китеж-град, я и так знаю наизусть...  
Стремительно истаивающим, буквально испаряющимся, когда я берусь за любимую книгу. О да! Маленький я читаю по ночам с фонариком, прячась под одеяло при звуке маминых шагов в коридоре, пережидая осторожное движение двери, когда она заглядывает в комнату, и повторяя про себя: не надо, не надо, не надо поправлять мне одеяло! Пожалуйста! И мама уходит, теперь уже до утра, а я опять читаю, пока не вздрагивают от взгляда в окно, за которым уже не темнота, а белесый рассвет. Куда оно делось?! Я ведь только что погасил свет...  
Долгим, тяжелым, бессмысленно-неподъемным, как десятый подход на пресс... Это на тренировках, когда кажется, что стрелка больших круглых часов прилипла к одной цифре и больше не сдвинется никогда. Они висят под самым потолком спортзала и забраны для надежности несколькими металлическими прутьями, призванными защитить, если что, от случайного удара мячом. В странной, прихотливой акустике зала их мерного тиканья не слышно, да его и быть не может... стрелка же прилипла...  
А еще бывает время, которое просто исчезает, не оставляя почти никаких следов, кроме оторванных листков настенного календаря. И как я не силюсь потом, у меня нет воспоминаний о нем. Нет ничего, кроме недоумения: было? Или не было?

Вот такое, последнее, бесследное, примерно тогда настигло меня в очередной раз...

***

\- Так и осядешь там? Надолго?  
Визитов к родителям никто не отменял. Сижу за столом, семейный обед, тихо, мирно, мило... Ну, было довольно мило.   
Отец мрачноват. Он никогда не был особо веселым человеком, я одно время думал, что он смеяться не умеет, только улыбаться, и то нечасто. Сейчас смотрит внимательно, через стол, прямо в глаза. Мама аккуратно кладет мне кусок черного хлеба под руку:  
\- Ешь, остынет.  
\- Спасибо, ма... – некоторое время имею право не отвечать, ибо рот занят. Но отец ждет. – Не знаю, пап. А что, это мешает кому-то? По-моему, как раз всем удобно...

Этот разговор начат не сейчас. Отцу не нравится, что я живу у деда.   
Нет, они отлично ладят. Даже если бы что, ради мамы, которую оба обожают, притерлись бы. Но ведь и впрямь, я никогда не слышал, чтобы они хоть худое слово друг о друге... Но папа хочет, чтобы я жил с ними. Или отдельно.  
А мама хочет, чтобы я оставался с дедом, я знаю. Ей так спокойнее, и за него, и за меня, наверное. А я?  
Один раз я набрался смелости и поговорил начистоту – сам с собой.   
Правильно воспитанный советский мальчик, конечно, родственников я любил. И всегда готов был помогать, и слушался старших, и сидел с младшими, все, как положено. Но очень долгое время как-то совсем не думал о том родстве, которое _не по крови_.  
И в какой-то момент вдруг понял, что родственных _мне_ душ среди моих родных не так уж много. Думаю, что, на самом деле, это у всех так. Просто мало кто задается такими вопросами. Зачем? Дружим, в гости ходим, песни за столом поем, подарки бегаем к праздникам выбираем, если что – всегда поможем, и деньгами, собранными по копейке, и вовремя налитой стопкой водки, чего еще?  
Но вот, к примеру, я точно знал, что отец меня не понимает. Нет, не сейчас, когда выяснилось, что сынок у него... нетрадиционной ориентации... а вообще, в принципе, не понимает, и все. Ему неясен и не интересен мой выбор книг на полке, он никогда не спрашивает о моих делах, мы ни разу не сумели поговорить с ним о чем-то серьезном, не разругавшись вдрызг – и неважно, о чем, о футболе, политике партии или пересадке смородинового куста на даче. Я тоже его не понимаю. И мне жаль.  
Зато я хорошо понимал маму. Немного холеричную, слегка заполошную, почти всегда чуток раздраженную, вечно занятую, порой резкую, но отходчивую, - я всегда понимал, почему она такая. О чем она думает, чего хочет, почему злится и как ее успокоить. Скажите, что я маменькин сынок. Я соглашусь.  
Но ближе всей родни мне почему-то всегда был дед.   
Энергичный, веселый хохотун, так и оставшийся вдовцом после бабушкиной смерти, хоть и случилось это уже давно, и мама с сестрой сами говорили ему, что не будут против, если он решит жениться еще раз... Так и не женился.  
Вот его я всегда слушал, распахнув глаза и рот. Его понимал без всяких слов. Его настроение угадывал с ходу. Его слушался беспрекословно. И обожал, беззаветно и бескорыстно, просто так. За его еврейские шуточки, за умные книги, которые он доставал мне из книжного шкафа с рифлеными стеклами на дверцах, закрытыми изнутри тканью, да просто за то, что это дед! Сам бы себе завидовал, если бы такой дед был не моим, ей-богу...

\- Это тебе удобно, - отрезает отец.  
\- Не надо так, - вступается мама. – Папе тоже лучше, Макс и в магазин сходит, и если что...  
Разговор начат не сейчас. И не сейчас будет закончен.

***

Хорошо, что дед – ранняя пташка, он много лет поднимается в полшестого утра, поэтому и звонок почти на заре выходного дня его не будит и не сердит. Сержусь я, когда дед сдергивает легкое одеяло и тормошит меня за плечо:  
\- Макс, тебя барышня к телефону.  
Морщась, сползаю с дивана и прямо как есть, в семейниках и босиком, шлепаю в коридор, где стоит телефон.  
\- Алло?  
\- Привет! – голос у Маргариты возмутительно бодрый и свежий.  
Че-е-е-рт... Да, мы договаривались о чем-то там, правда, не могу вспомнить, о чем именно...  
\- Привет, Марго, я сплю еще...  
\- А я уже нет. Хочешь в Коктебель?  
\- Что?   
У меня даже глаза открываются нараспашку.  
\- Куда?  
\- Родители две путевки предлагают, чтоб мы съездили. Там по профсоюзной линии им упало, а они счас ехать не хотят, говорят, холодно, что там делать... купаться, типа, еще нельзя, зачем и вообще... А я никогда на море так рано весной не была, а ты?

Рано весной. Ну да, я же сказал, у меня полоса бесследного времени. На дворе уже апрель. И купаться еще, конечно, нельзя. Но я тоже никогда не был на весеннем взморье.

\- Маргоша... Это денег стоит... У меня сейчас с моей стипендией, сама понимаешь...  
\- Макс, просыпайся, а? Путевки профсоюзные, они почти задаром, а с собой зачем много денег? Я хочу по горам полазить и по пляжу походить...  
\- И на маковое поле посмотреть... – почему-то говорю я.

В пустоте в груди вдруг проворачивается длинный раскаленный штырь. Я вспомнил, почему маковое поле. Один разговор из прошлой жизни... Ты сказал: Макс, давай ляжем в маковом поле? Я спросил, зачем? Ты погладил мою шею и ответил: чтобы заснуть там, вдвоем, навсегда.

\- О! Точно! Мы едем?  
Я осторожно выдыхаю, чтобы не застонать, почему до сих пор так больно?  
\- Да, Маргоша, мы едем, спасибо, солнц!

***

Вы когда-нибудь распахивали шторы на рассвете, чтобы увидеть, что весь мир наполнен нежным акварельным сиянием? Ни одной резкой черты, ни одной темной тени, ни одного громкого звука.  
И кажется, что в жизни такого просто не бывает. Такое бывает только на картинах. Но оно есть, вокруг, снаружи, тонкое, трепетное, еле ощутимо просачивающееся сквозь кожу... так что расправляются плечи, и хочется вдохнуть как можно больше этого воздуха, словно полного волшебной золотистой пыльцы.  
И запахи, невесомые, прозрачные, но прочные, как китайский шелк. Они все разные, и их много, и сразу невозможно понять, чем же так разнятся ароматы бледных солнечных лучей, суховатой земли, зацепившегося за горную вершину облака, оштукатуренной стены, пробивающейся травы... и как можно их различать, такие невозможно-невидимые и непривычные? Но различаешь, и боишься пошевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть этот внезапный дар, которого в тебе и не было никогда – обонять красоту...

Да, сначала была Москва, суматошные сборы в два дня, медленно отрывающийся от платформы поезд, стук колес под полом, запах просмоленных шпал и почему-то дыма.  
Но как только я в первое утро отдернул занавеску, прикрывающую балконную дверь, все это исчезло. И в моей памяти весенний Коктебель так и остался навсегда божественной акварелью...  
Мы ходили на пляж, где холодная вода набегала на холодную гальку, выпуская волны прохлады в уже теплый воздух. И в этой смеси тепла и холода пронзительно-звонко кричали чайки, и водоросли пахли как будто острее и изысканнее.  
Мы поднимались на взгорья, чтобы усесться на какой-нибудь камень и смотреть на море далеко внизу, серое и голубое разом, именно такое оно вызывало мысли о том, что было здесь вечно, и что останется еще на столько же, когда нас уже давно не будет.  
Мы нашли поле с только начавшими распускаться маками. Я зашел туда один и лег прямо на землю, раскинув руки. И увидел высоко в небе орла.  
Мы почти не говорили, и нам было очень хорошо. Потому что мы ничего друг от друга не хотели.  
А потом мы поехали обратно в Москву.

***

Я звонил накануне, перед отъездом, с телеграфа из Симферополя. Мама спросила, все ли в порядке, я ответил, что в полном, сказал номер поезда и вагон, хотя и не понял, зачем она спросила. Вещей у нас с Марго было мало, бросать ее на вокзале я не собирался, а уж меня-то зачем встречать – вообще загадка.  
Из вагона мы выскочили бодрые, как лесные белки, с небольшими рюкзаками наперевес, слегка схваченные ранним загаром... а потом я увидел маму... и выронил из руки маргошину сумку.

Мы сидим в кухне дедовой квартиры, вдвоем с мамой. Перед нами чашки с чаем. И тишина.  
\- Почему ты не сказала, я же звонил?  
Мама поднимает на меня заплаканные глаза. И у меня заходится сердце... Ей так плохо, ей так надо, чтобы ее пожалели...  
\- Зачем? Вы все равно на следующий день приезжали уже, а похороны послезавтра...  
Я встаю, обхожу стол, становлюсь на колени у ее стула и обнимаю. Крепко. Она чуть покачивается у меня в руках, держась ладонями за мою голову, как будто это она меня укачивает... Она плачет. А я не могу. Шепчу:  
\- Мамочка...   
Она кивает, словно понимает то, что я не сказал. И скажу ли когда-нибудь?  
В последний день перед моим приездом дед умер. Он никогда не держал под рукой таблеток, потому что никто из врачей не говорил, что у него непорядок с сердцем. Да и был ли он, тот непорядок, или это был просто сердечный удар, какой случается у стариков...   
Он был один. Мы с Марго добирались из Феодосии на симферопольский вокзал.

Я помню, как ездил с мамой, пока она собирала все документы.  
Нужны были выписки, справки, нужно было звонить в ритуальную службу, договариваться об организации поездки от морга больницы до кладбища, о подзахоронении и поездке обратно, в город. Нужно было бегать, добывать где-то продукты на поминки и получать талоны на водку. Нужно было убрать дедову квартиру, сложить и спрятать все его бумаги, вещи, занавесить зеркала...  
Маму временами начинала колотить мелкая дрожь, и тогда я останавливался и снова обнимал ее, как тогда, на кухне, крепко прижимая к себе и тихо повторял: я люблю тебя, мамочка, я тебя люблю... И тогда она успокаивалась, глубоко вздыхала, гладила меня по щеке и шла готовить...  
Больше всех почему-то плакала мамина сестра, злая и желчная стерва, которая редко приезжала к деду, но каждый раз почему-то жестоко с ним ссорилась. Но он никогда не обижался, хоть я и не мог понять, почему. Почему-то он ее жалел. И очень любил. А я не любил. И ее слезы на поминках казались мне не поддельными, а какими-то... наигранными, что ли... И мне хотелось попросить ее уйти, но я сидел и молчал.  
Я вообще почти весь тот день молчал. И у морга, и на кладбище, и когда мы все приехали и сели за стол, и когда начали пить... У всех были слова, чтобы его проводить. У меня не было.  
Нет, я все понимал. Я сам видел его в гробу, сам целовал холодный лоб, я _знал_ , что его больше нет. Но у меня не было ни слов, ни слез. И хлопая очередную стопку, я думал, как хорошо, что они есть у мамы.

***

Когда все разъехались, мы вчетвером – отец, мама, тетка и я – в восемь рук быстро убрали остатки продуктов, разобрали длинный стол, разнесли стулья по соседям, перемыли и вытерли посуду и все убрали.  
\- Мы едем домой, - сказал отец, - я такси вызвал.  
Я посмотрел ему в глаза и кивнул:  
\- Поезжайте.  
И он промолчал.

И вот когда за ними закрылась дверь, я сел на диван, на котором обычно спал, и вдруг почувствовал, что по лицу льются слезы. На подоконнике в кухне стояли бутылки со спиртным, я нашел початую горькую, налил себе полчашки и выпил залпом.  
Сел прямо на пол и тихо завыл.  
А потом добрался до дивана и лег, прямо не раздеваясь, укрывшись тяжелым вязаным пледом, и так и заснул, не дождавшись, пока слезы перестанут течь.

***

Звонок. Опять звонок? Нет, не телефон. Это в дверь.  
Оказывается, я проспал почти весь следующий день, и за окном уже вечереет.  
В мятых черных брюках и жеваной черной рубашке, похмельный, с тяжеленной головой, небритой щетиной и отекшим лицом, я добредаю до двери и открываю, даже не посмотрев в глазок.

Долго смотрю на тебя, снова черноволосого, по-прежнему тонкого, в красивом темном костюме, _почти иностранного_ , почти не своего... и качаю головой:  
\- Ты не вовремя, Ник.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для настроения (Leonard Cohen, Waiting For The Miracle):  
> http://zaycev.net/pages/13283/1328358.shtml

Так – чисто теоретически – я знаю о том, что есть Северный полюс, а белые медведи ловят рыбу, ныряя в промоины между льдами. Но ни того, ни другого я не видел, и даже не думал о том, чтобы посмотреть.  
Сказать, что я не ожидал тебя увидеть? Да я просто не думал об этом.  
Твоя жизнь стала двигаться параллельно моей в тот самый момент, когда я пришел в себя на ленькиной кухне и понял, что ты жив и что Марк увез тебя в далекую, очень красивую Прагу.  
Ну... во всяком случае, я так думал, про параллели.

Ты киваешь, очень коротко и без улыбки:  
\- Я знаю... Прости...  
\- За что?  
\- За то, что не вовремя.  
Мы так и стоим в дверях. Я упираюсь плечом в косяк, ты стоишь ровно напротив входа, но оба неподвижно. Пока ты, наконец, не откашливаешься:  
\- Впустишь?

Иногда бывают моменты, когда по жизни доходишь до развилки.  
Она может быть четкой и понятной: солгать или сказать правду, даже если поимеешь потом последствий на собственную задницу. Прыгнуть в реку за тонущим человеком, если плохо плаваешь, или испугаться и звать кого-то на помощь. Отдать последние деньги, если тебя просит друг, или отказать, зная, что он не просил бы, кабы не край, но поймет твой отказ и простит.  
А иногда эта развилка совсем маленькая и незаметная.  
Одно слово.  
Одно движение.  
Одно.  
И все пойдет дальше. Так. Или иначе. В зависимости от того, какое слово ты скажешь и какое движение сделаешь. А ты даже не заметишь этого.

Киваю, отворачиваюсь и медленно иду на кухню, бросив через плечо:  
\- Дверь захлопни просто.  
Я впускаю тебя в свою жизнь. Снова. Хотя и не понимаю этого.

***

Кажется, что квартира такая же похмельная, как я сам.  
По углам лежат темные плотные тени. Тишина только подчеркивает скрип старых паркетных плиток. А еще здесь полно запахов, странных, чужих, никогда не водившихся тут при деде.   
На мгновение мне мстится, что я прохожу через призрачные силуэты тех, кто был здесь уже почти два дня назад, и они шепчутся, курят на кухне и балконе, пьют, не чокаясь, за столом, стоят по двое-трое в коридоре...  
Останавливаюсь в дверях дедовой спальни. Ни одной вещи на стульях, ни одной бумаги на столе, мы все убрали еще до поездки на похороны. Все еще предстоит – разобрать и вещи, и бумаги, и письма, и фотки, и книги... Но не могу представить, что хоть одна дедова вещь будет отдана или выброшена. Просто не могу, и все.

Как выяснится позже, не смогу еще очень долго.  
Я буду умолять маму не разбирать его шкаф, потому что будет невыносимо больно.  
Почти три года после его кончины, каждый раз, когда в моей жизни будет случаться что-то забавное, занятное или серьезное, я буду ловить себя на мысли: надо позвонить и рассказать деду!  
Он будет очень часто сниться мне, и мы будем много-много говорить, но о чем, я так никогда и не вспомню.

Меня отпустит внезапно. Это будет сон о том, как мы идем с ним по Зеленского, куда-то или просто гуляем, не знаю. Мы будем говорить о чем-то пустячном и смеяться, а потом он вдруг остановится и присядет на одно колено, чтобы завязать покрепче шнурки в кроссовках. По инерции я пройду вперед несколько шагов и остановлюсь, чтобы дождаться его. Дед поднимет голову и махнет мне рукой:  
\- Иди, ребенок... Иди, тебе пора.  
Я пойду вперед, к перекрестку со светофором, один. И с тех пор он почти перестанет приходить в мои сны.

***

Ты бывал здесь пару раз, поэтому безошибочно усаживаешься на «гостевой» стул.  
Я поворачиваюсь к плите и зажигаю газ под чайником. Все тем же, со сколом на боку. Достаю чашки, сахар, какое-то печенье, я давно не ел, но не хочу ничего, только пить.  
Хотя нет, еще мне хочется вымыться. Но вместо этого я подхожу к раковине, набираю в ладони холодной воды и опускаю в нее лицо. Дыхание на мгновение перехватывает, зато глаза открываются сразу. И даже похмелье немного отступает, особенно когда я пригибаюсь и глотаю этот плещущий каплями холод прямо из-под крана.

Ты успеваешь разлить по чашкам заварку, я подхватываю пыхтящий чайник и разбавляю ее кипятком. Замираю на пару секунд.   
Вокруг трех торцов стола – три стула. Ближе к двери для гостей, напротив, через стол, спинкой к окну – дедов. Третий – спинкой к плите, он стоит как-то слишком близко к твоему, но дедово место...

Наверное, почти каждому случалось после долгого-долгого перерыва сесть на велосипед? Когда все кажется каким-то неудобным, странным и удивительным, и удивления больше всего от того, как раньше все получалось так легко и незаметно?  
А минут через пять тело само вспоминает и ощущение руля, и силу нажима на педали, и плавность разворота колеса, и вот ты уже летишь по краю дороги, совершенно не думая – как.

В первую минуту я чувствую только неловкость.   
Мне странно видеть тебя так близко, мне неуютно и неудобно, потому что я слежу, как бы не задеть тебя рукой, не опрокинуть от этой неловкости что-нибудь на столе, не вывернуть на колени кипяток... и от этого внутри начинает закипать раздражение...  
Тогда я закрываю глаза и делаю вдох. Осторожно, медленно, вдох, и так же осторожно – выдох, медленный вдох – и выдох, и снова вдох... А потом открываю глаза.  
Все предметы на столе стоят на прежних местах, и ты даже не шевельнулся. Но почему-то все изменилось.  
Я не замечаю, как дышу. Чувствую, как от меня идет тепло, и как привычно впитывает его твое тело. И понимаю, что даже закрыв глаза и протянув руки друг к другу, мы не своротим сахарницу и не уроним ложки, а безошибочно соприкоснемся пальцами.  
Колеса крутятся сами, уже сами, без напряжения и усилий.

А еще я понимаю, что под твоим взглядом, - вот таким, близким, с расстояния меньше вытянутой руки, - мое нутро вдруг содрогается и... распахивается, как перезимовавший дом навстречу свежему ветру – всеми окнами и дверьми, лишь бы вдохнуть, лишь бы глотнуть, лишь бы не упустить ни капли...

Я думал, что забыл тебя.  
Идиот...  
Даже если я старался забыть, тело все помнило и забывать не собиралось!  
Это почти больно, так хотеть почувствовать ласку ладони, расслабиться и прижаться...  
Я и представить не мог, что в первые же четверть часа мне придется прилагать усилия, чтобы не... 

Поднимаю глаза и вижу твой взгляд, пронзительный, горячий и... торжествующий.  
Сволочь! Ты знал, что все так и будет!

\- Приехал предложить мне утешительный секс на похоронах?  
Какое же полезное чувство – злость!  
\- Что? – а вот ты растерялся.  
\- Ты меня слышал, Ник. Давай вокруг не ходить. Какого черта заявился?  
Ты чуть опускаешь голову:  
\- Вообще-то я соболезнования выразить хотел...  
\- И для этого отправился в Москву?  
\- Мне все равно нужно было приехать. Я позвонил Леньке, он мне сказал... Я просто поменял билеты, чтобы улететь на неделю раньше.  
Сейчас твои глаза похожи на не ограненные алмазы, сероватые, с внезапными острыми многоцветными вспышками внутри:  
\- Ты что-то говорил про секс...  
Я осторожно пробую чай, хорошо, уже слегка остыл, отпиваю и отвечаю:  
\- Тебе не идет прикидываться дураком.  
Поджимаешь губы:  
\- Знаю... Честно? Надеялся...  
\- Зря.  
\- Вижу. Я не вовремя. Но ведь могло получиться.  
Мне даже немного смешно.  
\- Самое устойчивое качество твоего характера – наглость...  
Ты вздыхаешь:  
\- Не самое плохое, кстати.

Мы пьем остывающий чай.  
Наверное, ты ждешь, что я буду расспрашивать о том, как там, в Чехии. Но я молчу, а сам ты заводить такой разговор не станешь.  
За окном уже совсем темно, и я задаю вопрос:  
\- Не припозднишься на метро?  
\- Ночевать не оставишь?  
\- И не мечтай.  
Ты улыбаешься, затеняя глаза ресницами:  
\- По-прежнему упрямый-упрямый-упрямый Макс... Я хотел бы заехать завтра. Днем.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Не разрешаешь?  
\- Не понимаю, зачем?  
Ты отодвигаешь чашку и поднимаешься.  
\- Привез тебе одну вещь.  
\- Я ничего не просил.  
\- Конечно, не просил. Но раз уж я ее привез... тащить обратно?  
Я смотрю на твои руки, спокойно лежащие на спинке стула, и думаю, что ты похож на ядовитый газ. Стоит впустить одну молекулу – и вот уже весь дом заполнен и отравлен.  
\- Не приму от тебя никаких подарков.  
Ты пожимаешь плечами:  
\- Макс, если я тебя люблю и хочу сделать тебе подарок, зачем тебе отказываться? Тебя это ни к чему не обязывает. Ответных шагов я от тебя ждать не буду.  
\- Не хочу поддерживать в тебе иллюзию, что все можно исправить.  
Ты плавно наклоняешься ближе, опираясь локтями о стул:  
\- Это для тебя иллюзия, мальчик мой...  
Меня передергивает:  
\- Я тебе не кукла, со мной играться! И не твой мальчик!  
Ты глубоко вздыхаешь и выпрямляешься:  
\- Ладно, не сердись. Проводишь?  
\- Нет. Дверь за собой захлопни.

Слушаю, как ты проходишь по коридору, накидываешь легкую куртку, обуваешься, открываешь дверь и захлопываешь ее за собой.  
В квартире опять тишина.  
Я иду в душ и снова залезаю под плед.

***

Не знаю, что бы я сделал.  
Не пустил бы тебя в квартиру, или вытолкал взашей, или сбросил бы твой подарок с балкона седьмого этажа... Но ты, хитрый дьявол Ник, конечно, придумал, как меня обмануть!  
Ты заехал. Днем, как и обещал. Но дождался, пока я выползу в магазин за хлебом и молоком, и с чистой совестью позвонил в соседскую дверь.

Когда я возвращаюсь, соседка выглядывает на лестницу:  
\- Максим!  
\- Добрый день, Наталь Михална...  
Она хорошая тетка, они с дедом дружили и в гости друг к другу ходили, занимали соль и спички, она пекла пироги и его угощала, он приносил ей сумки. И меня она как-то сразу приветила, когда я тут поселился.  
\- К тебе друг заезжал, такой темненький, сказал, что Никита зовут... – она смотрит на меня внимательно, не напутала ли чего, не ошиблась ли, это правда был друг?  
\- Да, мы, вроде, договаривались, - это чтобы ее успокоить, Наталь Михална всегда очень нервничает, как бы чего неправильного не сделать.  
Она кивает, довольная.  
\- Он сказал, что у него билет на самолет, а он тебе одну вещь должен передать, и ждать никак не может... Ну и я разрешила... ну, оставить... Он попросил тебе передать...  
Я улыбаюсь:  
\- Спасибо большое, Наталь Михална! Очень выручили!  
Голову бы тебе оторвать, суке... Нет, Наталь Михална, это не вам, это ему.  
\- Ну тогда забирай, что ли? Осторожно, Никита сказал, что там что-то бьющееся и тяжелое... Сервиз, что ли?  
Я только пожимаю плечами и выволакиваю в «тамбур» между квартирами тяжеленную коробку из плотного гофрированного картона.  
\- Он сказал, что это сюрприз, поэтому не знаю, извините...  
\- Ну и хорошо, ну и славно, что все уладилось, - она улыбается, - я пироги завтра сделаю, занесу тебе, а то совсем не ешь ничего, осунулся...  
Ответить я не успеваю, соседка уже закрывает дверь, а я аккуратно вталкиваю короб в прихожую. Блин, да что там такое, булыжники пражской мостовой?!

А через полчаса я сижу в гостиной перед вскрытым коробом в полном, основательном таком ступоре. И точно понимаю, что выбросить такой подарок я просто не смогу.

Ты все рассчитал. Я прекрасно знаю английский. Я давно увлекаюсь информатикой и даже собираюсь преподавать ее в школе. Я рукастый и не боюсь розеток, проводов и отвертки.

Мне нужно около четырех часов, чтобы все вытащить, поставить, подключить и замереть, не веря своим глазам, глядя на тяжелый беловатый короб и «телевизор» с серым экранчиком, в котором светится окно Диспетчера приложений.  
У меня на столе – пришелец из глубокого космоса.   
Это великий и ужасный 386 с операционной системой Windows 3.1.

Ты меня сделал.  
Я сажусь на стул и кладу пальцы на клавиши. Мне предстоит долгая ночь наедине с dial-up’ом. *1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 Удаленный доступ (англ. dial-up — «набор номера, дозвониться») — сервис, позволяющий компьютеру, используя модем и телефонную сеть общего пользования, подключаться к другому компьютеру (серверу доступа) для инициализации сеанса передачи данных (например, для доступа в сеть Интернет).


	35. Chapter 35

Признаться честно, я думал, что твои слова «ответных шагов ждать не буду» - просто блеф. Что никуда ты из Москвы не уедешь, а останешься и начнешь появляться с регулярностью пунктуального призрака.  
Может, не так в лоб, как в первый раз, но постоянно, где-то рядом, на периферии, просто в пределах бокового зрения... чтобы быть.  
Потому что ты учуял, не мог не учуять! – как меня тянуло, и сколько жара было в этой тяге, жара, который ты всегда пил из меня, как вампир – кровь из горла, жадными глубокими глотками...  
Но тебя снова нигде не было. Ты исчез, как и появился, внезапно и мгновенно.

Смешно, но я опять не знал, что хуже. Противостоять тебе вживую было бы трудно, но можно было рассчитывать на собственное упрямство и злость.  
Как бороться с призраком, которого здесь нет, я понятия не имел.  
До сих пор так и не знаю, специально ты это сделал, или у тебя реально не было возможности тогда остаться. Но сыграло сильно.  
Мне запретили думать о белой обезьяне. И я думал о ней постоянно...

***

Как-то почти незаметно за всеми этими переживаниями и размышления мне удалось закончить пед и получить красный диплом. Заработал я его честно и потому решил, что все-таки рискну пойти в школу.  
На сколько я был старше тех, кому шел преподавать английский и – ну да, мне с ходу предложили, я так и думал! – основы информатики? На пять лет, на шесть?  
В таком возрасте это и много, и мало. Много – и оттого между нами было мало общего, отрочество и юность – это совсем разные вселенные. Мало – и оттого получить авторитет только за возраст не выйдет.  
Если совсем откровенно, меня терзал мандраж. Но документы в школу, находящуюся поближе к дедову дому, я отнес сразу, как только получил на руки все корочки со всеми печатями.

***

Нет, ну предполагалось, что в учительской я вызову прилив почти что материнской нежности со стороны старшего женского педагогического состава. Сижу на стуле с окостеневшей улыбкой, да-да, обожаю, когда на меня смотрят и умиляются, до чего я хороший мальчик, и как славно, что такая молодежь приходит нам на смену! Спасибо, что по голове не гладят и за ушком не чешут...  
Мужикам смешно, но их немного – физрук, химик и географ. Я чуть поворачиваю голову в их сторону, ну да, втихаря ржут. Делаю бровки домиком, страдальчески закатывая глаза, физрук кашляет, а химик делает классический жест солидарности: сжимает и чуть вскидывает кулак, мол, держись, пацан, «венсеремос»!*[1] Ну, или «но пасаран!»*[2], это уж как кому больше нравится...  
Ну и славно. Мужская солидарность – вещь нужная.  
\- Максим Леонидович? – завуч заглядывает в приоткрытую дверь.  
Сначала никак не реагирую, но под затихающий гул голосов, понимаю, что это меня. Кто Леонидович? Я? А, ну да...  
\- Да? – поднимаюсь со стула.  
\- Пойдемте, у меня окно, как раз поговорим о ваших классах.  
Поворачиваюсь в учительскую, выдаю стоваттную улыбку, одну на всех, и иду за новым начальством.

Выпускают меня только через 45 минут, ну стервь! Полного академического часа не пожалела на промывку мозгов...  
Впрочем, ситуацию мне обрисовала максимально ясно, вопросов не осталось. В «руководителях» у нас три знаменитые старушки-веселушки во главе с товарищем Бонд, аццкий учебник с отличной грамматикой и совершенно убийственными текстами. Найди я там рассказ про дедушку Ленина, спасающего в лесу ежика, не удивился бы.  
Но была одна идея... Правда, когда я ее высказал, то в ответ получил кисло поджатые куриной гузкой губки. Пришлось поклясться всеми коммунистическими партиями мира, что никаких каверз от меня ждать не надо.  
Высокое согласие было дано, с оговоркой, что проверить меня могут в любую минуту, и если что...

***

На первый урок меня благословляет географ, идущий в свой кабинет с последней трелью звонка и застающий меня перед дверью моего.  
\- Ну что, Максим Леонидович? – хлопает меня по плечу и улыбается. – Не сожрут.  
\- Уверены, Петр Николаевич?  
Он осматривает меня с головы до ног и хитро щурится:  
\- Да зуб даю!  
Фыркаю и толкаю дверь:  
\- Добрый день, садитесь, пожалуйста.

Надо же, встали... Иду к учительскому столу, чувствуя все взгляды до единого. Ползут по лицу, плечам, спине, черт! – поклясться готов, что и по заднице тоже, и хорошо, если это девочки!  
Первый урок в последнем классе. Повезло, как всегда...  
Останавливаюсь, кладу на стол папку, журнал и учебник. Глядя на всех разом, слушаю разнокалиберный грохот задвигаемых стульев.  
Так и тянет начать классическим: «Меня зовут Нестор Петрович», но я сдерживаюсь.  
\- Меня зовут Максим Леонидович. Я буду преподавать у вас английский язык и информатику.  
\- Прямо все и сразу?  
Голос с последней парты правого ряда. Блин, наши места...  
\- Нет, криво и все по отдельности.  
По классу шелестят смешки.  
\- Максим Леонидович, а контрольные будут?  
\- Обязательно.  
\- А как вы контрольные проводите?  
Нагловатый парень из среднего ряда, местный заводила? Здорово бы его с ходу вычислить...  
Прикусываю изнутри щеку, но удержаться не могу. Подхожу к первой парте, чуть откашливаюсь, делаю серьезное лицо:  
\- Вопрос всем: кто смотрел «Кошмар на улице Вязов»?  
Глаза ошарашенные, по всем партам журчащий шепоток...  
\- Я...  
\- Я.  
\- И я!  
Зачем-то поднимают руки, много рук, отлично!  
\- Помните, подвал такой, трубы, топка, пар везде и свет оранжево-красный, как в аду?  
Общий выдох:  
\- Да-а-а-а...  
\- И тень на стене вырастает...  
\- Да-а-а-а...  
\- И прямо по нервам – до-о-олгий надрывный скрежет...  
Замерли.  
\- Все ближе, все громче...  
Кто-то из девчонок пискнул, боже, только бы не заржать! Опускаю голос до хрипловатого и негромкого:  
\- А потом открываешь глаза, а сам лежишь в постели...  
В классе мертвая тишина.  
\- И вдруг из ниоткуда, огромные железные когти, и в живот, так что кровища, и все кишки наружу!  
\- Точно... – опять нахальный пацан.  
Выдерживаю паузу. Смотрят на меня круглыми глазами. Наклоняюсь немного вперед, опираясь на парту ладонями, и заканчиваю:  
\- Вот на контрольной будет то же самое.  
Тишина.  
Тишина.  
Тишина.  
Первый тихий смешок... И вдруг разом – гогот, как вспугнутое стадо гусей, загалдели, заржали, заорали даже... Но на поднятую руку реагируют сразу:  
\- Easy, easy *[3], обороты сбавили!  
Затихают, довольные. Ну и славно. Сажусь за стол и открываю журнал:  
\- Давайте знакомиться...

Мы с ними подружимся, немного позже.  
Когда привыкнут и перестанут настороженно приглядываться, не засланный ли казачок.  
Когда сообразят, что не такая уж большая разница в возрасте позволяет _задавать вопросы_.  
Когда я таки отращу себе крюгеровские когти и процарапаю ими жирную черту, за которую переходить им запрещу, - и отстою свою территорию.  
Когда поймут, что пичкать противными до блевотины тупыми совковыми текстами я их не буду. Года три назад дед отвел меня во Всесоюзный центр переводчиков, где подрабатывал и сам, и перезнакомил со всеми тамошними приятелями и знакомыми.  
Как думаете, где и у кого я брал газетные статьи и тексты для уроков?  
А по доброй памяти и хорошему отношению секретарь в английском отделении даже соглашалась перепечатывать мне их под копирку, три десятка полуслепых листочков...  
Мы подружимся. И это будет здорово.

***

Когда каждый день приходишь в пустую квартиру, где тебя никто не ждет, это может значить многое.  
Что ты интроверт, который получает наслаждение от тишины и отсутствия людей.  
Что ты ипохондрик и зануда, который всех от себя отпугивает.  
Что ты приходишь сюда только умыться и выспаться.  
Что ты приползаешь в нору, где можно тихо зализать раны.  
Что ты не знаешь, как жить дальше, и ходишь по кругу, как лошадь, прикованная к колесу в шахте.  
А может быть, это просто твой дом, мрачен он или нет, одинок ты там или как, но ты всегда будешь сюда приходить – хорошо тебе или плохо.

Меня дома никто не ждал. Но плохо от этого не было. Уже нет.  
Поначалу обжитое лично мной пространство резко сузилось до тропинки прихожая-ванная-кухня-кровать. Но как-то ночью я проснулся и долго лежал, прислушиваясь к звукам ночной квартиры.  
Шелест занавески у открытого окна. Скрип половиц, нет, не здесь, это над головой, этажом выше. Стон старых диванных пружин под спиной. Далекий гул лифта, ползущего в шахте. Трели автомобильных гудков с проспекта. Все было как обычно. Как раньше.  
И мне вдруг стало жаль – комнат, окон, посуды, полотенец и занавесок, осиротевших вместе со мной.  
Наутро я подскочил в шесть и принялся за генеральную уборку.  
Я был дома, жизнь продолжалась.

Но с недавних пор у меня появилась причина не затягивать с возвращением после занятий. Компьютер.  
Нет, я совершенно не отказывал себе в прогулках по вечерам, поездках к родственникам и родителям, просто ленивом ничегонеделании, чтении или кино. Но серая гудящая машинка на столе завораживала меня.  
И окончательно поймала на прочный поводок, когда я узнал о существовании МИРКи. *[4]

\- Быть этого не может! – убежденно говорит Гера.  
Мы с ним продолжаем встречаться. Вернее, это я продолжаю приезжать, когда хочу его увидеть. Если тепло, треплемся на улице, если холодно, уходим в любимую кафешку с жутким интерьером и вкусным кофе по блату.  
Гера двигает к себе вторую чашку. Первую, как обычно, он выпил почти залпом.  
\- Да понятия не имею, о чем ты!  
\- Умник Макс, который по-англицки шпарит лучше, чем по-русски, и с ходу составляет любую прогу на любом не-мертвом языке не-мертвой машины, и не знает, что такое МИРКа?  
\- Гер, а Гер... Кончай идеваться!  
Но он так удивлен, что даже пропускает мимо ушей предложение «кончать», которое обычно непременно разворачивает во всю ширь, с самыми подробными и откровенными комментариями. Он до сих пор жалеет, что я оказался уни... Гера ловит кайф только с окончательных и бесповоротных бруталов.  
\- Обалдеть... – он вытаскивает из внутреннего кармана ручку и царапает на тонюсеньком треугольничке однослойной столовской салфетки четыре английские буквы. – Вот. Соединишься, найди и скачай программу-клиент.  
\- Гер, что это такое? – я уже сержусь, потому что про программы и все прочее знаю куда больше него, но сейчас его слова для меня – полная тарабарщина.  
Он улыбается, и видно, как желание помучить меня еще немножко борется с человеколюбием. Побеждает моя несчастная расстроенная морда.  
\- Это чат.  
Мысленно перекидываю слово на инглиш.  
\- Это... болталка?  
Гера кивает все с той же улыбкой и корябает на салфетке еще слово.  
\- Когда скачаешь клиента и регистрацию сделаешь, заходи вот сюда...

Тот, кому довелось жить в благословенные времена зарождения и расцвета чатов, поймет, почему первые несколько дней я просто сидел и пялился в маленький монитор, как завороженный, читая скользящие в небольшом окошке строки.  
Мне казалось, что это почти невозможно. Что именно? Да все сразу!  
Что это действительно люди, находящиеся бог знает где и разговаривающие прямо сейчас и прямо вот тут, в этом простеньком окошке.  
Что реально уследить сразу за всеми подскакивающими и равномерно уползающими за пределы экрана строчками.  
Что туда можно войти и начать разговор.  
Мне казалось, что это все равно, что попасть в Зазеркалье. Разговор? О чем? Кому интересен будет мой напечатанный на мониторе «привет»? Неужели кому-то и впрямь захочется узнать, кто я и зачем пришел?

И потому я сидел ночь за ночью, с замирающим сердцем читая чужую переписку.  
Порой она была просто непонятной, как давно начатый разговор незнакомых тебе людей.  
Иногда это было забавно, и я тихо фыркал над чужими шутками.  
А иногда это было так откровенно, что меня просто передергивало от возбуждения...  
Ах да, я не сказал? В той «комнате», про которую мне сказал Гера, собирались такие же, как мы с ним, и, может быть, даже те же, что приходили к театру или на плешку у Плевны... *[5]

А в один из вечеров, поймав относительно прочное соединение и настороженно вслушиваясь в писк коннектящегося модема, я все-таки решился.

***

Выбрать имя? Да не вопрос. Maximus.  
Ну пароль...  
Теперь вот эта кнопочка... и я...

1:37:01 > к нам приходит Maximus  
1:37:03 » • .: @MBeR Xр: ¤лaмпа†волшебная¤, хай зайка  
1:37:05 » • Surzhik: Нателла, приветики!  
1:37:06 » • - 1: Нателла, я как всегда на ники удачен!:-))))  
1:37:06 » • Unit: June, оки, а у тя систра есь?  
1:37:17 » • Нателла: Unit, всмысле где? всмыле када? :-)  
1:37:18 > k2 уходит и говорит: 'До свидания всем!'  
1:37:19 » • Maximus: Всем привет!  
1:37:20 » • Party_zan : ¤лaмпа†волшебная¤, тогда делай че хочешь...))  
1:37:21 » • DEKA: приветики!  
1:37:33 » • Surzhik: Maximus, привет, новенький?  
1:37:37 » • Ofline: June, ну и правильно....было бы за что-вообще бы убили..))  
1:37:39 » • ¤лaмпа†волшебная¤: ЛЯЛЯЛЯ  
1:37:50 » • heleg: всем привет!  
1:37:50 » • Unit: Нателла, хде шлялась :)))  
1:37:54 » • Surzhik: DEKA, здрасти, здрасти...  
1:37:57 » • Maximus: Surzhik, Что-то вроде того.  
1:37:59 » • Нателла: - 1, что значит как всегда...? ...какие еще?  
1:37:59 » • June: Unit, а без нее никак уже?))  
1:38:07 » • Party_zan : GoldMember, кошмар....экстрим)))  
1:38:08 » • Нателла: Surzhik, драсьти...  
1:38:09 » • Swatch: heleg, привет  
1:38:20 » • June: Ofline, да уж, бей своих, чтоб чужие...))  
1:38:31 » • DEKA: Surzhik, привет-привет!Как жизнь?  
1:38:35 » • Unit: June, да мона, тока скушна будет!  
1:38:37 » • Нателла: Unit, нигде ...трудилась в поте лица ...вот  
1:38:38 » • - 1: миллион миллион миллион ааааалых рооооззз...  
1:38:46 » • Ofline: June, кому и свой,кому и нет..)))  
1:38:57 » • - 1: Нателла, ой, их много, сисььььтра!))))  
1:39:06 » • GoldMember: Party_zan , Да ну, классно!!!!  
1:39:11 » • June: Unit, а ты не дергайся, своих будет много)))  
1:39:12 » • Нателла: - 1, сисьтрааа?  
1:39:21 » • GoldMember: - 1, Это откуда, не узнаю???  
1:39:25 » • Unit: June, ок  
1:39:30 » • Surzhik: Maximus, кого-то ищешь? потрындеть?  
1:39:34 » • - 1: Нателла, а то, родная!)))  
1:39:44 » • June: Ofline, намек?))  
1:39:52 » • Maximus: Surzhik, потрындеть, наверное.  
1:39:53 » • **Drakula** Вернулся  
1:40:10 » • Party_zan : GoldMember, GoldMember, ну мне не все нравится у МТ))  
1:40:12 » • Unit: КТО В ПИНГВИНЕ!!!!" ???????????  
1:40:13 » • Ofline: June, это опять констатация факта..))  
1:40:26 » • June: Unit, что ОК? место назначай))  
1:40:40 » • Нателла: - 1, родная?! :-)  
1:40:44 » • heleg: Swatch, privet тяжело сразу окунуться в такую кругогверть  
1:40:44 » • Swatch: heleg, дело техники, привыкай ))  
1:40:44 » • ¤лaмпа†волшебная¤: Unit, Я  
1:40:45 » • Unit: June, я в Пингвине...

Я очнулся только под утро, когда все чаще стала появляться сообщение «уходит и говорит: 'До свидания всем!'», народ расползался поспать перед завтраком...  
Эти четыре часа были словно один в один списаны с каминных разговоров Льюиса... мне все казалось, что сейчас кто-нибудь закричит, что крошка Лили упала в камин и посоветует беречься вулкана *[6].  
Это было дико. Непривычно. Странно. Захватывающе.  
Меня пару раз цепляли и пытались развести на знакомство. Несколько раз подкололи, но отстали, въехав, что я, видимо, совсем зеленый и общепринятых шуток не понимаю, а значит, и не обижаюсь, а так не интересно. Я почти два часа проболтал с парнем из Питера, отключившись и не отвечая на остальные сообщения, до того оказалось интересно... а он чуть не взвыл, когда понял, что я московский...

Когда я отрубил соединение, выключил машину и посмотрел в окно, там уже было совсем светло. Перед глазами все ползли и ползли строчки. Через три с половиной часа у меня начинался урок.  
А еще я думал, когда теперь буду спать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] – «Венсеремос» - русская транскрипция испанского Venceremos (Мы победим).  
> [2] – «Но пасаран» - русская транскрипция испанского No pasarán (Они не пройдут, в иносказательном смысле: они не победят)  
> [3] – Easy, easy (англ.) – Тише! Спокойней!  
> [4] – mIRC – Условно-бесплатный IRC-клиент для Microsoft Windows, созданный в 1995 году. Разработчик программы - Халед Мардам-Бей.  
> [5] – Одно из мест встречи гомосексуалистов в Москве, памятник героям Плевны, ст. м. «Китай-город» (ранее «Площадь Ногина»)  
> [6] – Скрытая цитата из первой главы «Алисы в Зазеркалье» Л. Кэрролла.


	36. Chapter 36

В совке редко кому удавалось изучать иностранный язык методом полного погружения. Но, наверное, никто кроме тех, кому довелось, не поймут тогдашнего моего состояния.  
В который уже раз, но теперь совсем по другой причине, моя жизнь умудрилась распасться на куски, соприкасавшиеся друг с другом только одной точкой.  
И все точки сходились во мне.

Одним куском был день.  
Подъем, пробежка, зарядка, душ. Завтрак, сумка с учебниками – чертовски странно было ощущать себя по _другую сторону_ баррикады! – пробежка до школы, уроки, перемены. Малышня с английским алфавитом, старшие с кучей вопросов мимо программы, девочки, строящие глазки... Слава богу, здесь можно было с чистой совестью включить дурака: какие еще глазки? Обалдели? Я ж учитель.  
Глазки, правда, все равно строили, да еще и намекали, что в конце года выпускной, и вот тогда-то...  
Тягомотина с заполнением бумаг, терки из-за расписания, учебные планы, злобное порыкивание завуча насчет методичек и отчетов в вышестоящие организации, снова сумка – теперь уже с кучей тетрадей на проверку, и домой.

Вторым куском оказывался быт.  
Убирать квартиру, покупать продукты, что-то там стирать и даже гладить, я умел, конечно. Но поначалу как-то думал, что хрен с ним, все потом. Да и какой молодой парень откажется задвинуть на домашние заботы?  
Но как-то быстро обнаружилось, что задвинутые заботы имеют тенденцию расти снежным комом, и потом уже не остается вообще ничего, кроме них проклятых... А мама, оказывается, и впрямь была права, когда говорила, что посуду лучше мыть сразу после ужина.  
Подружиться со стареньким пылесосом, мокрыми тряпками и хозяйственным мылом получилось. Откровенно говоря, и самому больше нравилось возвращаться в чистый дом.  
С готовкой было похуже. Типичного холостяка из меня не получалось. Не так уж долго мы с тобой жили вместе, а гляди-ка, я привык готовить на двоих, да еще на пару дней, и сидеть на пельменях уже не хотелось. С другой стороны, куда мне на двоих?  
Дилемма решалась путем проб и ошибок, и месяца через три я уже мог бы составить список рецептов для рачительной хозяйки: чтобы минимум возни и большой выход не скоропортящегося продукта, способного прожить в холодильнике дня три.  
Еще хуже было с коммуналкой. Я ни черта не смыслил в оплате света, газа, воды, телефона, а въезжать приходилось, и быстро. Ясно ведь почему? Остаться без коннекта? Я представить себе такого сейчас не мог!  
Потому что в жизни был третий кусок – сеть.

Мне было проще многих, я жил один и никто не ругался, если телефон надолго затыкался модемом. Но, во-первых, все-таки были родители, которые хотели иметь возможность дозваниваться до меня в нормальное время. Во-вторых, ночные тарифы на связь были куда ниже. А из-за этого – и это было в-третьих – мало кто появлялся в чатах раньше полуночи.

Я подсел так быстро, что и «мяу» сказать не успел, как весь режим дня перекроился наискосок... После школы, проверки тетрадей, быстрой уборки и готовки я... ложился спать.  
Это какое же было мне счастье, что никто не стоял над душой, требуя нормального существования по общепринятым часам! Отца бы кондратий обнял, если б он узнал, что, проспав несколько часов, аккурат до заката, я поднимался, нырял в душ для бодрости, наливал себе кофе и садился к монитору...  
Мы, наверное, стали первым поколением, променявшим солнце на ночь по совершенно меркантильным соображениям – из экономии, а не романтизма. И первым поколением, погрузившимся в сеть.

Придет время, и все станут трубить о том, как опасны социальные сети и ничем не ограниченное геймерство, но до той поры было еще очень далеко.  
Зато я точно помню, как все начиналось.  
Я садился к столу с гудящей машинкой и с мыслями, повторявшимися, как короткие безумные молитвы: боженька, пусть сегодня срывается не каждые пятнадцать минут! Пусть не залипает, так что не оторваться от плохого пинга! Пусть не виснет, и дай, боженька, хоть немножко нормальной скорости!  
Мы спешили, словно боялись опоздать на свидание. Мы бросались друг к другу, только увидев знакомые ники, точно были знакомы сто лет, хотя ничерта, на самом деле, друг о друге не знали наверняка. Мы тосковали, если кто-то пропадал надолго.  
И мы всему верили.  
Ну, я, во всяком случае.  
Время повальных обманок еще не пришло.

Поначалу я бродил от чата к чату, не особо разбираясь, куда сую свой длинный нос.  
Самой прикольной и милой оказалась киевская болталка.  
Там я в первый раз увидел смайлики и просидел несколько ночей, лишь изредка забегая в свою «первую» комнату, отметиться, что я жив-здоров и скоро вернусь.  
Киевляне оказались приветливыми ребятами. И там я получил самый, пожалуй, странный комплимент за всю свою – пусть и не очень длинную, но весьма нелегкую сексуальную жизнь. Одна из барышень, протрендев со мной пару часов, изобразила плачущий смайл и заявила, что занялась бы со мной сексом только уже за одно то... что я так грамотно пишу... вот ведь фантазии у людей, а я еще себя извращенцем считал...  
Один раз я примерно минут двадцать переписывался по-английски с парнем на тему свободной любви, пока понял, что забрел куда-то очень далеко... Этот чат оказался канадским, а я бы и внимания не обратил, кабы мой невидимый визави не спросил, не удобнее ли мне будет говорить по-французски...  
Я сказал, что удобнее всего будет по-русски. Он долго веселился, но, кажется, так и не поверил.  
Заносило меня и на чешские сайты. И даже конкретно на пражский.  
Но там я так ничего никому и не сказал.  
Мне чудилось, что за любым ником можешь оказаться ты.  
И я был уверен, что ты меня сразу же вычислишь.  
Перед четвертым посещением виртуальной Праги я крепко задумался, а потом вычистил тамошний свой профиль.

Но все-таки оказалось, что в «комнате», присоветованной Геркой, тусить мне нравилось больше всего. Иностранцы и далекие друзья – это потом переродится в особый, редкий, но вполне любимый мной вид досуга. Общаться же, зная, что человек за строчками – на расстоянии максимум часа езды, это было совсем другое.  
И это точно было.

Было и еще кое-что.  
Сейчас надо мной дружно посмеялись бы все юные акселераты, но я и слова-то такого не знал «виртуальный секс». И когда это _кое-что_ приключилось со мной впервые, думал, что от меня и стула, на котором я сидел, останутся одни тлеющие головешки...

Привыкнуть к быстро движущимся по экрану строкам оказалось не так уж трудно. И очень скоро я легко ловил нужные реплики, и не только по именам. У каждого была своя манера разговора, любимые словечки и обороты, любимый цвет шрифта и любимое здрасти-досвиданья...  
Не удивляло и то, что собеседник мог вдруг надолго замолчать, а потом уйти по-английски, никому не надо было объяснять про херовые телефонные линии, низкую скорость или внезапно закончившиеся на счету деньги.  
Но примерно через месяц нашлась еще одна причина долгого молчания в чате. Как я потом узнал, ко мне еще долго присматривались, обычно новеньких разводили на секс в течение первой недели, я же, сука, нихуя не понимал и развлекался умными разговорами...  
Причина выражалась в одном волшебном слове: приват.

Искореженный «привет». Приглашение к разговору тет-а-тет. То, что ты писал, оставалось, вроде бы, в общем окне, но видно было только двоим.  
Я не сравнивал тогда, но потом проверил... Секс по телефону и вполовину не был так зверски возбуждающ, как словесный трах практически на глазах у пары десятков парней...  
Почему на глазах? Потому что, блядь, а вы попробуйте читать во всех подробностях про то, как тебе делают минет, одной рукой дрочить, а другой отбивать ответ!  
Поделюсь _очень личным опытом_ , промахнуться мимо приватной кнопки в такой ситуации – раз плюнуть.  
И это оказалось все равно, как вдруг материализоваться посреди комнаты, в достаточно большой разношерстной компании именно в тот момент, когда кончаешь другому парню в рот...  
Невозможно.  
Остановиться невозможно.  
И дальше невозможно.  
И все ржут... Потому что, конечно, все знали, что вы там в привате делаете, но чтобы, е-мое, в таких красках!  
И точно, как в анекдоте: сексом на Красной площади нельзя заниматься только потому, что советами затрахают!  
Да, я слышал, что чрезмерная серьезность в постели вредна. Но больше ни разу в жизни мне не удалось кончить под собственный гомерический хохот...

Через пару недель после этого знаменательного вылета, ко мне постучались.  
Ну да, в приват.  
За эту пару недель меня успели основательно достать различными предложениями. Скромно предполагаю, что народ оценил стиль исполнения...  
Но если умным хватило пары дней, то дураки лезли с ужасающей регулярностью. Благослови боже того, кто придумал изумительную кнопку «игнор», позволявшую мне с такой же регулярностью отправлять всех придурков в сад!  
Но этот парень был из старожилов и совсем не дурак. Мне нравилось его читать, острил он охотно, часто на грани, но грань и за – это чувство меры. Оно у него было.

>>>привет  
Я посмотрел на ник и ответил.  
>>>Привет  
>>>есть предложение  
>>>Какое?  
>>>встретиться  
Меня дернуло злостью. И он туда же?  
>>>Для приватных танцев партнеров на плешке ищут.  
>>>да ладно тебе я не на приват приглашаю  
>>>Значит, на групповуху?  
>>>узко мыслишь, макс)) мне казалось ты не такой прямолинейный  
Я от неожиданности усмехнулся и отбил:  
>>>Извини, дальше групповухи мои фантазии пока не залетали )  
>>>молодой еще))  
>>>Ладно, чего хотел, правда?  
>>>я сказал встретиться  
Я помолчал, потом набрал:  
>>>Ты хоть мое имя знаешь. Я твое – нет.  
>>>илья  
>>>Муромец?  
>>>со пскова мы пришли собачку говоряшую посмотреть))  
Черт, вот всегда был падок на «своих», цитирующих те же книги и фильмы, что и я сам!  
>>>Если встреча – не приват, то много народа?  
>>>человек пять все свои  
Не буду врать, стало стремно. Прийти мог кто угодно. И случиться могло все, что угодно. Гера не пожалел слов, разъясняя мне элементарную технику безопасности...  
>>>макс?  
И я решился.  
>>>Где?  
>>>шоколадница на октябрьской знаешь?  
>>>Шутишь? Конечно!  
>>>в пятницу в семь  
>>>И как я вас узнаю?  
>>>узнаешь)) у меня оранжевая сумка будет  
>>>Ну ок...  
>>>тогда до завтра

До завтра.  
Я кинул всем «пока» и вышел.  
Пятница, собственно, уже три часа, как наступила.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для настроения, разумеется, по желанию («Метро», Високосный год):  
> https://myzuka.fm/Song/2588342/Visokosnii-God-Metro

До «Шоколадницы» я могу добраться двумя путями. Первый проще: спуститься на проспект, сесть в троллейбус и доехать прямо до конечной, напротив входа на «Октябрьскую». Второй слегка трудозатратнее: дойти пешком до ближайшего метро и доехать подземкой.  
Я размышляю, что выбрать, пока одеваюсь. Потрепанные и здорово выцветшие, - из синих в голубые, - но любимые джинсы, тонкий свитер с воротом-лодочкой, открывающим шею и ключицы, на ноги – кроссовки. Сверху накину джинсовку, все-таки осень.  
Запираю квартиру на ключ и по привычке бегу по лестнице вниз. Говорят, полезно, да и что там, всего семь этажей.  
Открыв дверь подъезда, смотрю в мрачновато подернутое тучами небо и решаю – подземка. Тролейбусы имеют дурную привычку: в такую погоду им нравится сбиваться в стайки по пять-шесть особей, печально опускать «рога» и лишаться электрической подпитки от опять коротнувших где-то проводов. А автобусы по Ленинскому не ходят, по крайней мере, отсюда и до нужной мне конечной.  
Поэтому, подняв ворот куртки и сунув руки в карманы, отправляюсь к метро.

До сих пор не понимаю, все ли люди так устроены, или мне просто не попадались устроенные иначе. Но среди моих знакомых ни один, ни в трезво-серьезном, ни в пьяно-откровенном разговоре, ни разу не признался, что умел ощущать момент... даже не знаю, как лучше назвать... проживания жизни, что ли.  
Здесь и сейчас.  
Не на накале страсти, когда очень хорошо или очень больно. Не в состоянии алерта, аффекта или эйфории. Не в пучине беспроглядной тьмы.  
Самое обычное и простое здесь-и-сейчас, состоящее из крохотных, мелких, средних или больших, но привычных до автоматизма действий, слов, ритуалов, движений, жестов и знаков.  
Осознание _обычной жизни_ происходило обычно гораздо позже, когда жизнь менялась, и уже безвозвратно.  
Почему-то тогда, в вагоне, набитом усталым пятничным народом, спешащим с работы домой, я ехал на свой первый в жизни развирт и думал – думал с ужасом, что ведь огромное, подавляющее большинство так и живет. Вот этой самой обычной жизнью, в которой не происходит ничего, кроме предписанных социальным порядком событий. И даже не понимает этого, здесь и сейчас.  
Только потом. Спустя годы. И задавая себе вопрос: как вышло, что я прожил черновик, так ничего и не написав набело?  
Да и было ли, что написать?  
А мне – было?

По движущемуся вверх эскалатору я тоже иду. Как и положено, с левой стороны, стараясь не задевать никого из стоящих справа. Не потому, что томлюсь или сгораю от нетерпения, а потому что слегка не рассчитал время, а опаздывать не люблю.  
Выскакиваю из стеклянных дверей и сразу ныряю в короткий подземный переход, выход из которого – прямо напротив кафе.

Московская «Шоколадница» была местом знаменитым. Причем, известность свою заработала задолго до моего рождения.  
Она работала аж с 1964 года, и мама иногда вспоминала, как ее туда приглашали многочисленные кавалеры, еще до свадьбы. Настоящий горячий шоколад, напиток заграничных аристократов, в то время попробовать можно было только там. Да и хороший кофе тоже, что-нибудь поизысканнее кисловатой «робусты» или редко попадающейся в магазинах «арабики».  
Останавливаюсь и смотрю через панорамные стекла внутрь. Народ есть, и даже компании, но не так много, чтобы заработать демофобию [1].  
Ладно, к черту! От того, что я буду тут стоять, ничего не изменится.  
И я вхожу.

Это сейчас стало привычным, и почти никто не обращает внимания на ароматы, когда заходит в одну из сотен кофеен с одинаковым логотипом на дверях – будь то «Шоколадница», «Кофе-хауз» или «Старбакс».  
А тогда этот воздух, насыщенный запахами свежесмолотого кофе, корицы, выпечки, ликера и – конечно же! – шоколада, бил прямо в мозг и заставлял человека замереть сразу же у входной двери, словно даже просто попасть в это волшебное царство было чудом.  
У меня и сейчас он ассоциируется с чем-то если не сказочным, но обязательно приятным... и немножко праздничным.

На самом деле, я увидел их сразу.  
Не знаю, был ли то пресловутый «рыбак – рыбака» или просто мое ухо выловило в ровном гуле голосов чье-то типичное словечко, запомнившееся по чату, но почему-то сомнений не было. Пятеро, нет, шестеро парней, сидевших за двумя сдвинутыми столиками в углу слева от входа – это были они.  
На столе уже стояли пустые тарелочки из-под каких-то десертов и несколько чашек с кофе. А еще пару секунд спустя я заметил и ярко-оранжевую сумку, гордо возлежавшую на пустом стуле, который лучше всего было видно от двери.  
Но и меня поймали влет.  
Парень, похоже, самый старший в компании, сидевший лицом к двери, пару секунд смотрел мне в лицо, а потом приветственно махнул рукой: давай сюда.  
И когда я подошел, кивнул и сказал:  
\- Ну вот, полный сбор. Ты ведь Макс? Кидай мне этот оранжевый кошмар и садись... Стул тебе забронировали.  
Я кивнул:  
\- Ага, Макс... – и кивнул сразу всем, - привет!

Порог восприимчивости к чужакам у каждого свой. Это не секрет.  
Кто-то сразу чувствует себя везде как дома, а кто-то и дома – при наличии посторонних – зажимается как в гостях.  
Особой застенчивостью я никогда не страдал. Но и не сказать, чтобы без проблем вливался в любой коллектив. Поэтому предвидел некоторую взаимную – и вполне естественную – друг к другу притирку. Да и то при условии, что я не сбегу от них после первой же встречи. Реал – не чат.  
Но вышло все – как всегда у меня – по-третьему...

Позвавший меня парень оказался Ильей. По виду совсем немного за тридцать, ничем особо не приметный, разве что большей, чем у других серьезностью и... постоянно встрепанными темными кудрями. Причем то были не какие-нибудь там вам художественные локоны, а настоящие кудри, эдакий переход от европейской волны к африканским крутым колечкам. Илья их не любил и всегда старался расчесать, чтобы лежали ровнее. Но одно движение руки, пара капель дождя или порыв ветра – и все летело к черту. Поэтому стригся он всегда коротко, чтобы не превращаться в пуделя.  
Когда я приземляюсь на стул, Илья улыбается:  
\- Давай перезнакомлю по-быстрому. Сначала имя, потом чатовский ник, ага?  
Я молча киваю.  
\- Это Серега, Мирмур.  
Сухопарый Серега, нежно-кареглазый и с классным рокерским хаером, протягивает мне руку:  
\- Салют. Я с Илюхой.  
О как! А с другой стороны, и правильно, чтобы без недоразумений потом...  
\- Это Димычи, большой и маленький... Большой в чате – Джером. Маленький – Ра.  
Нифига себе, заява! Два Димы... Тоже вместе? Жму обоим руки.  
Кстати, судя по тому, как Большой смотрит на Маленького – точно, тоже пара. Большой Дима выглядит стеснительным, Маленький – наоборот, довольно нахальным, во всяком случае, совершенно в себе уверенным.  
\- А это Кот...  
\- Илюх! – возмущается молоденький парень со светло-русыми взъерошенными волосами.  
\- Прости, Костя. Ну Кот – проще... Ник – Серый дождь.  
Опять протягиваю руку. У Кота-Кости странное лицо, окраской он совсем светлый, волосы, кожа и глаза, светлые... серые... но совсем не похожие на твои. Прозрачные, безмятежные и любопытные... Но судя по разрезу этих глаз и крутизне скул, где-то у него в предках хорошо потопталась татарва. Интересное вышло сочетание.  
И еще у него тонкокостная рука с длиннющими пальцами, на вид просто как фарфоровая. А жмет, кстати, сильно, не показушно, а просто жестко, значит, не такой уж ты хрупкий, да, Дождик?  
\- Ну и на десерт... Это Семен, ник – Лест.  
Я поворачиваю голову на соседа, сидящего слева, раньше рассмотреть не успел, он сидит чуть дальше от стола, чем я, и выходит, что немного у меня за плечом...  
Вы когда-нибудь получали тычок под дых?  
Не удар, от которого искры из глаз, дикая боль и обрушение вселенной, а обычный, но меткий тычок, отзывающийся невнятным, непроизвольно срывающимся с губ звуком?  
Мы смотрим друг на друга и молчим, как два идиота.  
Вот, честное слово, кого я меньше всего ожидал увидеть здесь, так это бывшего сокурсника с параллельного потока...

Черт его знает, как я влился бы в этот странный коллектив, но из-за Семы-Леста офигеваю настолько, что мне становится совершенно не до смущения.  
Впрочем, офигели все. И минут через десять уже ржут.  
\- Чокнуться... – Димыч Маленький снимает стильные очки в тончайшей оправе и трет переносицу. – Чо, серьезно? Однокурсники?! Ну охренеть!  
Большой Димыч улыбается молча, Мирмур скалится в открытую, привалившись к Илье плечом:  
\- Лест, а кто свистел, что ну у вас там точняк _никогошеньки_ не было, уж ты-то бы пидора просек!  
Семен с некоторой злостью косит на меня глазом, всегда был самолюбив до крайности и насмешек не терпел, а здесь куда деваться?! – и тянет:  
\- Ну-у-у... Макс у нас был – образец конспирации... Рихард Зорге... мать его...  
Кот-Костя тоже смеется, но смотрит не на «виновника» торжества, а это, несомненно, Семен, а на меня.  
И я думаю, что у него приятный смех и странная полудетская манера – прищипывать кончиками пальцев нижнюю губу.

\- Кто придумал меня вытащить? Илья?  
\- Не-а, - Костя мотает головой, - это Мирмур предложил.  
Неловкость первого момента знакомства растворилась, как сахар в горячей воде. Уж больно все вышло... классически-комедийно.  
Правда, очень скоро Семен залпом допил кофе и поднялся, прощаясь. Руку мне протянул, но лицо было замкнутым. И мы остались вшестером.  
Меня это не сильно заботило. Насколько я помнил Сему по институту, он терпеть не мог попадать в нелепые ситуации. Но не тупил и не бычился, просто некоторое время злился, а если не напоминать, то быстро отходил. Так что ничего, помиримся, хоть и не ссорились.  
Как только Лест уходит, Костя пересаживается на его стул, ближе ко мне. И когда оба Димы отправляются за добавкой кофе к стойке, спрашиваю его тихонько:  
\- Я правильно понял, Димычи – тоже вдвоем?  
\- Ага, - кивает он. – Это мы с Лестом бесхозные...  
Мирмур отрывается от какого-то обсуждения с Илюхой и дергает плечом:  
\- Кот, это называется «в поиске», учишь тебя, учишь...  
\- Иди нафиг! – беззлобно парирует Костя, - и вообще, я не с тобой говорю...  
\- Это я вижу, - кивает тот со странной миной – смесью веселья и притворного огорчения.  
Смотрю на Илью. Мне тут с первого же захода, кроме Семена, светит еще и дележка территории? Нет, слава богу. У Ильи лицо совершенно спокойное. Серегу своего ревновать он, кажется, не настроен. Правда, внимательный взгляд скользит с меня на Кота и обратно... но когда Димычи приносят поднос на всех, беседа и взгляды снова становятся общими.

Оказывается, общение в чате – неплохая подготовка почвы. Как ни странно, но нам есть, о чем говорить. Мы сидим еще почти два часа, и под конец чувствую, что кофе скоро польется у меня из ушей, а сердце, непривычное к такому количеству кофеина, начинает частить.  
Вздыхаю и лезу в карман за деньгами.  
\- Ребята, мне пора, пожалуй... Сколько за банкет?  
Маленький Димыч что-то быстро прикидывает и вынимает у меня из руки пару купюр:  
\- Этого хватит.  
\- Ну чо, - Мирмур наклоняется через столик поближе, - не страшно было? А то, небось, наслушался сказок...  
Улыбаюсь:  
\- Было дело...  
\- Придешь еще? – это Илья.  
\- Позовете – приду.  
Поднимаюсь и жму всем руки еще раз.  
\- Приятно было познакомиться. А вы когда-где собираетесь обычно?  
\- Мы с тобой перетрем... в привате, окей? – подмигивает Илья.  
\- Окей.  
Последнему протягиваю руку Косте.  
\- Пока, Дождик...  
Сам не знаю, почему называю его так.  
Он вскидывает голову и смотрит в глаза, не отпуская моей ладони.  
\- Пока... Макс... Завтра будешь в чате?  
\- Буду. Ночью, как обычно.  
И вижу, как он улыбается, нежно – и кажется, что только мне.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Демофобия – боязнь толпы, большого скопления людей.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для настроения (Engelbert Humperdinck, Please Release Me):  
> https://music.yandex.ru/album/2245411/track/16350584

Обратно я еду на троллейбусе. Причем, понимаю что сел в него, только через пару остановок. Ну и бог с ним, торопиться некуда. Даже лучше так, в стеклянно-железном монстре, одним из немногих поздних пассажиров, на одиночном сидении у окна и глядя во влажную темноту, скупо расцвеченную фонарями, мигающими светофорами и фарами проезжающих машин.  
Прикрываю глаза, ощущая, как в слегка онемевших руках, прямо под кожей топчутся стада мурашек. И пустота в голове. Но это ничего. Обычное мое состояние, которое я заполучаю от переизбытка информации. К утру все уляжется.

Кажется, что дорога по ночному проспекту будет вечной, но довольно скоро – по троллейбусным меркам – доезжаю до своей остановки. Выхожу и ежусь, как будто с отъезжающим подсвеченным рогатым чудищем уходит и последнее тепло, а за воротник быстро пробирается сырость.  
Почему-то совсем не страшно в этой неприветливой темноте, я хулиганья не боюсь, хотя следовало бы, наверное... Потому просто размеренно шагаю мимо «Дома обуви» и знаменитой «Варны», а потом сворачиваю во двор.

Как всегда, иду не вдоль дома, а прямо по скверику. Как всегда останавливаюсь у качелей, установленных в его центре. Сажусь на них, усмехаясь про себя, когда понимаю, что, даже согнув колени, чиркаю обеими ногами по земле. Крупноват я стал для этих игр...  
Черт его знает, откуда взялась у меня эта привычка, ведь дед не запрещал мне смолить. А все равно, перед тем, как вернуться в квартиру, я присаживался тут и выкуривал сигарету.  
Медленно выпуская дым и разглядывая фасад огромного, сломанного буквой «П» здания, я всегда испытывал какое-то странное умиротворение.  
Ночь.  
Один.  
Никого.  
И ощущение, что вечность дышит в затылок.

Честно, я собирался умыться и сразу лечь спать.  
Подошел к разложенному дивану и даже уже сел на него.  
Но потом встал и включил компьютер.  
Внутренний голос слегка удивился, мол, какого хера ты там искать собрался? Те, кто тебя интересуют, скорее всего, на пути домой и вряд ли выйдут в сеть, что, людям заняться нечем в пятницу ночью, что ли?  
Ну мне-то нечем, возразил я.  
А ты один, съехидничал голос.  
Продолжать диалог было глупо, тем более, что модем легко ухватил коннект.  
Я почему-то повторял чуть ли не вслух: я только загляну... на минуточку... понятия не имею, зачем... спокойной ночи пожелать... кому-нибудь...  
Есть контакт, в правом углу всплывает значок соединения, два попеременно подмигивающих зеленых экранчика.  
Имя, пароль.  
Захожу молча.

В чате, и правда, очень тихо.  
Ников немного, в общем окне только строчки приветов.

>>>О Макс! Привет!  
Этот товарищ тут, кажется, живет вечно... И вечно лезет ко всем с какими-то разговорами, хотя, по-моему, так никого в друзья себе и не нашел.  
>>>Привет.  
>>>Как дела?  
>>>Спасибо, ок.  
>>>А я тут сижу, как дурак, нет почти никого...

Дальше я уже не читаю. Да, надо быть дураком, чтобы не понять, все по приватам.  
А сам-то не дурак ли? Это опять внутренний голос. Чего бы хорошего когда сказал...  
Перескакиваю с ника на ник вглядом, и мне почему-то тоскливо.  
Правда, какого хрена я приперся?  
Нашариваю в кармане помятую пачку, вытаскиваю, достаю сигарету и прикуриваю. Одну выкурю – и спать. Все равно курю ведь перед сном...  
И когда табак догорает почти до фильтра, неожиданно вспыхивает злость. Блядь, кого я обманываю, в конце-то концов? Я жду. Кого-нибудь из них, из своих сегодняшних реальных знакомцев, чтобы... что? Убедиться, что это было? Напомнить о себе? Помахать ручкой: я тут, ребята, позовете еще?  
Злость такая обжигающе-стыдная, что я даже зажмуриваю глаза...  
А когда открываю, резко выдыхаю...

>>>к нам приходит Вреднюга и Мирмур  
Ого, они с одного компа чатятся! Приколисты, е-мое!  
>>>к нам приходит Ра  
>>>Пррривет, Макс, тебе от нас!  
Это Серега-Мирмур, точно, у него такая манера, раскатывать букву «р» на полстроки... А Вреднюга – это Илья...  
>>>Всем привет, Макс – тебе )  
Это мелкий Димыч.  
>>>к нам приходит Серый дождь  
>>>к нам приходит Джером  
>>>Привет снова)))))  
Это старший Димыч, у него всегда россыпь скобок...  
>>>Всем привет!  
Это Костя-Кот. И сразу мне в приват:  
>>>>>>Привет, Макс! Блин, я так надеялся, что ты тут будешь!!!  
Кидаю сначала в общий чат.  
>>>Твою дивизию, вы сговорились, что ли???  
Илюха ржет:  
>>>проверка связи, что все благополучно по домам добрались))

Я сижу и смеюсь... Черт его знает, почему! Мне просто хорошо.

>>>>>>Привет, Дождик )))  
>>>>>>Почему ты меня так называешь?  
>>>>>>Не нравится?  
>>>>>>Нравится, очень! Можно вопрос?  
>>>>>>Валяй ))  
>>>>>>Почему ты пришел? Сейчас, сюда? Сказал, что будешь завтра.  
>>>>>>А ты?  
>>>>>>А я тебя хотел видеть.  
>>>>>>Но я же обещал, что буду завтра ))  
>>>>>>А сейчас уже суббота ведь!  
>>>>>>Поэтому и пришел ))

Кого-то цепляет в общаке Мирмур.  
Что-то примирительно ворчит старший Димыч.  
У меня в привате пахнет весенним дождем.  
Вот теперь все как-то... правильно.

***

Даже не думал, что меня так быстро и прочно втянет в эту компанию.  
Через неделю получаю в чате «семейную» кликуху. Я со своей шуткой про Илью совсем не оригинален был, надо признать... А народу почему-то нравится сгребать всех, кто вхож в этот небольшой кружок, под одно фамилиё – Муромские.  
Maximus Муромский – это почти былинно.  
Мирмур Муромский – это прям сказ.  
Вреднюга Муромский – это диагноз, честное слово!  
А уж Ра Муромский – это вообще за гранью...  
Но, на самом деле, это не обидно, а забавно. Тем более, что с каждым днем мне становится все яснее: попасть в такую компанию – это большое везение.  
И мне в кои-то веки подфартило...

Обстоятельный, держащий слово Илья заглянул ко мне в приват на следующий же день.  
>>>>>>привет макс))  
>>>>>>Привет ))  
>>>>>>в преф играешь?  
Я несколько обалдеваю от вопроса.  
>>>>>>В смысле, в карты?  
>>>>>>ну да  
>>>>>>Играю, а что?  
>>>>>>мы обычно у меня или димки старшего по средам собираемся играем а по выходным где-то в городе  
Прикидываю количество народу и осторожно интересуюсь.  
>>>>>>У вас что, турнир по префу? Три на три?  
>>>>>>нет)) я играю старший димыч и кот а мирмур с младшим димкой орут что мы психи двинутые не любят карты  
>>>>>>А Лест?  
>>>>>>лест у нас выше азартных игр))  
Хихикаю, представляя Семенову брезгливую морду.  
>>>>>>Меня четвертым или на замену?  
>>>>>>это как кот захочет если честно играет он хорошо но запала нет наверное только рад будет если ты его заменишь третьим  
Задумываюсь на пару секунд, но все-таки пишу.  
>>>>>>Илюх, сколько Коту лет?  
Тот смеется.  
>>>>>>))) ему через полгода 19 уже просто выглядит сопляком))  
>>>>>>Руку жмет по-взрослому ))  
>>>>>>это да)) ну что ждать тебя в среду?  
Прикидываю. В среду у меня полдня, а в четверг только со второго урока.  
>>>>>>А то!  
>>>>>>лады спишемся поближе к делу расскажу как добраться

Вылезаю из чата и ползу в кровать, завтра воскресенье, и спать буду до упора.  
Единственный день в неделю.

***

Старший Димыч снимает квартиру на западной окраине города. Конечно, нифига бы я не нашел дорогу, но мы договариваемся встретиться на выходе из метро.  
Толкаю стеклянные двери и сразу вижу Костю. Стоит у палатки, что-то выбирает, неужели курит? Я в прошлый раз не заметил... Больше пока никого.  
Подхожу сзади, торможу в шаге от него, чуть пригибаюсь, - он тоже меня ниже, из всей этой команды ростом со мной потягаться может разве что старший Димыч, - и тихо говорю:  
\- Привет, Дождик...  
Это счастье, что моя спортивная реакция еще не дала дуба!  
Он разворачивается так стремительно, что не дерни я головой назад, точно схлопотал бы по морде...  
\- Макс!  
\- Очуметь... Ты чего как ошпаренный?  
Он распахивает глаза и очаровательно занимается румянцем.  
\- Ой... извини... я тебя задел?!  
\- Нет, - улыбаюсь. Он даже пугается как-то мило... – Чего выбираешь?  
Пожимает плечами:  
\- Просто смотрел.  
\- Не куришь?  
Мотает головой:  
\- Нет. Но мне нравится дым... Будешь сейчас курить?  
\- Хотел, пока Илью с Серегой ждем...  
\- Тогда покури, а я рядом постою, поотравляюсь.

У него улыбка похожая на солнечного зайчика.  
Сегодня с неба не льет, но ветер холодный, и я вижу, как Костя поглубже сует руки в карманы, слегка передергивая плечами.  
\- Перчаток у тебя нет?  
\- Не-а...  
Зажимаю сигарету в углу рта, достаю из кармана свои, из черной кожи, напяливаю на его кисти, и мы оба смеемся. Пальцы у него длиннее, а ладонь куда уже моей, да уж, зрелище!  
\- Если ширину перевести в длину, - лекторским тоном говорит Кот, - то будет в самый раз!  
\- Почему свои не носишь?  
\- Да забыл...  
Он гладит перчатки, как будто это зверьки, и придвигается ближе. Гляди-ка, и впрямь, тянет носом дым.  
\- Хорошо пахнет.  
\- Кот, никотиновый дым не может хорошо пахнуть...  
\- Тобой хорошо пахнет, - он сует нос прямо в перчатку и, глядя мне в глаза, глубоко вдыхает...  
\- Здорррово, Макс! – Мирмур с размаху лепит мне в плечо ладонью.  
И тут же тихо, так что слышно только в нашем маленьком кружке, шепчет Косте:  
\- Хорош нашего новенького клеить!  
\- Да иди ты...  
Стоящий рядом Илья только головой качает, дети-и-и...

У меня еще будет шанс заглянуть в разное голубое закулисье, но тот вечер был каким-то особенным.  
На первый раз я усажен на разложенный диван с приказанием не мешаться. Актуально, у старшего Димыча однокомнатная квартирка, всем сразу и не протолкнуться.  
Курица в духовке уже почти готова, тот, кто у себя принимает – и готовит заранее. Закуску, выпивку и сладкое приносят остальные. По деньгам выходит примерно поровну на всех.  
\- Так, - деловито заявляет Дима Большой, который дома явно чувствует себя увереннее, - кушать подано, идите жрать, пожалуйста! И в темпе вальса! – Он смотрит на меня. – Очень хочется узнать, как ты карты считаешь...  
\- О-у-у-у-у-у, - дружно воют Дима Маленький и Мирмур. – Маньяки-и-и-и... Опять карты?  
\- Не зудите, - мягко обрывает Илья, - я кассеты принес.  
Кассеты... обалдеть... Ясно, мы будем резаться в преф, а «мелкие» - кино смотреть.  
\- Чего притащил? – подскакивает младший Димыч.  
\- «Храброе сердце», «Семь» какое-то... «12 обезъян» и «Четыре комнаты». Сами выбирайте.

Сначала все сидят вокруг невыского, но довольно длинного журнального столика и сосредоточенно жуют. Тост простой и один: за встречу. Дальше каждый себе наливает по желанию и разумению.  
Костя, сидящий рядом, протягивает мне стакан:  
\- Плесни сока, а?  
\- Не пьешь?  
\- Редко очень... – морщит нос, - невкусно!  
\- Водку не для вкуса пьют, - негромко замечает Илья.  
Кот высовывает длинный язык:  
\- А мне и так весело!  
\- Играть будешь? Или с нами киношку?  
Мирмур и маленький Димыч уже утащили на кухню пустые тарелки. Мне за спину летит пара подушек, вот зачем диван-то разложили, у малых там кинозал!  
Костя допивает сок и по-детски облизывает губы:  
\- Я с Максом посижу, хочу посмотреть, как он играет.  
Илюха с Димой уже разгородили стол, оставив только стаканы, выпивку и сок. В середине – разграфленный под пульку, но девственно чистый пока лист, ручка и колода.  
\- Подсказывать будешь? – ехидно подкалывает Илья.  
Тот пожимает плечами.  
\- Еще неизвестно, кому подсказывать придется!  
Костя смотрит на меня... и вдруг залезает на диван с ногами и устраивается у меня за спиной. Судя по всему, уселся на коленки, пятками в задницу. Эти самые коленки он разводит, как будто «обнимает» меня вдоль бедер, прижимается грудью к спине, устраивает руки на плечи, а острым подбородком тыкается мне в трапецевидную мышцу:  
\- Не тяжело?  
Мне не тяжело... Мне щекотно от его дыхания почти в висок... Мне тепло от его тела...  
А еще у меня тянет в паху, и хочется его поцеловать.

Илюха быстро пишет в центральном кружке первые буквы наших имен, тасует колоду и протягивает мне:  
\- Снимай, поехали!  
Я сдвигаю верхний слой карт и чувствую, как Костины губы легко прижимаются к моей шее...  
\- Я так проиграю... все на свете... – шепчу еле слышно.  
Он фыркает мне в ухо:  
\- Не проиграешь... я хорошо считаю... кричи шесть пик...  
Я медленно вдыхаю воздух, ставший вдруг почти горячим, плавно выпускаю его из легких и говорю:  
\- Шесть пик.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для настроения (Земфира, Webgirl):  
> http://zaycev.net/pages/21144/2114469.shtml

Я всегда считал размеренность признаком скуки и скудности бытия.  
Наверное, потому, что по-настоящему ощущать жизнь стал только с твоим появлением в ней. А ты всегда был ураганом, переворачивающим мое сущее с ног на голову.  
Устоявшиеся привычки и ритуалы казались шорами и тесной сбруей.  
А кому не казались?  
С детства по звонку поднимайся в детсад, потом в школу, потом в институт, а потом и на работу... Но имеет же человек тогда право проводить оставшееся время, как вздумается, отдаваясь на волю душевных порывов?  
И только сейчас я начал понимать, что привычки и традиции бывают не только обязательными, но еще и приятными. И даже больше того – нужными.  
И даже больше того – необходимыми.

На посиделках за префом в среду я отогревался, как уличный кот, прошмыгнувший в подъезд морозным зимним днем. Нравилось ли мне? Честно говоря, сейчас мне трудно было представить себя без этих встреч.

\- Слушайте, не пойму, как не надоедает, а?  
Сегодня мы опять у старшего Димыча, и Мирмур привычно кидает подушки к стене. Они усаживаются с младшим Димкой смотреть «Мортал Комбат».  
\- Что именно?  
Старший Димыч довольно молчаливый, Илья редко спорит с Серегой на людях, - видимо, потому, что всегда в итоге делает по-своему, а Мирмур хоть и подчиняется, но злится, - поэтому отвечаю я.  
\- Карты ваши...  
\- Серый, ты в шахматы играешь?  
Он пожимает плечами:  
\- Ну, не так, чтобы очень... А при чем тут шахматы?  
\- Ну, сколько там возможных комбинаций, знаешь?  
Мирмур фыркает как настоящий кот:  
\- Не дури, Макс, про число Шеннона [1] я знаю.  
Еще бы ему не знать! Серега, как выяснилось со временем, программер, причем, куда более крутой, чем я. И его неумение играть в преферанс – это нежелание. Усвоить основы он мог бы за пару-тройку дней.  
\- Ну и в префе так же, - пожимаю я плечами в ответ. – Поэтому не надоедает.  
\- А азарт где? – встревает маленький Димыч уже у меня из-за спины. – Ну сели, ну раздали, посмотрели, разложили, собрали и опять раздаете... В бутылочку и то интереснее!  
\- Ой не-е-е-е-т! - я аж плечами передергиваю. – Ни с тобой, ни с Мирмуром в бутылочку играть не сяду ни за что!  
\- Это еще почему? – по-актерски возмущается Серега. – Некрасивые, что ли?  
Все смотрят на меня с интересом. Даже Кот, как обычно, пристроившийся рядом. Ну?  
Кладу перетасованную колоду на стол и делаю серьезную мину.  
\- Красивые. Вы все красивые. Но я жить хочу.  
\- В смысле? – младший Димка подполз по дивану поближе и тоже заглядывает мне в лицо.  
\- Знаешь, маленький Ра, бутылочка – дело непредсказуемое. И если мне, скажем, выпадет, с Мирмуром целоваться, думаю, Илюхе это не понравится.  
Илья громко хмыкает.  
\- А если Илюхе это не понравится, то хорошо мне после этого не будет, а я привык, что мне здесь хорошо, - заключаю я.  
Смешки негромкие, видать, каждый представил что-то свое...  
\- Мне тоже не понравится... – вдруг говорит Костя.

Я все думал, когда мы с ним от тихих нежностей по углам, типа, руки погладить или носом в волосы зарыться, хотя бы к поцелуям перейдем. Но уж никак не ожидал, что _вот так_!  
Что Кот вот так, при всем честном народе, вдруг перекинет ногу через мои бедра и усядется верхом. Что запустит длиннющие свои пальцы мне в отросшие пряди на затылке, мягко массируя кожу. Что сам первый потянет к себе и засосет в поцелуй, от которого меня прошьет по всему позвоночнику, а член дернется по стойке смирно...

Губы у него тонкие, но податливые и нежные, а язык так осторожно скользит по моим, что заходится сердце. Я почти забыл, как сладко это бывает, когда тебя целуют бережно, словно боясь спугнуть...  
Кот целуется так, как будто мы одни, и вокруг никого, и у нас впереди целая ночь...  
Я представлял, что все будет наоборот. Я же старше, и точно опытнее, и уверен был, что он будет ждать...  
А Кот ждать не хочет.  
Он толкается языком мне в рот, и все сильнее сжимает пальцы, и льнет грудью в грудь, и дыхание у него тяжелеет... Но стоит только прихватить и потянуть его губу, скользнуть по гладким зубам, как он тихо вслипывает и тут же уступает.  
Он не хочет вести, он хочет отдаваться...  
Пропускать мой язык все глубже. Скрести ногтями по моей шее, пойманной его ладонями в захват. Сначала еле заметно, а потом все сильнее тереться задницей о мой уже почти полноценный стояк. Еле слышно стонать, когда я веду ладонью ему по спине, залезаю под рубашку и проталкиваю пальцы под низко сидящие джинсы, дотягиваясь до влажной горячей ложбинки между ягодиц...

Наглый, не сказать похабный уличный присвист заставляет нас обоих вздрогнуть и замереть. Кто-то негромко кашляет, а Мирмур заявляет в открытую:  
\- Парни, вам может того... в ванной уединиться на четверть часика? Мы, типа, все тут все понимаем и, типа, подождем...  
Костя тыкается лицом мне в плечо, и я ощущаю жар его щеки на собственной шее. И прячу, обнимая и укрывая обеими руками.  
\- Тебе так неудобно будет... это... играть, - подъебывает младший Димыч.  
\- Ничего, справимся.  
Малые ржут и лезут на диван, Илюха и старший Димка разбирают карты.

***

В перерыве на чай мы с Ильей выходим покурить на балкон.  
Одиннадцатый, бля, этаж, у меня голова кружится, когда я смотрю вниз.  
\- Не гнись туда, - Илюха тянет меня за рукав, подальше от края. – Высоты ж боишься?  
\- Да не то, чтобы очень...  
Но от перил отхожу, и теперь мы оба стоим ближе к окну и курим молча.  
Потом Илья говорит:  
\- Слушай, Макс... Я не хочу лезть, но мы, как бы, тут друг за друга в ответе...

На самом деле, да. Они друг за друга в ответе, это настолько очевидно, что никаких объяснений не требует.  
Компания делится на «старших» и «младших».  
Илья и Димыч-Джером – старшие.  
Мирмур и Димыч-Ра – младшие.  
Костя-Кот и Лест – хоть и сами по себе – но тоже, младший и старший.  
И дело тут было вовсе не в постельной роли.  
К примеру, Лест точно был пассивом, а по характеру в «малышовую» группу никак не попадал.  
А на одном из сборищ я стал свидетелем яростной ссоры между Димычами, в пылу которой младший в сердцах брякнул:  
\- Вот не проси даже, сверху больше не дам!  
И Димыч-старший покраснел так, что всех тут же пробило на ржач.  
Честно говоря, трудно было представить его, - высокого и здорового, хоть и худощавого парня, - под почти что щуплым младшим Димкой... Хотя, с другой стороны, взрывной темперамент последнего слабо монтировался с интеллигентскими очочками, зато отлично вписывался в образ довольно жесткого топа...  
И все равно, Джером был старшим, а Димка-Ра – младшим.  
Это было другое.  
Возраст? Ответственность? Решения? По отдельности – ни то, ни другое, ни третье, но все и сразу.  
Мне было даже немного смешно поначалу, но юмор ситуации как-то быстро уступил место ощущению, что так – правильно.  
И разговор, который завел Илюха, тоже был правильным.

\- Ты из-за Кота?  
\- Понимаешь, какое дело, - Илюха выдыхает дым в сторону, но ветром его все равно сносит на меня, - я мало про тебя знаю. Но кое-что вижу... То, что Костик на тебя запал, чего говорить... с первого же раза... Но ты как будто... боишься его подпускать, что ли. Хотя интерес у вас взаимный, это видно...  
\- Еще бы не видно... – отвечаю я негромко. – И слышно, небось...  
\- Как у тебя яйца-то звенят? – Илья смешливо щурит глаза. – Слышно-слышно...  
Он докуривает и гасит сигарету в жестяной консервной банке, приспособленной под пепельницу. Я дотягиваю до фильтра и тоже тушу бычок.  
Тру двумя пальцами переносицу, чувствуя, как тупо ломит виски. Мое собственное прошлое стучится, не иначе.  
\- Илюх...  
Он поворачивается ко мне, глядя выжидательно и терпеливо.  
\- Мне бы с тобой поговорить как-нибудь. Не сейчас.  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается он. – Не вопрос.  
Теперь я смотрю на него сам, мне прятать нечего.  
\- А за Кота не переживай. Я ему только хорошего хочу...  
\- Лады, - кивает Илюха. – Надумаешь чего перетереть, звони, встретимся вдвоем.

Балконная дверь натужно сипит, открываясь, и старший Димыч зовет:  
\- Ну что, живы еще, курилки? Пошли чай пить! Нам еще пару заходов, чтобы пулю закрыть, там чуток осталось...  
Он, гад, сегодня в хорошем плюсе, а меня загнал на Эверест [2].  
Но как говорят, не везет в картах – повезет в любви?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Число Шеннона — оценочное минимальное количество неповторяющихся шахматных партий, вычисленное в 1950 году американским математиком Клодом Шенноном. Составляет приблизительно 10 в 118 степени. Вычисление описано в работе «Программирование компьютера для игры в шахматы» (англ. «Programming a Computer for Playing Chess»), опубликованной в марте 1950 года в журнале Philosophical Magazine и ставшей одним из фундаментальных трудов в развитии компьютерных шахмат как дисциплины.
> 
> [2] В преферансе существует понятие «гора». Это поле, в котором записываются штрафные очки за ремиз: недобор заявленного игроком количества взяток и за взятки на распасах. Каждое очко в гору равно -10 вистам.  
> «Поднять в гору» («загнать на Эверест» и т. п.) – заставить противника набрать много штрафных очков.


	40. Chapter 40

Свет на кухне погашен, жратву, выпивку и вилки-тарелки уже перетащили в гостиную. А чтобы прихватить пакет сока, мне иллюминация не нужна.  
Слева от двери стоит холодильник, а за ним невысокая скамеечка. Их дед сделал несколько штук сразу, почти все отправились на дачу, а одна осталась дома. Получилось отличное место для сумок с продуктами, которые притаскиваются на кухню. Не на стол же все вываливать с ходу, так и повелось.  
Поэтому соки и торт «Сказка» к чаю, которые притащила наша компания, совершенно естественно приземлились именно там.  
Я увлеченно шарю рукой в сумке, болонья шелестит, и поэтому крепкий захват поперек груди оказывается неожиданностью.  
\- Бля...  
Костя хмыкает:  
\- Испугался?  
Шутливо на него цыкаю, распустился, мол. Но ему пофиг на эти цыки, он плотно прижимается ко мне со спины, прикладываясь губами точно к выступающему седьмому позвонку в основании шеи, а пахом притираясь к моей заднице...  
Он даже не целует, просто влажно и тепло дышит, медленно пробираясь руками под футболку, знает уже, паршивец, что стоит прихватить меня за соски – и я плыву от возбуждения...  
\- Кот...  
\- М-м? – опять выдыхает в шею.  
У меня на предплечьях уже все волоски дыбом.  
\- Кот, перестань...  
\- Еще чего, - шепчет он, добираясь таки пальцами до вмиг сжавшихся ареол.  
К черту все... такой кайф...  
Закрываю глаза, мелко подрагивая и чувствуя, как в паху нарастает жар. Бедра уже тоже дрожат, и дышим мы оба коротко и часто, потому что и его забирает, когда я закидываю голову и непроизвольно имитирую толчки...  
И еле сдерживаю разочарованный стон, когда Кот все-таки разжимает пальцы... Но он тут же тянет, разворачивает меня к себе лицом и лижет губы, целоваться любит – с ума сойти!  
Закидывает руки мне на шею, язык мой сосет как конфету, тихо поскуливает, когда я тискаю его зад... Хочется завалить его прямо здесь, на кухонном столе... Но стол не выдержит точно, и трахаться, пока в соседней комнате парни ждут...  
Это мое озарение на удивление точно совпадает, видимо, с закончившимся Мирмуровым терпением. Потому что мысль «нас ждут» сопровождается его громогласным возмущенным возгласом:  
\- Блядь! Мы сок ждем, чтобы выпить, а они тут лижутся, как два недоебанных школьника!  
Я теперь уже откровенно толкаюсь пахом Коту в пах и сдавлено рычу... Он в ответ стонет...  
\- Зря ты про недоеб, Серега, - серьезно заявляет возникший рядом на пороге кухни младший Димыч. – Счас будут устранять...  
\- Ну, - философически замечает третий, Илюхин голос, - Максу не привыкать при всех-то...  
Твою ж мать! Они все решили сюда собраться?  
\- И Кота нашего совратил, ты глянь... – о-о-о-о, вот и старший Димыч.  
И тут я не выдерживаю. Отрываюсь от Костиных губ и, чуть задыхаясь, рявкаю:  
\- Мужики, ну будьте людьми, пять минут!  
Под дружеское ржание дверной проем пустеет.  
Кот, тяжело дыша, смотрит пьяными от желания глазами.  
Нет, сейчас мы, конечно, не продолжим. Но скоро под чай пульку закроем, и все потянутся по домам... Я уже открываю рот, чтобы спросить, когда Костя цепляет и тянет мои отросшие волосы, а потом спрашивает первый:  
\- Макс... Я останусь сегодня, можно?

***

Что лучше, быть честным или храбрым?  
Вопрос риторический, из разряда «быть здоровым и богатым». А я ведь всерьез размышляю, шагая на встречу с Ильей.  
Честно – это отшить Кота подальше.  
Храбро – это рассказать Илюхе, почему.  
Храбро ли? А честно ли?

Мы встречаемся с ним на Пушке.  
\- Приземляемся сразу? – он после работы, и видно, что уставший.  
\- Как скажешь.  
\- Слушай, Макс, давай чуток пройдемся, а? Весь день сиднем, у меня так ноги скоро атрофируются...  
Мне все равно, куда идти, и мы бредем по бывшей Горького, а теперь уже Тверской, в сторону центра, к Кремлю.  
Я боялся. Что не смогу начать рассказ, что Илья меня не поймет, что я буду выглядеть полным придурком...  
Но оказалось, что моя привычка впадать в полутранс при долгой ходьбе никуда не делась. И повесть о нашей с тобой любви не так уж длинна. И Илюха слушает молча, не подгоняя и не шарахаясь.  
Я говорю – и вспоминаю сам.  
Сколько лет прошло с тех пор, как я вышел на улицу из нашей с тобой квартиры и надрался с хлам? Сколько раз я видел тебя после этого? Сколько лет должно пройти, чтобы я подпустил к себе кого-то еще? Почему, твою мать, мне до сих пор страшно и больно?! Больно самому, страшно за тех, кто окажется рядом...

Илья притормаживает, докуривает сигарету, швыряет бычок в урну и кивает на небольшую грязноватую стеклянную дверь кафешки:  
\- Давай здесь посидим?  
Я киваю.  
Кофе тут паршивый, но мы берем и садимся за столик в самом углу, подальше от всех.  
\- Знаешь, Макс... – Илья отпивает из чашки и морщится, - поганое варево... Ты меня прости, конечно, я бы честно сказал, что твоя история – это про двух мудаков. Причем, один другого краше.  
Тоже отпиваю кофе и молча соглашаюсь – дрянь ужасная.  
\- Ну и скажи...  
\- Сказал бы, если бы сам в свое время не чудил... Да по ходу, кто из наших не чудил-то? Нету среди нас, Макс, прЫнцев, все дурные, все одним местом думаем... ну... некоторые двумя... но ни одно из них головой-то не является...  
Он вздыхает, глядя в большое ростовое окно-витрину.  
\- Я только одного пока не понял, чего ты боишься? Было, что было. Но ты ведь ни с кем с тех пор надолго не мутил, как я понял. Трахнулись – разбежались – все дела, да?  
\- Да.  
\- Почему?  
Молчу. Не сказать, чтоб я все время думал об этом, но факт – уже не первый год, а я один. Потом тоже вздыхаю.  
\- Боюсь.  
\- Чего?  
Прикрываю глаза. И говорю, скорее размышляя вслух, так и не открывая век:  
\- Что Ник вернется и из ревности что-нибудь сделает... совсем безумное...  
\- Уверен, что он тебя до сих пор так прям хочет, что что-то делать будет? Где он тогда шляется столько лет? Слушай, Макс, а может, ему в кайф – тебя напугал так, что ты бобылем сидишь и сидишь, а сам развлекается на полную? Не думал?  
Качаю головой:  
\- Ну... может, у меня мания величия, конечно... Но как-то не в его духе...  
\- Тебе виднее, конечно. Но это уж тогда пусть Кот решает, рискнет он рядом с таким взрывоопасным предметом, как ты, находиться или нет. Расскажи ему.  
\- Расскажу... но я еще другого боюсь...  
\- Ну? – Илюха тянет к себе стеклянную пустую, но замурзанную пепельницу и прикуривает. Лезу в карман, достаю сигарету и тоже затягиваюсь.  
\- Понимаешь... – чувствую, как по щекам ползут красные пятна. – Если он вернется и позовет... я ведь пойду...  
На этот раз он молчит долго. Потом поджимает губы, приподнимает брови и резюмирует:  
\- Тогда у тебя два варианта, Макс. Либо сиди и жди, когда тебя позовут. Либо живи, а там как уж повернется.  
\- Илюх... Он меня предал. А если я к нему поползу, то сам предам... если рядом со мной кто-то будет...  
Он упирается локтями в стол и наклоняется близко-близко, так что я вижу несколько крошечных родинок у него над левой бровью:  
\- Кот не дурее тебя. А то и поумнее будет. Раз ты такой подкаблучник, то пусть они за тебя решают.  
Меня передергивает, но я молчу. Я с ним согласен.  
\- Только не ври ему, - добавляет Илья.  
Смотрю ему в глаза:  
\- Презираешь теперь?  
\- А? – он кажется такого вопроса совсем не ожидал. – Кого?  
\- Меня.  
Илья смеется:  
\- Дурень ты все-таки... За что?  
\- Бесхребетник...  
Он пожимает плечами:  
\- Не самый большой грех, если подумать... Ты хоть честный...

***

Я рассказываю Коту обо всем на следующий же день.  
Вызваниваю на свиданку, усаживаю в «блатном» Герином кафе, где мне тоже уже наливают не бурду, а нормальный кофе, и рассказываю.  
О тебе и о себе. О нас, и о том, как «нас» не стало. О том, чего я боюсь.  
И фигею, когда слышу:  
\- Макс, я сам за себя в ответе. К черту твоего Ника, я тебя хочу. Что будет, то и будет.  
Проводит пальцем мне по носу, от морщинки между бровями до самого кончика, и улыбается...

Традиционные обнимания-братания в прихожей – часть ритуала.  
Кто-то вспоминает, что в комнате оставил очки или зажигалку и протискивается назад по узкому коридору, кто-то матерится, пытаясь утолкать взятые у меня на почитать книги в сумку, чтобы не тащить пакет, кто-то ищет, куда задевался шарф...  
Наконец, все с шумом вываливаются на площадку, упихиваются в лифт и отбывают.  
Я закрываю дверь на ключ и смотрю на Кота.  
Он стоит, прислонившись к висящему на вешалке пальто, поглаживая длиннющими пальцами его ворот.  
\- Тобой пахнет...  
\- Ну, оно мое... наверное, поэтому...  
\- Почему ты в нем редко ходишь? Я тебя все время в куртке видел...  
\- На работу покупал, для солидности.  
Кот внимательно оглядывает сначала меня, потом пальто.  
\- Надень в следующий раз, а?  
Я улыбаюсь, дергая плечом:  
\- Ладно, если хочешь...  
Он довольно щурится, ну чистый кот, правда! – и зовет:  
\- Пойдем, помогу убрать...

А что там убирать? Шестеро мужских особей после себя оставляют шесть тарелок, шесть вилок и шесть чашек, проверено. Все это соскрести со стола, перетащить на кухню и помыть, вот и вся уборка. Ну еще сковородка из-под жареной картошки.  
Поэтому я отправляю Кота за комп поиграться, мне легче и быстрее управиться самому, а он уже глазом косил на мерцающий экран.  
Привычно быстро перемываю посуду, расставляя все на сушилке. Остатки продуктов – в холодильник, тряпкой еще раз пройтись по столу, и здесь, и в комнате, вот и все...  
Кот увлеченно тыкает клавиатуру. Включил стоящий у изголовья старенький торшер с желто-зеленым абажуром в стиле 60-х, верхний свет погасил, залез на стул, подогнув под себя одну ногу и с кем-то треплется.  
Так увлекся, что взгляда не чувствует. Да и с чего бы...  
Тихонько прохожу к шкафу, достаю чистое постельное белье и начинаю раскладывать диван. А застелив, так же тихонько зову:  
\- Дождик...  
Он мгновенно поворачивается от экрана:  
\- Что?  
\- Ты первый в ванну или я?  
Он кидает взгляд на диван с двумя подушками и одним большим одеялом и коротко облизывает губы:  
\- Можно я?  
Подхватывает протянутое махровое полотенце и на секунду тормозит около меня, но проскальзывает мимо молча...  
Сажусь за комп, ну точно, в чате висел... и ник переделал, поросенок... _Серый дождь ночует у Maximus`a_... вот ведь... бля...  
Смеюсь, потому что в общем окне уже кипят страсти и выяснения. Преобладающая идея: какого хрена еще в чате, если у него ночуешь? А Кот, оказывается, меня видел и всем озвучивал, как я простыню из шкафа вытаскиваю, как подушку в наволочку запихиваю и как одеяло расправляю, _одно на двоих_...  
Двигаю к себе клаву и от его имени набираю:

>>>Всем пока, мы спать ))

И закрываю окно, не дожидаясь ответов. Нафиг-нафиг...  
Ну, Котяра!  
Выныриваю на балкон, покурить. Идиотская затея, все равно курить еще буду, и уж голяком выскакивать на улицу точно не стану, но привычка...  
В холодном воздухе дым горчит сильнее и, кажется, сильнее пахнет. Я смотрю, как сизые ленточки уплывают в темноту, и дергаюсь от стука изнутри по стеклу балконной двери.  
Кот чуть приотворяет ее и шипит:  
\- Сдурел, холод такой!  
\- Сам сдурел, - я мгновенно вталкиваю его обратно в комнату. – Ты ж из душа только что! Ангины захотел?!  
Влетаем в комнату вместе, почти в обнимку, я наощупь, за спиной, запираю балконную ручку... И понимаю, что Кот халат накинуть не догадался...  
А может, думал, что просто до постели в полотенце доберется, а там одеяло, и зафигом тогда тот халат...  
А может, вообще не думал... как я сейчас...  
Полотенце он уронил, так и стоит, голышом, весь длиннокостный, с незагорелой светлой кожей... и уже полувставшим членом...  
Сам шагает ко мне и прижимается тесно-тесно, мои руки скользят привычно – уже привычно – его обнять, но первый раз вот так, по голой нежной коже... черт, у него мурашки по всей спине... да и ниже тоже... и лицо так близко, что я вижу, как дрожат губы...  
Шепчет:  
\- Ма-а-а-кс...  
\- Мне в ванну...  
\- Не пущу никуда, я тебя хочу, прямо счас...  
Пятится к дивану, а сильные пальцы гнут мне шею – ближе, еще ближе, мы так и падаем вместе: он от подсечки диванным краем под колени, я – следом и на него, пойманный замком за шею...

Кот стонет, извивается подо мной прижатой змеей, подставляется под пальцы и губы, трется всем телом о мое, тянется за поцелуями, и я дурею от странной смеси нежности и похоти...  
С ним хочется нежно.  
Гладить кончиками пальцев, еле касаясь, а потом провести второй раз – и почувствовать марш мурашек... Скользить по его груди и животу языком, добраться до члена и долго, мягко лизать выступившие венки... Широко развести его ноги, капнуть на пальцы смазку и осторожно толкнуться, одним, потом двумя, оглаживать изнутри, оглаживать и тянуть, и чувствовать, как расслабляется, поддается такое тугое сначала кольцо мышц... Дождаться очередного стона, со свистом втянутого сквозь сжатые зубы воздуха, и просящего, настойчивого до одури: «Ма-а-акс... че-е-ерт... ну, Ма-а-а-акс...»... Подкинуть его повыше бедрами себе на бедра, прижаться головкой ко входу и медленно вдавиться, чувствуя, как сразу и скользко, и туго... как его выгибает от этого размеренного напора... как выгибает меня самого от его долгого и длинного: «Ка-а-а-айф...»...  
А потом обоих начинает тянуть мучительная лихорадочная дрожь.  
И тогда с ним хочется жестко.  
Сначала мелкими, короткими толчками, меняя угол, разгоняясь, нащупывая «точку невозврата»... Упереться руками по обе стороны от его головы и толкать, толкать, пока он не всхлипнет, закидывая голову и закрыв глаза, и тогда насадить на себя под корень... Пришпилить как бабочку, пахом в пах, быстрее, жестче, глубже, наружу – почти до конца, внутрь до упора... Долбить до звонких шлепков яйцами по коже, впиваться до засосов в шею, и трахать до вспышек перед глазами, до судорог по ногам, до пронзительного вскрика, пойманного с губ... и кончить в жарких тисках, хрипя, уткнувшись лбом в мокрое от пота плечо...

Лежим, тесно прижавшись и дыша почти уже ровно.  
Шепчу тихонько:  
\- Кот... Покурю?  
Он фыркает:  
\- Кончил, закурил?  
\- Предлагаешь не кончать? Или не курить?  
Кот лениво тянет на нас одеяло.  
\- Кури, что с тобой делать...  
Он засыпает еще до того, как я приканчиваю сигарету. Гашу бычок в пепельнице, смотрю в его безмятежное расслабленное лицо и раскуриваю вторую...


	41. Chapter 41

Зима в Москве – это отдельная песня.  
Меня всегда развлекали снегоуборочные монстры, расчищавшие дороги и сваливающие бурую мешанину, полную реагентов и песка, на тротуары. Ну да, колеса дороже стоят, чем ноги, чего уж там!  
Город полыхает праздничными гирляндами. Яркий, слегка похожий на солнечный, желтый свет фонарей заливает улицы и поднимается, как вода в половодье, все выше, по окнам, под крыши и упирается в небо, цвет которого угадать в этих отблесках невозможно.  
Перед Новым годом центр становится похож на разворошенный муравейник. В последние же часы перед боем курантов – на тонущий «Титаник».  
Это меня тоже всегда смешило: как будто с последним ударом часов все тачки превратятся в тыквы, ну и далее по тексту...

На этот Новый год мы собираемся у Илюхи.  
Ловлю Кота на одной из пересадочных станций, и мы втискиваемся в вагон, полный народу. И только втолкнувшись, понимаю, что в очередной раз попал... Этот сексуальный террорист, прижавшийся спиной к моей груди, успел завести назад одну руку, уложив ладонь точно мне в промежность.  
Бля-я-я-дь... Я ничерта не могу сделать, во-первых, в этой тесноте никак не развернешься, а во-вторых, у меня заняты руки! Мы ж к Илюхе не просто так едем, готовку заранее распределили, а я сам вызвался сделать пирогов, и теперь у меня кастрюля с этими самыми пирогами в большом пакете в правой, а моя сумка-рюкзак в левой. И Костина ладонь прямо на члене. Пиздец!  
Поезд дергается, трогаясь с места, и я невольно толкаюсь в его руку... а он крепко сжимает пальцы... чер-р-р-р-т... Нагибаюсь прямо к его уху и яростно шепчу:  
\- Прекрати! С ума сошел?!  
И чувствую грудью, как его спина вздрагивает от короткого ехидного смешка.  
Кот слегка поворачивает голову и невинно – зар-р-р-аза такая! – «удивляется»:  
\- У тебя ж руки заняты? Ну дак я тебя держу... Чтоб не упал...  
Упадет тут, как же! Оно там не падает, оно там _так стоит_ , что у меня колени дрожат!  
\- Сволочь мелкая...  
Это я от бессилия. Все равно ведь сделает, что захочет. А хочет он меня изводить.  
Нет, честно, меня самого заводят эти прилюдные прелюдии, которые Кот умудряется провернуть так, что никто не замечает. Или замечает? Во всяком случае, мы еще ни разу не налетели, хотя опасно часто подходим к самой кромке вполне возможного «вот-вот – и...».  
Но сейчас – это просто какое-то безумие.  
«Осторожно, двери закрываются!» - и меня толкает в его безжалостные пальцы.  
Темный туннель, вагон, набирающий скорость, - и эта самая скорость, вдавливающая меня в ритмично сжимающуюся ладонь.  
«Станция...» - и меня, чуть не подвывающего, слегка оттаскивает от его руки... чтобы через полминуты снова толкнуть обратно.  
Ехать нам шесть остановок.  
На третьей я чувствую, что сейчас затрясусь крупной дрожью, и тыкаюсь Коту в ухо с жалобным, еле слышным стоном:  
\- Хочешь... чтобы я как малолетка... в штаны обкончался?..  
Он, сучонок, тоже трясется – от смеха!  
И я уже просто умоляюще скулю:  
\- Ко-о-о-т... пощади...  
И благодарю судьбу за то, что мальчик он, в сущности, добрый, чувствуя, как его рука отпускает мой несчастный стояк, ползет чуть выше и цепляется за пояс джинсов.

Мы идем от метро к Илюхиному дому, по щиколотку в том самом реактивном месиве, от которого ботинки потом скукоживаются, как от химического ожога – хотя почему, как? – и смеемся.  
Кот вообще веселый парень, и настроение у него почти всегда хорошее. Не от дурости, нет. Это такой характер. Он умеет наслаждаться моментом: будь то неожиданно обрушившийся на голову ливень, под которым можно скинуть кроссовки и пробежаться босиком по лужам, или холодный декабрьский вечер, когда на город падают невесомые снежинки, которые можно поймать на рукав пальто, искрящиеся как самые настоящие бриллианты, или тесный вагон метро...  
Он радуется жизни. А я у него учусь.  
Пока не поздно.

***

Красивое слово «эскапизм» мне доводилось слышать еще от деда. Правда, тогда он говорил о литературе и этом самом эскапизме, как явлении литературном. Но вынырнув на поверхность из многолетнего пережевывания собственных переживаний, – ну да, мудак и есть, Илюха сто раз прав, - я понимаю, что бегство от жизни теперь явление почти повсеместное.  
Каждый старается, как может.  
Потому что не хочет жить в мире, где трое суток обстреливают Первомайск... и все равно не могут уничтожить всех боевиков и спасти заложников.  
Где везде и всюду «виноват Чубайс».  
Где месяцами не платят зарплату.  
Где в то же время по стране колесит и отплясывает на сцене президент, которому бы страну спасать, а не собственный рейтинг перед выборами.  
Я как будто проснулся. Я, правда, родился и вырос здесь? Честно?  
Но с другой стороны, никто, никогда и ни для кого не был в силах остановить время или изменить ход истории. Я вглядывался в измученные, уставшие лица на улицах, в магазинах, на родительских собраниях, и понимал: политика почти для всех теперь – все равно, что погода. Можно слушать или не слушать прогноз, можно взять зонт или оставить дома, можно радоваться или материться, - это все равно происходит и будет происходить дальше. Само по себе, вне зависимости от тебя.  
А жить надо, выпал ли на дворе снег или палит солнце.  
Вот и все.

***

\- Ты про какую-то новую работу говорил? – Илья быстро строгает оливье, ловко сбрасывая с доски в огромную миску картошку, морковку, сливая из банки зеленого горошка жидкость и высыпая его сверху, почти не глядя.  
Я киваю, выкладывая на две большие тарелки собственноручно изготовленные пирожки.  
\- Ага.  
\- Школы мало?  
\- Мне в ВЦП [1] сдельную предложили.  
Илюха тоже кивает, не глядя, впрочем, на меня, строгание соленых огурцов – дело ответственное.  
\- Хорошо... Дополнительный рупь карман не оттянет...  
\- И язык забывать не хочу. Это, все-таки, не учебный курс, а если хоть на полгода забросить все нафиг, потом тупишь опять и ни-бе-ни-ме...  
\- Ты тупишь? – удивляется влетевший в кухню Кот. – Когда?  
\- На! – Илюха сует ему в руки миску и ложку. – Размешать и на стол!  
Я не могу удержаться от смешка, так сосредоточенно Костя принимается за выполнение задания. Он готовить не умеет, почти совсем. И страшно уважает тех, кто не боится плиты и знает, как из нее выбить не только яичницу и сгоревшую в угольки курицу.  
Да, меня он за это тоже уважает.  
\- Так, - Илья вытирает руки о край повязанного на пояс фартука и застывает в размышлении. – Мясо ставить рано?  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
\- Думаю, можно. Газ маленький сделай, как раз за час дойдет.  
\- А открывать его когда?  
\- А через часок и откроем, тогда пар выйдет, и корочка сверху будет.  
Кот, переведя опасливый взгляд с меня на Илюху и обратно, бочком выскакивает из кухни, унося салатницу на стол. Он как-то признался, что для него все кухонные разговоры ведутся на китайском...  
А мы ведь просто свинину в фольге запекаем.

Сегодня можно не бояться, что кто-то начнет долбить в стену или позовет милицию из-за шума. Сегодня гуляют все. Когда музыка притихает у нас, слышно, как она грохочет у соседей, что слева, что справа.  
Старый год проводили, Новый встретили, все уже сыты, но до стадии перебора жрачки или алкоголя еще не дошли, впрочем, в компании вообще ни за кем особо пьянства не водится.  
Я опять зацепился языком с одним из гостей, приятелем Димычей, Владом.  
Он со своим мальчиком появляется редко, только на таких вот праздниках. Но мы каждый раз радостно зависаем поболтать. У нас какие-то удивительно схожие с ним взгляды на жизнь, несмотря на то, что все остальное разнится чуть ли не разительно, и внешность, и привычки, и манеры, - да вот поди ж ты...  
Мы опрокидываем еще по стопке и всерьез намерены продолжить, но тут ко мне почти прямо на колени приземляется Кот.  
\- Извини, Влад, - милая улыбка ему и горячий шепот мне на ухо, - пошли потанцуем?  
Я тихо фыркаю:  
\- Ты же знаешь, я не умею...  
\- Все ты умеешь!  
\- Медляк умею, - соглашаюсь я, - но там чего уметь...  
\- Ну Ма-а-акс...  
Я вздыхаю:  
\- Извини, Влад...  
Тот смеется. Его Тошка, ровесник Кота, с виду тихий скромник, в тусовке говорит редко и мало, на такой финт, как с разбегу на колени плюхнуться и оттащить от собеседника, он не способен. А вот Кот и за двоих может, меня сейчас уведет, плацдарм освободит... Договорились, что ли?  
\- Иди, грех из-за ерунды ссориться!  
Кот тянет меня с дивана, но почему-то не на «танцпол», который устроили, отодвинув всю мебель от одного торца комнаты, а дальше в коридор. И не успеваю спросить, какого нафиг хрена, как он, не зажигая света, уже заталкивает меня в ванную и закрывает замок.  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Не-на-ви-жу, когда ты с Владом тусуешь!  
Я ловлю его лицо в ладони и легко целую в губы:  
\- Малыш, ты чего, мы ж просто...  
\- Ты с ним залипаешь, как будто вообще никого кругом больше нет!  
Кот злится... А мне и смешно, и приятно, и обидно сразу – глупый, вот уж точно из-за ерунды!  
\- Мы – просто – разговариваем!  
\- Со мной так никогда...  
Но я уже целую его, глубоко, взасос, чтобы никаких возражений больше...  
Но их и нет, возражений этих. Кот на ласку отзывчив настолько, что у меня каждый раз просто в голове мутится от его стонов.  
А сейчас не только от стонов... Кот тихонько хнычет, но стоит ослабить хватку, как он отрывается от моих губ и больно впивается в шею... Чувствую, как прямо под его ртом наливается серьезный синяк... Вот ведь черт...  
\- Ревнивец, бля...  
Кот лижет засос, а руки уже расстегивают пуговицу и молнию на моих джинсах, он ползет вниз, вставая на колени и «защелкивая» ими в замок мои лодыжки... и одним движением вбирая мой член почти целиком... Выпускает, поднимает голову, заглядывая мне в глаза, и тихо шипит:  
\- Да, бля... ревнивец...  
И снова засасывает по самые яйца, так что у меня закидывается голова, и похуй, что затылком об кафель – это больно...  
Кажется, я кричал... Я пытался сдержаться, но не смог, даже кусая себя за руку. Да, я шумный...

Кот умывается над раковиной, а я смотрю на его лицо, отражающееся в зеркале, когда он выпрямляется. И говорю:  
\- Твою мать... я тебя в таком виде отсюда не выпущу...  
Он смешливо фыркает:  
\- Тебе-то чего, сразу понятно, что кто кого в рот имел.  
Я на мгновение прикрываю глаза и представляю, что это не мы с ним, а... ну... Димычи... например, из ванной бы вышли, вот такие... И какие у меня были бы мысли при виде таких покрасневших, воспаленных губ... Блядь! И они при этом будут на Кота пялиться!  
Открываю глаза и вижу совершенно счастливую кошачью морду:  
\- Ма-а-акс... Ты теперь ревнуешь, что ли?  
Медленно и шумно выдыхаю воздух из легких. Я, оказывается, вдохнуть-то вдохнул. А выдохнуть забыл...  
Кот смеется:  
\- Ну окей, давай тут сидеть, пока у меня все не пройдет! Можем пока душик вместе принять...  
Я представляю его под душем и... прямо в мозг бьет короткий, но звонкий стук в дверь, из-за которой слышен веселый Илюхин голос:  
\- Так, братва, кончайте там побыстрее, горячее готово!  
Мы утыкаемся друг в друга лбами и беззвучно ржем.

Под утро в Илюхиной квартире нас остается четверо.  
Мирмур дрыхнет в комнате на разложенной хозяйской кровати. Я сижу на небольшом «гостевом» диване, стоящем под окном на кухне, Илья устроился напротив за столом.  
Все разошлись, и уже порядком как. Метро открыли, и я собирался разбудить Кота, заснувшего у меня на коленях, но Илюха тихонько махнул рукой:  
\- Да не буди. Оставайтесь, ляжете тут вдвоем, поместитесь, проверено. Подушки и плед сейчас притащу.  
Протягиваю руку и наливаю две стопки водки.  
\- С новым годом, Илюх?  
Он кивает:  
\- С новым годом!  
Пьем «хором», и он уходит за подушками.  
Через четверть часа, переложив заворчавшего Кота, устроившись рядом и укрыв нас обоих пледом, я смотрю в окно.  
Красивый зимний рассвет. Я целую встрепанную светлую макушку и шепчу:  
\- С новым годом, Дождик...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] ВЦП – Всероссийский (до развала СССР – Всесоюзный) центр переводчиков.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Слушать по желанию и для настроения после вот такого значка в тексте [1]  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V9Ua8xztEWE

\- Знаешь, Макс, ты все-таки гад.  
Тяжело вздыхаю, но не спорю.  
Мы с Ленкой троюродные, и она старше меня на три года. Лет до четырнадцати я в ее компании тусовал, меня ей в качестве постоянной нагрузки вручали – присматривать. Как я понимаю, пятнадцати-, шестнадцати-, а потом и семнадцатилетней сестрице было совсем не в кайф таскать за собой сопляка, к тому же такого любознательного и неугомонного, каким я был. Но она таскала, и даже чему-то меня учила, и заботилась по-своему.  
А я – гад, вырос и объявляюсь у нее в гостях раз в год по обещанию.  
Но на сей раз повод крутой: Ленка родила дочку.  
Не только что, конечно. Мама мне сразу сказала, что к младенцам, которых только из роддома привезли, нельзя в гости, иммунитет, бациллы, все такое. Поэтому я отзвонился, поздравил молодую маму и сказал, что жду, когда позовет.  
Вот она и позвала.  
\- Какого, в конце концов, хрена? – Ленка отчитывает меня привычно, как того самого малолетку, даже не поворачиваясь лицом, занятая пеленанием моей племяшки.  
\- Ты о чем именно? – уточняю я.  
\- Я тебя последний раз видела еще до того, как залетела! Совесть есть? Я так нафиг забуду, как брат выглядит! На!  
И мне без перехода вручается плотный сверток-конверт радостного розового цвета.  
Смотрю в сосредоточенную, чуть морщащую нос мордашку и усмехаюсь:  
\- Она на кого похожа будет? Глаза, вроде, не наши...  
Наши – это карие. Почти у всей моей родни карие глаза, разного оттенка, яркости и насыщенности, но светлоглазых буквально раз-два и обчелся. А вот у сестричкиного мужа глаза светло-голубые.  
Ленка заглядывает дочери в личико и смеется:  
\- Макс, ну ты смешной! Они все почти со светлыми глазками рождаются, потом темнеть начнут...  
\- Да? Ну и хорошо, значит, тоже кареглазкой будет. Как ты.  
\- И как ты. И как мама, и твоя мама, и наших мам сестры... И как дядя Дима... И как...  
\- Ну ладно, хватит уже!  
Сверток, словно недовольный пикировкой, ворочается у меня в руках, и я жуть до чего боюсь уронить эту мелочь...  
\- Лен, чего ты мне ее вручила-то?  
Сестра быстро складывает какие-то тряпочки, перестилает детскую кроватку и оборачивается, вздернув брови, выщипанные в тонкие линии:  
\- Привыкай! Я с тобой сидела? Сидела! А теперь мы с Колькой гулять будем, а ты племяшку нянчить!  
И весело хихикает над моей обалдевшей физиономией:  
\- Ма-а-акс, да ну тебя! Неужели ты думаешь, я тебе ребенка доверю? Дылда глупая!  
Ну да, я всерьез представил, как буду нянчиться с младенцем... Получалось не очень...

Хорошо, что малышка оказывается на редкость спокойной. Поела и засопела, идите, мама с дядей, свой чай пить, не нужны вы тут.  
Ленка осторожно дверь в комнату прикрывает и молча машет в сторону кухни.  
Я плюхаюсь на стул и пытаюсь вытянуть ноги. Когда-то получалось, сейчас места явно маловато. Сестричка ставит чайник на плиту, чашки на стол и присаживается напротив. Кухонька у них небольшая, с Ленкиного места запросто и до чайника дотянешься, и до холодильника, чего на ногах-то стоять?  
Жду пока она нальет кипятка и поднимаю чашку:  
\- Вчокаемся, сестричка? За здоровья племяшки моей и мамы евойной?  
Она смеется:  
\- Точно, ты маленький совсем так кричал, «вчокаемся-вчокаемся»!  
И добавляет без перехода:  
\- А ты вчокался, что ли, братец? Сто лет тебя таким спокойным не видела.

Ленка для меня загадка полная. Никогда ни о чем не спрашивала меня, но, сдается, больше многих других понимала. Как у нее получается?  
Пожимаю плечами:  
\- Сестричка, я на эти темы не очень люблю... Ты знаешь...  
Она энергично кивает, размешивая сахар:  
\- Знаю, знаю... Я просто все ждала, когда ж ты от Ника своего оттаешь...  
Вот тут меня дергает.  
\- Что?  
\- Что «что»? – Ленка поднимает на меня свои светло-карие очи, они у нее почти что цвета молодой лещины. – Я что-то новое сказала, тебе неизвестное?  
\- Блядь... Извини...  
\- Ничего-ничего! Не я, надеюсь, блядь?  
\- Да ну тебя... нет, конечно! Ленк, кто еще знает?  
\- Про твои пиздострадания по однокласснику?  
\- Сестричка, - прошу я негромко, - не надо так...  
Но Ленку не собьешь, она у нас барышня прямая.  
\- А как это еще называть? Из моих-то? Отец знает, еще когда ты после школы... он тогда сказал, что не удивился бы, спортивная среда, все такое...  
Я тихонько охуеваю. Во дает дядюшка мой!  
\- А чего ты на меня так смотришь? Ну да, папа, ну и мама, конечно, они этот вопрос с твоей матерью как-то перетирали.  
\- Охренеть у меня семейка... И до чего дотерли?  
\- А не до чего. Лечить-учить тебя никто не собирался. Часть высокого собрания пришла к выводу, что перегоришь, я, кстати, чего-то сразу и сильно в этом сомневалась. А часть, что раз загорелся, то теперь уж чо...  
Медленно, не отрываясь, допиваю остывший чай. Двигаю чашку к ней поближе:  
\- Плесни еще.  
Ленка наливает свежий и внимательно разглядывает мое лицо.  
\- Удивительный ты тип, Макс. И умный же, вроде. Всех кругом за дураков считал?  
\- Не думал, что всем так интересно... – ворчу я в ответ.  
\- Ха! Чтобы бабам в семье неинтересно было, что да почему? Смешной у меня братец...  
Она треплет меня по волосам, а потом вздыхает.  
\- Знаешь... Мне твой Ник, если честно, не нравился. Собственник он, прям на лбу написано. Но не думала, что ты с кем-то другим будешь. Ну... будем надеяться...  
Я не отвечаю, но почему-то внутри бежит неприятный холодок.

***

Зимой людям свойственно впадать в некую спячку. Выражается она по-разному, но идея сводится к одному – дай посидеть спокойно.  
Поэтому неудивительно, что всю зиму мы так и кочуем из одной квартиры в другую, по треугольнику Илюхина – Димыча – моя, смешно, но даже тут «старшие» со своим жильем, а «малышня» еще нет...  
Так привычно и спокойно. Карты, немного выпивки, биатлон по телику... Правда, биатлон любим только мы с Илюхой, но нашего двойного авторитета хватает на пресечение мелких и злопыхательских трепыханий, типа: выключите уже эту дурь!  
Обычно на подобную фразу мы поворачиваемся с ним почти синхронно и, видимо, с таким выражением лиц, что воцаряется молчание. И мы – все вместе! – смотрим гонку.  
Но время идет, за зимой наступает весна, черт, из года в год, как ни крути... А с весной приходит желание повыть на луну, побегать по просыпающемуся лесу, нырнуть в холодную еще речку, что-нибудь учудить и изменить...  
И вот уже за слякотным мартом – дождливый и солнечный апрель, а за ним – теплый, почти жаркий май, последний звонок и каникулы... И у меня ведь тоже!

\- Можно было и поближе лужу найти, - ворчит младший Димыч.  
Кот тоже хмурый, не любят они рано вставать. А валяться до полудня и потом ехать, смысла нет. Илюха, вон тоже, сонный, но только щурится на яркие солнечные лучи и цепляет на нос черные очки. Мирмур со старшим Димкой о чем-то увлеченно спорят, жаворонки, везет им.  
\- Три совы, два жаворонка... А я, интересно, кто?  
Кот мрачно смотрит на меня из-под насупленных бровей:  
\- А ты – птица дятел, ни жаворонкам, ни совам спать не даешь, ни вечером, ни утром...  
Все хихикают, и я тоже. Ну да... есть такое... Спать я ему вчера долго не давал...  
Ну разве я виноват, что мне, в принципе, без разницы, когда ложиться и подниматься?  
Дружно залезаем в автобус, устраиваясь плотной группой на задней площадке.  
\- Нет, ну вот объясните мне, хоть кто-нибудь, почему надо переться на другой конец Москвы? – продолжает бухтеть мелкий Димыч. – Причем, всем... Хоть кому-то рядом было бы... Какая, нахер, разница, где загорать? А вода все равно еще холодная...  
Мы переглядываемся с Мирмуром, и Кот вдруг больно вцепляется пальцами мне в руку:  
\- Сдурели? Вы сдурели? Оба? Илюх, они купаться надумали!  
\- Да ладно тебе, - отмахивается Илья. – Фигня. Как прыгнут, так и выпрыгнут... Хуле хуи морозить, еще отвалятся...  
Я осторожно разгибаю Котовы пальцы и миролюбиво их глажу:  
\- Да ладно тебе, ну плесканемся чуток...  
\- Ага! А потом будешь с простудой валяться, как последний кретин, посреди-то лета! Моржи, мать твою!  
Мирмур покровительственно кладет руку ему на плечи:  
\- Кот, не кипеши, если что, вытащу твоего Железного дровосека, я два года назад разряд на спасателя сдал.  
На что получает чувствительный, судя по скривившемуся лицу, тычок в бок:  
\- С какого хера Макс – Железный дровосек-то? Еще кто кого вытаскивать будет...  
\- Так, - заключает Илюха, - никто и никого, потому что никто тонуть не собирается. Хорош, ребятки, нам на следующей выходить.

Почему надо было переться на другой конец Москвы и именно в Серебряный бор?  
Ну хотя бы потому, что тут есть не очень гласное деление территории. Поближе ко входу, где цивильно и причесанно, обычные пляжные зоны, здесь, как правило, оседают мамочки с детишками. И идти недалеко, и все оборудовано, и вода здесь мелкая.  
Дальше несколько «спортивных» полян. С небольших мостков часто сигают подростки, хотя запрещено, естественно! – а чуть подальше от воды группами играют в волейбол.  
А вот за следующим перелеском – другая поляна.  
Конечно, тут никто на песочке сексом не занимается и конкурс французских поцелуев не устраивает. Так что, забреди сюда кто-то совсем не в теме, может, удивится, что мужиков куда больше, чем женщин, но так, с виду все пристойно.  
Раз все пристойно, спрашивается, зафигом переться в такую даль? Можно и правда, у ближайшего пруда поваляться... Но все равно очень многие едут именно сюда. Стайное чувство, что ли? Здесь вокруг свои. И всем спокойно.  
К слову сказать, наша «поляна» не последняя, еще дальше забурились нудисты. Но в ту часть пляжа и леса вообще мало кто, кроме них, заходит.

Расстелить пару тонких байковых одеял – раз плюнуть. Как и устроиться на них практически попарно. Мелкий Димыч сразу укладывается чуть сбоку, обожает на солнце жариться, как и Мирмур. Кот раздумывает, стоя рядом и глядя на нас, уже улегшихся в почти патрицианских позах, словно прикидывает, к нам или к своим, в «лягушатник». Но потом устраивается рядом со мной. Судя по решительному выражению лица, купаться меня решил не пускать...  
\- По маленькой? – Димыч кидает взгляд на меня, потом на Илюху.  
\- Давай, двадцатку, как раз успеем, - киваю я.  
Илюха тоже кивает, молча.  
Кот фыркает:  
\- Маньяки, как есть...  
А минут через пятнадцать уже полусонно сопит, подставив солнцу спину. Дотягиваюсь и шепчу ему на ухо:  
\- Кот... сгоришь так, если заснешь.  
\- Отвали...  
\- Ко-о-от...  
\- Блин... ну переверни меня минут через десять...  
\- И маслица подсолнечного добавь... – ехидно шепчет Илюха.  
\- Я все слышал! – бурчит Кот.  
Хотя спроси его, ничерта он не слышал, конечно...

Но партию нам в тот день закончить не удалось.  
Мирмур, прогревшись как следует, легко поднимается и тормошит меня:  
\- Ну чего, Макс, идем?  
\- Тихо ты... Кота разбудишь!  
Мирмур пригибается и шепчет:  
\- А чо, в гневе страшен?  
\- Иди ты...  
Илья собирает колоду:  
\- Что, правда, в воду полезете?  
\- Там градусов шестнадцать есть, ну а чо? – дергает плечом Серега. – Главное, потом обсушиться и прогреться, и всех дел.  
Я поднимаюсь, разминая затекшие плечи:  
\- Илюх, Кота перевернуть не забудь, правда ж, спину сожжет...  
\- Ладно. Только вы там не увлекайтесь, моржи! Тебя в первую очередь касается, - это он тычет пальцем в Мирмура. Тот в ответ строит наивные глазки, и мы вдвоем направляемся по пологому спуску прямо к самой кромке воды.  
Надо сказать, что смельчаков, вроде нас, почти нету. Парочка реальных моржеватых мужиков как раз выходит, матерясь на холодную глину под ногами. Да еще какая-то парочка тусуется в воде, почти у самых огромных ив, растущих через реку, на другом берегу.  
\- Ну? Как настрой? – Мирмур быстро растирает ноги, оно и правильно, с ходу в таком холоде может свести. Я зачерпываю несколько горстей мутноватой воды и плещу сначала себе на колени, а потом на грудь:  
\- Нормально!  
\- До середины и обратно?  
\- Серега...  
\- Чего? Труханул? – он медленно разминает шею, а потому не видит то, что я.  
Вернее, видит, но чуть позже.  
\- Бля... – голос у него из насмешливого, с ядовитыми мальчишескими нотами становится низковатым. – Эти придурки, они вернуться не могут...  
И это правда. Та парочка у дальнего берега – подростки. Как туда доплыли, ясно, на слабо. Но теперь гребут обратно и даже мне видно, как неловко оба по очереди заваливаются под воду, судороги, наверное... Вот один приподнялся чуть выше над водой, оглянулся... Но уже почти середина, и им – что туда, что сюда – один хер, не доплыть.  
\- Макс, я пошел! Ори, чтоб скорую вызвали!  
И Мирмур, забежав почти по пояс, ныряет, загребая мощным кролем.  
До наших метров двадцать, но я ору, как велено:  
\- Илюха!!! Илюха, скорую вызывайте!  
Слышу далекий ответный вскрик и ныряю в воду следом. Потому что Серега хоть и спасатель, мать-его-перемать, но мальчишек там двое, а он один...  
Вода не мутно-коричневатая, как у берега, а темная, и обжигает, как льдом. Выныриваю, ища глазами Мирмура, и тоже гребу кролем, это быстрее всего.  
Остальное каким-то отрывками... Мирмур одного пацана успел уже выловить, и держал как положено – вытолкнув лицом и грудью наверх, а вот второго я не видел... не помню, сам догадался или Серега крикнул: «Ныряй!», и я нырнул, и слава богу, что этот малолеток еще пытался барахтаться, иначе на дно пошел бы камнем, а так я успел его разглядеть и схватить, кажется, за волосы, но плевать, главное, вытащить наружу...  
Вытащить и заорать, чтоб не дергался, а дал себя держать, все-таки что-то такое нам еще в команде объясняли, и не то, чтобы я помнил хорошо, но вдолбили, видать, накрепко... раз у меня худо-бедно, но получилось, подставив плечо и ухватив под подмышки одной рукой, второй грести в сторону берега... на котором уже народ... надеюсь, врачей-то хоть кто вызвать догадался... этих мудаков мелких откачивать, если что... потому что дотащить я дотащу, а вот дыхалку рот в рот – это я не умею, и непрямой массаж сердца – тоже...  
А потом помню, как мы с Серегой стоим, как две ухайдоканные лошади, уперевшись ладонями в колени, по голень в воде, и пытаемся отдышаться, пока мальков волокут в несколько пар рук на берег к прибежавшим из местного медпункта врачам.  
И как режет в легких, потому что с отвычки я успел наглотаться воды.  
И как Кот подходит и кладет мне на плечо подрагивающую руку, и молча запускает тонкие острые ногти в кожу...

***

[1]

\- Чумовые! Да не хочу я!  
Я, и правда, не хочу. Но, как говорится в одном очень хорошем старом фильме: «выпьем же за то, чтобы никто из нас, как бы высоко он не летал, никогда не отрывался бы от коллектива»!  
А коллектив требует отметить сегодняшний сумасшедший заплыв расслаблением в клубе. Будь Мирмур против, нас обоих бы послушали. Но Серега – за.  
Кот толкает меня головой в плечо:  
\- Макс, ну там хоть можно спокойно оторваться и потанцевать!  
\- И никто не будет орать, что тут два пидора обжимаются! – добавляет мелкий Димыч.  
\- Или не два... – слегка меланхолично замечает старший, на что мелкий зло стреляет глазами, ох, что-то там было у них, не особо удачное с тройником, видать...  
\- Ну или не обжимаются, - заканчивает Илья. – Ладно, Макс, поехали! Надоест, свалите, и все. А так, хошь – на танцполе покрутитесь, вон Кот извелся весь, а хошь – со мной, стариком, за столиком посидишь, водочки попьем за удачное спасение двух невинных душ...  
Конечно же, в итоге мы таки туда едем.

Здесь я еще не был. Обычный фейс-контроль, музыка погромыхивающая еще в предбаннике, вправо уходит длинная стойка, бармен, слегка пританцовывая под музыку с танцпола, вертит шейкер, и у стойки почти нет свободных мест.  
Но нам и не надо, нам столик, на шестерых, поближе к углу, чтобы постоянно не толкали проходящие в зал попрыгать или обратно за выпивкой. Илья ловит за рукав проходящего официанта и что-то шепчет в ухо, тот кивает и тянет его за собой, а мы тянемся за ними, как дети за дудочником...  
Хорошо, когда везде есть знакомые. Оказывается, с парнишкой в белой форменной рубашке, Илюха знаком уже несколько лет, поэтому, несмотря на выходной день, столик нам нашелся, и выпивку принесли быстро, и сок, и даже какую-то немудрящую закуску.

Я, на самом деле, не люблю такие места.  
Слишком громкая музыка, чтобы разговаривать.  
Слишком много народу, чтобы танцевать.  
Слишком много ищущих взглядов, и походя, словно ненароком, скользящих чужих рук.  
Слишком...  
Но три быстро опрокинутых стопки скоро примиряют меня с окружающей действительностью. Тем более, что Кота не на шутку заводит ритм и идея потанцевать со мной, и я даже сам не замечаю, как он вытаскивает меня чуть не в середину круга...

Оказывается, в толпе, где все слышат и двигаются под одно и то же, я ни разу в жизни не танцевал. Здесь не надо думать, надо слушать и отпускать тело, оно само все поймает – и ритм, и движения, и темп... Один на двоих, если тебе повезло.  
Мне повезло.  
Говорят, что хорошие любовники и танцуют хорошо. Нам с Котом не надо подлаживаться. Мы танцуем рядом и вместе – даже почти не глядя друг на друга.  
Во вспышках зеркальных шаров и стробоскопов движения видятся будто рваными, а на самом деле, Кот то притирается ко мне вплотную, то чуть отстраняется, давая продышаться... По разогретым мышцам плещет жар, и этот жар так чертовски похож на любовный... что я дергаюсь всем телом, когда Костя вдруг резко подается ко мне спиной...  
Но тут же понимаю, что это не игры. Прямо перед нами какой-то высокий парень, слегка прихвативший Кота за пояс... Я не грубо, но уверенно скидываю его руку и, глядя прямо в глаза, предупреждающе качаю головой – нет.  
Парень чуть наклоняется к нам обоим:  
\- Пара?  
\- Да, - киваю я.  
\- Извините, парни! – он улыбается и исчезает в толпе.  
Мы танцуем до конца песни, но настрой нам этот поганец сбил...  
Пробиваемся обратно к залу со стойкой, и в коридоре я вдруг чувствую, что, прежде чем, усаживаться дальше пить, неважно, водку или сок, надо бы отлить.  
Нагибаюсь и спрашиваю прямо в ухо, все-таки тут еще чертовски громкая музыка:  
\- Доберешься без приключений?  
\- А ты куда?  
\- Мне в Париж, по делу... срочно...  
Кот смеется:  
\- Давай, топай... Может, _тебя_ проводить? А то тут, знаешь, что в сортирах иногда творится... у-у-у-у...  
Я отвешиваю ему шутливый подзатыльник и поворачиваю в небольшой коридорчик, подсвеченный почему-то красным...

Да, сортир в гей-клубе – это что-то особенного, как говорят в Одессе.  
Но все-таки кругом не маньяки, а если и маньяки, то в начальной стадии, поэтому выбираюсь я оттуда без потерь.  
Теперь надо сообразить, в какую сторону идти, чтобы попасть, куда нужно... Может, сюда? Я иду, чуть касаясь оштукатуренной стены, когда под пальцами вдруг оказывается плотная черная ткань, типа тех штор, которыми раньше закрывали экран в советских кинотеатрах, тяжелая, мягкая и какая-то душная...  
И не сразу соображаю, что меня хватают за руку и тянут за эту великанью занавеску.  
А когда вокруг остается только темнота, разбавленная очень тусклым, по-прежнему красноватым светом, дальними музыкальными басами и чьими-то негромкими, будто придушенными стонами, понимаю – это темная комната.  
Илюха говорил про нее – это для тех, кто до кровати добежать не успеет, или не захочет, для тех, кто хочет расслабиться и посидеть еще немного за столиком, и для тех, кто пришел в клуб только для того, чтобы здесь же по-быстрому и перепихнуться...  
Твою мать... ну Кот...  
И уже открываю рот, чтобы высказаться насчет того, что мог бы и до дома потерпеть, как меня накрывает волной раскаленного волчьего мускуса... и с одного вдоха у меня просто – без шуток – подкашиваются ноги... я знаю только одного человека с таким запахом...  
Жесткие руки вжимают мои плечи в стену, между ног словно и без усилий вталкивается колено, а в рот проскальзывает горячий мокрый язык...  
И ты дрожишь, так же, как и я, когда отрываешься от моих губ и тихо, но жарко выдыхаешь:  
\- Привет, мальчик мой...


	43. Chapter 43

Когда получаешь сильный удар в лицо, на какое-то мгновение мир застывает, наполняясь тонким звоном и мутным беловатым сиянием.  
Ни боли, ни страха, ни слабости, ни злости – только призрачный свет и такой же призрачный звон. Все потом. Вкус крови на разбитых губах, рвущая боль внутри черепа, слабость, которую мигом смывает из яростно напрягающихся мышц, - ты готов к драке.  
Но в первую секунду – только бессилие.

Я толкаю тебя в грудь, не примеряясь, не целясь, на одном инстинкте – вырваться из ловушки, стены сзади и твоего тела, прижавшегося спереди, потому что еще пара секунд, и у меня кончится воздух...  
Странно, но черная мягкая ткань легко выпускает меня наружу, в темноватый коридор. Почему-то я был уверен, что сейчас напрочь застряну в складках.  
В легких клокочет, будто там вскипают остатки проглоченной утром речной воды. А ты проскальзываешь словно _сквозь занавеску_ , твое дыхание тоже легким не назовешь, но это охотничий азарт, возбуждение и радость...   
Я почти никогда не ошибаюсь в твоих эмоциях.  
И почти всегда путаюсь в своих.  
\- Ну что ты, мальчик мой, чего-то испугался?

В слабом свете тебя можно хоть рассмотреть...  
Но я только и успеваю подумать, что ты почти не меняешься с годами.  
Больше не успеваю почти ничего. Потому что ты делаешь ко мне шаг.  
А я делаю шаг от тебя – назад.  
\- О-о-о... – издевательски выгнутые брови и насмешка в голосе. – Догонялки?  
\- Я с тобой не играю и не собираюсь.  
Твой шаг вперед. Мой – назад.  
\- А по-моему, мы уже играем, Макс, нет? – теперь ты скалишься уже откровенно. – Ладно тебе! Так даже интереснее!  
\- Что тебе нужно?  
Оглядываешь меня, будто цепляя взглядом каждую мелочь. Неторопливо, методично.  
Так странно – без труда подмечать любое изменение в позе, взгляде, жестах, выражении глаз... То, на что с другими людьми приходится тратить уйму сил, с тобой происходит будто само собой.  
Вот смотришь на мои руки – и чуть сжимаешь пальцы.  
Вот гладишь взглядом шею в расстегнутом вороте рубашки – и чуть втягиваешь воздух, словно считывая знакомый запах.  
Вот глядишь мне точно в пах – и по горлу коротко прокатывается кадык.  
А потом поднимаешь глаза, и в них нет ни злости, ни насмешки, ни даже похоти... только немного усталой тоски, мягкость и нежность.  
\- Я так по тебе скучал, мальчик мой...  
Крепко зажмуриваю веки, вотому что резь в глазах в одну секунду становится невыносимой... не я один тебя читаю. Этой бритвой мы сотни раз резались на пару.  
И ты на моих нервах играл всегда куда виртуознее, чем я, прямолинейный придурок, – на твоих.  
\- Макс?  
Я вздрагиваю и вижу, как у тебя коротко дергаются губы, на секунду приоткрывая оскал, и зло разгораются глаза, глядящие мне за спину.

Кот. Ну, конечно... То ли что-то почуял, то ли просто пошел посмотреть, что я там так долго...  
\- Макс, все в порядке?  
Он подходит и встает справа, касаясь ладонью моего плеча.  
Оскал... он мне показался, да? Сейчас улыбаешься вполне приветливо, как и положено при встрече с незнакомым человеком, подошедшим к твоему другу...  
\- Привет! – это Коту. А это мне: - Познакомишь?  
\- Какого черта?  
У меня дежавю. Только странное такое, где все навыворот. Я сейчас грублю тебе так же, как когда-то ты грубил Марку...   
Ты чуть качаешь головой и протягиваешь Косте руку:   
\- Я – Никита. Школьный друг Макса... Рад знакомству. А ты?  
Конечно. Ты тоже помнишь.  
Только вот Кот ничего этого не может помнить, потому что просто не знает.  
Но ему и не надо. Он вообще не настроен на игры.  
\- Ты – тот самый Ник? Нет, не рад.  
\- О... «Тот самый» - это лестно!  
\- Это нихуя не в лестном смысле. - Кот чуть сжимает мне плечо. – Все нормально?  
\- Да, мальчик мой, - ты смотришь не на Костю, а мне в глаза, - скажи нам, с тобой все нормально?

Вот так.  
Илюха был прав.  
Ничерта я тут не решаю. Они решают за меня.  
Только ты этого хочешь, а Кот – нет.  
И мой внутренний голос печально констатирует, что в таком раскладе ты один – сильнее нас обоих... Потому что на реверансы тратиться не станешь, а просто вцепишься в глотку, пока Костя будет давать мне шанс вырулить самому...

Мне чертовски хочется взять Кота за руку, развернуться и уйти. Вот так просто, ничего не продолжая. Но я не успеваю.  
\- Конечно, не в порядке... – теперь ты демонстративно не смотришь на меня.  
Вы вышли из игры.  
Теперь ты смотришь на Костю. И улыбаешься очень обаятельно.  
\- Макс у нас такой... нерешительный... Ну ты знаешь.  
Кот морщится:  
\- Всегда паясничаешь?  
\- О, нет, конечно! Но мы же не ссоримся, правда?  
\- Пока нет.  
\- И отлично! – пожимаешь плечами. – Мы же просто оба хотим, чтобы Максу было лучше, да, Костя?  
\- Я тебе не представлялся.  
\- А ты разве не Костя?  
Кот молчит. Как не ответь на такой вопрос, а все выйдет глупо.  
\- Тогда в чем проблема? Ну а раз цель у нас одна, осталось решить, с кем этому мальчику будет лучше, вот и все...  
Костины пальцы больно сжимают мою руку, вряд ли осознанно.  
\- Он тебе не мальчик!  
Ты фыркаешь от смеха:  
\- Ну не девочка же, правда?  
\- Ник, прекрати...  
Но ты только легко машешь рукой:  
\- Погоди, малыш... Дай мы разберемся.  
Кот отпускает мою руку и делает полшага вперед:  
\- Да, давай разберемся!   
Я вижу проблеск радости в твоих глазах. Блядь... Да ты хотел его втянуть в этот идиотский спор, чертов манипулятор, и, - ну разумеется! – у тебя снова получилось...  
\- С чего ты вообще взял, что он хочет быть с тобой? – вот теперь Кот злится, и ничерта хорошего в этом нет.  
\- Отличный вопрос, парень! А почему ты решил, что нет?  
\- Как-то обходился без тебя столько лет, и ничего!  
Ты чуть подаешься вперед, напряженный, но будто светящийся азартом:  
\- Ни-че-го... Какое правильное слово, Костя! А знаешь, _почему_ столько лет – и _ничего_? Да потому что Макс, если задается целью, просто феноменально умеет скрывать собственные потребности.  
\- Какие еще потребности?  
\- О... – ты как будто осекаешься, хотя эта реплика тебе, я вижу, – точная подача прямо в руку.  
Эта усмешка бьет меня как током. Я тяну Костю за рукав:  
\- Кот, пошли... Нахер все...  
Но поздно, ты уже его зацепил.  
\- Какие потребности? – ты словно задумываешься на мгновение. – Как бы тебе объяснить, Костя... Прости за такие интимные подробности, честное слово, не из чистого любопытства... Ты когда-нибудь его трахал?  
\- Что?.. Твое какое дело?!  
\- Значит, не трахал... иначе бы не спросил, какое мне дело... Ты же с ним довольно давно, неужели так и не просек, что моему мальчику нужно? Ему _нужно_ , чтоб его нагибали, и не для поиграть, а как следует, всерьез!  
Меня хватает только на то, чтобы почти бессильно выдохнуть:  
\- С-с-с-сука...  
Но ты говоришь не со мной, только короткий, как вспышка взгляд – потом, с тобой – все потом!  
\- Вот поэтому и ни-че-го, Костя, вот именно поэтому! Ты спроси нашего Макса, почему он себе за столько лет дома не нашел? Плохо искал? А может, и не искал, а меня ждал обратно?  
Мне кажется, что сейчас между нами троими заискрит так, что что-нибудь вспыхнет... потому что всех трясет мелкой дрожью: тебя от адреналина, Кота от ярости, меня от бешенства...  
В твоих глазах – ебанный ты в рот! – снова те самые молнии в грозовых тучах, и у меня снова перехватывает дыхание и сердце делает кувырок в груди, хотя бог видит, я бы сейчас содрал с себя шкуру, если бы это помогло драной моей шкуре все забыть и не отзываться ни на твой голос, ни на твое тепло, ни на блядские глаза...  
Я хватаю Кота за руку и тяну прочь, но твои слова догоняют нас:  
\- Хочешь честно, Костя? Я рад, что ты его поиметь не успел... Я, конечно, и так его себе верну, но было бы сложнее...  
Кот рвется обратно, но я хватаю его за плечи...  
\- Не надо...  
\- Макс тебе что, игрушка? Захотел взял, захотел выбросил, захотел – обратно подобрал?! Он – живой человек, и сам решит... С кем захочет, с тем и будет!  
\- Конечно! – ты смеешься, весело, почти радостно. – Конечно, он сам решит, вот увидишь! И непременно сам тебе обо всем скажет, обещаю!

Когда мы подходим к столику, Илюха поднимает голову и чуть меняется в лице:  
\- Что?  
Я молчу сажусь, нашариваю на столе стопку и выпиваю водку как воду. Кот стоит рядом, бледный, с ярко горящими скулами и плотно сжатыми губами.  
\- Так, парни, в чем дело, говорю?  
Старший Димыч тоже смотрит, молча, но серьезно. Где Мирмур и младший Дим, не знаю, но мне и не до того. Кот медленно облизывает губы:  
\- Бывший его нарисовался.  
Илья сквозь зубы матерится.  
\- Подрались, что ли?  
Кот мотает головой:  
\- Поговорили...  
Я аккуратно ставлю стопку обратно на стол и двигаю подальше от края:  
\- Лучше б подрались...  
От водки эффекта ноль. Я поднимаю глаза на Костю:  
\- Я домой.  
Он трогает пальцем мою скулу:  
\- _Мы_ домой.

Молчим, пока выходим из клуба, пока ловим машину и пока едем.  
Только Кот все время держит мою ладонь, как будто греет в своих.  
А у меня в голове звенит пустота. И на плечи давит дьявольская усталость, ей-богу, как кровь сдал в донорском пункте... в тройном размере...  
Еще в лифте Кот осторожно прижимается и гладит меня по лицу, а я обнимаю его и шепчу в волосы:  
\- Прости...  
Костя только тихонько выдыхает мне в шею:  
\- Забудь...  
\- Устал, как собака...  
Лифт мягко тормозит, выходим на площадку и ныряем в квартиру.  
Кот пристраивает куртку на вешалку и глубоко вздыхает:  
\- Тогда пошли ляжем, прямо счас, да?  
Он умница, мой Кот... Я все равно сейчас ни на что больше не способен...

Ты нас обоих наизнанку вывернул.  
Но Кот от перегруза проваливается в сон почти сразу, как укладывается уютным калачиком поближе к стенке. А я лежу на спине и гляжу в потолок, по которому медленно скользят призрачные тени тюлевых занавесок, подсвечиваемых пролетающими по проспекту машинами.  
Ты не знал. Ты просто не мог этого знать. Но ткнул феноменально точно, самым кончиком острия в старый, давно, казалось, отболевший нарыв.  
Прислушиваюсь с пару минут, Кот дышит размеренно, ровно и тихо, крепкий глубокий сон. Аккуратно сползаю с дивана, укрываю его открывшиеся плечи одеялом и бреду на кухню.  
Шарю в стареньком буфете и вылавливаю наощупь бутылку. Сопьюсь, наверное, когда-нибудь... И вообще, смысл продукт переводить, если меня сейчас не берет? У меня так бывает, когда внутри наступают совсем уж кранты. А с другой стороны, чай пить – совсем уж... да и чай – не водка, много не выпьешь...  
Достаю стакан, пепельницу и усаживаюсь прямо на пол, у буфета.   
Здесь темнее всего. Я хочу в темноту.

Эта история из тех, от которых мой мозг постарался избавиться как можно быстрее.  
Поэтому мне казалось, что все давно и прочно забыто.  
Не факты, эмоции.  
А может, уже и факты, если на то пошло.  
Но сейчас я наливаю себе полстакана горькой, закуриваю сигарету и понимаю: нихрена не забыто.

Я смотрю в окно кухни, затягиваюсь, и мне кажется, что это случилось давным-давно. Потом закрываю глаза, перебивая табачный дым глотком водки, - и все как вчера...  
«Почему за столько лет не нашел? Может, не искал?»...  
Я искал. Нет, не так.   
Я попробовал найти. Один раз.  
Познакомился с ним в небольшом баре, куда, как говорил Герка, ходили те, кто в этой теме. Выпил предложенного пива, потрепался о погоде. Сел к нему в машину. И поехал к нему домой.  
Не надо говорить, что я кретин. Я знаю, я это запомнил.  
Почему-то ехать к нему, а не ко мне, показалось нормальным. Я же дома искал. Ну а раз верхний, пусть и выбирает.  
В квартире их оказалось трое. И руки они мне выломали на раз так, что я не то, что драться, шевельнуться не мог. Обмотали запястья тряпками, сверху скотчем, это чтобы от наручников не было следов, я потом понял.  
Тогда я только одно понял, что меня изнасилуют. Прямо сейчас. Здесь. Вот эти трое.  
Но «изнасиловать» - глагол однократного действия.  
Меня насиловали долго.  
Наручники накинули на батарею, смешно, но я даже порадовался потом, было за что держаться руками, да и в рот никто не ебал... неудобно же, если объект мордой чуть не в стену...  
Я и раньше не особо верил в то, что можно «расслабиться и получить удовольствие».  
И то, что ты любишь трахаться в зад, нихуя не спасает.  
Надругаться можно даже над самым конченным мазохистом.  
А я и мазохистом-то не был...  
Сначала это было адски больно, потому что принимать я не хотел.  
А им это было похуй. Они подходили по очереди, трахали, спускали и менялись по кругу... и боль словно притупилась, только никуда она не делась. Она просто была, то затихающая, то острая, когда кто-то засаживал особенно глубоко, а я держался дрожащими руками за холодную трубу отопления и просто ждал, сам не зная, чего... Наверное, утра.  
Почему-то я был уверен, что меня не убьют. Бог его знает, почему.

Меня не убили. Ближе к утру, когда я уже почти перестал соображать, двинули чем-то тяжелым по затылку, погрузив в благодатную темноту и безвременье.  
Очнулся я от холода и боли. Кто-то настойчиво тряс мое растянутое, почти вывихнутое плечо.  
\- Алё, гараж!  
Я открыл глаза и увидел мента. Нет, двоих, и машину ДПС. Оказалось, что лежу на скамейке в каком-то парке.  
\- Живой, глянь, - сообщил мент, то ли напарнику, то ли мне.  
\- Живой, - хрипло согласился я.  
\- Чего на скамеечке отдыхаем, гражданин?  
\- Домой шел...  
\- И не дошел? Сильно нагрузился, что ли?  
Мент воздух потянул и сам же ответил:   
\- Да нет... Вроде, ты не бухой...  
\- Не бухой, - снова согласился я.  
\- А чо глаза как пьяные?  
\- Меня по башке чем-то...  
Оба стража правопорядка разом погрустнели.  
\- Та-а-ак... Ну чего, в отдел тебя? Заяву будешь катать?  
Я осторожно попытался сесть, стараясь не кривиться, вот еще только вопросов про задницу мне сейчас не хватало...  
Тот, что стоял ближе, протянул руку, помогая.  
\- Спасибо. – Я кашлянул и покачал головой. – А смысл в заяве? Я не видел, они сзади...  
\- Тогда чего с тобой делать?  
Я прикрыл глаза, подумал и попросил:  
\- А помогите тачку поймать, мужики... И я до дому...

Потом я позвонил Герке. И тот приехал, матерился так долго и витиевато, что мне хотелось даже запомнить, чтобы при случае блеснуть... но нихера я, конечно, не запомнил... Заодно Герка притащил знакомого врача, который меня осмотрел и смастерил липовый больничный на неделю, правда, благодарность за это я смог в полной мере испытать, только проснувшись на следующий день с телом, будто перемолотым в мясорубке...  
Я никогда больше никого не искал.  
И очень-очень постарался об этом забыть, затолкав часть визжащего от боли и унижения сознания в самую дальнюю и глухую комнатушку и заколотив туда дверь.

Это утро я так и встретил: на кухне, с пустой бутылкой 0,7, пепельницей полной окурков, практически трезвой головой и полным осознанием, что я так нихуя и не забыл.  
А когда по стеклу окна заскользили первые робкие лучики солнца, я прикурил последнюю сигарету из измочаленной пальцами пачки и подумал еще, кого я должен поблагодарить за сломанные на глухой комнатушке замки...


	44. Chapter 44

Кот появляется в дверях в несусветную рань. Ну кто, скажите, встает на рассвете в воскресенье?  
Смотрит на меня еще сонными глазами, оценивает лаконичный, но живописный натюрморт и хрипловато констатирует:  
\- Не ложился.  
Покорно киваю. Он шмыгает носом и уползает в сортир, а оттуда в ванную. В утренней тиши хорошо слышно, как вода сначала плещет в раковине, потом затихает и снова льется, но уже в ванну. В душ, что ли, полез?  
Кот выглядывает из-за приоткрытой двери:  
\- Иди сюда, горе мое...  
\- Что, полотенце потерял? – вставать не хочется.  
Вообще двигаться неохота. Но Кот коротко кашляет, прочищая горло, и добавляет голоса:  
\- Иди сюда, говорю!  
Поднимаюсь и иду, иначе ведь вылезет и за шкирман отволочет, упрямец...  
Воды, и впрямь, в ванну налил, но немного, и сам уже залез, и даже из душа поливается, задернув занавеску.  
\- Ну, вот он я...  
Шум воды стихает, это Кот душ на дно кинул. Отдергивает занавеску и тянет с меня футболку, в которой я всю ночь просидел, прокуренную насквозь... в теплом влажном воздухе словно реально воспаряет пара десятков бычков, приконченных мной с вечера.  
\- Залезай давай.  
\- Зачем?  
Кот по-деловому снимает футболку и принимается за штаны.  
\- Дурак... Тебе надо в душ и спать.  
\- Думаешь?  
Он только тяжело вздыхает и дергает с моих бедер джинсы.  
Минут пять мы просто стоим под теплыми струями, потом Костя выливает на ладонь гель и начинает растирать мне плечи и грудь. Скользкие ладони проходятся по рукам, возвращаются к шее, мылят ключицы, чуть задевают соски, обнимают ребра...  
\- Душ... и спать?..  
Он тихо хмыкает, добавляет геля и сползает руками ниже.  
\- Ну... может... не сразу спать...

Ясно, что эти водные процедуры заканчиваются вовсе не в ванной.  
Еще по пути к дивану мы начинаем целоваться, но и переместившись в горизонталь, я не могу остановиться. Как будто боюсь оторваться от его губ... разве только, чтобы пройтись по тонкой коже прямо под челюстью, и на шее, и на плече... и вот я уже вылизываю Костю, как котенка, размеренно, неторопливо...  
Не хочу открывать глаза, не хочу отрывать от него рук, не хочу прекращать эту длинную странную ласку... Волоски бровей у Кота жесткие, а виски мягкие, уши, наверное, горят, потому что очень теплые, а плечи прохладные. Он тихонько постанывает, покорно подставляясь под губы и язык, подрагивая и пытаясь прижаться ближе.  
Но я его держу. И отпускать не собираюсь.  
Я дышу его запахом, терпковатым на плечах и в локтевых сгибах, нежным, почти молочным на животе и пряно-мускусным в паху... Я собираю его вкус – с губ и ладоней, а перевернув на живот – с загривка, прямо с коротких, подбритых волосков на шее, с позвонков, с поясничной впадинки, с горячей, уже влажной ложбинки...  
Я глажу его поясницу нежно, а мышцы на бедрах сжимаю сильно, и он стонет все громче, выползая из-под меня, чтобы подняться на четвереньки, и поддает, подвиливает задом, - ну бери, бери же уже! А я только трусь стоящим членом, скользя между его ягодиц, и ладонью, запущенной ему под живот, сжимаю подобравшиеся яйца и надрачиваю ствол, и вот Кот уже подвывает, обзывая меня сволочью и гадом, толкаясь в мою руку все быстрее, и течет смазкой так, что ладонь уже мокрая... как и его задница, потому что я теку, наверное, не меньше...  
В какую-то секунду он всхлипывает так отчаянно, что я не выдерживаю и толкаюсь, наконец, в него, сразу на всю длину, а Кот вскрикивает и прогибается в спине, чуть не въезжая затылком мне в лоб, и нас срывает обоих... Я долблюсь в его податливое тело, вырывая тонкие, частые, задыхающиеся вскрики, прямо в тесный жар, который очень скоро начинает пульсировать, сжимаясь все быстрее, быстрее, быстрее и туже, пока меня не выламывает прямо на нем, и я не замираю, - оглушенный и ослепший, по-кошачьи выгнувший спину, - впечатавшись пахом в его зад, а лицом между трепещущих лопаток, кончая с коротким, болезненным криком...

Нет сил не то, что идти куда-то, но даже шевелиться. Просто лежим рядом, тяжело дыша. Потом я роняю с края дивана руку, нашаривая непослушными пальцами Котову футболку, сброшенную вчера на стул у дивана.  
Меня хватает только на то, чтобы вытереть и его, и себя, а потом обнять и провалиться в глухой сон.

***

Мы спим почти весь день, я не слышу звонков телефона, а проснувшись под вечер, вспоминаю, что обещался приехать к родителям...  
Пока Кот вяло копается, разбирая какие-то бумажки, собираюсь с духом и набираю домашний номер.  
\- Алло?  
Черт, отец...  
\- Привет, пап.  
\- Ну, привет. Могу я узнать, почему ты не соизволил не то, что приехать, а даже на звонок ответить?  
Расплачиваться мне за крепкий, пусть и не очень здоровый сон, по-крупному. Ясно. Будем врать во имя сохранения добрососедских... тьфу ты! – близкородственных отношений.  
\- Пап, я приболел, утром позвонить не догадался, а потом прилег ненадолго и заснул.  
\- И звонков не слышал.  
\- Не слышал.  
Где-то на заднем фоне мамин голос. Убрать трубку подальше отец не догадывается, а может, и не хочет, поэтому мне отлично слышен его раздраженный голос:  
\- Говорит, что заболел и спал.  
Опять мама, теперь ближе, но слов не разобрать.  
\- Да ну, ерунда какая-нибудь... Знаю я его болезни, птичка перепел... Ладно, ладно, на...  
\- Макс?  
\- Да, мам, привет.  
\- Температура есть?  
\- Небольшая была, еще не мерил после сна.  
\- А чувствуешь себя как?  
\- Да так... – маме врать не хочется, но раз уж начал... – Ну, средне.  
\- Померяй и перезвони, хорошо?  
\- Мамуль, ну мне не десять лет...  
Мама спокойно, но настойчиво повторяет:  
\- Померяешь и перезвони. Ты один?  
\- Нет...  
\- Хорошо. Я жду.  
Кот, последние пару минут слушавший разговор, чуть приподнимает брови.  
Я пожимаю плечами, ну что тут скажешь... Терпеть не могу родственных разборок. И совершенно не горю желанием объяснять, с чего я жрал водку в ночи и потом дрых весь день.  
Он кивает и лезет в холодильник:  
\- Ну чего, ужинать?

***

Как ни крути, а оставаться у меня все время Костя не может.  
Я тоже не раз слышал его разговоры по телефону, и да, о да, мамочка, ну я же тебе объяснял, я могу у нее оставаться... она совершеннолетняя... да, мам, я помню про безопасный секс! Да не залетит она!  
Девушка – это, естественно, я. И я, естественно, не залечу.  
Но и познакомиться с любопытствующими Котовыми предками не могу. Поэтому его телефонная война протекает с переменным успехом, и периодически он собирается и уезжает на несколько дней домой.  
Мы оба не любим эти «критические» дни, но деваться некуда.

После похода в клуб прошло два дня.  
Коту надо домой.  
В этот раз мне особенно не хочется его отпускать.  
Он тоже копошится в коридоре мрачный.  
\- Не хочу уезжать...  
\- Не хочу тебя отпускать.  
Он поднимает голову и слабо улыбается:  
\- Я на два дня, сегодня и завтра, и обратно – мухой!  
Я тоже улыбаюсь, мысленно пририсовав ему крылышки. Потом сую ноги в кроссы:  
\- Пошли, до метро провожу.

Идти всего минут десять, но у нас уходит почти полчаса. Пройдя двор и перебежав через дублирующую полосу проспекта, останавливаемся на асфальтированной дорожке аллеи.  
Она странная, аллея эта, как раз между Ленинским и однополосной дорожкой вдоль него, с которой съезжают во дворы. И почему липы и тополя тут до сих пор не подохли от выхлопов, никто не знает. Но устроено все, как положено, через равные промежутки стоят лавки и урны.  
Мы, не сговариваясь, садимся на лавочку и закуриваем.  
И молчим.  
Шли молча, и курим молча, а когда дотягиваем сигареты, тушим их о край урны и так же молча идем дальше.  
У входа в метро привычная толчея, поэтому мы можем не просто пожать руки или хлопнуть друг друга по плечу, а обняться – всем некогда и пофиг на двух парней, главное, что стоят не на самом проходе, и то спасибо.  
\- Макс...  
Кот не зовет, не спрашивает, просто произносит мое имя.  
А я просто прижимаюсь губами к его виску.  
Он вздыхает, разжимает руки, поворачивается и ныряет в поток.

***

Я иду обратно.  
Каникулы – это не значит слава-богу-можно-ничего-не-делать.  
Моя жизнь как-то очень четко делится на то, что снаружи, и то, что внутри. И до последнего времени во внутреннем круге все было очень даже хорошо...  
А вот снаружи все было как-то по-другому.  
На самом деле, зарплату отцу задерживали уже давно. Как и маме в ее НИИ.  
Но если отец упорно сидел над любимыми радиоразработками, то мама года два назад, когда у нас в бывшем эсэсэре потихоньку стали поднимать голову кооперативы, плюнула с высокой башни на стаж, забрала трудовую и переучилась на бухгалтера. И теперь пахала в трех фирмах разом.  
И какие, нахер, каникулы?  
Я брал переводов в ВЦП, даже не столько, сколько мог унести, а сколько давали. И стопки исчерканной бумаги и горы словарей с кучей закладок на рабочем столе поселились давно и прочно.  
А еще два раза в неделю я вышагивал по вечерам три остановки от дома до известного на полгорода универмага «Москва», куда меня согласились взять грузчиком на дни завоза. И пусть та херня, которая стояла на полках, никому не была нужна, привозили ее регулярно, и разгружать надо было так же. Спасибо счастливому советскому детству и спорту, спина у меня была прокачанная, и тяжести таскать здоровья хватало.  
Иногда по возвращении с погрузочно-разгрузочных я залезал в теплую ванну, чтобы отпустило мышцы, и тихонько ржал... Грузчик-переводчик, да еще и учитель... Многогранная я личность. Устроиться, что ли, в кочегарку и песни писать еще для полной радости бытия?

Дома ждала очередная стопка инженерно-строительной премудрости с английского на русский, и пока Кота не было, я намеревался погрузиться туда с головой, дабы побыстрее осилить и получить обещанный расчет за последний месяц.  
Хочешь рассмешить бога? Расскажи ему о своих планах...

***

Я как раз размышляю над вариантами хитрых креплений, описанных почти шекспировским слогом, когда трезвонит дверной звонок. Все еще пребывая в раздумьях и мысленно прикидывая чертеж деталей, дверь я открываю, даже не глянув в глазок.  
И еще с минуту стою молча, рассматривая тебя и не делая попыток ни закрыть дверь, ни шагнуть в сторону, разрешая войти.  
\- Привет, Макс, - ты улыбаешься.  
Ты мне рад, я понял.  
\- Привет.  
\- Не пригласишь?  
\- Не приглашал.  
Смотришь мне прямо в глаза.  
\- Пустишь?  
Я тяжело вздыхаю, с момента твоего нынешнего появления рискую заработать стойкое ощущение дежавю.  
\- Ник... Зачем?  
Ты чуть наклоняешь голову:  
\- Макс, я не на пару дней прилетел, я вернулся и хочу с тобой общаться.  
\- Общаться. Хорошо звучит.  
\- Ну... с чего-то надо начинать, - ты снова улыбаешься. – Нет, серьезно, ты меня даже чаю выпить не пустишь?  
\- Ник, я тебя как пускаю, каждый раз потом у меня в жизни хрень начинается...  
Ты примирительно вскидываешь руки:  
\- Макс! Уйду, как только скажешь, вот в ту же минуту! Ну не будь сволочью, я ж, правда, соскучился ужасно...  
Я не хотел. Не хотел. Можете не верить, но не хотел тебя пускать.  
Я правду говорил про хрень. И если бы Кот должен был приехать не завтра, а сегодня, я бы уже закрыл дверь.  
И все-таки почему-то твое «не будь сволочью» меня рассмешило... А как только ты вышибаешь из меня улыбку, сопротивляться становится в разы тяжелее...  
\- Только серьезно, я говорю, ты встаешь и уходишь.  
\- Да, - соглашаешься ты, совершенно серьезно глядя мне в глаза.

Точно дежавю. Мы сидим на кухне. И я опять не чувствую тебя.  
Может, это благо, такая отстраненность? Похоже, самое эффективное против тебя оружие.  
Ты попросил не чая, а кофе, так что сидим и тянем тихонько крепко сваренную арабику.  
\- Чего вернуться решил?  
\- Только давай ты ерепениться не будешь на каждое слово, ладно?  
\- Только давай ты мне условий ставить не будешь?  
Хмыкаешь.  
\- Ну я ж с тобой хотел в загранку отчалить, а не с Марком.  
\- А с Марком не сложилось, что ли?  
\- И не могло, - глаза у тебя становятся холодными и жесткими. – Это я ему был нужен, а он-то мне нет.  
\- Интересно, как он тебя отпустил...  
Это даже не вопрос, а рассуждение вслух. Но ты отвечаешь.  
\- Да надоело ему все... Сам так и сказал: Макс – хороший парень, но втроем в постели за столько лет надоело. Контакты оставил и в Лондон свалил.  
Хочу спросить, чего ж ты не остался в Праге, но тут вспоминаю – ах да! Ты же за мной вернулся... Поэтому не спрашиваю ничего.  
И о чем с тобой разговаривать дальше, тоже не знаю. Правда, тебя это нифига не волнует, ты меня просто рассматриваешь. Правда, что ли, соскучился?  
Звонок телефона трещит из коридора, и я поднимаясь, чисто автоматически бросаю:  
\- Извини, я сейчас...  
Ты киваешь.

Аппарат стоит в коридоре, до кухни ровно три с половиной шага, зато шнур длинный, и я ухожу в комнату, прикрывая дверь, как только слышу голос Кота. И голос у него убитый:  
\- Привет, Макс... Слушай...  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Не, со мной все окей...  
\- А с кем?  
\- У мамы под Подольском сестра, позвонили, что она в больнице... Короче, надо туда, отец на работе, а у меня каникулы... А матери одной ехать трудно...  
У меня давит в груди. Черт, как все... нехорошо...  
\- Я могу помочь?  
\- Не, мы сейчас прямо на вокзал... Ма-а-акс... Я не хочу ехать, но я не могу... бля-я-я...  
Он чуть не плачет.  
\- Ладно, Кот, тихо, маленький... Все хорошо будет, вот увидишь! Ну? Позвонить оттуда сможешь?  
\- А хуй его... – он так явно ловит себя за язык, привыкнув к тому, что можно трепать все, что в голову взбредет, что мы, кажется, давимся смешком вместе. – Не знаю... Без понятия, что там в деревне с телефонами. Но я постараюсь, очень, ладно? Ты не обижаешься?..  
\- С ума сошел? Надо – езжай, сможешь, позвони. Нет, не кипешуй, нерные клетки не восстанавливаются. Ни пуха!  
Кот тяжко вздыхает.  
\- К черту! Все, Макс, целую, мать зовет...  
\- Целую, маленький...

Выхожу из комнаты, ставлю телефон на большую, поставленную на попа коробку, укрытую куском ткани. Вообще-то в ней хранятся зимние толстые одеяла. А со стороны – нормальный такой предмет интерьера...  
Ты сидишь на прежнем месте и осторожно вертишь на блюдечке мою чашку:  
\- У тебя кофе остыл.  
\- Ничего, я очень горячий не люблю.  
\- Я помню... Хотя не понимаю, как его можно холодным пить.  
\- Я помню...  
Я сажусь, и снова сталкиваюсь с тобой взглядом. В том-то вся и беда, что мы оба слишком много помним...  
\- На, пей свою бурду, - двигаешь ко мне кофе. – Плохие новости?  
Я берусь за изящно изогнутую ручку и делаю сразу два глотка. Горчит, слишком крепкий сварил, все-таки... Это ты любитель, а я теперь полночи спать не буду. Ну, философически рассуждая, зато успею над переводом посидеть.  
Ты по-прежнему смотришь на меня, внимательно и цепко. Ах да, ты ж спросил...  
\- С чего ты взял, что плохие?  
Еще глоток, снова горечь, и уже видна гуща. Пора тебя выпроваживать и за работу.  
\- Вообще, Макс, по тебе хорошо видно, какие новости...  
\- Да всегда было видно, - соглашаюсь я. – Но это мои плохие новости, тебе-то что?  
\- Помочь могу?  
Я поднимаюсь, чтобы поставить чашку к раковине, прихватывая по дороге сигарету. Упираюсь задом в разделочный столик и прикуриваю.  
\- Это вряд ли...  
Почему мне не нравится твой взгляд? Все это время ты тоже следил за мной, как кот за канарейкой, но в последние несколько минут ты словно превратился в рентген.  
Затягиваюсь и вдруг чувствую, как перед глазами все на мгновение смазывается, а ноги слабеют. Что за нахуй?  
И почему ты встал, осторожно отодвинув подальше от меня стул?  
И...  
А дальше я подумать не успеваю, потому что живот неожиданно скручивает резкой острой болью, так что меня сгибает пополам... и хорошо, что ты рядом, потому что ловишь меня, не давая влепиться лбом в край стола...  
Еще один спазм, острее и жестче, и меня выворачивает на пол грязной жижей – кофе с желчью...  
\- Ник...  
\- Я здесь, мальчик мой, здесь...  
\- «Скорую»... я отравился...  
\- Да, мой хороший...  
Я слышу тебя, но вижу почему-то только твои глаза, огромные, переливающиеся серыми искрами и... нежностью...  
\- Да, мой хороший, отравился... Но мы обойдемся без «скорой».  
Третья волна боли бьет с такой силой, что я захлебываюсь криком и темнотой.


	45. Chapter 45

Счастье не бывает долгим.  
Философская сентенция? Да нет, просто констатация факта.  
Я это понял, потому что благословенная темнота и бесчувствие продлились всего-ничего.  
Как понял? А очень просто.  
Я по-прежнему согнутый пополам, плечами в твоих руках, руками за твои плечи, коленями на полу, а рядом свежая блевотина...

Не помню, как ты дотащил меня до дивана и уложил набок, лицом к краю постели...  
В голове нарастает тяжелая боль и туман, а руки и ноги дрожат от слабости, словно после долгой болезни, но хуже всего спазмы...  
Даже не думал, что поставлю что-то в один ряд с тем памятным пинком по яйцам, который получил в «подарок» от Марковых пацанов. Но тогда меня вырубило надолго, а очнулся я уже в палате, под капельницей и обезболивающими.  
Сейчас же внутренности скручивает раз за разом, долгими мучительными приступами такой силы, что не получается сдерживать хриплый крик...   
Дышать тяжело, и горло дерет, потому что меня выворачивает снова и снова, хотя уже просто нечем, остатки желчи раскрашены красноватым... это что кровь?

Лбу вдруг становится прохладно. Влажное полотенце, стирающее текущий по лицу пот, это рай. Открываю глаза и вижу твое лицо, почему-то очень четко, как будто в глазах за секунду навели резкость...  
Сведенные, подрагивающие брови, прикушенная зубами, побелевшая губа... я давлюсь стоном от прокатившейся по мышцам судороги... и у тебя передергивается лицо...  
\- Больно...  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Вызови...  
\- Врачей? Нет, мальчик мой...  
Ты снова протираешь мое лицо.  
\- Мы сами...  
\- Ник... я счас сдохну...  
Ты осторожно убираешь прядь моих волос, налипшую на висок:  
\- Ну что ты, малыш, все будет в порядке...  
Но когда мышечным спазмом пальцы выкручивает как птичьи лапы, поверить как-то трудно.

Мне кажется, этот ад длится бесконечно.  
И думать ни о чем я не могу.  
Я даже не понимаю, почему ты не хочешь позвонить «03».  
Но понимаю, что сейчас на самом краю другой, нехорошей темноты меня удерживают твои глаза. Это твой взгляд не дает мне оттолкнуться от погруженного в бесконечный болезненный водоворот тела, опустить веки и заснуть, не видя снов...  
Но сопротивляться так трудно...

Ты снимаешь с моего лба нагревшееся полотенце, и в этот миг жар вдруг отливает, как морская волна, и все тело встряхивает накатывающим взамен ознобом. Таким сильным, что я выбиваю зубами дробь...  
Говорят, зимой человек может безболезненно замерзнуть в сугробе. Почему-то эта мысль сейчас меня... радует.  
\- Макс.  
Нет, не хочу... Дай мне замерзнуть.  
\- Макс! Открой глаза!  
Распахиваю веки и смотрю на тебя, то крупно содрогаясь, то замирая.  
\- Открой. Глаза.  
Я их опять закрыл? Я попробую...  
\- Не смей засыпать, Макс!  
\- Что?..  
\- Не смей засыпать, я говорю.  
Ты очень ласково гладишь мое лицо и жесткими пальцами тянешь мою челюсть вниз:  
\- Давай, ангел мой... Надо вымыть из тебя эту дрянь...

Когда-то давно, в раннем детстве я отравился, уже даже не помню, чем. И мама промывала мне желудок марганцовкой, заставляя глотать ее буквально литрами, а потом... ну, понятное дело... выливать ее обратно через аварийный выход...  
Сейчас и легче, и хуже сразу. Проглотить мне надо только трубку, а жидкость, приставив воронку, ты льешь сам. И обратно она охотно идет сама, плещется мимо подставленного таза, заливая пол и накиданные на него тряпки... Сначала мутная от желчи и крови, она становится все чище, а у меня горят уголки губ, ты насыпал в воду соли?..

\- Хорошо, малыш. А теперь надо пить... Давай, мальчик мой. Давай же...  
Чувствую, как ты придерживаешь меня за затылок, а к губам прикасается гладкий край чашки. Мне кажется, что удержать эти несколько глотков внутри не удастся. Но нет... Получается.  
Удивляюсь сквозь ватную слабость: мои внутренности, кажется, уже не похожи на скрученный из мокрой простыни, завязанный узлом и намертво высушенный жгут.   
Под спиной подушка, трудно шевелить правой рукой, как будто она привязана... а... ну почти... ты, оказывается, умеешь ставить систему в вену...  
\- Когда... научился?  
Твои брови взлетают:  
\- Что?  
\- Капельницу... ставить...  
Улыбаешься и снова подносишь мне чашку:  
\- Пей давай, любопытная Варвара... Дышишь нормально?  
Слабо киваю и покорно отпиваю несколько глотков.  
Кладешь холодные пальцы мне на запястье и считаешь пульс.  
\- Хорошо...  
Да. Я согласен. Если не хорошо, то определенно – лучше.

Ты заставляешь меня пить, совсем по чуть-чуть, но часто.  
Может, это, конечно, самовнушение, на что я большой мастер, но каждый глоток – и становится лучше, медленно, по капле... Спазмов почти нет, да и то, это, скорее, остаточные ознобные судороги.  
Укрываешь меня до пояса пледом. Отжимаешь тряпки в таз и тщательно вытираешь пол, почти насухо. Пропадаешь в дверях, а когда возвращаешься, я почему-то отчетливо ощущаю запах мыла от твоих рук... Хотя почему «почему-то», все правильно, мыл пол, помыл руки... теперь опять поишь меня из чашки...  
Ты меняешь подушку на чистую и сухую, уходишь и приносишь свежую воду, вытаскиваешь иглу из вены, сворачиваешь все и суешь в полиэтиленовый пакет...   
Веки у меня тяжелеют, но сейчас это уже не страшно, да? Ты меня не тормошишь, а устраиваешь поудобнее, натягиваешь плед до плеч, а сам залезаешь с ногами в придвинутое к изголовью кресло.  
\- Ник...  
\- Что, мальчик мой?  
\- Хочу спать...  
Ты почти неощутимо касаешься моих волос.  
\- Спи, теперь можно...  
Я закрываю глаза и слышу, как ты шепчешь:  
\- С добрым утром, Макс...

***

Просыпаюсь медленно. Телу будто лениво. Лежать и чувствовать старые пружины под спиной оказывается чертовски здорово. Почему я раньше не замечал?  
Почему-то горит свет, судя по всему, торшер.  
\- Привет.  
Поворачиваю голову и смотрю, что ты сидишь почти в той же позе, подобрав одну ногу под себя, выставив колено второй углом.  
\- Как ты?  
\- Сколько я спал?  
Твой быстрый взгляд на большую напольную «башню» с боем.  
\- Почти восемь часов.  
Тянусь почесать бровь и понимаю, что рука трясется от слабости.  
Стоп.  
Вчерашний день-вечер-ночь вспыхивает перед глазами ярко до боли.  
Так. Спокойно. Считаю до десяти и начинаю осторожно подниматься в положение сидя.  
\- Куда собрался, малыш?  
\- Пить, писать, есть, - лаконично сообщаю я.  
\- Первое и второе – ради бога, есть… пока только овсянку на воде. Я сварил, - сообщаешь в ответ ты.   
Смотришь, как я сползаю с кровати и поднимаюсь на еле держащих меня ногах, и негромко спрашиваешь:  
\- Помочь?  
Молча выпрямляюсь, - говорил уже, что я упрямый лось? – и, цепляясь за всех подручные предметы, ползу, шаркая как старик, в сторону кухни.

Выполнив программу-минимум, - сортир, мытье рук и ополаскивание лица в холодной воде, - приземляюсь на стул в кухне, понимая, что пока больше ни на что не способен.  
Ты смотришь на мои упражнения, стоя буквально в одном шаге, но молча.  
Мне достаточно просто попросить. Но я тоже молчу.  
Не прошу и когда, обессиленный, сажусь на стул. На столе всегда стоит небольшой эмалированный кувшин с кипяченой водой, я не пью горячего чая, а ждать, пока сам остынет, не всегда есть время. Пробую придвинуть чашку, получается. Но поднять кувшин – уже нет.  
Ты аккуратно берешь его из моих рук, наливаешь воду в стакан, а в него суешь коктейльную соломинку. И ставишь перед моим носом глубокую тарелку с овсяной размазней. Кладешь мне под руку ложку и садишься напротив.  
Смотришь, как я вытягиваю почти разом полстакана, доливаешь еще, прикуриваешь сигарету и отодвигаешься подальше, чтобы не дымить мне в лицо, терпеть этого не могу!  
Каша влезает в меня в размере двух ложек. Овсянка. Размазня. Жидкая. На воде. Без соли. Этим все сказано.  
Двигаю ближе стакан с соломинкой, поднимаю глаза и негромко хриплю:  
\- Ну а теперь давай, выкладывай.

Сначала ты делаешь еще пару затяжек, рассматривая меня спокойно и даже со слабой улыбкой. Или мне кажется?  
\- Играем в стокгольмский синдром [1]?  
Ты качаешь головой:  
\- Зачем? Долго, сложно, малопредсказуемо.  
Да, действительно. Со мной, прямолинейным, это слишком... со мной надо попроще. Ну и я тогда попроще.  
\- Ник... Зачем ты меня траванул? Объясни.  
Да, можешь смотреть мне прямо в душу сколько влезет. Я уверен, что это ты. Только пока не понимаю, что за нахер.  
Не припомню за тобой привычки совершать бесцельные действия. Правда, может, ты очень сильно изменился за это время. Или просто ставил цель меня помучить, но почему-то в это не верится.  
Удивительно, я не чувствую ни злости, ни обиды. Только желание перестать быть тупым и въехать, наконец, какого, бля, ляда вся эта свистопляска.  
\- Конечно, объясню, мальчик мой.  
Ты легко встаешь, наливаешь себе чая, добавляешь мне еще воды и усаживаешься обратно.  
\- Все просто, Макс. Мне не нужно, чтобы рядом с тобой болтался этот влюбленный пацан. Логичнее, вроде, было бы сделать худо ему. Но я тебя давно знаю, ты заартачился бы окончательно. У тебя сильно развито чувство ответственности за прирученных, прямо по заветам великого летчика-сказочника [2].  
Гасишь бычок и тут же прикуриваешь вторую. У меня мелькает мысль покурить... Но нет, пожалуй, пока хватит просто дымом подышать...  
\- Прости за такой вопрос, малыш, хорошо запомнил эту ночь?  
Меня коротко передергивает.  
\- У тебя доза этой дряни была несмертельной – раз. Я все время следил за твоим состоянием – два. У меня был антидот – три.  
Ты облокачиваешься на край стола широко разведенными локтями, наклоняясь чуть ближе:  
\- И еще. Я обещал мальчику, что ты выберешь сам. И сам ему скажешь. Выбирай, Макс. Встречаешься с ним, говоришь, что любовь прошла и завяло все, что можно и нельзя, и что ты теперь будешь со мной, - и я не трону его и пальцем. Даже в мыслях. Мне похуй на него. Мне вообще на всех похуй, кроме тебя.  
\- А если я посылаю тебя на хуй и остаюсь с ним?  
Ты глубоко вздыхаешь и с тихим хрустом расправляешь плечи.  
\- Ну тогда малец получит по полной программе, обещаю. Я же спросил, хорошо ли ты запомнил эту ночь? Ему будет куда хуже. Даже если его довезут до больницы, определить этот замес довольно трудно, он специфичный, а значит, антидота влегкую не подберешь. А общими мерами – только агонию растягивать. У него будет немногим меньше суток, чтобы насладиться полным букетом и послевкусием напоследок.  
Вот теперь меня передергивает всерьез... Сколько лет мне понадобилось, чтобы поверить Леньке, что ты действительно можешь быть безумцем?  
\- Ты псих, Ник? – тихо спрашиваю я.  
Ты безмятежно качаешь головой:  
\- Да нет, малыш...  
\- Если с ним что-то случится, тебя посадят...  
\- Это мы рассматриваем тот вариант, что ты таки остаешься с пацаном? – интерес в твоих глазах, как на научной конференции, чисто исследовательский. – Ну... Двадцать четыре часа в сутки ты за ручку его водить не будешь. Значит, свое он точно получит, рано или поздно. Ты меня сдашь?  
Я молча киваю. Ты чуть качаешь головой из стороны в сторону, словно что-то прикидывая в уме. Хотя понятно, что ты все давно решил.  
\- Да, я как-то и не сомневался... А тогда... Ну, тогда у меня есть деньги, много, я тебе не говорил? А значит, будут хорошие адвокаты. Пусть я сяду. Но я там выживу.  
Твои губы кривит усмешка. Твою мать... да, точно, выживешь...  
\- Я выживу, мальчик мой, выйду и снова приду к тебе. А вот как ты будешь жить дальше, зная, что смерть этого мальца на твоей совести?  
Я замечаю, что допил воду, только когда на дне стакана громогласно булькают пузырьки и трубочка сипит, как сломанный сифон. Ты спокойно наполняешь стакан в третий раз.  
\- Хорошо, что много пьешь. Обезвоживание – мерзкая штука.  
\- Ник... Если с Котом что-то...  
Ты пожимаешь одним плечом:  
\- Формально на тебе, конечно, никакого греха не будет, и вина моя везде и кругом. И толку? Ты себя убедишь, что не виноват?

Я закрываю глаза, чувствуя, как в затылок накатывает тупая несильная боль.  
Ты все правильно рассчитал.  
Никогда себе не прощу, если с Котом хоть что-то случится из-за меня.  
И уберечь его, находясь рядом, не смогу. От сумасшедших не бывает стопроцентной защиты.  
Тебя не сдать сейчас в ментуру. Приди я туда с рассказом, что один парень задумал отравить другого, что мне скажут? Правильно: убьют, тогда приходите.  
Тебя не уговорить. После того, что ты сделал со мной, какие уговоры?  
Тебя, по сути, даже не обмануть. Попробуй я объяснить Косте, как дело обстоит на самом деле, он мне не поверит. А не поверит – начнет действоват сам. Дальше – ясно.  
Клинч [3].

Мы оба молчим, когда в коридоре разливается звонкая телефонная трель.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Стокгольмский синдром — психологическое состояние, возникающее при захвате заложников, когда заложники начинают симпатизировать и даже сочувствовать своим захватчикам или отождествлять себя с ними. Если террористов удаётся схватить, то бывшие заложники, подверженные стокгольмскому синдрому, могут активно интересоваться их дальнейшей судьбой, просить о смягчении приговора, посещать в местах заключения и т. д.  
> Авторство термина приписывают криминалисту Нильсу Биджероту (Nils Bejerot), который ввёл его во время анализа ситуации, возникшей в Стокгольме во время захвата заложников в августе 1973 года.   
> [2] Антуан Мари Жан-Батист Роже де Сент-Экзюпери — известный французский писатель, поэт и профессиональный лётчик, эссеист. Автор знаменитой сказки «Маленький принц» и фразы оттуда, ушедшей в народ: «Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили».  
> [3] Клинч (от англ. clinch, clinching — зажим, захват) — распространенная техника сдерживания противника в спортивных единоборствах. Прием, проводя который боец плотно прижимается к оппоненту и обхватывает его руками. Направлен на «связывание» действий противника путем фиксации его рук и удерживания его на ближней дистанции.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор просит прощения за перерыв и за то, что глава вышла небольшой.

Звонок телефона бьет в голову резко до боли.  
Я почему-то совершенно уверен, что это Кот. Хотя, конечно, это может быть кто угодно, от родителей до редактора насчет переводов.  
Ты поднимаешься со стула, тащишь аппарат, аккуратно поддергивая шнур, и спокойно ставишь его на стол рядом со мной.  
Телефон звонит.  
Смотришь на меня и негромко предлагаешь:  
\- Хочешь, я выйду?  
\- Зачем?  
И не глядя на тебя, снимаю трубку. Ответа мне не надо.  
\- Слушаю вас.  
\- Макс! Привет!  
Кот. Веселый. Веселый?  
\- Представляешь, тут какая-то ошибка получилась... В общем, с теткой все в порядке... Почему-то перепутали, позвонили нам...  
Связь хуевая, какая обычно и бывает, когда звонят с телефона на деревенской почте. В трубке что-то булькает и всхлипывает, проглатывая Костины слова, но суть я просек.  
Ошибка, значит? Я смотрю тебе в лицо. Мне снова кажется, или я видел слабую улыбку?  
\- Макс! Ты чего молчишь?  
\- Я понял-понял, все понял... – горло перехватывает, и внутри, в груди, словно кто-то ведет кончиком очень острой бритвы, рассекая плоть ровно на несколько молекул от поверхности и оставляя адски болезненную кровоточащую линию. – У вас там все в порядке, и ты обратно? Сегодня?  
\- Нет, мы завтра еще у тетки побудем, раз уж выбрались... – голос у него падает почти до шепота, - хотя я бы прямо сейчас... домой...  
Мне кажется, что я сейчас, вот прямо сейчас подавлюсь собственным сердцем.  
Голос в трубке – совсем рядом.  
Я опускаю веки и вижу, почти вживую, как шевелятся у Кота губы, когда он говорит, как прикусывает нижнюю правым, чуть выступающим клыком, привычно, даже не замечая.  
Мне очень больно дышать.  
\- Я позвоню, когда приеду... Сразу, как приеду, хорошо, Макс?  
\- Да, конечно...  
Поднимаю глаза, натыкаясь на твой взгляд, и произнести привычное «малыш» не выходит.  
\- Я тебя...  
Но я уже опускаю трубку на рычаг аппарата.   
Да. Знаю. Я трус. Но я не выдержал бы сейчас этих слов. И сам бы ничего не смог сказать.  
\- Доволен?  
\- Чем? – ты удивленно приподнимаешь брови.  
Снова сталкиваемся взглядами. Кажется, мы оба достойные наследники Мессинга [1] и читаем мысли друг друга без слов.  
Ты знаешь, о чем я.  
И я знаю, что ты знаешь.  
А еще я почти уверен, что этот звонок про заболевшую тетку – тоже твоих рук дело. Но спрашивать не буду. И не потому, что чего-то боюсь. Просто я смертельно устал, и внутри пусто.  
Отодвигаю подальше от края стола пустой стакан и поднимаюсь на ноги. Слабость накатывает такая, что колени буквально подламываются. Ты рядом, мгновенно, я даже не успел увидеть, как ты вскочил со стула.  
Приваливаюсь спиной к стене и тихо говорю:  
\- Убери от меня руки.  
Пережидаю самую мутную волну и ползу в комнату.  
Сейчас лягу на диван и повернусь спиной к тебе и ко всему миру.  
Я не вижу и не слышу, но чувствую буквально кожей, что ты садишься рядом, прямо на пол. Наверное, даже руки положил на край. Раньше тебе нравилось вот так сидеть у постели и ждать, пока я проснусь.  
Меня уже затягивает в болезненную, слегка лихорадочную дрему, когда ты накрываешь мне плечи пледом и говоришь еле слышно:  
\- Я тебя люблю.

***

Если рядом с тобой обрушивается стена дома, а тебя задевает лишь парой кирпичных осколков, то все равно какое-то время стоишь, ощущая себя мертвым. Даже странно, что стоишь.  
Смотришь, как медленно оседает густая пыль, и ничерта не слышишь.  
Контузия. Это и хорошо, и плохо.   
Хорошо, потому что ты, вроде как, мертвый. Тебе не страшно, и не больно, тебе никак.  
Плохо, если рядом решит упасть еще одна стена.

Ты со мной еще сутки.  
Готовишь еду. Приносишь воду. Ставишь еще пару капельниц.  
И больше не подходишь ближе, чем на вытянутую руку.  
Хорошо? Плохо? На самом деле, никак.  
Но засыпая на третий день, я чувствую, как по тонкой линии длинного, от горла до паха, надреза внутри снова едет лезвие, и понимаю: мое «никак» не стоит ничего.  
Завтра возвращается Кот.

Ты стоишь в дверях комнаты, скрестив на груди руки, привалившись плечом к косяку, и смотришь, как я обуваюсь в коридоре.  
Мне нечего сказать тебе.  
Тебе – наверняка есть. Но и ты молчишь.  
В этой тишине я и выхожу из квартиры.  
Представить себе, что наш с Котом разговор будет происходить в твоем присутствии, я не могу. Но уходить ты не собираешься. Поэтому я иду ждать Костю во дворе.  
Он позвонил полчаса назад, а ехать ему минут сорок, проверено.  
Сажусь на качели, что стоят посредине большой игровой площадки, и закуриваю.  
Здесь днем почему-то почти никто не гуляет. Может, потому, что через пару домов в сторону улицы Косыгина отличная липовая аллея? Не знаю. Но хорошо, что пусто. Нам не помешают.

Я вижу Кота, как только он вылетает из-за угла, чуть не вприпрыжку, и сердце прыгает под кадык, а потом падает куда-то вглубь и вниз. И пропасти, в которую оно летит, не видно конца.  
Он улыбается, как только замечает меня. И прибавляет шагу.  
Не спеши. Не спеши, Кот. Пожалуйста, не...  
\- Привет!  
Но не дойдя шага, он вдруг застывает, словно толкнувшись в стенку.  
\- Макс... – осторожно и негромко. – Что случилось? У тебя лицо...  
Да, малыш. Знаю, у меня лицо контуженного. Покер-фейс у меня всегда получался хреново. Но я стараюсь...  
\- Привет. Нам поговорить надо.  
Хорошо, что я сижу на качелях, ноги меня сейчас не удержали бы.  
Кот смаргивает и лезет в задний карман за сигаретами. Я держу свои в руке, а потому просто выбиваю одну табачную палочку коротким резким щелчком по донышку пачки, прикуриваю и протягиваю ему огонек.  
Костя смотрит мне в глаза, и на секунду мне кажется, что сейчас он развернется и уйдет. И ничего не надо будет говорить, ни мне, ни ему.  
Но он нагибается и прикуривает с моих рук.  
Выдыхает дым, нервно разминая сухую сигарету, и, хмуря тонкие брови, спрашивает:  
\- О чем?  
Где там моя мантра: лучший путь – самый короткий... лучший путь... лучший...  
\- О Нике.  
У Кота зло сужаются глаза.  
\- Макс, какого... хрена...  
Затягиваюсь и на выдохе, вместе с дымом выдыхаю:  
\- Я остаюсь с ним.  
Смотрю Косте в грудь и вижу, как она ходит частыми толчками, как будто он бежит, а не стоит, замерев на месте. Поднимаю глаза и гляжу прямо в лицо.  
Больно. Очень. Ему. И мне.  
Но иначе он не поверит. Да и не получится иначе.  
\- Что? – он глотает комок в горле.  
\- Я выбрал. Его.  
У него дергаются губы, но он плотно сжимает их и выпускает дрожащую робкую полуулыбку:  
\- Шутки... шутишь? Макс, это бред какой-то... Три дня... меня всего три дня...  
Он замолкает, шумно втягивая воздух носом, на пару секунд отворачивая лицо. Но тут же поворачивается обратно.  
\- Что он сделал?  
Я качаю головой:  
\- Ничего он не сделал, Кот... Он просто вернулся. А я просто выбрал его.  
\- Не верю.  
Теперь я отворачиваюсь на пару секунд. Всего на пару секунд.  
Лезвие в груди снова едет сверху вниз. Черт, по той же самой тонюсенькой линии, только уходя все глубже.  
Удивительное дело, но это здорово способствует концентрации. Держать лицо становится проще. Потому что все силы уходят на то, чтобы не стонать от боли.  
И голос становится равнодушным, почти механическим:  
\- Зря не веришь.  
\- Вот так просто? – у Кота по скулам гуляют желваки и проступают резкие пятна румянца. – Он тебя поманил, и ты побежал, виляя хвостом?  
Он злится... Это хорошо. Злость – хороший помощник.   
Злись на меня, малыш... Быстрее отойдешь. Быстрее забудешь.  
\- Да, - соглашаюсь спокойно. – А что тут сложного? Поманил – побежал.  
\- Макс, ты же не такой!  
Делаю еще затяжку и все-таки поднимаюсь на ноги.  
\- Да? А что ты вообще обо мне знаешь, Кот? Что я в карты играю, курю, пью водку, и мне нравится тебя трахать? А не думал, что мне, и правда, больше понравится, как Ник трахает меня самого?  
Костя выдыхает так резко, что даже бледнеет.  
\- Не называй меня... так...  
\- Как?  
\- Я тебе не Кот.  
Представил, как меня раскладывают и имеют, да?   
И как мне нравится, тоже представил...   
Я вижу, Костя не хочет верить, но верит. В такое почему-то легко верится...  
\- Хорошо. Как скажешь.  
Он отбрасывает бычок жестким щелчком, стискивает зубы и кривит губы:  
\- За вещами когда зайти?  
Контрольный. В голову. Нам обоим.  
\- Не надо заходить. Не хочу, чтобы ты с Ником пересекался. Соберу и принесу к метро, когда скажешь.  
\- Илюхе отдашь. Не хочу тебя видеть...

Я стою и смотрю ему в спину. Он уходит, медленно, как будто с тяжеленной сумкой шагает. Но спина прямая. И голову поднял, вот сейчас поднял. И плечи опустил.

А вокруг меня снова тишина.  
Вторая стена рухнула. Я сам ее толкнул.

***

Лифт тянется наверх неспеша, поскрипывая и словно задумываясь перед каждым этажом, не остановиться ли? Но нет, добирается, куда велено, и нехотя раздвигает створки.  
Мне не нужен ключ, ты уже открыл дверь и ждешь, когда я зайду.  
Услышал лифт? Нет, вряд ли ты стоял, прислушиваясь к работе старой механики в шахте. Значит, ты видел, как я шел к дому. Ну да, все просто... ты стоял на балконе дедова кабинета, он как раз и выходит во двор.   
Ты просто видел. И меня. И Кота. И наш разговор. И опять меня, уже идущего обратно к подъезду.  
Я выбрал. Сам.  
И поэтому иду мимо тебя в прихожую, а ты захлопываешь дверь и запираешь на ключ. Пристраиваю на вешалку тонкую куртку. Не помню, как я ее взял, почему и зачем.  
Тишина вокруг как будто кокон. Может, так бы и осталось – тишина и почти бесчувствие, и это было бы здорово. Я примерно представляю, что будет, когда я вынырну оттуда, и не уверен, что готов... Но ты говоришь:  
\- Макс...  
И кокон со звоном трескается, а на меня обрушивается зверская боль... Такая, что я взвываю, с размаху грохнув сразу обеими руками в кирпичную кладку несущей стены, до сбитых костяшек, а потом, вцепившись себе в волосы, ору, до хрипа, выдавливая воздух из легких до последней капли, впечатавшись спиной в запертую входную дверь и сползая по ней вниз... складываясь, как деревянный портновский метр, и трясясь, как под током...  
То, что было у нас с Котом... Было! Было... и уже не было...  
Я вижу, как ты шагаешь ко мне ближе, и понимаю, что ты – зря – это – сделал...  
Наверное, хочешь помочь мне встать? Но я не хочу.  
Поэтому сползаю еще ниже, телом на пол, упираюсь в него локтями, а плечами в дверь, и когда ты наклоняешься ниже, сгибаю ноги и отшвыриваю тебя ударом в грудь...  
В животе снова вспыхивает острая резь – плевать. С трудом разгибаюсь, переворачиваясь на карачки, и смотрю, как ты хватаешь воздух ртом, а потом надсадно кашляешь, пока я встаю, цепляясь за вешалку.  
\- Не подходи ко мне.

Ты так и лежишь там, где упал, не шевелясь, когда я перешагиваю через тебя, чтобы пройти в комнату и захлопнуть за собой дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Вольф Григорьевич (Гершкович) Мессинг (1899 – 1974) — советский и российский эстрадный артист польского происхождения (менталист), выступавший в СССР с психологическими опытами «по чтению мыслей» зрителей.


	47. Chapter 47

Я сижу на балконе уже давно. Не на том, что выходит во двор. На втором, с выходом на другую сторону: скверик по Зеленского, прямоугольно-тупую громаду гостиницы «Спутник» и выныривающую из-за угла дома и убегающую на юго-запад ленту проспекта.  
Еще весной нашел в кладовке старенький, но крепкий раскладной шезлонг и притащил сюда. Сидеть в нем удобнее, чем на стуле, а поздно вечером и ночью, отгородившись от вечного сияния города шифером, которым заделана балконная решетка, можно даже представить, что где-то над тобой есть небо. И даже со звездами, которых здесь почти никогда не видно.  
Раньше мне нравилось сидеть вот так, вытянув ноги, уложив руки на подлокотники и слушать город. Сейчас я прихожу сюда с парой кассет и плеером, цепляю на голову наушники со смешными поролоновыми кружочками и проваливаюсь в музыку.  
Кому-то она нужна постоянно, кто-то не слушает ее вовсе, а на меня накатывает, когда или очень хорошо, или очень плохо.  
Хорошо ли выпотрошенному карпу?

***

Сколько вещей может осесть в квартире, если с тобой живет упертый минималист? Кот вещизмом не страдал.  
Я начинаю методичный обход квартиры на следующий день после разговора с ним.  
Это мазохизм? Или наоборот?  
Ставлю на табуретку в коридоре картонную коробку. Потом перевяжу толстой бечевкой, удобно будет нести. Идиотические мысли, но других у меня сейчас в голове не водится.

Несколько книг, оставленных на моем рабочем столе. Красивая, хоть и неудобная ручка, слишком толстая и со скользким округлым металлическим корпусом. Небольшой потрепанный блокнот. Веду пальцем по обложке, но открывать точно не буду.  
Кладу все на дно.  
Кофта с длинным рукавом, брошенная на спинку стула. Обычная такая, серая, шерстяная. Как-то ранней весной батареи были еле теплыми, и Кот зачем-то притащил ее из дома, хотя обычно предпочитал нырять в мои свитера.  
Беру аккуратно, как будто извиняюсь, за то, что вообще тронул. В фильмах герой обязательно зарылся бы в нее носом. Но я, хоть и нюхач, жадный и памятливый на ароматы, просто складываю и опускаю ее рядом с книгами. А ручку кладу в пакет, специально приготовил для вот таких мелочей, правда, я очень предусмотрительный?  
В этой комнате обнаруживается еще Котовый учебник. Добавляю к нему «Занимательную математику» Перельмана[1]. Это не его книжка, моя. Но Костя нашел в дедовом шкафу целую стопку перельмановских «занималок» и просто заболел ими. А больше всего таскался с «Математикой». Пусть выкинет, если захочет.  
Кажется, тут все.

В гостиной еще несколько книг, кассеты, свитер, который у меня Кот потырил и прихватизировал. Не знаю, что он с ним сделает, когда увидит...  
Беру еще один пустой пакет, большой, и сую туда свитер. Сложу сюда все, что дарил ему, пусть скопом на помойку и отправит. Или оставит. Вряд ли я узнаю, что Кот сделает, но это и не мое дело теперь, так ведь?  
Туда же отправляю дареную кружку, красивущую выпендрежную зажигалку, футболку со смешной кошачьей мордой и здоровенный том большого Мюллеровского словаря[2]. Наверное, самый дорогой подарок, который я смог сделать Косте... Даже не в смысле денег. Удивляюсь, что добыть его не стоило мне седых висков, да и то, ни черта не вышло бы, не сработай старые дедовские связи... Может, словарь пожалеет?

В ванной собрать всякую мелочевку – дело нескольких минут.  
Я оставил ее напоследок, чтобы не класть вниз. Хотя на какого хрена Коту эта зубная щетка? И уж точно он не огорчится, если она ненароком сломается, оказавшись под книгами...  
Все в коробке, складываю «крылья» крышки и перетягиваю толстой бечевкой. Как и собирался. Иду в большую комнату, сажусь на диван и смотрю на телефонный аппарат, стоящий на полу у изголовья. Надо позвонить Илье.  
И тут понимаю, что за все это время ни разу не вспомнил о тебе. Хотя бродя по гостиной не мог не видеть, что ты сидишь в кресле, по привычке подобрав ноги, молчаливый и почти неподвижный.

***

Когда я перешагиваю через тебя, лежащего в коридоре, и с грохотом захлопываю за собой дверь комнаты, в моей голове ничего нет, кроме порванного в клочья кроваво-серого тумана. И тихого звона. Резонанс в пустоте. Наверное, от моего крика.  
Хотя, если уж точно, это не пустота. Я ощущаю себя оболочкой. Но не плотной, а проницаемой, как воздух вокруг. Голограмма, которая, вроде бы, и есть, ее видно, и она трехмерна. Но через изображение запросто можно просунуть руку, оно не почувствует. Оно – видимость. Вот и я себя ощущаю – видимостью.  
Резь не отпускает долго. Хотя может, она просто единственное оставшееся доступным ощущение, а концентрации меня учить нет надобности, куда уж дальше...  
Я сажусь на край дивана, потом ложусь, прямо поверх пледа, свернувшись в позу эмбриона. Шум машин накатывает и отступает, как морская волна, но это давно уже белый шум. Поэтому мне отлично слышно, как ты поднимаешься, переставляешь на место свороченный кверху ножками табурет и идешь в ванную. Слышно, как ты выходишь, наверное, на кухню, с которой спустя какое-то время начинает тянуть запахом жареной картошки. Я люблю, когда она покрыта жесткой, прожаренной корочкой, и аромат этой промасленной корочки люблю, но сейчас не представляю, что вообще когда-нибудь захочу что-то съесть...  
Хотя, наверное, захочу... и скоро... я – довольно тупой и примитивный организм, и инстинкт выживания в меня вшит глубоко и намертво...  
Правда, сейчас, лежа на диване и слушая запахи и звуки, я почему-то думаю про полтергейста, невидимого, но деятельного. И коротко хихикаю себе под нос, как умалишенный, потому что мой мозг на некоторое время всерьез занимает мысль: это я теперь живу в квартире с полтергейстом, жарящим картошку на чугунной сковородке, или полтергейст – это теперь я сам?  
Беспокойный, бля, дух...  
Оказывается, неподвижно лежать и ничего не ждать вообще, не так уж сложно.  
Это не сон, точно. Но и не бодрствование. Граница миров.  
Один мир остался за входной дверью.  
Во втором – эта квартира и мы с тобой.  
Не думаю, что ты уйдешь. И не думаю, что я тебя прогоню.  
Какой в этом смысл? А риск большой...  
Но одно знаю точно: я не открою дверь, чтобы ты спал здесь.  
Впрочем, и волноваться особо не о чем, в комнате-кабинете есть удобная кушетка, как раз... для гостей...  
А мне есть дело до того, где и как ты устроишься?  
Какие мысли могут быть у голографии? Тягучие, неспешные, трехмерные и неосязаемые. Они такие и есть. И последнюю я думаю так долго, что за окнами начинает светлеть.

***

\- Ну, может, объяснишь, какого хуя происходит?  
Договорится с Ильей оказывается проще простого, он без лишних вопросов говорит, где и когда готов пересечься.  
И вот мы сидим на лавке в одной из аллей Бульварного кольца, между нами картонная коробка, сигаретный дым и много Илюхиной злости.  
Я пережидаю пару вдохов-выдохов и спрашиваю в ответ:  
\- Ему очень плохо?  
\- Ему пиздец как плохо, Макс. Так объяснения будут? Или только вещи передашь?  
Я смотрю на него и понимаю, он – хороший парень, и зол сейчас даже не столько на меня, сколько на общий зашкаливающий идиотизм ситуации.  
Но не будет ему объяснений. Никому из ребят их не будет.  
Да и видеться с ними я вряд ли теперь смогу.  
\- Не будет.  
\- Значит, все так, как Кот сказал?  
\- Я не знаю, что он сказал.  
\- Что твой бывший свистнул, и ты пополз к нему на карачках.  
Смотрю Илье в глаза и спокойно переспрашиваю:  
\- Вот прямо такими словами сказал?  
Он отводит взгляд:  
\- Нет. Но смысл такой. Макс...  
\- Илюх, мы с тобой тогда ведь не просто языки чесали в кафешке на Тверской, помнишь?  
Он качает головой:  
\- Помню, да. Макс, в чем дело? На чем он тебя поймал?  
Наверное, искушение рассказать было бы очень велико, будь я в себе. Но я – все та же долбанная голография, объемная на вид и не существующая внутри.  
\- Слушай... без обид... Знают трое, знает свинья.  
Бросаю окурок себе под ноги, растираю в труху и двигаю коробку к нему поближе.  
\- Отдай ему, хорошо?  
\- Ничего больше не скажешь?  
Поднимаюсь и на автомате протягиваю ему руку. И только когда я уже почти дохожу до ближайшего метро, понимаю, что Илюха мог бы и не протянуть свою в ответ...

***

А еще спустя несколько дней я приезжаю на Сторублевку. Почему-то поговорить с Геркой мне кажется правильным и неопасным. Спроси меня, в ком я уверен больше, чем в себе самом, назвал бы его. Непонятно, почему я не сделал этого раньше...  
Но в теплых летних сумерках главной местной достопримечательности – не считая, конечно, фасада Большого и знаменитую квадригу, - не видно.  
Я приземляюсь на скамейку, где он обычно сидит. Ничего, подожду.  
\- О, Макс, привет, сто лет! Где пропадал?  
Это не Гера, это мой здешний шапочный знакомый Сема.  
Киваю в ответ:  
\- Да так... А Герка где?  
Сема с улыбкой пожимает плечами:  
\- А он, как ты, кажется... Нашел себе любовь невъебенную и свалил. Недели три уже не видел его.  
Да, не судьба мне, похоже. Пару недель он мог и проболеть, но три? Не, Герыч столько без траха не проживет, сам говорил. Надо было позвонить, прежде чем переться сюда, но он был здесь всегда...  
\- Ладно, спасибо, Сем, пока!

***

Десять дней. Декада. Одна треть месяца.  
Столько ты уже живешь у меня.  
Ты сам нашел второй комплект ключей, да собственно, я и не прятал, он всегда висел на небольшом крючке у зеркала в прихожей.  
Мы не разговариваем. Вернее, я с тобой не разговариваю. Потому что ты со мной внимателен, заботлив и терпелив, как с заболевшим ребенком, и ты-то говоришь. Много говоришь.  
Спрашиваешь, как мои дела, рассказываешь о том, что заезжал к родителям, созвонился со знакомыми, что тебе скучно ничего не делать, и хорошо бы найти работу...  
Покупаешь, приносишь и готовишь продукты. Моешь за собой посуду, иногда поливаешь цветы. Привозишь сумку со своими вещами и заглядываешь в большую комнату, спросить, можно ли положить их на полку в шкафу. Как-то так само собой вышло, что ты устроился в дедовом кабинете, откуда я перетащил в гостиную все свои бумаги и часть словарей. Если мне нужно что-то еще, я захожу, беру и молча ухожу.  
Я не отвечаю. Но тебя это, кажется, не волнует. Как будто у меня пропал голос от ангины, и надо просто подождать, пока он восстановится.

Не знаю, каким бесом здесь оказалась эта коробка из-под конфет «Ассорти». Я был уверен, что оставил ее где-то у родителей. Во всяком случае, не помнил, чтобы привозил сюда.  
Но вот она, лежит на столе, большая, плоская, красно-бордовая, с чашкой чая и розой в окружении шоколадных пирамидок, квадратиков и прямоугольников. Помню, что вот эти прямоугольники, чуть сжатые в середине, как бантики, всегда были с белой помадной начинкой. Я такую любил больше всего.  
Но конфет там давно нет. Там лежат старые театральные билеты и программки со спектаклей. И я, как последний сентиментальный дурак, храню их уже довольно много лет и редко достаю, чтобы перебрать чуть пожелтевшие листки.  
Каждый раз, когда я снимаю легкую крышку, чуть надорванную в одном углу, мне гарантирован приступ жуткой ностальгии.  
«Тиль», «Звезда и Смерть Хоакина Мурьетты», «Служанки», «Сирано де Бержерак», «Иисус Христос – суперзвезда»... Я вынимаю из сухо шелестящего вороха программку со смятыми краями... «Юнона и Авось»...  
Поднимаюсь, прихватываю с края стола плеер и выбираю кассету-саморезку, на одной стороне которой у меня записан саунд с виниловой пластинки. Выхожу на балкон, в одних домашних джинсах в летнюю душноватую и очень теплую ночь, сажусь в шезлонг, вытягиваю вперед босые ноги, нажимаю кнопку «Play» и закрываю глаза.  
Голоса, которые я вижу под закрытыми веками лицами актеров... Я помню каждый спектакль из этой коробки. Но «Юнону», наверное, лучше всего.  
Православная молитва.  
Душой я бешено устал...  
В море соли и так до черта...  
Белый шиповник...  
Я тебя никогда не забуду...

Жители двадцатого столетья,  
Ваш к концу идет XX век...  
Неужели вечно не ответит  
На вопрос согласья человек?[3]

Я даже не вздрагиваю, когда моих остывших, даже продрогших несмотря на летнюю теплынь ступней касаются твои пальцы. Просто открываю глаза и смотрю на тебя, сидящего по-турецки передо мной на балконном полу.

Алиллуйя возлюбленной паре!  
Мы забыли, бранясь и пируя,  
Для чего мы на землю попали...  
Алиллуйя любви, алиллуйя любви, алиллуйя!

А ты просто ставишь мою ногу себе на колено и обнимаешь ее ладонями, согревая.  
Я вывернул громкость на полную... Может, ты слышишь музыку вместе со мной?  
Наверное, потому что чуть покачиваешься из стороны в сторону, как кобра, почти незаметно, но в такт.  
Я чувствую, как твои пальцы проскальзывают выше по лодыжке, обнимая ее.  
Проще всего будет сдаться и закрыть глаза, дав тебе знак: делай, что хочешь.  
Но я продолжаю смотреть, как ты поднимаешь колено, на которое пристроил мою ногу, повыше... медленно ведешь вверх ту руку, что охватывала мою щиколотку, собирая джинсы грубыми складками, наклоняешься вперед и прижимаешься горячими губами прямо к проступившим жилкам на своде стопы...  
И обжигаешь меня выдохом. До настоящей боли.  
И никто, даже ты, не знает, чего мне стоит дернуться из твоих рук, пройти по остывшему кафелю какой-то несчастный метр и перешагнуть через порожек балконной двери.  
Сбежать, оставив тебя одного.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Яков Исидорович Перельман (1882 – 1942) — российский и советский популяризатор физики, математики и астрономии, один из основоположников жанра научно-популярной литературы и основоположник занимательной науки, о которой написал множество увлекательнейших книг, автор понятия «научно-фантастическое».  
> [2] Владимир Карлович Мюллер (1880 – 1941) — российский и советский лексикограф, шекспировед, переводчик. Получил известность как автор и составитель одного из наиболее популярных в СССР и современной России англо-русских словарей, выдержавшего в общей сложности более шестидесяти изданий.  
> [3] Начальные строчки арий из рок-оперы «Юнона и Авось».  
> Эпилог «Алиллуйя» можно послушать здесь (театральная версия 1983 года):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ix_h-d2ZfU0  
> Или здесь (саунд с виниловой пластинки того же времени, слушать с 1:00:00):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XInt7CFsqtw&list=RDXInt7CFsqtw&index=1


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для настроения, слушаем первый трек (музыка из сериала «Твин Пикс»):  
> http://poiskm.org/show/твин-пикс

Конечно, всех спортсменов приучают к режиму, и это неплохо. Привычки – вообще полезное изобретение человечества. Организму легче функционировать в знакомом режиме, вечер – сон, утро – подъем, пробежка – завтрак, обед – отдых...  
Правда, тупое безоглядное следование привычкам постепенно начинает отключать мозги. А зачем они, если адаптации не требуется? Ешь, пьешь, спишь, а мысли – ненужный расход энергии.  
Я просыпаюсь в шесть утра, когда в квартире совсем еще тихо. Ты встаешь позже, всегда любил спать.  
Сначала душ, теплый, пока тело просыпается. Потом пальцы на кран с горячей водой и плавный поворот, медленное уменьшение тепла до прохладного, а потом и холодного потока, льющегося на плечи. Резко вывернуть напор до ледяного ливня, и через две-три минуты вырубить все и вылезти из-за занавески с кожей, покрытой мурашками, и свежестью арктического ветра в голове.  
Белье, шорты, футболка, кроссовки, поворот ключа, и я не торопясь, но довольно быстро спускаюсь, перебирая ногами ступеньки. Если не пытаться понять «как ходит сороконожка», то движение легко переходит на автомат, и уже не боишься споткнуться.  
За дверью подъезда много света, еще неяркого, и воздуха, еще чистого, не забитого автомобильными выхлопами и постоянным дневным шумом. Я иду до угла дома, постепенно ускоряя шаг, взбегаю по лестнице из «котловины» двора на улицу, поворачиваюсь в сторону аллеи и бегу.  
Зачем я следую этому уже почти ритуалу? Потому что движение – жизнь?  
Или потому, что именно в этот утренний час я чувствую себя одиноким и свободным?

***

Понятия не имею, да, наверное, и не хочу иметь, чем вы с Марком занимались в Чехии. Вряд ли чем-то законным, судя по тому, что денег ты привез с собой немало.  
Копить ты не то, чтобы не умел, но никогда не любил. А вот тратить – наоборот.  
Есть люди, которым всю жизнь приходится горбатиться, чтобы заработать на еду и хоть какие-то шмотки, они обречены всегда сводить концы с концами, считать копейки и экономить.  
И есть такие, которым деньги легко даются в руки – и так же легко утекают. Они не думают, где взять, просто идут и где-то берут. Нет, не обязательно воруют, убивают или грабят. Просто в самый пиковый момент судьба подкидывает им вариант, случай, шанс, называй, как хочешь. А они его видят и пользуются. Тоже талант, если разобраться.  
Ты им обладаешь. Я – нет.

***

Оставшись в этой квартире, ты начинаешь потихоньку обустраивать гнездо.  
Смешно, но в съемной однушке в Вешняках, «хозяйкой» всегда был я.  
И пусть готовили, стирали и убирались мы вместе, что приготовить, как поставить мебель и какой подарок выбрать кому-то на день рождения – это было за мной.  
А сейчас я просто смотрю, как решаешь ты.  
Мое добровольное бездействие, сквозь которое ты все пытаешься пробиться, очень похоже на поведение домашнего кота. Он сидит на диване и совершенно равнодушно наблюдает, как хозяин стелит новый коврик или вешает книжную полку.  
Да, он будет ходить по коврику и прыгать на полку, но спрашивать его, на какой стене полка смотрится лучше, полный и беспросветный бесполезняк.  
Это все хозяева знают. И все поголовно спрашивают: «Как думаешь, Пушок, сюда или справа от двери?».  
Ты не спрашиваешь, а просто делаешь. Хотя и смотришь, ожидая реакции.  
Но ты вообще все время ждешь, когда я очнусь, и совершенно этого не скрываешь.  
Хотя и не торопишь.  
Но и не отступаешь.

***

Телефонный звонок. И в трубке, неожиданно, мамин голос.  
\- Макс, я тут недалеко, зайду, если не возражаешь?  
\- Мам, ты чего? – я даже обалдеваю от этого «не возражаешь». – Какие возражения?  
\- Еда у тебя есть, - вроде, не вопрос, но нотка сомнения.  
\- Есть-есть, ты далеко?  
\- Минут пятнадцать.  
\- Чайник ставить?  
\- И покормить.  
Кладу трубку на аппарат и иду на кухню, по дороге ворочая сразу две мысли: хорошо, что тебя нет, и почему я решил, что еда в холодильнике есть?  
Открываю дверцу небольшого, старенького, но надежного как танк, «Саратова».  
Смотри-ка, а и правда, есть. Овощной суп я варил сам. А вот куска сыра и лотка с жаренными котлетами не помню. Твой вклад.  
Ставлю чайник и кастрюлю с водой на огонь, где-то валялась пачка тонюсенькой вермишели, ее лучше, конечно бы, в куриный бульон, но можно и под котлеты, а варится она мгновенно.  
Через десять минут все уже кипит, а еще через пару минут трещит дверной звонок.  
Открываю замок и улыбаюсь:  
\- Привет, ма, проходи.  
То ли я давно ее не видел, то ли чисто по-свински внимания не обращал, но вдруг замечаю, что у нее стало очень много седины. И от этого ей словно прибавилось лет, хотя лицо постаревшим не назвать.  
Она привычно садится на стул, скидывая босоножки, я так же привычно лезу за тапочками и ставлю прямо перед ней. И чувствую, как она треплет меня по волосам:  
\- Оброс как дикобраз, стричься не пробовал?  
\- Ма-а-а-а...  
\- Ладно, - кивает, - дело твое. Пошли, покормишь. Пахнет недурно.

Пока мама моет руки, набираю на стол и неожиданно понимаю, что тоже хочу есть. Поэтому наливаю себе вторую тарелку и устраиваюсь напротив нее.  
Суп съедаем молча. Пока я отбрасываю вермишель в дуршлаг – быстро-быстро, и сразу вывалить в тарелки, и сразу маслом, иначе она слипается мгновенно, проверено! – мама пробует котлету.  
\- Ник жарил?  
Я на автомате бросаю дуршлаг на кастрюлю и сажусь на стул, несколько раз быстро смаргивая, как будто пытаюсь смахнуть тополиную пушинку с ресниц.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты по-другому делаешь, - отвечает она, не замечая, облачка пыли, оседающего вокруг меня после удара мешком по голове. – Вкус не такой получается, вот я и подумала...  
Она поднимает взгляд и замолкает, удивленно на меня глядя.  
\- Что такое, Макс?  
Я с минуту молчу, пытаясь сформулировать вопрос, чтобы без мата и внятно.  
\- Мам... Откуда ты про Ника... Я не докладывался, кажется...  
Она глубоко вздыхает, опуская вилку на край хлебной доски.  
\- Ну понятно...  
\- А мне вот нет.  
Мама молча встает, идет в коридор и приносит свою неизменную явскую «Яву», садится обратно и закуривает. Я ставлю на стол пепельницу, тоже прикуриваю и жду.  
\- Он тебе не сказал?  
Мне очень хочется ебнуть кулаком по столу. Но это ничего не изменит. И мать напугает. Поэтому просто затягиваюсь – господибожемой, сколько действий способна заменить человеку одна-единственная сигарета! – и выдыхаю в сторону окна:  
\- Мам. Объясни. Что он сделал и чего мне не сказал?  
Она пожимает плечами:  
\- Ник позвонил недели две назад, сказал, что вернулся, он же за границей жил, да?  
\- Да.  
\- Ну вот... Сказал, что вернулся. Попросил разрешения приехать и поговорить.  
Она стряхивает пепел, я тоже, но смотрю на нее, ожидая продолжения.  
\- Привез цветы и торт...  
\- «Киевский», - почему-то говорю я.  
\- Ну да, так он говорил?  
\- Нет.  
Она пару минут молчит.  
\- Отец на работе был. Ну мы и сидели с ним, чай пили... Честно говоря, я сначала вообще не поняла, что у него за разговор. Но не допытывалась, это он с визитом...  
\- Я понял, а потом?  
\- А потом он сказал, что чувствует себя виноватым, что уехал после того, как вы рассорились. Но были обстоятельства, и тут я его понимаю, если есть возможность поехать в загранку, это не откладывают на потом... Но он сказал, что вернулся, когда смог, и хочет, чтобы вы были вместе.  
Тыкаю бычок в пепельницу и с силой тру глаза.  
\- Макс, красные будут...  
\- Да какая нахер разница...  
Мама делает круглые глаза и поджимает губы:  
\- Уже материмся и не стесняемся?  
\- Извини...  
Не хотел выражаться, но вырвалось, у меня бывает, когда я охеревший, у меня речевой контроллер ослабевает.  
Не ожидал такой прыти. А зря.  
Конечно, то, что ты здесь живешь, выплыло бы, и довольно быстро. Скрывать этого никто и не собирался. И я ни на чью помощь не рассчитывал, но мать, если бы я дал ей понять, что не так уж все у нас гладко, могла бы включить отличную, просто элитную тещу и здорово отравить тебе житье.  
Была у нас когда-то кошка, которая, нашкодив, не пряталась, а бежала к матери на руки и принималась мурчать. А мама начинала ее гладить. И потом, обнаружив очередную кошачью пакость, говорила:  
\- Поганка, а? Ведь за индульгенцией приходила...  
Но уже не наказывала. Когда я спросил, почему, она ответила:  
\- Малыш, она уже не поймет, за что. Ведь она пришла ко мне? Пришла. Я ее наказала? Нет, наоборот, я ее погладила, значит, не сердилась. А теперь уже бесполезно, она не поймет, за что наказание.  
Ну, ты-то не кошка, ты бы понял. Но привычки, привычки... привычки, бля, будь они неладны... С маминой стороны тебе опасаться нечего. Ты свою индульгенцию получил, а она даже и не заметила, как ее выдала.  
\- Макс?  
Когда мама произносит мое имя с такой интонацией, это значит, что был вопрос, а я его прослушал. Это со мной тоже бывает.  
\- А?  
\- Что за манера – все мимо ушей...  
\- Не все, ну, ма?  
\- Я спросила тебя, глухая ты тетеря, что не так?  
\- Почему ты мне не рассказала, что он приезжал?  
Мама пожимает плечами:  
\- Потому что Ник просил тебе не говорить. Сказал, что ты на него до сих пор сердишься... Макс, я, конечно, не знаю точно, что тогда у вас...  
\- Не надо, мам.  
\- Да я и не спрашиваю! Но столько лет прошло... Не знала, что ты такой злопамятный...  
Она и вправду огорчена тем, что я такой... злопамятный... У меня дергается нижняя губа, которую я вовремя прикусываю, иначе бы заржал, точно.  
\- Ладно, оставим, как говорится, в покое твое темное прошлое, - продолжает мама, - но сейчас все в порядке?  
Не хочу ей врать. Но и правды говорить не хочу. Да и вообще, какого хрена еще ей жизнь портить? Поэтому поднимаюсь, достаю чашки и сахар и тоже пожимаю плечами:  
\- Поживем, увидим.

***

Ты приносишь в дом разные вещи.  
Мне нет дела до того, сколько и каких тряпок ты притащишь для себя. Но ты покупаешь их и мне. Черт его знает, где, почем, почему ты уверен, что эти джинсы, футболки и рубашки моего размера, и что я буду их носить.  
Ты просто приносишь их и кладешь в шкаф в гостиной. Как будто они были здесь всегда.  
А я потом перекладываю их на самую нижнюю полку.  
Не меряя и даже не разворачивая, просто перекладываю.  
Последней там появилась рубашка из настоящего шелка, светло-карамельная с нежными золотистыми искрами. Если бы я спросил, ты сказал бы, наверное, что под цвет моих глаз. Но я не спрашивал.  
Вы пробовали наощупь когда-нибудь настоящий качественный шелк? Это просто тактильный оргазм...

Ты приносишь парфюм.  
На полке в псевдо-баре, в стенке, я храню несколько флаконов с медицинским спиртом, набор гусь-хрусталевских серо-черных рюмок и три бабушкиных стеклянных, с причудливой «резьбой» по краю бокалов для шампанского, кажется, еще дореволюционных.  
И в год, когда весь мир вокруг пахнет «Ле пар кензо»[1], ты ставишь туда кожано-фиалковый, отдающий пряностью мускатного ореха «Фаренгейт»[2] и продирающе-свежую можжевеловую «Королевскую воду» Крида[3].  
Я открываю эту полку, когда тебя нет, снимаю с флаконов крышечки и до одурения втягиваю в себя эти запахи. Они прекрасны. Если бы я умел, писал бы о них стихи. Но я не умею. И флаконы своими не считаю.

Ты приносишь и кладешь на диван в гостиной мою мечту из нашего прежнего прошлого.  
Как-то раз осенью, когда заморозки жахнули задолго до включения отопления, и в нашей однушке стоял настоящий колотун, я сказал, что хочу одеяло из верблюжьей шерсти.  
Большое, нет, огромное, чтобы можно было завернуться вдвоем и еще осталось место. Тонкое, невесомое, очумительно теплое и обязательно персикового цвета.  
Ты долго смеялся и спросил, почему не подойдет красное, синее, черное или белое? И вообще, сказал ты, верблюжью шерсть редко красят, чаще всего она песочно-бежевая.  
А я ответил, что никакой другой цвет меня не устроит. Я хотел такое же одеяло, как было у моей бабушки, она привезла его сто лет тому назад из Казахстана, и маленьким я часто спал под ним, когда оставался у нее ночевать.  
Где ты достал именно персиковое, не имею понятия...

Этим вечером я прихожу позже тебя. И сразу вижу в коридоре две новенькие коробки, испещренные надписями на английском, сложенные, перехваченные веревкой и поставленные у вешалки.  
Поверить в то, что на них написано, мне удается, только когда я дохожу до гостиной и вижу _это_ своими собственными глазами.  
Ты сидишь у дивана, на постеленной на пол небольшой лохматой синтетической шкуре-коврике, и спрашиваешь сразу, как только видишь меня:  
\- Привет! Пусть здесь стоит, ладно?  
\- Почему не у тебя? – спрашиваю я и понимаю, что заговорил с тобой в первый раз после разговора с Костей.  
Поднимаешь на меня глаза и отвечаешь так, как будто не ждал этого долгие дни:  
\- Хочу с тобой посмотреть, а ты ведь не пойдешь ко мне?  
Я только качаю головой, глядя не на тебя, а на стопку видеокассет, аккуратно сложенных у небольшого новенького телевизора «Sony» и уже подключенного к нему видеомагнитофона.  
Шесть штук, все серии «Твин Пикс»[4], все без малого двадцать четыре часа. Сутки полного погружения.  
Сплю я головой к балкону, а новый телик ты поставил на место старого, ближе к двери. Поэтому беру подушку, перекидываю на другой конец сложенного дивана и вытягиваюсь, запихнув ее под грудь. Молча.  
Ты оглядываешься через плечо, в такой дислокации я прямо за твоей спиной, коротко улыбаешься, ползком добираешься до первой кассеты, вталкиваешь ее в азартно заурчавший плеер, берешь оба пульта и садишься обратно.  
И когда экран загорается, вздыхаем оба разом.  
Welcome to Twin Peaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] L'Eau par Kenzo Kenzo – знаменитый акватический аромат, выпущенный в 1996 году. В течение достаточно долгого времени занимал одно из первых мест по популярности и продажам и в России, и в Европе.  
> [2] Fahrenheit Christian Dior – еще один легендарный аромат, на сей раз, диоровский. Современная версия (поверьте автору, как парфюмерному маньяку) порядком выхолощена и больше отдает свежими огурцами, нежели кожей и фиалкой. Но старая была необычайно красива.  
> [3] Royal Water Creed – один из прекрасных цитрусовых фужеров французского нишевого парфюмерного бренда. Выпущен в 1997 году.  
> [4] Twin Peaks – культовый сериал, снятый Дэвидом Линчем в 1990-1993 гг.


	49. Chapter 49

Про то, что у каждого человека есть сильные и слабые стороны, даже говорить смешно. Это аксиома. Абсолютно слабые или абсолютно сильные – это миф.  
Даже маленький ребенок, неосознанно, конечно, но умеет использовать дарованное природой обаяние, или рассудительность, или хитрость, или красоту, в конце концов, а ведь это правда, что к красивым людям подсознательно испытываешь симпатию...  
Но гораздо интереснее, что одна и та же черта может становиться то силой, то слабостью, в зависимости от того, в какую ситуацию тебя занесло.  
Моей монетой с двумя решками было умение погружаться.

Я мог открыть книгу – и стать любым ее героем, и прожить чужую жизнь за сутки, от начала и до конца, до самой последней страницы, и умереть или выжить вместе с ним.  
Я мог предложить на улице старушке донести сумку, коснуться пальцами сухой пергаментной кожи на ее руке, и вдруг содрогнуться от бесконечной тоски и одиночества, пролившихся из выцветших, плохо видящих глаз прямо мне внутрь. Пролившихся и на мгновение ставших _моими_.  
Я мог сесть на скамейку в парке, подставив солнцу лицо, и вдруг увидеть мир – огромный, разделенный на светлое небо и темную землю, - глазами вон того серого поползня, юркнувшего между ветками, легко махнувшего крыльями, поймавшего восходящий поток и не знающего в этот миг ничего, кроме полета.  
Здесь и сейчас.  
Странное умение. С одной стороны, возможность наслаждаться каждой секундой бытия. А с другой, невозможность увидеть всю картинку целиком. Полное погружение в момент – это полное отключение от остального внешнего мира.  
Хорошо, что в этом состоянии высокопроцентной эмпатии я пребывал все-таки не постоянно. Иначе быть бы мне аутистом.  
Я много раз бывал безоглядно счастлив. Но зато и слепцом бывал много раз...

***

Почему-то та ночь запомнилась мне длинной, почти бесконечной.  
Свет от торшера слабый и отступает перед мерцанием экрана. Заставка серий повторяется раз за разом, и на третий ты решаешь ее промотать, но меня эта музыка завораживает, как и мерное движение странного механизма, затачивающего зубцы медленно двигающегося колеса.  
Я чуть трогаю твое плечо и прошу:  
\- Оставь.  
Не обернувшись, ты киваешь и нажимает Play, останавливая перемотку.  
Хочешь успокоить пугливого зверя? Все просто. Замри, пусть отвлечется на что-то другое.  
Ты замер. Я отвлекся.  
Не помню, как давно ты сидел так близко и так долго рядом, но чувства опасности нет. Наоборот... Границу моего личного пространства, к которой я пытался тебя не подпускать, ты пересек в один шаг – и сразу оказался не просто за ней, но совсем близко.  
А мне не хочется тебя прогонять.  
Длинная стрелка часов проходит круг за кругом, из-за открытой двери балкона все сильнее тянет сквозняком, и мы сами не замечаем, как разминая затекающие конечности и устраиваясь удобнее, с каждым разом оказываемся все ближе друг к другу.  
Так теплее.  
Спокойнее.  
Правильнее...  
А может, не замечаю только я. Не знаю.  
В половине пятого утра за окном начинает шелестеть дождь. Несильный, ровный, и сквозняк враз свежеет, и я думаю, что теперь-то жара отступит, и что это хорошо...  
И еще понимаю, что глаза болят уже просто нещадно, мы смотрим фильм уже седьмой час подряд, давно выпили чай, который ты принес после второй серии, и полное ощущение, что досиделись до пролежней, я – на боках, а ты на заднице...  
Тянусь, аккуратно вынимаю пульт из твоей руки и, найдя две вертикальные черточки с треугольником справа, жму на паузу. Присматриваюсь к ярко-желтым циферкам на дисплее, запоминая время, и жму уже на стоп.  
\- Хватит на сегодня...  
Ты поворачиваешься, устраивая локти на краю дивана, а подбородок на скрещенные руки:  
\- Устал?  
\- Глаза болят. У тебя, кстати, тоже.  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Щуришься сильно.  
Ты тихо смеешься.  
\- Мой наблюдательный мальчик...  
Пожимаю плечами:  
\- Ты всегда щурился, когда уставал. Давай до завтра остальное?  
\- Давай, - соглашаешься легко.  
Ну а почему нет, вряд ли ты собирался и впрямь бодрствовать целые сутки, без продыху пялясь в экран.  
Прикрываю веки, смаргивая острую резь, и вдруг понимаю, что лень даже стелить постель. Ну и к черту, буду спать прямо так, на половинке сложенного дивана, благо она широкая, как деревенская лавка, вот только плед наброшу сверху...  
Ты так и сидишь, перегнувшись буквой «зю», глядя, как я стаскиваю со спинки дивана большой плед, тяжеленный, как бетонная плита. Много-много лет назад бабушка навязала шерстяных разноцветных квадратиков, а потом сшила их в одно полотно, пестрое и неподъемное.  
Я сбрасываю большую часть пледа в ноги и тяну на плечи разноцветный угол-край.  
\- Прямо так спать будешь?  
Киваю уже с закрытыми глазами и шепчу, поворачиваясь спиной к комнате и носом к спинке дивана:  
\- Иди к себе.  
\- Да, мальчик мой, конечно.  
Хочу немножко послушать дождь, но сон затягивает так быстро, что я даже не слышу, как ты уходишь.

А вынырнув через три часа от короткой судороги в сведенной ноге, – часами валяться горизонтально и почти без движения, однако, вредно! – обнаруживаю, что ты и не ушел.  
За окном по-прежнему ровно шумит дождь, и по комнате тянет откровенной сырой прохладой. Ты спишь, уложив голову на руки, все так же свернувшись, и пальцы у тебя просто ледяные.  
Тихонько тормошу за плечо:  
\- Ник... Иди ляг в кровать...  
Ты открываешь глаза, сонные и такие же сизовато-серые, как небо сейчас за стеклом, пытаешься распрямиться и коротко, беззвучно охаешь, распрямляя больную спину.  
\- Я замерз...  
\- Конечно, замерз, идиот, спать на сквозняке! Иди и ляг нормально, под одеяло...  
Тянешь ладонь под край пледа и передергиваешься, наверное, от контраста холода и тепла. Мотаешь головой и пытаешься подобрать и распрямить ноги:  
\- Сам не согреюсь... Надо в душ...  
А я вдруг представляю, как ты ползешь сейчас в ванную, включаешь воду, залезаешь под душ, пытаясь согреться, прикрываешь глаза, потому что так и не проснулся толком – и падаешь, поскользнувшись, и летишь виском прямо на бортик ванны...  
\- Ник.  
\- М?  
\- Навернешься в душе.  
\- Не согреюсь, не засну...  
Я придвигаюсь вплотную к диванной спинке, отодвигаю край пледа и говорю негромко:  
\- Ложись.  
Ты, успевший подняться на колени, замираешь.  
\- Что?  
\- Ложись. Хоть точно буду знать, что ты не наебнулся башкой о чугун и не замерз нахуй.  
Беззвучно заползаешь под плед и прижимаешься, пряча лицо у меня на груди, господи, и нос как ледышка! – и пытаясь пристроить между нами холоднющие руки.  
\- Ладони под футболку засунь...  
\- Что?  
\- Ладони, говорю, сунь мне под футболку, я-то еще не труп...  
Прижимаешь ладони, одну мне к груди, а вторую – к спине, и меня дергает, как от разряда дефибриллятора. Тихо выдыхаешь в шею:  
\- Ты теплый... Макс... спасибо...  
Вздрагиваешь коротко, пытаешься притиснуться, хотя ближе уже некуда, а потом затихаешь. Наверное, вспомнил, как засыпал вот так же, согреваясь у меня в руках, когда однажды осенью у нас на даче от ветра снова где-то что-то коротнуло, и не было света. Без электричества масляный обогреватель, молотивший без продыха, стоял мертвый, ты отчаянно мерз, а я все уговаривал тебя расслабиться, потому что зажатые мышцы долго остаются холодными, плохо пропуская кровь... пока ты, наконец, не поверил, и не вытянулся рядом, только тогда я заставил тебя раздеться и грел кожей к коже...  
Было?  
Не было?

Просыпаюсь, как всегда, раньше. Осторожно снимаю с себя твои руки, сейчас теплые и тяжелые, выбираюсь из-под пледа и долго смотрю, прежде чем отправиться в душ и на пробежку.  
А когда возвращаюсь, ты уже сидишь на кухне и пьешь горький черный кофе, ничего другого на завтрак не признаешь. И ничего не говоришь, когда я быстро и молча выпиваю чай и ухожу к себе.

***

Мы не говорим об этой ночи. Ни на следующий день, ни на второй, ни на третий.  
Мы вообще опять почти не говорим.  
Мы досматриваем «Твин Пикс», обмениваясь лишь короткими фразами по ходу, а досмотрев, соглашаемся, что Линч, конечно, двинутый с концами, но второй раз смотреть все равно надо.  
Мы опять рядом, не вместе, как те несколько часов под тяжелым пледом и в шуме дождя, но теперь это рядом становится ближе, гораздо ближе...

***

В этот раз мама, нагрянувшая с очередным визитом, застает нас обоих. Но никаких долгих и милых семейных посиделок не случается, времени у нее ровно столько, чтобы выпить чуть ли не бегом чаю и сообщить мне: в ближайшие выходные надо ехать на дачу, помочь отцу поправить душ.  
Я подаю матери чашку и сажусь напротив. Интересно будет посмотреть на вас рядом... Но ты не садишься, а остаешься стоять у меня за спиной, у открытого окна, куда пускаешь сигаретный дым.  
Мама вздыхает:  
\- Максим, я знаю, ты к дачным радостям равнодушен...  
Это правда. Не люблю комарья, пахотно-полевых работ и вынужденного круга общения с соседями по участкам.  
\- Но папе надо помочь. Ему одному сложно будет...  
\- А почему он сам не скажет?  
Мама снова вздыхает:  
\- Ты же знаешь...

Знаю, да. Я знаю, мама. Просто мне интересно, когда-нибудь это будет сказано вслух?  
Я – папино разочарование. Ничего не добившийся в спорте, выбравший совершенно не мужицкую профессию, не любящий деревенскую житуху и хождение за грибами, до чего отец страстный охотник, да еще до кучи и оказавшийся пидарасом, а значит, прощайте мечты о внуках, кому понравится _такой сын_?  
И обращаться ко мне с просьбами он не любит. Отдать распоряжение – да. Попросить? Не-е-ет. Пусть мама просит, я ж ее любимчик... Иногда мне кажется, что отец не может простить и ее тоже за то, что я – такой. Ну ведь не в него же, правда?  
Но об этом все деликатно молчат. По крайней мере, в моем присутствии. Потому что добрая моя сестрица Ленка рассказывала, что ее мать, моя тетка, с отцом ругалась не раз и не по-хорошему, а зло... наверное, мою мать жалела...  
Но при мне – ни-ни! У нас же интеллигентная семья, ну как же, разве кто-нибудь скажет в глаза пидарасу, что он пидарас, и что это ай как нехорошо? Нет же, разумеется!..  
Я знаю, конечно, знаю, что большинству моей родни, как и Ленке, действительно плевать на мои постельные предпочтения. Но никого это не касается так близко, как родителей.  
Одна из которых меня понимает, а второй – нет.

\- Хорошо, в субботу?  
\- Теть Люд, - вдруг говоришь ты у меня из-за спины, - давайте я тоже поеду? Втроем быстрее управимся.  
Мама улыбается, пожимая плечами:  
\- Да мы-то не против, решайте сами, хорошо, мальчики? Ну все, я побежала...  
В прихожей она быстро обувается, целует меня в щеку, машет рукой тебе, стоящему дальше по коридору, и, уже закрывая дверь лифта, напоминает:  
\- Позвони отцу, спроси расписание электричек, не забудь, а то проторчите на платформе...  
\- Да, мам!  
Лифт уплывает вниз.  
Я захлопываю дверь квартиры и спрашиваю:  
\- Какого хуя?  
Ты улыбаешься, слабо и немного ехидно:  
\- В смысле?  
\- Что за строительные порывы?  
Ты разворачиваешься и идешь на кухню. Ставишь чайник подогреться, - мама пила холодный чай, - присаживаешься на подоконник и снова закуриваешь.  
\- Строительные порывы тут ни при чем, малыш.  
\- Какой я тебе, нахуй, «малыш»?  
\- Как какой? Любимый, конечно!  
Я чувствую, как наливается кислотой слюна во рту, и не понимаю, какого хрена ты меня злишь? А ведь прекрасно понимаешь, что злишь... И вдруг вспоминаю, ты так же «раскачивал» на нервы Кота, значит, зачем-то тебе это таки надо... Зачем?  
И повторяю вслух:  
\- Зачем, Ник?  
Смотришь мне прямо в глаза, уже без улыбки и отвечаешь:  
\- Очень давно хочу с отцом твоим пообщаться. Помнится, у меня еще после школы много чего сказать ему было, да вот как-то не получилось до отъезда... Хочется прояснить кое-что.  
\- Сдурел, что ли? Что ты с ним выяснять собрался?!  
Ты соскальзываешь с подоконника, прихватывая пепельницу, и остановившись прямо рядом со мной, тихо говоришь:  
\- Мне не нравится, как он к тебе относится.  
\- Охуел... Твое какое дело?!  
\- А ты все еще не веришь, что нам всем одной семьей жить, мальчик мой? Не люблю невыясненных вопросов с родственниками...  
Ты уходишь в комнату, и мы остаемся вдвоем с закипающим чайником.  
Пиздец. Приплыли.


	50. Chapter 50

Ясное дело, мы туда едем. На дачу. Вдвоем, потому что родители уехали еще в пятницу вечером. Но стоит представить себе эту полуночную толкотню с чаепитием на крохотной кухоньке, разбором притащенных вещей и продуктов и распределением по лежачим местам, как мне становится тошно. Поэтому я просто спрашиваю у отца расписание самых ранних и не самых дальних электричек и обещаю, что мы приедем действительно к завтраку. И как-то не очень удивляюсь, когда он недоверчиво хмыкает в трубку.

С одной стороны, растолкать тебя очень ранним утром субботнего дня – то еще удовольствие. Мне подъемы даются легко, и в полпятого я уже не только проснулся, ополоснулся под прохладным душем и даже побрился стареньким дедовым станком, - лезвие, кстати, пора поменять, - но и успел вскипятить чайник и нарезать бутербродов с сыром. А еще трижды зайти в комнату, чтобы в последний, третий раз, уже просто сдернуть с тебя махровую простыню:  
\- Ник, или ты встаешь немедленно, или я еду один, а с моей мамА сам потом будешь объясняться...  
Ты суешь голову под подушку, накрывая ее сверху руками и глухо стонешь:  
\- Все-все... Встаю...  
И тянешься всем телом, напрягая и расправляя плечи, шевеля лопатками, изгибаясь в пояснице и медленно подтягивая колени под живот, чтобы подняться в беспардонную позу «кошка лезет под забор».  
Черт... Провокатор... Впрочем, я сам хорош, мог бы уйти, но стою и пялюсь.  
Ты откидываешь, наконец, подушку в сторону и сползаешь с кровати, глядя на меня с чистой незамутненной завистью в глазах:  
\- Макс... ну как вот у тебя получается, а? Свеженький, как ромашка...  
Строишь жалостливые щенячьи глазки, просишь:  
\- А можно кофе?  
Я смотрю на твои ладони, нещадно трущие заспанное лицо, и киваю:  
\- На столе уже. Приходи...

С другой стороны, утренняя полупустая и полусонная еще Москва – это какой-то совсем другой город. Почти первые за день поезда метро, ползущие прямо из депо, на платформе стоят три-четыре человека, и можно сесть даже не по одному в вагон, а по одному через один, так что никому и не видно, где ты и что делаешь. Однажды мы с тобой ехали так, очень ранним утром из каких-то гостей и целовались на перегонах, заводясь от собственной смелости и дурости все сильнее, пока поезд не пересек кольцевую, за которой в любое время суток есть, кому зайти на станции...  
Но сейчас мы просто сидим рядом. Я – уткнувшись в книгу, интересно, в который раз уже перечитываю Стругацких? А ты – вытянув ноги далеко в проход, съехав по сидению ниже и откинув голову на жесткую спинку, то ли просто глаза закрыл, то ли кемаришь. Не приглядываясь понять трудно, а с меня на сегодня, кажется, хватит, я утром нагляделся.  
Несколько остановок до кольцевой линии, сую закладку между страниц и толкаю тебя локтем:  
\- Пошли, нам на переход.  
Перетекаешь в вертикальное положение, подхватывая с коленей свой рюкзак, и цепляешься второй рукой за мой локоть:  
\- Макс... подержусь сейчас за тебя, ладно, а то глаза продрать не могу... вырублюсь в электричке...  
Какого ляда, вот скажите, пожалуйста, ты вписываешься в мое личное пространство так, будто никуда и никогда из него и не пропадал?..

На вокзале, конечно, в любое время народ толчется. Но все-таки желающих отправиться на грядки в шесть утра еще не так уж много. В кассе беру два билета «туда-обратно», выходим к пригородным путям, и я быстро пробегаю глазами по табло. Так... точно... две электрички отходят через восемь и десять минут, но они «дальние», то есть, идут до дальних узловых станций, да еще и у каждого столба тормозить будут. Это значит, что вместо обычных пятидесяти пяти минут или часа ползти придется полтора-два, и народу будет много, дальние не так уж часто пускают.  
Но нас-то вполне устроит и та, что до Каширы, а еще лучше – с конечной на нашей станции. Ждать, правда, минут двадцать, но ее уже к перрону подогнали, двери открыли, и я тащу тебя к десятой платформе.  
Нам нужен последний вагон, но в него прямо перед отходом все забегать будут. Поэтому отсчитываю второй, третий, четвертый... Отлично! Тут вообще никого, и окна открыты, слава богу! – а то еще поди раскурочь заколоченные еще на зиму длинные форточки в наших электричках, развлекуха не для слабонервных, и на теневой стороне можно сесть.  
\- Пошли, Ник... Ник, сюда!  
Ты, похоже, и впрямь засыпаешь буквально на ходу, и не видишь, что я останавливаюсь у распахнутых дверей, с закрытыми глазами, что ли, шагаешь? Разворачиваешься тоже как на автомате, заходишь за мной, покорно добредаешь до середины и оседаешь вправо, на сидение у окна. И засыпаешь, реально, бля, засыпаешь, пока я достаю книжку и закидываю наши рюкзаки на багажную полку!  
Стою над тобой, и мне хочется заржать. Спящая, еб, красавица... А будить как, когда доедем? Поцелуем в уста сахарные?  
Сажусь рядом, подпирая тебя плечом, и открываю заложенную страницу.

Меня еще ребенком родители могли безбоязненно оставить одного дома с парой-тройкой хороших книг и бутербродом, уйти в театр или в гости к друзьям и не волноваться нисколько. Слопав кусок хлеба с докторской, я погружался в тексты с головой, и даже не замечал, как проходило время. Скорее уж досадовал, что вернувшиеся мама с папой, веселые и немного усталые, отбирают книжку и гонят умываться и спать.  
С годами я сей полезной привычки не утратил, а потому минут через пять уже опять сопереживаю незадачливому астроному Диме Малянову[1], не обращая особого внимания на окружающий мир. И возвращаюсь в реальность, только когда поезд нервно дергается, шипя закрывающимися дверями, и мягко отчаливает от платформы.  
Народу всего-ничего, человека три, кроме нас. Двое тихо разговаривают, сев лицом к лицу в «купе» у самых дверей в тамбур, еще один спит, как и ты. А ты спишь, и явно крепко, уютно пристроившись щекой мне на плечо, носом в шею, и взяв в плотный захват руку.  
Опускаю раскрытую книгу на колено корешком вверх и смотрю. Не на тебя, в окно.  
Я очень люблю город и со временем все меньше радости стал получать от поездок к земле. Но зато всегда испытывал особенный, не очень понятный кайф от процесса перемещения между этими двумя точками в пространстве – квартира и дача.  
В коробе вагонов обычной обшарпанной электрички словно существовало странное параллельное пространство, летящее из ниоткуда в никуда, где реальными оставались только чувства, любые, и где я принимал их любые – даже самые чудовищные или крамольные.  
Понятия не имею, почему так происходило, что мне прочищало мозги почти до состояния эйфории, но именно сидя в поезде и глядя сквозь замызганное толстое стекло на наплывающие из-за линии горизонта колхозные поля, разделительные лесополосы и небольшие деревеньки, оставляя за спиной утекающий, растворяющийся городской пейзаж, я _чувствовал_ себя изнутри остро, как, пожалуй, никогда и нигде больше.  
Не людей. Не мир. Даже не тебя. Себя самого.  
Надо же было тебе потащиться со мной на дачу... и заснуть у меня на плече в электричке... чтобы я, наконец, признался себе: не хочу тебя прогонять.  
Ты, измочалив мне всю душу, вывернув ее наизнанку и плюнув в нее ложью, оставался все тем же единственным кусочком паззла, способным избавить меня от тихого вымораживающего сквозняка в груди.  
Ты, добивавшийся меня с непреклонностью, уверенностью и выдержкой инквизитора, проспал тот миг, когда я понял, что сдаюсь.

От станции до жилого массива нашего садового товарищества идти чуть больше двух километров, и один из них – вдоль путей, по дорожке, протоптанной пониже насыпи из мелкого гравия, щедро заляпанного черными пятнами мазута. Конечно, ведь кроме электричек здесь гоняют товарняки.  
В ясные летние дни эта часть дороги превращается в небольшое путешествие по не особо приветливому пеклу. Мне нравится запах горячих шпал, но, если честно, чувствовать себя поджаривающейся на сковородке шкваркой – не самое любимое переживание.  
На втором километре тропинка отходит в сторону и ныряет в лес, клином дотягивающийся практически до железнодорожного полотна. Под деревьями идти легче, по крайней мере, по березняку, весело шебуршащему листвой. Последние полкилометра выпадают на мрачноватый ельник, и там жара, коли уж есть, наваливается снова, кажется, что плотно усыпанная желтыми иголками, слегка пружинящая под ногами земля – это замаскированный кратер вулкана, настолько густо и плотно держится у поверхности насыщенное хвойным запахом тепло.  
Так что любой, идущий от станции пешедралом, выходит к воротам поселка основательно прогретым, не сказать – пропеченным. Нас спасает только то, что в восемь утра настоящей жары еще нет. Поэтому к нашему участку, пятому по правой стороне центральной линии, мы подходим почти свежие.  
Подхожу к забору первым, перекидываю руку через крашенные, но плохо ошкуренные штакетины, сбрасываю крючок запора и распахиваю перед тобой калитку:  
\- Прошу.  
Ты останавливаешься совсем рядом и советуешь:  
\- Осторожнее, мальчик мой, руку не занози...

Похоже, к завтраку нас реально ждала только мама, потому что отец и вправду удивлен. Однако политес – есть политес, и, отказавшись от овсянки и догоняясь второй порцией бутербродов под чай, мы мирно беседуем ни о чем за крошечным столом на кухоньке. А потом втроем – папа, ты и я – дружно отправляемся «на объект».  
Работы, и правда, на весь день. Душ – это родительская дачная гордость. Дед с отцом построили его отдельным сарайчиком, купили на стройке, притащили и поставили внутри огромную водогрейку. Топилось это чудище дровами и на выходе давало девяносто литров кипятка, раз протопив, можно было смело купаться всей семьей, благо, хитрая конструкция позволяла смешивать кипяток с проточной водопроводной водой.  
Но за прошедшую зиму козырек навеса, крытого рубероидом, по задней стене сарайчика подгнил, снег, а потом и вода сильно попортила доски. Оставить все, как есть, означало бы распрощаться с душевой. К концу осени дерево окончательно прогниет, и тогда осядет весь сарай вместе с водогрейкой.  
До обеда мы методично отдираем старые доски и сволакиваем их к костровищу, большому земляному кругу, в котором обычно сжигается все лишнее, от газет до спиленных веток и старых башмаков. А после, передохнув с час, отправляемся зашивать стену новыми.  
Доски лежат аккуратным штабелем на открытой солнцу площадке перед жилым домиком. Отец успел отмерить и пометить жирными черточками места распила. Я методично шваркаю пилой, а ты таскаешь расчлененную вагонку к сараю и помогаешь с инструментами.  
Перепилив половину, я вдруг понимаю, что дико хочу пить. Да и разогнуться ненадолго вовсе не помешало бы. Аккуратно укладываю пилу зубцами к очередной доске, добредаю до старой раскидистой антоновки, под которую из уложенного кольцами садового шланга несильно течет вода. Поливать деревья ведрами – кромешный ад, каждая яблоня требует не меньше двадцати-тридцати заходов. Со шлангом получается куда проще.  
А еще, запарившись и перегревшись под солнцем, из него охренительно приятно окатывать себя водой. Что я и делаю, подняв гибкий черно-синий хвост и обрушив прямо на голову бодряще-холодный поток, фыркая как тюлень и блаженно жмурясь. Плевать, что короткие шорты теперь тоже все насквозь, кайф того стоит!  
Я собираюсь окатиться еще разок, когда слышу прямо за спиной твой тихий напряженный голос:  
\- Мальчик мой... хорош голым торсом и мокрой задницей сверкать... я не железный...  
\- Что?  
Но ответить тебе не дает мама, окликающая меня с крыльца:  
\- Макс, накинь рубашку!  
\- Какую рубашку, ма?  
Она тяжело вздыхает и голосом, полным смирения по поводу тупости единственного отпрыска, поясняет:  
\- Вот, тут старая ковбойка твоя, без рукавов... Накинь и узлом завяжи, пуговиц нету.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ты когда последний раз на солнце выходил? Плечи свои видел? Совсем обгореть хочешь? Все, Максим, не дури, накинь, я сказала!  
Поворачиваюсь, чтобы бросить шланг обратно под дерево, и натыкаюсь на твой взгляд, скользящий по моей груди в капельках еще не высохшей воды. Слегка расфокусированный и голодный.

Странно, но мы таки успеваем закончить с душем к вечеру.  
И теперь ужинаем, опять усевшись за крошечным столом, мама ближе к плите, отец на узком торце, мы с тобой вплотную, буквально затирая друг друга бедрами, коленями и плечами, по длинной стороне напротив матери.  
\- Хорошо поработали, - хвалит отец.  
Хвалит?  
\- Ты здорово помог, Никита.  
А, ну да, это он тебя хвалит.  
Чувствую, как ты пожимаешь плечами:  
\- Не я, дядь Лень, мы.  
\- Что?  
\- Мы, говорю. Макс тоже здорово помогал.  
Смотрю отцу в лицо, интересно, что скажет?  
Небрежно дергает бровью и с вежливым полувздохом соглашается:  
\- Ну да, конечно... И Макс тоже...  
И смотрит на меня в ответ. Честно говоря, в такие минуты мне все чаще приходит в голову мысль, а мы вообще родня? Или я ему не сын, а так, приблуда нагулянная на стороне, только из любви к матери и принятая?  
Мама допивает чай и отодвигает стул, вставая:  
\- Так, мальчики, спать будете на веранде, там места хватит.  
Теперь туплю я.  
\- Что?  
\- Что «что»? Спать, говорю, будете на веранде, сейчас тепло, не замерзнете.  
\- Мам, у нас билеты обратные...  
\- И что? Они до вечера воскресенья действительны. Ты что, после такой пахоты собрался последней электричкой ехать? Чтоб я тут с ума сходила, как вы добрались, не наткнулись ли на хулиганье или еще чего похуже?  
Я не успеваю спросить, что она имеет в виду под своим загадочным «хуже», уж не родимую ли милицию, а мама уже распоряжается окончательно:  
\- Все, дорогие мои, обсуждать тут нечего, вопрос закрыт.  
Мы сидим на крыльце и курим по последней сигарете на ночь. В доме курить мать запрещает, и правильно, наверное, не хватает еще спалить эту времянку случайной искрой. Я дотягиваю до фильтра первым, затаптываю бычок в старой банке из-под тушенки, с которой давно сползла вся краска, и, не дожидаясь тебя, забираюсь под тонкое одеяло, благо добрая мама кинула нам их два, как и подушек.  
Еще успеваю подумать, чем закончится эта ночевка, но падаю в глухой сон раньше, чем в голову приходит хотя бы первый ответ.

***

От не очень привычной усталости, все таки бегать-прыгать и дрова пилить – вещи разные, я сплю крепко, почти мертво, и, кажется, даже просыпаюсь ровно в той же позе, в какой закрыл глаза несколько часов назад.  
За окном только-только светает. Медленно переворачиваюсь на спину и с изумлением вижу твое совершенно не сонное лицо.  
\- Ты чего... так рано проснулся?  
Пожимаешь плечом и отвечаешь тоже шепотом:  
\- Не-а, вообще не спал... Сто лет не ночевал в такой тишине, разучился, наверное...  
Хрипловато вздыхаю, да, ты такой же городской зверь, как и я сам. Но мне здесь все-таки привычнее. И в этот момент понимаю, что есть еще одна проблема, помимо твоей бессонницы.  
И ты понимаешь. Переворачиваешься так, чтобы лежать на боку ко мне лицом, наклоняешься, скользишь губами по скуле и шепчешь:  
\- Мальчик мой, у тебя охуительный стояк...  
Меня коротко и зло продергивает возбуждением.  
\- Не твое дело...  
\- Думаешь?  
Так близко... так жарко... от одного только дыхания, щекочущего мне губы...  
\- Уверен...  
\- Не похоже...  
И одним стремительным движением ныряешь всем телом под мое одеяло. Короткий мазок языком по губам, и вот ты уже верхом на моих бедрах, левой рукой опираешься о подушку, к которой до боли прижал мои волосы, случайно, наверное... а правой сдергиваешь белье, с меня и с себя, вытаскивая наши напряженные члены и сжимая их вместе ладонью...  
\- С ума сошел... Ник...  
Но ты наваливаешься сверху и просто вламываешься языком в рот, и стонешь еле слышно... как и я...  
Слава богу, что этот матрасный монстр на кирпичах не скрипит, как кровати в комнате, ведь там за стеной и закрытой дверью спят мои родители... К полноценному траху не готов ни ты, ни я, но ничто не мешает тебе елозить своим твердым стволом по моему, не выпуская их из захвата все крепче сжимающихся пальцев и имитируя короткие резкие толчки. Быстрее, быстрее, быстрее, как будто ты и вправду трахаешь меня, все грубее и жестче... и смазка уже течет по твоей руке, а я поддаю бедрами навстречу, задыхаясь и – да, блядь! – до зуда, почти до трясучки желая получить твой член в задницу...  
Удар... удар... удар...  
Ты жестко проезжаешься по приоткрывшейся щели большим пальцем и выдыхаешь шепотом:  
\- Ма-а-акс...  
И меня прошибает жаром, и сразу же – отчаянным холодом, сгибает пополам так, что я утыкаюсь лбом тебе в грудь и кончаю с хрипом, сжав зубы, чтобы не закричать... и ты догоняешь почти сразу, заливая мой живот своей спермой поверх моей собственной...  
Я с трудом вдыхаю почему-то прохладный воздух... и дергаюсь, как от удара, услышав голос отца:  
\- Так приспичило, Макс? До вечера и своей квартиры подождать не мог?  
Входная дверь не хлопает, он закрывает ее плотно, но бесшумно, ведь мама еще, наверняка, спит.  
А вот то, что он уже встал и вышел, скорее всего, покурить, ты не мог не знать. Ведь ты не спал. Сука...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Дмитрий Малянов – главный герой фантастической повести Аркадия и Бориса Стругацких «За миллиард лет до конца света».


	51. Chapter 51

Я лежу, закрыв глаза, выравнивая дыхание, ловя остатки вышибленного из мозгов кайфа в подергивающихся затихающей дрожью мышцах.  
Под спиной влажно, на животе – еле теплые полупрозрачные сгустки, ты все еще сидишь на мне верхом и дышишь тоже часто и рвано.  
Открываю глаза и говорю негромко:  
\- Слезь.  
\- Макс...  
Поддаю задом вверх и вбок, как норовистый конь, скидывая тебя, и оглядываюсь, чем бы вытереться? Не футболкой же, в которой я потом в город поеду... К черту! Сажусь на край постели, тяну угол простыни, ничего, с собой заберу и постираю.  
Натягиваю джинсы и вижу, что ты тоже сползаешь с кровати.  
\- Куда?  
\- С тобой.  
У меня чуть дергается угол рта:  
\- Ник, я сам.  
Запускаешь пальцы обеих рук в волосы, пытаясь причесать свое черное воронье гнездо.  
\- Конечно сам, малыш... Я просто рядом постою.  
Ты меня ниже, и смотреть, надменно приподняв подбородок, тебе куда удобнее, чем мне. И даже чуть откинув голову назад, потому что стоим мы совсем близко.  
\- Это мой отец, и наши с ним разборки, не суйся.  
Протягиваешь руку и аккуратно отводишь у меня с лица несколько тонких прядей, налипших на скулу.  
\- Макс, это я тебя развел, вместе и разберемся.  
\- Если будешь рядом стоять, стой молча.  
Прихватываю с подоконника зажигалку и выхожу в прохладный утренний туман, расползающийся под первыми солнечными лучами.

Отец сидит на лавочке возле туи, посаженной еще дедом и прикрывающей пятачок перед домом от любопытных соседских глаз. Локти в колени, смолит «Яву» и смотрит ровно перед собой.  
Подхожу и встаю рядом. Тоже закуриваю, глядя на его лицо, - желваки по скулам ходят. Бесится.  
\- Пап...  
Молчит, только затяжка глубже обычного, бумага трещит.  
\- Пап, извини, что так вышло...  
Он резко выдыхает дым и поднимает на меня взгляд.  
\- Макс, когда люди вынуждены в ограниченном пространстве... сосуществовать... каждый придерживается определенного кодекса поведения. Тебе это не было известно?  
Я смотрю ему в глаза и никак не могу понять, чего там больше: презрения? Злости? Ненависти?  
\- Для тебя ж не новость, что я гей.  
\- То, что я знаю, не значит, что должен на это любоваться!  
Почему детям всегда стыдно, когда родители застают их за _этим_? Даже самым-самым традиционным детям? Да, мне тоже стыдно... а с другой стороны, я злюсь, и потому с языка чуть не срывается вопрос: что, так красиво, что прям стой и любуйся?  
Но я не хочу хамить, я хочу как-то помириться...  
\- Пап, я сказал, извини. Ты прав...  
Но, кажется, он меня не слышит.  
\- Отдельно живешь ведь, вошел в квартиру, дверь закрыл и развлекайся! Нет, надо показательное представление устроить было, да?!  
Он давит бычок, словно это ядовитая змея, и вскакивает на ноги.  
\- Ты хоть раз вообще видел, чтобы мы с матерью... – запинается, ну да, он-то правильный человек, он-то понимает, что _это – неприлично_! Даже вслух произносить – _неприлично, и все_!  
Слышу, как за спиной негромко скрипят ступеньки лестницы, тоже доски бы поменять... Но отец туда не смотрит, значит, не мама. Ты решил поближе постоять?  
\- Ты никогда ничего не видел, так? Потому что есть нормы приличия, и в нашем доме их всегда соблюдали!  
На секунду прикрываю глаза и думаю, что вообще не помню, когда отец последний раз целовал маму, даже простым дежурным в щечку, или когда приносил цветы... и не успеваю заткнуть свой болтливый рот...  
\- Да вообще удивляюсь, откуда я на свет-то появился, святым духом не иначе...  
Зря я это сказал. И раскаиваюсь еще до того, как в скулу прилетает мощный хук.  
В голове взрывается тупая боль, но это херня... не херня то, что боковым зрением я ловлю движение и еле успеваю выбросить правую руку, чтобы зацепить тебя за предплечье и сгрести в охапку...  
\- Ник, сдурел?!  
Дергаешься, пытаясь вырваться, но я только сжимаю захват крепче.  
\- Красавцы... – цедит отец, и лицо у него краснеет. – Собирайтесь и проваливайте.  
У тебя подрагивает верхняя губа, как будто сейчас оскалишься, по щекам некрасивые яркие пятна румянца. Резко выдыхаешь и перестаешь вырываться.  
\- Дядь Лень, если бы Макса с девкой застали, тоже приложили бы?  
\- Ты не девка.  
\- Точно, я не девка... А если б он меня трахал? Ну, если бы он сверху был?  
\- Я в ваших пидорских штучках разбираться не намерен!  
\- Ясно... Тогда бы тоже не врезали... Так дело в том, что Макс снизу?  
Лучше бы ты вырывался, но молчал...  
Отец белеет на глазах:  
\- Дело в том, что у меня сын – подстилка!  
Теперь ты сжимаешь пальцы у меня на плече, потому что это как под дых... Обманывать некого, я ж знал, что он думает, но не ожидал, что скажет, вот так, вслух...  
Мне нужна пара секунд, чтобы перевести дыхание. И я тяну тебя в сторону дома:  
\- Пошли.  
А ты подаешься вперед и тихо говоришь отцу в лицо:  
\- Вам легче будет, дядь Лень, если я скажу, что Макс не всегда снизу?

Не знаю, чем бы все это закончилось, не проснись мама.  
Она не дура и быстро замечает и красноту у меня на щеке, и твое напряжение, и холодность отца. Но мы трое так старательно делаем вид, что ничего не произошло, что, в конце концов, она сдается.  
\- Леня?  
\- Людочка, все нормально.  
\- Макс?  
\- Все в порядке, мам.  
Она смотрит на тебя:  
\- Никиту спрашивать, я так понимаю, вообще бесполезно?  
Ты молча улыбаешься.  
Мама вздыхает:  
\- Ну, как хотите... Я пошла завтрак готовить.  
\- Мам! Мы прямо сейчас поедем, так что, только на вас... с папой.  
\- Что еще за номера? Чаю выпить и кашу съесть времени нет?  
Чувствую, как твоя ладонь осторожно гладит мою лопатку. Ты стоишь за мной, и это никому не видно.  
\- Теть Люд, правда, нету времени. Мы ж еще вечером хотели, вчера...  
Она качает головой и молча уходит на кухню.

Собраться – дело пяти минут. В последний момент вспоминаю и сдергиваю с матраса простыню, сворачиваю и запихиваю в свой рюкзак.  
До станции идем молча. По асфальтовой дороге до ворот – въезда на территорию садового товарищества. Мимо вытоптанного на поляне импровизированного футбольного поля с пустыми арками ворот, почему-то сетка, сколько не навешивали, здесь не задерживалась. По тропинке в темный даже солнечным утром ельник. Через березняк к путям, по насыпи вдоль череды шпал. Маленьким я пытался ходить по самим путям, хотя бабушка ругалась и запрещала, но продлилось это недолго, я быстро рос, и скоро шаг стал слишком велик для расстояния между пропитанными мазутом балками, и я опять перебрался на насыпь.  
На платформе под медленно распаляющимся солнцем – мы с тобой и крепкая бабуля с корзиной, на которую накинута марля, не разобрать, что там, яблоки, ягода? То ли к внукам в город, то ли на узловую станцию, на рынок торговать...  
Электричка бодро и пронзительно свистит, подкатывая к платформе. И в вагонах тоже пусто, правильно, никто не уезжает с огородов утром в воскресенье. Сажусь лицом по ходу, на деревянную, крытую облупившимся прозрачным лаком скамейку. Ты пережидаешь короткий рывок, с которым трогается поезд, и садишься напротив. Смотрю на получившуюся чересполосицу, я в голубых джинсах, ты в черных, мое правое колено упирается в стенку вагона – голубой, твое левое колено между моими – черный, мое левое колено – голубой, твое правое, вплотную прижатое к моему – черный...  
Ноги у нас с тобой слишком длинные, что ли? Дед как-то в одну из последних наших с ним поездок за город тихо бухтел и ругался от станции до самой калитки на участок: развернул ходули, внучек, лось молодой, не угонишься!  
Смотрю в твои глаза, сейчас почти безмятежные, и спрашиваю:  
\- Чего ты кинулся?  
\- Когда?  
\- На отца.  
Вздыхаешь, вытягиваешь свои «ходули» под мою скамейку, наклоняешься и ставишь локти на мои колени, а подбородок на сцепленные кисти, глядя снизу вверх.  
\- Не могу слышать, когда про тебя так...  
\- Ник, ты сам все это заварил.  
\- Да.  
\- Я повелся. И отец повелся. А ты на него кинулся, когда он сорвался.  
\- Да.  
\- И где логика?  
Качаешь головой и улыбаешься:  
\- Нет здесь логики, мальчик мой.  
Я откидываюсь на жесткую спинку сидения и прикрываю глаза. Правильно, какая, к ебеням, логика? Ты просто делаешь то, что хочешь. Как всегда. И на хер логику.

Не хочу думать, не хочу чувствовать. И когда мы добираемся от вокзала до метро, понимаю, что этот день, скорее всего, просплю. Есть такая милая особенность у моего организма – восстанавливаться в полной отключке.  
Меня накрывает дремой еще в вагоне, с первым же «Осторожно, двери закрываются!», ты будишь меня на переход, как я тебя вчера, и ведешь, все такого же полусонного, по дворам до подъезда.  
Бросаю рюкзак на пол в прихожей, полминуты в ванной – сполоснуть руки и лицо, и вот я уже на диване, а еще через минуту меня здесь нет.  
Когда просыпаюсь, за окном вечер. Я чувствую это, даже не открывая глаз. Запахи, звуки, воздух – другие. Правую руку покалывает иголками, отлежал, что ли... Дверь в комнату прикрыта. Должно быть, ты не хотел меня шумом будить. Переворачиваюсь на спину, сгибая углом колени и разминая кисть.  
В голове почти пусто. Нет, я все помню, но мыслей нет. Почти. Кроме единственной.  
Вот я и остался один.  
На кухне звонко грохает упавшая в раковину ложка... или вилка...  
Не один. Один на один – с тобой.  
В груди тянет от пустоты и холода, а кожу охватывает жаром. Если бы лед умел гореть, наверное, горел бы так. Слышу шум льющейся воды, звенящей по дну пустого чайника, и вдруг понимаю, что все тело подрагивает, как в лихорадке.  
Тихо поднимаюсь и иду под душ. Оборачиваешься на звук шагов, ловишь меня взглядом и тут же гасишь его, опуская ресницы.  
Вода, обычно приносящая мне умиротворение, на этот раз соскальзывает с рук и плеч, как будто по панцирю...  
Никого. Только ты. Только я. Ты этого хотел. А я?  
Подставляю лицо под прохладные струи.  
Я хотел этого пять, шесть, семь лет назад, да не просто хотел, я так жил, и ты тоже.  
К черту все...  
Выхожу из ванной, обернувшись полотенцем. Ты стоишь в дверях кухни и куришь.  
Выпускаешь плотную сизую струйку дыма и смотришь прямо в глаза.  
Тебе мало... мало того, что я сдался. Я должен тебя позвать?  
Хорошо.  
Облизываю пересохшие губы и зову:  
\- Иди сюда.  
Отворачиваешься только на секунду, ткнуть сигарету в пепельницу, и идешь ко мне.

\- Горячий...  
Берешь ладонями мое лицо и ласкаешь языком, тонкими мокрыми штрихами – по краю челюсти, по скуле, виску, длинно – по брови, коротко – переносицу, медленно – губы...  
Целуешь, глубоко, долго, все плотнее прижимаясь, придавив ладонью мой затылок... даже не лижешься – сосешься, постанывая и слабо толкаясь бедрами... Опускаю руку тебе в пах, сжимая прямо сквозь джинсу, коротко вскрикиваешь и больно дергаешь мои волосы...  
Шепчешь:  
\- Пошли, малыш...  
Давишь ладонями на плечи, заставляя отступать спиной вперед, шаг за шагом, пока мне по икрам не бьет низкий край дивана.  
Господи, как хорошо ни о чем не думать, просто чувствовать...  
Твой рот, больно засасывающий кожу на шее, пальцы с нажимом пересчитывающие ребра, ладони, обжигающие ягодицы, мнущие, тянущие их в стороны, зубы, прикусывающие соски, и снова рот – уже на члене...  
Берешь сразу глубоко, как и целовал, и теперь вскрикиваю я, скользя головкой по твоей гортани, и еще раз, почти отчаянно, когда ты глотаешь, раз, второй, третий, давясь, но лаская глоткой... и со всхлипом выпускаешь... пережимаешь у основания, толкаешься кончиком языка прямо в уретру, а пальцем проезжаешься по анусу...  
Стоять в коленно-локтевой, дрожа и покрываясь испариной под твоими ласками, ты готовишь меня долго, засасывая кожу, запуская язык и пальцы все глубже, растягивая края моей дырки все шире... пока я не выстанываю:  
\- Ник... пожалуйста...  
Ощущать, как ты вдавливаешься, медленно, но безостановочно, как твоя головка, больно распирая, протискивается в мой зад, я отвык, твою мать... я отвык, но даже не пытаюсь отстраниться, я хочу тебя... Как ты проскальзываешь, наконец, глубже, и плавно въезжаешь до упора, выдыхая широко открытым ртом... ты тоже отвык... от меня...  
Раскачиваться от мерных толчков, все набирающих силу и скорость, гнуться в пояснице под твоими ладонями, содрогаться от руки, проезжающейся по взмокшей спине и давящей шею – ниже, еще ниже...  
Лечь грудью на покрывало, разводя ноги все шире, и чувствовать тебя глубоко до боли, цепляться за край постели и дышать, дышать, в унисон с тобой, и стонать тоже в унисон, и подмахивать, и тонуть в раскаленном мускусе смешавшегося пота...  
Вскрикнуть еще раз, когда твои пальцы жестко стискивают плечо, думать, что сейчас ты снова придавишь как капканом, но ты дергаешь назад и вверх, поднимая меня на колени, пропустив левую руку под мою, фиксируя в жесткий захват и вцепившись в мои лохмы, правой сдавливая горло, а членом тараня простату, и все, что я могу – это цепляться за твои предплечья, выгибаться и хрипеть, истекая жаром, потом, смазкой, задыхаясь, содрогаясь и кончая... и чувствуя, как тебя тоже срывает с ритма, как ты долбишься уже почти в судорогах и взрываешься внутри, обжигая спермой и разжимая хватку на моей шее...  
Вдыхаю воздух, дерущий глотку как теркой.  
Откидываю голову тебе на плечо, потому что и стоять так я могу только потому, что ты не расцепляешь рук.  
И слышу тихое:  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
И отвечаю:  
\- Я тоже.


	52. Chapter 52

Сколько себя помню, а помню я себя давно, всегда прекрасно плавал.  
В памяти осталась поездка на море, в Лазаревское, когда мне было лет пять. Могу закрыть глаза и как вживую увидеть крупную разноцветную гальку под прозрачной голубой, как топаз, водой, неспешно накатывающей на кромку пляжа. Я вытаскивал самые красивые камушки и складывал возле нашего тонкого фланелевого одеяла, а потом в глубоком недоумении, граничащим с искренним детским горем, рассматривал сухие серые окатыши, утратившие всю прелесть тонкого рисунка и богатство красок. И никак не мог понять, как это выходит. А потом мама взяла несколько камушков, пошла со мной к воде и опустила в нее раскрытую ладонь, и тусклая галька снова вспыхнула искрами, а я подумал, что это волшебство, только никак не мог решить, чьего колдовства тут больше, мамы или моря...  
Тогда же я понял, что совершенно не боюсь воды. Она легко держала, смывала с кожи солнечный жар, а самым восхитительным было ощущение волны, незаметно поднимающейся и опускающейся, плавно прокатывающейся под тобой, дышащей, живой и бесконечной.  
Меня не пугала недостижимость дна. Когда отец впервые зашел со мной на глубину, ему там было по грудь, а мне – ясное дело! – хорошо с головой, он сказал: «Расслабься и разреши воде тебя поднять. Ничего не бойся, я рядом, просто вам надо подружиться». И разжал руки. Меня накрыло морем, как огромным тяжелым куполом, оглушив и лишив зрения, но я был доверчив, а потому просто задержал дыхание и не открывал глаз, как велел папа. И почти сразу почувствовал, что меня выталкивает на поверхность, мягко и бережно, словно на огромных ладонях, поддерживающих под голову и спину. По закрытым векам ударило яркое солнце, а лица коснулся воздух, и я засмеялся, когда длинная волна слегка плеснула в затылок и прошла под шеей, лопатками, поясницей, проскользнула по рукам и ногам, оставшимся в воде...  
Позже обнаружилось, что я умею то, чему никто и никогда меня не учил: я двигался в воде как рыба, мог плавать очень быстро и долго, не уставая. В реке или на море тело инстинктивно приспосабливалось к скорости и направлению течения, а в бассейне я словно нутром чуял, когда иссякает энергия от мощного гребка брассом, но позволял воде протащить меня вперед еще немного, и она, как будто в награду за доверие, делала мое скольжение легким и бесконечно длинным... Может, в прошлой жизни я был дельфином?  
А еще позже я понял, что в жизни бывают моменты, когда можно довериться течению, даже если стоишь на земле.

И я доверяюсь.  
На дворе август, и есть еще пара недель, прежде чем начнется круговерть с новым расписанием, собраниями, классами, партами, учебниками, планами и методичками.  
Я часто просыпаюсь раньше тебя – да почти всегда! – и подолгу лежу, разглядывая твое лицо. Резкие тонкие морщинки в углах рта, раньше их не было, и жесткую даже во сне складку губ. Все-таки ты изменился, как и я, наверное.

Мы часто сидим на кухне по утрам. Ты – хмурый спросонья, тянешь кофе, я – нахально-бодрый с пробежки, пью чай.  
Время от времени взрыкивает холодильник, и я смеюсь, потому что ты сидишь к нему спиной и каждый раз вздрагиваешь, почему-то только по утрам, днем и вечером словно и не слышишь этих звуков, а ты в ответ тихо шипишь сквозь зубы. Всегда злился, если я смеялся над тобой.

Мы ходим на прогулки по длинной липовой аллее. Долгие летние прогулки, неспешные и не имеющие никакого смысла, кроме одного: я веду тебя теми дорогами, которыми годами ходил здесь без тебя. До смотровой на Лужники, к паркам МГУ, к цирку и детскому музыкальному театру Сац с синей птицей, распахнувшей крылья, на крыше, и обратно, уже по проспектам, Университетскому или Вернадского, а дальше по Ленинскому, до самого дома... Я не хочу помнить, как было больно ходить здесь одному, теперь я буду помнить, как мы гуляли тут вместе.

Я нахожу в справочнике, огромном потрепанном фолианте с тонкими страничками, адрес какого-нибудь музея, и волоку тебя туда. Ты неплохо разбираешься в живописи, - черт знает, кто тебя научил, - и в Третьяковке или Пушкинском бродишь уже почти умиротворенный. Ну, насколько к тебе вообще применимо это слово.  
Зато, в отличие от меня, настоящих музеев не любишь. В палеонтологическом зависаешь лишь у скелета огромного доисторического крокодила и рядом с саблезубыми тиграми, и ржешь над нереального размаха оленьими рогами на стене. В музее Востока тебе нравится только то, что в переходах и узких закоулках почти никого нет, и когда мы пропускаем вперед шумную компанию подростков-школьников во главе с экскурсоводом, ты вдруг крепко стискиваешь мои плечи захватом сзади и, как сумасшедший, лижешь шею и горячо выдыхаешь в затылок.

Нам на двоих уже за полтинник. И теперь вместо юного пыла, позволявшего доходить до полуобморока от одних только поцелуев, наши тела горят какой-то ненасытной звериной жаждой. Мы не вспыхиваем, когда касаемся друг друга. Мы просто постоянно пылаем, словно пытаемся нагнать прошедшие семь лет...  
Этого жара так много, что он плещет через край, и одного раза в сутки отчаянно мало, потому что хочется почти все время. Дьявол, я помню, как меня ломало по сексу с тобой, когда мы расстались, но чтобы выкручивало до не могу, когда два-три раза в день, не считая зажимов у стеночки по всей квартире, мимолетных и не очень ласк и взаимной дрочки... И странно только одно: почему на улице в нас не тычут пальцами и не зовут милицию – арестовать на пятнадцать суток за развратные действия в общественном месте? Мне кажется, что непристойными следует признать даже просто твои взгляды, не то, что касания рук... да и мои тоже...

В квартире больше нет мест, где бы мы не трахались, как ополоумевшие кролики.  
Я не могу представить позу, которую бы мы не пробовали или не планировали опробовать, дай только время.  
Но как бы не возбуждали тебя и меня эти эксперименты, самый невероятный секс получается, когда мы смотрим друг другу в глаза...  
Мы раздеваем друг друга наощупь, стягивая футболки или расстегивая рубашки и джинсы. Медленно скользим пальцами друг другу по лицу, шее, груди, тремся стояками о подставленное бедро, притискиваемся кожей к коже, царапая ногтями спины, - и не разрываем взгляда. И от того, что ты видишь в моих глазах, а я в твоих, заполошно колотятся сердца...  
Мы опускаем веки, только целуясь, и снова распахиваем их, как только размыкаются губы. Я ложусь на спину и раскидываю руки, цепляясь пальцами за простыню, я не буду держать тебя, ты никуда не денешься и так... Потому что мой член пульсирует не столько от того, что по нему размеренно ходит твоя ладонь, сколько в такт твоим пульсирующим зрачкам...  
Ты выдавливаешь себе на пальцы смазку и неторопливо ведешь ими между моих ягодиц. Не знаю, каково тебе, но есть что-то немыслимо интимное в том, чтобы смотреть в глаза человеку, одной рукой прижимающему твое колено к постели, а второй растягивающему твою задницу... потому что самая крошечная эмоция – напоказ, для тебя, мне нечего скрывать... А ты пьешь каждый стон, каждый вскрик жадно, словно вытягиваешь из меня жизнь...  
Ты держишь ствол у основания и толкаешься, сначала только головкой, дразня и меня, и себя, но постепенно входя все глубже, и вскидываешься вместе со мной, задевая простату, потому что глаза в глаза – это значит не просто смотреть, это значит зеркалить... Проталкиваешься дальше и начинаешь плавно раскачиваться, вперед и назад, внутрь и наружу, и вот уже входишь почти на всю длину, и выходишь почти до конца, а потом выскальзываешь совсем и толкаешься обратно, в растянутое, не успевшее закрыться отверстие, пошло шлепаешь мошонкой мне по заду и коротко захлебываешься, тоже вместе со мной...  
Бьешь быстро и резко, тянешь мою руку вниз, кладешь на мой же член, и шепчешь: «Подрочи для меня». А там и без дрочки все стоит так, что налитый ствол плотно прижат к животу, и я шепчу в ответ: «Кончу... сразу...». Сгибаешь руки, опускаясь почти лицом к лицу, и выдыхаешь: «Кончишь, когда я скажу, мальчик мой...», и я чувствую, как ярко краснеют мои щеки и шея...  
Ты и правда не даешь кончить быстро, и дотрахав меня почти до самого края, вдруг замираешь на секунду, и когда я с громким стоном поддаю навстречу, намертво пришпиливаешь ладонями бедра, выходя так медленно, что я ощущаю растянутыми стенками рельефно вздувшуюся вену, и мучительно тянусь вверх, к тебе, не хочу отпускать, хочу, чтобы ты остался внутри...  
Пара минут, когда ты по миллиметру покидаешь мое тело и по миллиметру снова заполняешь его, это инквизиторская пытка. Я хочу тебя до боли, и ты видишь эту боль, потому что глазами не соврать... И только поймав короткую судорогу, кривящую мои закушенные губы, ты, сжалившись, снова ускоряешь толчки...  
И вот теперь удерживать взгляд становится труднее всего. Ты долбишь так мощно и точно, что я не могу сфокусировать взгляд, но ты стискиваешь мои плечи и рычишь: «Смотри на меня!». И трахаешь мою душу до тех пор, пока у меня не закатываются глаза, и только тогда отпускаешь за край, шепнув: «Кончай, малыш...».  
И первое, что я вижу, возвращаясь, серый штормовой ветер в твоих радужках, ветер, который целует меня глубоко и нежно.

***

Кладу пальцы на трубку телефона и пару минут сижу, чувствуя, как согревается под ними пластмасса. Меньше всего мне хочется ссор и скандалов. И почему мне кажется, что они обязательно будут?  
\- Алл-л-лё?  
Ленка наверняка прижала трубку ухом к плечу, ей некогда, она занята и вечно делает по три дела сразу.  
\- Привет, сестричка!  
\- О, привет, братик... Че-та случилось?  
\- Да... ну как сказать...  
\- Макс? – голос у нее становится напряженным.  
\- Нет, все живы-здоровы, Ленк!  
\- Тьфу ты, пропасть, охренел меня пугать?! Чего у тебя?  
\- Ник вернулся.  
Пауза. Шебуршание и детский писк. Глубокий вздох.  
\- Так... Вернулся.  
\- Ну... да.  
\- И ты опять с ним.  
\- Да.  
\- Ясно. А мальчика своего послал, да?  
\- Ленк...  
\- А чо «Ленк»-то? Послал?  
\- Да.  
Она звонко прищелкивает языком, как обычно, когда сердится, но сделать ничего не может.  
\- Понятно.  
\- А еще нас отец застукал...  
\- Господи, Макс, вы что, трахались в прихожей, не закрыв в квартиру дверь, что ли?  
\- Нет, на даче. Мы на веранде ночевали...  
Она молчит с полминуты, потом снова вздыхает.  
\- Насколько я знаю, братец, ты эксгибиционизмом никогда не страдал. Твой драгоценный постарался?  
\- Ленка... Если я тебе скажу, что пиздец как счастлив, ты поверишь?  
На этот раз она молчит довольно долго, я слышу издалека голос Кольки, ее парня, почти уже мужа, вроде, что-то насчет того, что бутылочка нагрелась, и он сейчас принесет.  
\- Знаешь, Макс... поверю... Только, ты уж извини, я в эту хрень про нельзя-два-раза-в-одну-реку тоже верю. А ты, похоже, решил попробовать. И ничего хорошего лично я от этого не жду. И от твоего любовника тоже, просто чтоб ты знал...  
Я представляю, как она хмурит тонкие, ровно выщипанные брови.  
\- Ленка... река всегда одна и та же...  
\- Ну конечно... Да иду я счас, не вопи! Извини, это я Кольке...  
\- Я понял, это ты извини, сестренка, беги! Целую тебя!  
\- И я!  
Я слушаю гудки отбоя в трубке и понимаю, что и правда – счастлив.


	53. Chapter 53

Кончается август и начинается сентябрь. И с ним, наверное, самая спокойная полоса в моей жизни.  
Это странно. В том прошлом, где мы с тобой были порознь, я думал, много думал: если ты вернешься, как это будет? Потом я думал: если бы ты вернулся, как бы это было? А еще позже я перестал в это верить.  
Но ты вернулся.  
И своротил все с ног на голову. Даже считать не буду, в который уже раз. 

Я чувствую вину. Вину и стыд.  
Перед Котом, и ребятами, и родителями. За то, что оттолкнул, бросил, не боролся, сдался, не сохранил. И за то, что так безоглядно счастлив сейчас – тоже.  
Почему-то всегда, когда дело доходило до выбора, ты или весь остальной мир, я выбирал тебя. Не получалось, хоть убей, совместить эти две грани, никак не получалось.  
Ты всегда был по одну сторону, а мир – по другую.  
Ты мог быть жесток, злобен и неправ.  
Ты не выбирал средств и не думал о том, чью душу, кроме моей, ты еще порежешь, чьи принципы и убеждения покрошишь, кому и какую боль доставишь.  
Но, в конце концов, я все равно всегда выбирал тебя.  
Гораздо позже я спрошу себя, был ли прав в этом? И снова не буду знать, что ответить.

***

Вообще-то я собирался вытащить тебя на очередную встречу с прекрасным. Но пройти мимо дивана к полке, чтобы поставить на место книгу, ты мне не дал. И вот почти час спустя мы валяемся на разворошенной постели и курим. Судя по тому, что твои пальцы поглаживают и ползут по моему бедру все выше, - перед вторым раундом.  
\- Мне скоро в школу.  
Ты кашляешь:  
\- Блин, Макс... Второгодник чертов, я чуть дымом не подавился...  
\- Я серьезно, между прочим...  
\- Я тоже.  
\- Ник, что ты делать будешь, когда у меня работа начнется?  
Ты пускаешь колечки, глядя в давно не беленный потолок. В углу, где стена комнаты общая с ванной, старое пятно от протечки. Даже не помню, сколько лет прошло, как соседи сверху свернули кран и затопили два этажа.  
\- Да найду, чем заняться.  
\- Например?  
\- Да хоть в банк устроюсь... Сейчас, вон, их как грязи скоро будет.  
Я от удивления даже приподнимаюсь на локтях:  
\- В банк? Господи прости, кем?!  
\- Да кем-нибудь.  
\- Тоже мне финансист...  
Ты смеешься:  
\- А еще титан и стоик[1].  
\- Да ну, я серьезно. Ты ж на одном месте не усидишь и от безделья загнешься.  
Затягиваешься, докуривая почти до самого фильтра, - и как только пальцы не обжигаешь каждый раз? – и тушишь бычок в пепельнице.  
\- А если серьезно... Ты не думал, чтобы действительно отсюда уехать?  
\- Ник...  
\- Макс, я тоже серьезно.  
Ты не в первый раз заводишь этот разговор. А я не хочу его, разговора этого клятого, потому что...  
\- Ну? Мальчик мой, объясни хоть раз четко и внятно, почему нет?  
Да. Потому что я сразу ответил тебе «нет».  
\- Я не хочу отсюда уезжать.  
Ты поворачиваешь голову и внимательно рассматриваешь меня, как будто в моем лице за последние пару минут могло появиться что-то новое. Взбиваешь подушку повыше и опираешься на нее плечами. Не знаю, оттого ли, что так удобнее твоей спине, или тебе самому – чтобы смотреть на меня сверху.  
\- Почему?  
\- А почему ты хочешь уехать?  
\- Блин, Макс, потому что там – совсем другая жизнь! Там тебя не посадят по сто двадцать первой![2]  
\- Ее отменили.  
\- Да! Пару лет назад!  
\- Ну не пару...  
\- Макс, вот ты баран упертый! Здесь никогда не будет хорошо, здесь всегда будет какая-нибудь жопа, ты же не хуже меня знаешь! Не одно, так другое, не статья, так Гулаг[3], не Гулаг, так революция...  
\- Ну какой счас нахер Гулаг, окстись!  
\- К ебеням Гулаг, мы его не видели, и похуй, что там твой двоюродный дед сгинул, да? Ладно! Но танки, кровь и Белый дом – это почти вчера было, забыл?  
У тебя глаза почти бешеные. Холодные и злые.  
\- Сейчас у меня есть деньги, чтобы поехать в Европу и там устроиться. Через несколько лет получить гражданство и открыть дело...  
Я тоже начинаю злиться. Может потому, что ты во многом прав, не знаю.  
\- Какое дело, Ник? Какая у тебя такая гениальная задумка, на которую там можно будет кормиться? Ни у тебя, ни у меня нет такой профессии на руках, чтобы мы там были нужны!  
\- В пизду профессию, Макс! У меня связи есть, придумаем что-нибудь.  
Теперь я начинаю закипать по-настоящему...  
\- К Марку на поклон?  
\- Да при чем здесь...  
\- Да при том, что все твои связи – оттуда! Скажи честно, тебе одного раза не хватило? Привет, родимые грабли, вы ждете меня как раз на том же самом месте!  
Откидываешь голову назад, закрываешь глаза и шумно тянешь воздух.  
\- Я не буду жить _на те твои связи_ , ясно? Я не хочу оставлять тут родителей, а тащить их в никуда – безумие! Мне нечего там делать...  
\- Хорошо... Брэк! – ты открываешь глаза, снова почти спокойные. – Но ты же не знаешь, о чем говоришь, хороший мой... Почему так категорично?  
Перебрасываю через тебя руку и тяну зажигалку. Я не умею остывать враз, как ты.  
\- Потому что я хочу остаться здесь!  
Ты молчишь, пока я прикуриваю, пока делаю первую затяжку и выпускаю дым. Потом киваешь:  
\- Спросил как-то маленький червячок у папы-червяка: «Папа, правда, что есть червячки, которые живут в яблоках?». «Да», - ответил папа. «И в грушах?». «Да», ответил папа. «И в сливах?». «Да», - ответил папа. «А что ж мы тогда с тобой в дерьме живем?» - закричал червячок. И папа ответил: «Есть такое понятие, сынок... Родина!». Так?  
\- Да хоть бы и так... – гонор с меня слетает, но соглашаться все равно не хочу.  
\- Точно баран... Давай хоть съездим, посмотришь, ты же в загранке никогда не был.  
Я мрачно фыркаю:  
\- Тебе анекдот рассказать, чем отличается туризм от эмиграции?  
Ты закатываешь глаза и сползаешь по подушке ниже:  
\- Макс, ну давай хоть просто так туда съездим!  
\- Куда?  
\- Куда захочешь, во Францию, в Испанию, бля, в Гренландию!  
\- На зимние каникулы... может быть... но у меня загранпаспорта нет...  
Дожидаешься, когда я снова затянусь, и вынимаешь сигарету из моих пальцев. Тянешь сам и гасишь. Выдыхаешь в сторону и прижимаешь мне плечи к постели:  
\- Мальчик мой... я еще один анекдот вспомнил... О чем думает проститутка, когда лежит под клиентом и смотрит в потолок?  
\- О чем?  
\- Заплатит – не заплатит... А любовница под любовником?  
\- Не знаю!  
\- Придет еще – не придет... А жена под мужем?  
\- Ну?  
\- Побелить потолок или еще подождет?  
\- Бля, Ник!  
Но я уже не злюсь, не могу... Не умею злиться на тебя, когда целуюсь...

***

Не знаю, отступаешься ли ты совсем или взял передышку. Но разговоров про загранку пока никаких, кроме того, что ты заставляешь меня сдать документы на оформление паспорта.  
А еще ты действительно устраиваешься на работу. Правда, не в банк, да и какой нахер банк? Нет, конечно. Ты едешь на разговор к своей матери. А когда возвращаешься, рассказываешь, что через ее знакомых попробуешь пробить одну идею на ТВ.  
Кто-то из твоих сокурсников недавно устроился на второй канал, еще один пишет сценарии к фильмам, еще двое – техники в Останкино... Да и вообще, эта тусовка тебе не чужая.  
Честно говоря, я, как примерно и восемьдесят процентов населения, всегда думал, что телик – это про небожителей. Попасть туда нереально, так что и думать об этом нечего. Но ты думаешь по-другому. Или считаешь себя небожителем?  
Ну и к черту, думай, как хочешь! Главное, что будешь при деле.  
Забавно, на самом деле, спустя много лет вдруг находить очередную точку-развилку, от которой твоя судьба-дорога опять сделала поворот. Тогда мне и в голову не приходило, к чему в итоге приведет эта поездка, разговор и задуманный проект...

***

\- Знаешь, никогда бы не подумала...  
\- О чем?  
\- Ну, что придется как-то в семью принимать, и вообще...  
Это моя мама и ее сестра, моя тетка, Нинель.  
Собственно, я и не думал, что на дачном скандале семейные разборки затухнут. О нет! Похоже, они только начинаются.  
Тетка думает, что я в комнате и не слышу. А я уже нашел мамины очки и почти вернулся по коридору в кухню, где мы все вместе пили чай. И поэтому ее рассуждения слышу очень даже хорошо. О чем и докладываю:  
\- А в чем проблема? Держи, мам.  
Она берет очешник, вынимает оттуда очки и водружает на нос, становясь серьезнее и старше на вид. И погружается в изучение какого-то рецепта, записанного теткиной приятельницей на листке бумаги абсолютно докторским – нечитаемым – почерком.  
\- Какая проблема?  
Она стерва, я знаю. И повторяю себе это каждый раз: моя тетка – самая настоящая стерва и хамка. Не надо вестись, не надо спорить, вообще не надо портить себе нервы. Но получается это далеко не всегда.  
\- Нин, не придуривайся, а?  
\- О как мы заговорили! Да ты, я смотрю, совсем взрослым стал, да, племянник?  
\- Да в общем, давно не в ползунках...  
\- Мозгов только не нажил.  
\- Нина... – мама отрывается от чтения. – Ну что вы опять, как собаки цепные... Не надоело?  
Киваю:  
\- Мне – надоело. Но и не я начинал.  
Тетка покачивает головой:  
\- Докатились. Сопляки старших жизни учат.  
\- Так что за проблема-то? – я правда хочу выяснить. Не люблю сюрпризов за спиной.  
\- Ну, ты у нас семейного человека из себя строишь. Значит, хочешь не хочешь, а нам твоего... как бы это выразиться... суженого принимать теперь, так ведь?  
Прикуриваю, ловлю неодобрительный мамин взгляд и пожимаю плечами:  
\- Можешь меня проклясть и отлучить от своего дома.  
\- Ты такой смелый, Максим, потому что знаешь, что так не сделают?  
\- А ты такая злая, тетя, потому что у меня есть мужик, а у тебя нет?  
Мама ахает, а Нинель заливается краской и наливается злобой. Ткнул я подло, да, что есть, то есть. Она – старая дева. То есть, не дева, конечно, но с ее характером даже в отдельной однокомнатной жилплощади никто долго ужиться не может.  
\- Хам!  
Опять киваю:  
\- Да, я знаю, тетя. А хам не любит нарываться на хама, да?  
\- Макс, прекрати немедленно! – мама рассердилась, но мне надоело молчать.  
Я много лет молчал и терпел все нинелины подъебы, причуды и придирки. Больше не хочу.  
\- Знаешь, Люда, урезонь сыночку, а мы с тобой в другой раз поговорим!  
Нинель собирается в две минуты и грохает входной дверью.  
Мама возвращается из прихожей и устало садится на стул.  
\- Ну и зачем ты с ней поссорился?  
\- Я не ссорился, мам.  
\- Ты нахамил.  
\- Она тоже.  
\- Тебе лет сколько?  
\- А ей?  
\- Макс!  
Закрываю рот. С мамой спорить я не собирался. Просто не умею быстро остывать, я уже говорил?  
Потом открываю и каюсь:  
\- Прости, мам.  
Она только вздыхает.  
\- Вы когда-нибудь договоритесь...  
\- Да ладно, не расстраивайся...  
\- Это неправильно, ты ж понимаешь? Мы же семья...  
Да. Это старая песня. Мы – семья. Поэтому прощай, все прощай, не обижайся, понимай, принимай и молчи. Вот будут свои дети, тогда будешь ругаться и доказывать, а им будешь повторять то же самое: мы – семья, поэтому...  
Но у меня детей не будет. И у Нинель, скорее всего, тоже. Возраст уже. Так что, теперь мне до скончания века молчать?  
Хотя дело, конечно, не в этом. Я ее очень сильно задел. И так же сильно разозлил. Тетка полетит по родне трепать, как сорока, какой Макс стал поганец, и как хорошо было бы ему немного мозги поправить. Все всё про нее знают, но, как говорится, «ложечки нашлись, а осадочек остался»... А мне бы хотелось, чтобы нас с тобой пускали и в этот дом, и во все остальные.  
\- И что говорит наша семья, мам?  
Она поднимает на меня взгляд:  
\- В смысле?  
\- В смысле меня и Ника.  
\- Как будто больше поговорить не о чем.  
\- Ма-а-ам...  
Вздыхает и поднимается поставить чайник.  
\- По-разному говорят. Чай будешь?  
По-разному.  
Ну что ж.  
Одним стыдом меньше.  
Я киваю и улыбаюсь ей:  
\- Давай, и я поеду.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Аллюзия на «Трилогию желания» Т. Драйзера о Дэвиде Каупервуде («Финансист», «Титан», «Стоик»).  
> [2] Ст. 121 УК РСФСР. Уголовная ответственность за мужеложство была введена в законодательство РСФСР (Уголовный кодекс РСФСР 1926 года) 7 марта 1934 года и действовала до 3 июня 1993 года. В советском уголовном праве мужеложство относилось к преступлениям против личности и наказывалось лишением свободы сроком до пяти лет, а при отягчающих вину обстоятельствах (например, при совершении мужеложства с несовершеннолетними или с применением насилия) – на срок до 8 лет.  
> [3] Главное управление лагерей и мест заключения (ГУЛаг, также даtтся сокращение Гулаг с расшифровкой Главное управление исправительно-трудовых лагерей) – подразделение НКВД СССР, МВД СССР, Министерства юстиции СССР, осуществлявшее руководство местами массового принудительного заключения и содержания в 1930 – 1956 годах.


	54. Chapter 54

Привычка устраиваться на подоконниках у меня появилась еще со времен гулянок на Ленькиной квартире. Сидеть на них было неудобно, узкие. Но и сам Ленька, и его мама открывали окна до глубокой осени, и как-то само собой сложилось, что покурить я часто приземлялся, открыв створку настежь и спустив одну ногу на улицу, усевшись как будто верхом.  
Когда ты первый раз застал меня в этой позе, то сволок с окна чуть не за шкирятник, наорал и обозвал придурком. Я ржал, хотя здорово приложился коленом, и – странное дело! – почему-то совсем не боялся _этой_ высоты. Хотя обычно на шатких лестницах и верхних этажах чувствовал себя неуютно.  
Как вышло, что я так быстро привык к бездне под одной, перекинутой наружу ногой, не знаю. Но это ощущение затягивало, и сидеть вот так, в непонятном полутрансе, глядя в темнеющее небо, на зажигающиеся фонари и вдыхая почти всегда холодный ветер, я мог долго, не замечая хода времени.  
И сохранил эту привычку на долгие годы.

\- Если Ник тебя увидит сейчас...  
\- То опять потащит за шиворот, да?  
\- И прав будет! Макс, ну чего как ребенок?  
Я улыбаюсь и закуриваю:  
\- Ленька, хоть ты занудой не будь, а?  
\- Хоть я? – он останавливается в середине своей небольшой комнатки, бывшей спальни, переделанной теперь в мастерскую, пропахшей растворителями и красками, заставленной вдоль стен подрамниками и загрунтованными холстами. – Хоть я?! Вы, два засранца, из кого угодно душу вытрясете на раз, а я – не будь занудой? Да рядом с вами любой зануда свихнется через неделю!  
\- Ты ж не свихнулся...  
Но Леньку остановить теперь – что разогнавшегося бизона затормозить.  
\- Я не свихнулся? Да я давно шизофреник!  
Он яростно сует кисти в высокую банку, отмокать, и поворачивается ко мне.  
\- Это ж какой-то дурдом бесконечный!  
\- Не надо тебе было между нами влезать в школе...  
\- Я мирить вас пытался!  
\- Ну я и говорю, не влезал бы, жил бы себе спокойно...  
\- Макс, ты хоть представляешь, что такое – между вами телепаться?! Ник со своими психами, ты со своей каменной мордой...  
Откидываюсь спиной на оконную раму и спрашиваю:  
\- Лень... Я все хотел узнать, вот правда, почему ты на фиг все не послал? Один ведь гемор от нас...  
Ленька тяжело вздыхает, ногой тянет к себе поближе табуретку и присаживается, сразу как-то утратив весь запал и пыл.  
\- Это точно. Только у меня все равно ничего не вышло бы.  
\- Почему? Ну с Ником ясно, вы знакомы давно, да?  
\- С первого класса, ага...  
\- Понятно, что ты не мог... вот так разом... А я-то что?  
Ленька роется на небольшом столике, притулившемся у стены, вытаскивает пачку сигарет, одна сторона которой покрыта разноцветными пятнами.  
\- Зажигалку дашь?  
Я киваю и кидаю ему свою. Он ловит и раскрывает ладонь, держа ее как бабочку. И почему-то улыбается, почти незаметно.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Травись на здоровье.  
Он хмыкает.  
\- С тобой тоже не мог, Макс.  
\- Почему?  
Он смотрит на меня, чуть подслеповато щуря глаза.  
\- Вот правду Ник говорит, упертый ты... Ладно, чего уж... Я в тебя влюбился... ну, тогда... в последнем классе...  
Я продолжаю смотреть на него, молча, зажав губами тлеющую сигарету, потому что уверен, что ослышался. Но Ленька тоже молчит. И тоже смотрит на меня, все так же щурясь.  
\- Ты шутишь.  
Ленька кивает – раз, другой, третий... И я успокаиваюсь с каждым кивком, ладно, я не ослышался, это просто шутка.  
\- Ни фига я не шучу, - говорит он.  
Я чувствую, что в груди как будто переворачивается скользкая рыбина.  
\- Лень...  
Он прикуривает, затягивается, выдыхает дым и шмыгает носом:  
\- Ну да, влюбился. Только сразу ясно было, что ты на Ника запал, а он на тебя. Мне ни хрена не светило, я ж не дурак.  
Ленька тогда влюбился. А мы сидели у него вечерами, целовались на этой кухне, трахались на его кровати... Блядь...  
\- Ну чего ты всполошился-то, Макс? – Ленька снова улыбается, теперь чуть насмешливо. – Не бери в голову, дело прошлое...  
\- Ленька... Извини...  
\- За что?  
\- Я даже не думал...  
\- Да ясное дело, не думал, ты тогда о другом совсем думал. – Он затягивается еще раз и откидывает голову назад. – Господи, Макс, ну правда, не грузись! Я сначала понадеялся было, ну так, совсем сначала и совсем недолго, потому что Ник тогда с Аликом...  
\- Помню, да...  
\- Но потом у вас так быстро все закрутилось. Я и подумал, что от Ника я все равно никуда, а рядом с тобой мне хорошо, чего еще? У меня как-то никогда не было иллюзий насчет моей внешности и вообще...  
\- Лень, не дури, нормальная у тебя внешность! И при чем тут...  
\- Да при том, ну сам подумай, какие у меня были шансы закадрить кого-то вроде тебя или него? А так хоть погреться на краю чужого гнезда... Ты не понимаешь, Макс, мне ведь даже просто рядом с тобой хорошо было. Дружба дружбой, но Ник всегда злым был, а ты нет, ты – добрый. И ко мне так относился... Правда, я рад, что рядом был... тогда...  
Я сижу пришибленный. Понятия не имею, что в таких случаях надо говорить.  
Извиниться? Я уже. Только Леньке мои извинения не нужны.  
Пошутить? Нахуй такие шутки, это как пнуть, когда тебе беззащитную спину подставили.  
И я спрашиваю:  
\- Лень, зачем ты сейчас это сказал?  
\- Ну, во-первых, ты сам спросил, чего я тогда полез между вами. А во-вторых, потому что такие вещи, наверное, надо говорить. Хоть раз в жизни. Так что забей, я уже сказал, больше не стану...  
\- Чего не станешь?  
Ты возникаешь в дверях комнаты беззвучно, как фамильный призрак. Мило улыбаясь и опасно сузив глаза.  
\- Ничего не стану, - тон у Леньки миролюбивый, как всегда.  
\- А о чем разговор? – теперь ты смотришь на меня.  
Пожимаю плечами:  
\- Бойцы вспоминают минувшие дни... [1]  
\- Опять полетать примериваешься?  
Подходишь медленно, как будто боишься, что я отпряну, от резкого движения не удержусь и свалюсь-таки за окно. И берешь за плечо железными пальцами.  
\- Слезай, мой хороший, знаешь ведь, я не люблю, когда ты так сидишь...  
Смотрю на тебя снизу вверх:  
\- Отпусти – слезу.  
\- Кобенимся?  
\- Нет. Но пока ты так стоишь, мне слезать просто некуда.  
Сжимаешь пальцы чуть сильнее, черт, синяк останется, у меня сосуды близко к коже, - и отпускаешь. И отходишь на шаг. Потом еще на шаг.  
Перекидываю ногу обратно в комнату и замечаю, что у тебя чуть смягчается лицо. Неужели и вправду боишься, что я нырну с окна?  
\- Вот и ладушки, - резюмирует Ленька. – Айда чай пить, парни!  
Я стою рядом с тобой, чувствуя твою ладонь на своем плече, а смотрю Леньке в спину и думаю, знал ли ты... Нет, не так. Как давно ты знаешь то, о чем я узнал только сейчас?

***

Осень раскрашивает листья на деревьях желтым и красным, а потом и вовсе смывает их долгими, нудными, бесконечными дождями, с еще живых, но уже остывающих веток, оголяя кроны. Мокрый ковер под ногами дивно красив, но каждое утро дворники безжалостно сметают его с тротуаров, превращая в кучи обычной прелой листвы.  
Воздух становится все холоднее, темнеет все раньше, и лужи по краю подергиваются сначала инеем, а потом и льдом.  
Мир словно сужается до размеров ярко светящегося в сумерках окна, до двери квартиры, до кухни, где тепло и вкусно пахнет горячей едой, до прямоугольника разложенного дивана, на котором так хорошо вдвоем под одним одеялом...

Хотя, конечно, жизнь продолжается, ей времена года не помеха.  
Я не только снова впрягаюсь в школьный хомут, но все больше беру переводов. Мне нравится сидеть со словарями, я самым натуральным образом кайфую, заучивая фразеологизмы и идиомы, а вечерами иногда на час-другой зависаю с какой-нибудь книгой, взятой на абонемент в Иностранке[2].  
И слава богу, что ты тоже занят. Потому что иначе ты, со своей кипучей натурой, вышибал бы мне мозги, маясь от безделья. Но ты всерьез увлекся проектом, часто и подолгу разговариваешь по телефону, то с матерью, то со знакомыми, которых у тебя, оказывается, сохранилось тут море разливанное, то собираешься в две секунды и, коротко засосав мои губы, улетаешь на какие-то встречи, возвращаясь усталым, но довольным.  
Мне любопытно, и я лезу с расспросами, но поначалу ты отказываешься рассказывать, ты суеверен. Кто бы мог подумать...  
Но в один из вечеров, когда я сижу с очередным потрепанным томиком на кухне, где до чайника и пепельницы – только протяни руку, ты приходишь, садишься напротив, закуриваешь и рассказываешь сам.

Я слушаю внимательно, и чем дольше слушаю, тем хреновее у меня на душе.  
Конечно, было ясно, что ты не выберешь темой разведение декоративных растений для дачных участков или оформление аквариумов. Но социальная тематика тоже разная. И я надеялся, что тебя на самое дно не понесет. Увы, зря надеялся.  
\- Слушай, а обязательно во всю эту грязь лезть?  
У тебя азартно блестят глаза:  
\- Макс, у матери столько наработок, и знакомых, и вообще... Но ей самой туда, как ты говоришь, лезть не с руки.  
\- А тебе с руки.  
\- Ну ты сравнил, я мужик, и лет мне гораздо меньше, чем ей!  
\- Я как бы в курсе... Но торчку похуй, сколько тебе лет. И на твою гендерную принадлежность ему тоже похуй. Вот точно тебе говорю.  
Ты отмахиваешься.  
\- Да ладно тебе!  
\- Ну да, ты будешь среди наркушников и алкашей по подворотням шариться, а я с ума тут сходить!  
Ты ловишь мою руку и целуешь прямо в середину ладони, ласково и влажно.  
\- Ничего со мной не случится, ну что ты придумываешь?  
\- Тут придумывать ни хрена не надо, и не придуривайся, Ник, все ты понимаешь!  
Конечно, понимаешь, ну еще бы. Но я вижу, я отлично знаю этот горячий, почти горячечный жар, который накрывает тебя с головой. В этот момент бесполезны любые аргументы, любые слова пролетят мимо ушей, потому что ты уже весь – там, в своей идее, и прешь как БТР, напролом, задраив все люки...  
\- Ник... Откажись, пожалуйста.  
Ты смотришь на меня, как будто я на суахили выругался.  
\- В смысле?  
Я тихо повторяю:  
\- Брось это, пожалуйста. Я тебя прошу. Прямо сейчас.  
Ты смеешься.  
\- С ума сошел? Я уже на редактора канала вышел, мы с ним согласовали, заявку взяли в работу, я с оператором на той неделе поеду знакомиться... Какое – откажись, ты чего?  
\- Ник, наркота – это не шутки...  
\- Ты мне это объясняешь?  
\- Знаешь хорошую фразу: «Не влезай, убьет»?  
Ты слегка мотаешь головой:  
\- Мальчик мой... Я уже влез – это раз. Если писать про хомячков и птичек, никуда никогда не поднимешься – это два...  
\- Оно тебе надо?  
\- Надо. И это три.  
\- Тебе пофиг, что я против?  
Ты прикусываешь нижнюю губу, как будто задумываешься. Но нет, ты своих решений не меняешь...  
\- Нет, мой хороший, мне не пофиг. Но я надеюсь, что ты поймешь... Может, не сразу, но поймешь.  
\- Никогда этого не пойму...  
Я не хочу больше слушать, ничего нового сегодня мы друг другу не скажем.  
И спорить не хочу, бесполезно.  
Мне не обидно, мне страшно.  
И даже ночью, когда ты тянешь меня к себе и нежно прижимаешься губами к шее, я чувствую мерзкую дрожь страха где-то глубоко внутри.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Цитата из «Песни о вещем Олеге» А. С. Пушкина.  
> [2] Всероссийская государственная библиотека иностранной литературы имени М. И. Рудомино, ВГБИЛ, «Иностранка» - федеральная библиотека, специализирующаяся на литературе на иностранных языках.


	55. Chapter 55

Я не верил в то, что получится. Собственно, я довольно скоро вообще забыл о нашем разговоре про поездку за рубежи нашей прекрасной и необъятной родины. Но мы все-таки едем. Правда, не в тот же год, а на следующий. Потому что в ближайшие месяцы ни у тебя, ни у меня просто нет свободного времени.

Нет, разумеется, можно на выходные отправиться в кино или прошвырнуться по центру и посидеть в кафешке, но не бросить все на пару недель и уехать.  
За собой такую черту я знал давно. Всегда с трудом удавалось уговорить собственную совесть, что и без меня найдется кому дописать, составить, перевести, что без пригляда тут все не рухнет в один момент, никто ничего не забудет и не просрочит.  
Нет, манией величия я не страдаю, скорее уж гиперответственностью. И не умею делиться работой или, как стали говорить позднее умные дяди и тети менеджеры – делегировать обязанности. Мне гораздо легче, быстрее и проще сделать все самому, чем учить, объяснять и показывать. Почему-то в глубине души всегда прочно гнездилась уверенность, что что-то обязательно пойдет не так, и все равно придется впрягаться, но уже для того, чтобы исправить ошибки. И зачем? Реально ж, гораздо проще самому и сразу все правильно...  
Мама как-то сказала, что зря родила меня с километровым запасом прочности, и что работать годами, не думая об отпуске, это извращение. Но я не понимал. И не слушал.

Ты же становишься таким, только загораясь новой идеей.  
Интерес и азарт, без этого ты легко бросаешь любое дело на полпути, и плевать, что от этого еще кто-то зависит, на что-то рассчитывает и чего-то ждет.  
Мои разговоры об ответственности и обязанностях пролетают впустую. Ты пожимаешь плечами и говоришь, что никому ничем не обязан и ничего не обещал. А если кто-то сам справиться не может, то это не твоя головная боль.  
Но только не в этот раз...

***

\- Поехали со мной, а?  
Я откладываю в сторону словарь, сунув закладку, - бог ее знает, которую по счету, - и медленно тяну руки вверх, разминая затекшие плечи и спину. По мышцам разбегается ноющая боль, словно мелкие иглы сотнями втыкаются под кожу. В пояснице что-то жалобно трещит.  
\- Куда поехали?  
Я устроился с очередным переводом на диване, на котором привык удобно раскладывать в нужном порядке и справочники, и выписки. Ты садишься передо мной прямо на пол и осторожно ведешь пальцами по моим коленям.  
\- Я материала набрал, надо посмотреть, а студия свободна только в ночную смену.  
\- Какая студия? – у меня перед глазами все еще сложный чертеж механизма, инструкцию для которого я сейчас ваяю, поэтому соображается туго.  
Ты коротко улыбаешься:  
\- Ма-а-акс, выныривай и выдыхай, бобер! Монтажная студия в Останкино.  
\- Материал – это кассеты? А зачем тебе в Останкино? Чем этот видак не подходит?  
\- Тем, что он бетакамы[1] не берет. Не предназначен.  
\- И кто тебя ночью туда пустит?  
Ты гладишь мои колени уже ладонями, будто массируешь. Вообще-то это означает, что ты пытаешься меня успокоить. Я на тактильный контакт поддаюсь быстро... Интересно, с чего бы? Я вроде не нервничаю.  
\- Ну, в принципе, конечно, не должны никого пускать. Проходную вечером закрывают, и все. Но если до закрытия приехать, то по пропуску, ну а там уже до утра сидят, пока первая смена не заявится...  
\- Ник?  
\- М?  
\- Не должны никого пускать, сам сказал...  
\- Я договорился. Попросил три пропуска, мне выписали.  
\- Три?  
Ты киваешь. И глаза такие честные-честные.  
\- Зачем три? Ты кого-то в гости позвал?  
\- Ну оператора же, Макс... Отсмотрим, мало ли, надо будет что-то подснимать, чтобы два раза время не тратить, я сразу с ним договорюсь, что нужно... Да и вообще, если что не так, проще наглядно с монитора сразу показать, и насчет стендапов[2]...  
Я отодвигаю словарь подальше и накрываю твои беспокойные пальцы своими. Нагибаюсь пониже и заглядываю тебе в лицо:  
\- А чего психуешь?  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Ты меня пытаешься успокоить. А я пока не вижу повода... И за каким лядом я тебе вообще понадобился в этом Останкине? Помощи с меня точно никакой, а нормально выспаться там, небось, нереально... Колись. В чем дело?  
Ты глубоко вздыхаешь и пытаешься вытянуть руки из-под моих ладоней, но я не пускаю.  
\- Если бы я сказал, что мне надо на ночь уехать, что бы ты ответил?  
Я честно пытаюсь понять, где подвох в твоем вопросе, но в итоге просто на него отвечаю:  
\- Если бы сказал, куда и зачем, ответил бы – поезжай. А что?  
Ты чуть прикусываешь верхнюю губу и смотришь исподлобья. И тут до меня доходит: ты боялся, что я тебя не пущу. Или устрою скандал.  
Психологи это явление называют проекцией. Я тогда этого умного слова не знал. Но вот манеру поведения – да, много раз видел у своих учеников в школе. Это как сунуть шпору под парту, типа, я не вижу – значит, и ты не видишь. Или начать свару в качестве превентивной меры, чтобы на тебя самого не наехали. Но то дети, а тебе-то с чего так себя вести?  
Ты снова вздыхаешь:  
\- Ничего... Ты поедешь?  
Я отпускаю, наконец, твои пальцы и прихватываю жесткую черную челку, поднимая твое лицо к свету:  
\- Ты чего, боишься меня одного ночью тут оставлять?  
\- Нет...  
\- Что я, не знаю... помчусь кого-нибудь снимать тут же, что ли?  
\- Да нет же!  
\- Сам боишься со своим оператором тет-а-тет оставаться? Он что, клеится к тебе?  
\- Блин, Макс, ну чего ты гонишь...  
Пытаешься вывернуться и отвернуться, но я держу крепко. Не хочу тебе делать больно, но и разговор прерывать не хочу.  
\- Ник, объясни, в чем дело?  
\- Ладно... черт... я думал, ты ревновать будешь...  
Смотрю в твои потемневшие глаза и все так же спокойно спрашиваю:  
\- А есть причина?  
\- Нет.  
\- Или хотел, чтобы я ревновал?  
Ты молчишь.  
\- Дурак... Нашел, блин, любителя на стульях ночевать. Езжай в свое Останкино, у меня работы еще до хрена. Позвони мне только, как туда доедешь, ладно?  
И разжимаю от неожиданности пальцы, когда ты утыкаешься лбом мне в колени.

***

Осень проходит как-то и неспешно, и очень быстро. Новый год мы встречаем втроем с Ленькой. Он звонит за неделю и просит убежища, тусовать с матерью и ее новым мужем он не хочет, отношения не задались, портить праздник – тоже. А вариант с тетушками пугает его чуть не до икоты.  
Поэтому мы долго сидим за столом под бормотание телевизора и делимся байками: Ленька про свою художку, я – про школу, ты – про телевизионную кухню. А потом ставим диск с французской версией «Нотр-дам», и, сбившись втроем на диване, спорим, кто лучше: ты обожаешь Лавуа, я тащусь от хриплоголосого Гару, а Ленька говорит, что никогда не видел ничего шикарнее, чем грива и рисованные стрелки грима у Гренгуара-Пельтье[3]...  
Леньке ты даришь набор собольих кисточек в роскошном кожаном футляре, а мне – очередное чудо современной техники, неубиваемую легенду – Nokia 3210[4]. Он стал моим первым сотовым – и последней Nokia, которую я держал в руках. Я возненавижу этот телефон до рези в глазах и горечи во рту, настолько, что впредь буду выбирать себе только корейские «самсунги»... Но этого я пока не знаю...

***

В тот год весна приходит рано. Как-то утром ты доливаешь кипятка в чашку и просишь:  
\- Макс, договорись о подмене между майскими, а?  
Я хмыкаю:  
\- Интересно, кто ж согласится-то?  
\- Тогда за свой счет.  
\- Ник, конец учебного года, соображаешь? Меня не отпустит никто...  
\- А ты билеты покажешь.  
\- Какие билеты?  
Ты приземляешься напротив и кладешь на стол два авиабилета. Я отгибаю обложку и читаю: AirFrance, рейс Москва – Париж. Отпускаю гладкий гибкий листок и тихо говорю:  
\- Сдурел.  
У тебя чертики в глазах:  
\- Скажешь, что едешь с девушкой в романтическую поездку, неужели откажут?  
\- Нет, просто спросят, какого ж хрена я не могу подождать месяц до конца года...

Но меня действительно отпускают, что кажется странным и нереальным.  
Как и поход в посольство Франции за шенгеном.  
Как и почти четырехчасовой перелет до города всех влюбленных, который встречает нас ароматом цветов.  
Как и все десять дней в Париже.  
Мы жили в номере маленького семейного отеля, переделанного из небольшого двухэтажного домика, бог знает когда построенного и оставшегося старинным осколком практически в самом центре. Пожилая хозяйка казалась суровой, но улыбнулась, назвав нас амантами, объясняя своему внуку, куда отнести багаж.  
Мы бродили по улицам и набережным, держась за руки, счастливые, как два идиота, уже одним тем, что можно было не думать о том, кто видит наши переплетенные пальцы – и наши поцелуи на берегу Сены.  
Ты объяснял мне, что сыр с плесенью – это вкусно, и что к рыбе нужно брать белое вино. А я хотел красного, и плевать, что так не принято, из белого я признавал только водку и шампанское. Рокфор был страшен на вид, но дьявольски вкусен, но окончательно мое сердце покорил камамбер, и ты покупал его вечером в молочной лавочке, по дороге к отелю, и мы ели его перед сном...  
В Лувре я добрался до небольшого зала с Джокондой уже в состоянии шока, у меня аж нервы звенели, потому что нельзя, нельзя, просто нельзя столько всего и сразу... То же самое творилось со мной, когда родители впервые привели меня в Эрмитаж. Но легендарное сфумато[5] туманной улыбки пробилось даже сквозь плотную пелену перегрузки, прямиком в мой ошалевший мозг...  
Но лучше всего я почему-то помню один из вечеров, который мы провели в Люксембургском саду. Ты сидел на скамейке у музыкального павильона, я лежал на той же скамейке, устроив голову на твоих коленях, и вокруг была только весна и музыка, и я больше ничего не хотел. Вообще ничего, кроме как остановить время, прямо сейчас и навсегда.  
Было ли? Или мне все приснилось, и Парижа в нашей жизни никогда не было?

***

А после возвращения как-то очень быстро пришло лето.  
Я крутился белкой в колесе, зверски уставал, злился на бестолковую систему отчетов, которые с нас трясли, как яблоки с груши, и мечтал только о том, чтобы скорее наступили каникулы.  
Ты целыми днями пропадал на своих интервью и съемках, постоянно с кем-то созванивался, ругался из-за опять переделанного редактором сценария, а еще успевал писать статьи, засиживаясь за компом до покрасневших глаз, и тогда ругался уже со мной, когда я тянул тебя от монитора.

Тем вечером я высидел последнее собрание для учителей, сдал последнюю бумажку завучу, положил на стол заявку на учебники и методические материалы для следующего года, сдал ключ от кабинета и отправился домой в предвкушении суток, а то и двух, беспробудного сна.  
Я открыл дверь, скинул в прихожей летние туфли – о господи боже, до осени теперь только кроссы! – прошел на кухню и замер в дверях, уставившись на молодого паренька, сидевшего на краешке стула.  
Ты повернулся от плиты и улыбнулся:  
\- Привет! Это Мишка-Муха, он переночует у нас, ладно?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Betacam — семейство профессиональных форматов компонентной наклонно-строчной видеозаписи на 1/2 дюймовую магнитную ленту в кассете. Первые аналоговые форматы семейства, разработанные фирмой Sony, получили широкое распространение во всех сферах видеопроизводства, и более 20 лет считались «де факто» стандартным носителем на телевидении.  
> [2] Стендап (от англ. standup — стойка) — вербальный репортерский прием, когда журналист работает непосредственно в кадре, часто — на месте освещаемого события.  
> [3] Речь о «Нотр-Дам де Пари» (фр. Notre-Dame de Paris) — Собор Парижской Богоматери, французско-канадский мюзикл по одноименному роману Виктора Гюго. Композитор —Риккардо Коччанте, автор либретто — Люк Пламондон. Мюзикл дебютировал в Париже 16 сентября 1998 года. Мюзикл попал в Книгу Рекордов Гиннеса, как имеющий самый большой успех в первый год работы.  
> [4] Nokia 3210 – двухдиапазонный сотовый телефон фирмы Nokia, выпущенный в 1999 году. Был одним из самых успешных телефонов в истории, всего было продано 160 миллионов телефонов.  
> [5] Сфумато (итал. sfumato — затушеванный, буквально — исчезающий как дым) — в живописи смягчение очертаний фигур и предметов, которое позволяет передать окутывающий их воздух. Прием был разработан Леонардо да Винчи, как в теории, так и на практике. Одним из признанных шедевров этого метода считается «Мона Лиза».


	56. Chapter 56

Как думаете, воспитание – это наша сильная сторона или наоборот?  
Там, где есть люди, хотя бы двое, взаимодействие неизбежно. И истории наверняка известны случаи, когда вежливость и умение держать себя в руках предотвращали войны. Значит, сильная?  
Но с другой стороны, люди _не вежливые_ никогда не станут утруждаться расшаркиваниями и прочими глупостями этикета. И выходит, они всегда на шаг впереди тех, кто тот самый этикет блюдет. Пока ты мило улыбаешься белому медведю, он тебя три раза сожрать успеет. Получается, слабая?  
Черт ее знает, вежливость эту... Но сила или слабость, а она привита мне намертво, с детства. И если воспротивиться гостям, собравшимся посетить наш дом в неурочное время, я еще мог, найдя какие-нибудь правдоподобные уважительные и приличные причины, то выгнать человека, уже сидящего на кухне – да даже просто уже стоящего на пороге квартиры – этого интеллигентское воспитание мне сделать уже не позволяло...

\- Привет, - я все еще подпираю косяк, глядя на мальчика.  
Интересно, сколько ему, лет двадцать? Трудно понять, какого роста, но невысокий точно. Глаза настороженные, как у дворовой собаки. Будь я на его «земле», может, были бы и злые, но сейчас он «в гостях». Следит взглядом за моими движениями, как будто ждет... Чего интересно? Поднимаю руку, чтоб откинуть назад волосы, - чуть дергается, удара ждал, что ли? Что за хрень?  
Ты делаешь газ под кастрюлей с чищеной картошкой поменьше, подходишь и аккуратно вклиниваешься в пространство между мной и этим Мишкой. Улыбаешься и тихонько целуешь меня в губы. Я вскидываю брови: твой гость в курсе? Судя по твоему спокойствию – да.  
\- Мух, это Макс, мой парень.  
Слышу из-за твоей спины тихое хриплое: «Привет».  
Ясно. В курсе и претензий не имеет. Ты быстро, чуть воровато проводишь пальцем мне по груди.  
\- Так он переночует у нас?  
\- Ну, если раскладушка устроит...  
Ты негромко говоришь:  
\- Спасибо... Сейчас все готово будет, иди, руки мой.

Ужин простой – та самая картошка, сосиски, свежие овощи, которые я бы порезал в салат, но ты просто помыл и выложил на отдельную тарелку – помидоры, огурцы, ломкие перья лука. Я его не ем, но ты любишь, правда, всегда спрашиваешь, не против ли я. Обратная фигня у нас с чесноком, и я тоже всегда интересуюсь, согласен ли ты дышать моим чесночным «перегаром»...  
Миша сидит напротив меня и ест, практически не поднимая глаз. И я могу рассмотреть его как следует.  
Сильный темный загар на кистях рук, лице и шее. Странная одежда, джинсы и свитер вроде и нормального вида, но непонятного совершенно цвета... и только через пару минут я соображаю, что они просто сто лет как нестираны. И пальцы у этого Миши загрубевшие, короткие, как будто сломанные под корень ногти, и въевшаяся траурная кайма и под самими ногтями, и вокруг... И только тут до меня доходит, что он – бродяжка.  
Сначала меня накрывает волной растерянности. Не сказать, что я не знаю совсем ничего о бродягах, но очень немногое. А что и знаю, касается скорее французских клошаров века эдак девятнадцатого, а вовсе не пацанов отечественного разлива. О них мои познания и вовсе исчерпываются «Республикой ШКИД».  
И тут же, вслед за растерянностью, накатывает брезгливость. Я не боюсь естественной грязи, земли, песка, глины и пыли. Но отлично развитое воображение старательно подкидывает картины общих бездомных тусовок – и длиннющий список самых разных хвороб, по большей части наверняка заразных. От этого изнутри просто передергивает отвращением...  
А сразу вслед за ним окатывает стыдом. Да, я не люблю алкашей и бродяг. Меня воротит от запаха кислого пивного или сивушного водочного перегара, пота и мочи, которыми «благоухают» не так уж давно пристрастившиеся к спанью на лавочках вдоль Ленинского бичи. Я знаю, что от сумы и тюрьмы... Но знание брезгливости не пересиливает. И мне от этого стыдно.  
Стыдно, потому что я точно знаю: среди них есть люди, оказавшиеся там не по своей вовсе вине. Люди, пытающиеся выбраться, ненавидящие такую жизнь не меньше моего, но не имеющие сил и возможностей это сделать...  
Cтыдно, потому что мне всегда говорили: надо помогать тому, кому хуже. И не только говорили. Мать все жизнь пригревала _несчастных_ : знакомую своей подруги, которую лупил муж, запившего после смерти жены приятеля с работы, бездомного котенка, плачущего под окнами... Я помнил, как после землетрясения в Спитаке[1], родители позвали меня на кухню и завели разговор о том, как я отнесся бы к брату или сестре, если они возьмут кого-то из осиротевших армянских детей... И я не возражал, мне самому было жалко их до слез. Правда, армяне ни одного из малышей не отдали на усыновление, всех пристроили по своим семьям...  
Мне стыдно, потому что, на самом деле, ну что я знаю об этом парне? Какое право имею его судить? Да никакого, блин! Просто я – совершенно малодушно – не хочу иметь с этим ничего общего...  
Миша поднимает глаза, натыкается на мой взгляд и тут же опускает их снова. Говорят, улица воспитывает в людях чутье типа звериного. Скорее всего, для него мои чувства сейчас вовсе не секрет. И что прикажете с этим делать?  
Ты доедаешь первый, ставишь тарелку в раковину, а чайник на огонь. И пока тот закипает, а мы доедаем, спрашиваешь:  
\- Макс... Мухе бы одежду постирать... Запустим машину?  
Старенький полуавтомат верно несет службу в ванной еще с дедовых времен, поэтому я просто киваю:  
\- Надо – запустим...  
И думаю, что полотенце и ту одежду, которую придется дать Мухе, пока его собственная не высохнет, потом тоже надо будет закинуть в стирку, а лучше прокипятить. И мне снова стыдно.

Мальчик, наверное, спит уже без задних ног на раскладушке в твоей комнате, а мы оба лежим без сна. Моя мечта, грустно чирикнув, растворилась в пространстве, хрен его знает, когда я теперь усну. И уж точно дрыхнуть завтра без задних ног не смогу, никогда не мог, если в доме был чужой.  
Выйдя из ванной, залезаешь под простыню и тянешься было целоваться, но я отворачиваюсь, и твои губы проходятся по моей скуле и шее.  
\- Макс?  
\- Не сегодня.  
\- Почему?  
\- Настроения нет...  
Тихонько выдыхаешь теплом в плечо:  
\- Злишься?  
\- С чего бы, да?  
\- Извини...  
\- За что?  
\- За то, что притащил его без спроса.  
Вытаскиваю из-под головы подушку, прислоняю к боковине дивана, нашариваю на полу сигареты и пепельницу и усаживаюсь, скинув простыню до пояса.  
\- Где ты вообще его подобрал?  
Ложишься ничком, перекидываешь через меня руку и упираешься подбородком в мой живот:  
\- На Гоголевском.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Да все за тем же, мой хороший... Для того, чтобы сделать нормальный фильм, надо не только борцов с наркотой слушать, но и тех, кто на обратной стороны луны живет... Кстати, я скоро на Урал поеду, недели на две...  
\- А сюда-то тащить его зачем было? На Гоголевском поговорить не мог? – я действительно злюсь на тебя. Ты насчет моих алко- и бродягофобий отлично осведомлен. – Погоди... Какой Урал?  
Ты осторожно перехватываешь мою сигарету, затягиваешься и возвращаешь:  
\- Помнишь, я тебе про «Город без наркотиков»[2] рассказывал? Есть шанс с Ройзманом встретиться.  
Глубоко вздыхаю и прикрываю глаза. Да, я помню. В бывшем Свердловске разгорается настоящая война с местными торговцами наркотой, и если то, о чем ты говорил, правда, то крошить друг друга там будут, не особо с потерями считаясь... И тебе, блядь, конечно надо именно туда и прямо сейчас...  
\- Ник... Без этой поездки никак?  
Тянешься и скользишь пальцем от переносицы по небольшой горбинке на моем носу, по губам и подбородку:  
\- Мальчик мой, Кабанов или Ройзман сюда за ради меня не поедут.  
Ты уже опять все решил.  
Конечно, поедешь ты не один. Но твой оператор – ни разу тебе не охрана, скорее уж ты ему, потому что у того – камера в руках, а в камере – материал, и уж ценность этого самого материала в случае чего – я практически уверен – ты поставишь выше собственной безопасности.  
Смотрю на тебя и чувствую, как моя злость испаряется, исходит сизоватым дымком. А вместо нее в душу заползает страх. Ведь я могу проводить тебя в аэропорт, обнять и хлопнуть по плечу на прощание, ведь большего на людях себе не позволишь, и попрощаться с тобой навсегда... Дело не в самолете, который может тупо не долететь. Тут бойся не бойся, будет – как будет. Но в городе, где уже всерьез сцепились бандитские группировки и оголтелые поборники здорового образа жизни, о которых, к слову сказать, слухов ходит много и разных, у тебя все шансы словить между ними пулю или нож, попасть в драку, из которой не выходят целыми, под любую раздачу, за решетку при облаве... да вариантов столько, что я могу перечислять хоть до утра!  
Две недели. Две недели, каждый божий день, с утра и до вечера, а потом с вечера до утра я не буду точно знать, что ты жив. Господи, что ты просто жив... Какая тут злость?  
К черту всех этих мух и комаров... Сейчас ты хотя бы рядом...  
Тушу бычок, ставлю пепельницу обратно на пол, поворачиваюсь и обнимаю тебя.

***

Ты улетаешь в Екатеринбург в середине июня. Но до этого наш дом превращается в какой-то караван-сарай.  
Вся «экипировка» для поездки стаскивается сюда и укладывается в сумки в твоей комнате. Почти в любое время может нагрянуть оператор Витя, оказавшийся при ближайшем знакомстве рослым мужиком – компанейским, веселым, говорливым и совершенно безбашенно влюбленным в свою жену, которой он имеет привычку постоянно докладываться, отзваниваясь с любого доступного средства связи.  
Кстати, когда мне доведется увидеть его законную половину, я офигею... На коротком строгаче этого двухметрового лося, оказывается, держит крохотулечная фея росточком метр шестьдесят, голубоглазая светловолосая дюймовочка с розовой сумочкой...  
Сюда все время кто-то звонит, и я перестаю подходить к телефону, потому что из двадцати звонков моим оказывается только один, от родителей...  
Дважды у нас остается ночевать твой знакомый из Питера, ведущий одного из тамошних телеканалов. Он тоже в теме, и вы сидите до утра на кухне, разговаривая, а то и споря чуть не до криков...  
Еще один раз ты снова просишь приютить на ночь Муху, и мне, кажется, уже все равно, кто еще приплетется на ночевку в этот бедлам...  
А потом ты приезжаешь из телецентра и говоришь: «Билеты на завтра».  
Вечером, ясное дело, с небольшим походным баулом приезжает Витька, такси придет в полшестого утра, не переться же ему в полпятого через полгорода сюда...  
По практически свободным еще улицам мы добираемся быстро. Регистрация на рейс еще только через час, и этот час Витька досыпает, кое-как пристроившись в маловатом для его габаритов кресле в зале ожидания. А мы с тобой сидим напротив него, говорим о чем-то совсем неважном и по очереди ходим курить, чтобы не оставлять без присмотра вещи.  
И когда объявляют регистрацию, все происходит именно так, как я и представлял. Мы обнимаемся, ты слегка хлопаешь меня по руке, а я тебя – по плечу... Витя, сдав багаж и небрежно закинув на спину здоровенный тюк с аппаратурой, уже уходит в «чистую» зону.  
Ты смотришь мне в глаза и тихо говоришь:  
\- Все будет хорошо.  
Я киваю и прошу:  
\- Долетите, позвони. И вообще... звони мне.  
\- Да.  
Ты поворачиваешься и тоже уходишь. А я стою и стою, пока ты не исчезаешь среди других пассажиров. Стою до тех пор, пока не объявляют о том, что на екатеринбургский рейс закончена посадка. И еще немного после.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Спитакское землетрясение, также известное как Ленинаканское землетрясение — катастрофическое землетрясение магнитудой 6,8-7,2, произошедшее 7 декабря 1988 года в 10 часов 41 минуту по московскому времени на северо-западе Армянской ССР. Мощные подземные толчки за полминуты разрушили почти всю северную часть республики, охватив территорию с населением около 1 млн человек. В эпицентре землетрясения — Спитаке — интенсивность толчков достигла 9-10 баллов (по 12-балльной шкале MSK-64).  
> [2] Фонд «Город без наркотиков» — общественная организация в городе Екатеринбург, борющаяся с наркоторговлей и распространением наркомании. Основана в 1998 году в Екатеринбурге Игорем Варовым, Евгением Ройзманом, Андреем Кабановым и Андреем Санниковым. Является одной из самых одиозных организаций данного плана, предоставляет информационную, организационную и материальную помощь правоохранительным органам при проведении операций против торговцев наркотиками. Особенно известны спорные методы лечения, принятые в построенных фондом реабилитационных центрах для безмедикаментозной реабилитации наркоманов.


	57. Chapter 57

Я еду из аэропорта и думаю, что моя дорога займет немногим меньше времени, чем твой перелет. И точно знаю, что приехав домой, сяду ждать звонка верной Пенелопой. И буду накидывать минуты: на посадку, багаж, поиски гостиницы, дорогу... И буду надеяться, что ты позвонишь сразу, как бросишь вещи в номере...  
Собственно, мне спешить некуда, поэтому по улице, переходам метро и снова по улицам можно брести нога за ногу. Может, хлеба купить? Вроде есть. И молоко есть. Вот приду и сварю себе кофе... Я его не люблю и пью только от сонливости. А после приснопамятной чашки с отравой моя приязнь к этому напитку уменьшилась вдвое. Но ты пьешь его каждый день и много. Если с кухни пахнет кофе, значит, ты здесь... А если и не здесь, то скоро вернешься. Буду обманывать собственный мозг? Да, буду. Мне так легче.

В квартире тихо. Так тихо, что я, кажется, еще из прихожей слышу, как мерно тикают напольные часы в большой комнате. Скидываю кроссовки, мою руки и иду варить кофе. В медной, кованой вручную турке, на маленьком огне, трижды дожидаясь, пока мелкая светлая пенка поднимется к самому краю. Выключаю газ, ставлю на стол старенькую, в многоразовых ожогах, подставку из дубовых плашек, водружаю на нее джезву и вешаю на место прихватку. Нет, пить я его не буду. Это для тебя.  
Конечно, у меня лежат незаконченные переводы, и можно заняться уборкой, или готовкой, но стоит только подумать об этом, как накатывает какое-то мутное бессилие. Ничего не хочу. Кроме твоего звонка. И заниматься ничем не могу. Поэтому залезаю на диван, ложусь ничком, сую под грудь подушку и кладу перед собой «Нокию».  
Симпатичный обтекаемый корпус, небольшие кнопки, почему-то напоминающие мне мелкие тыквенные семечки, серый цвет пластика, бледная зеленоватая подсветка... Я так тщательно изучаю каждую деталь не потому, что мне очень хочется вникнуть во все подробности, а потому что я просто не могу оторваться и перестать смотреть на телефон. Я жду. И я почему-то уверен, что ты позвонишь именно на него, а не на домашний номер.

Трель, короткая и все еще непривычная, заставляет меня вздрогнуть. И мимо кнопки приема вызова я промахиваюсь, попадая только со второго раза.  
\- Да?  
\- Макс, это я... Мы долетели, все в порядке! Слышишь?  
Я лежу с закрытыми глазами, прижав трубку к уху, и улыбаюсь, как идиот.  
\- Да, да, я слышу! Все в порядке? Вы в гостинице?  
\- Ага, уже устроились, сейчас в душ, а потом перекусить...  
\- Ник!  
\- Да?  
Попросить тебя звонить на домашний, чтобы не тратить лишние деньги? Попросить не соваться в самое пекло? Попросить поскорее возвращаться? Я медленно вдыхаю и говорю:  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
\- Я тоже, мальчик мой... Позвоню вечером, целую!

Времени до вечера еще полно, но делать все равно ничего не хочется. Разве что... Оказывается, в «Нокии» есть телефонная книга, всего на пару десятков номеров, но туда можно вбить самые нужные. А для этого надо взять старенькую потрепанную записную книжку и выбрать, какие именно. Твой мобильный, - такая же «Нокия», только серо-синяя, - домашний моих родителей, твоих, Ленькин... Я перелистываю страничку и на пару секунд задумываюсь над следующим номером. Потом сползаю с дивана, притаскиваю из коридора домашний аппарат и набираю семь цифр.  
Я звонил по этому номеру, не раз и не два. Но за последние почти три месяца ни разу не застал хозяина дома. Вдруг... ну вдруг...  
\- Алло? – хриплое и сонное, хотя уже давно полдень.  
Я счастливо выдыхаю:  
\- Герка, сука такая, живой! Ты куда пропал?!  
Он смеется, все так же сонно:  
\- О-о-о... Приве-е-ет, дарлинг... Сто лет...  
\- С тобой все в порядке? Куда провалился?  
\- Нормально все, если не считать того, что я не спавши всю ночь, а ты меня будишь ни свет ни заря!  
\- Идиотина... – я тоже смеюсь. – Где с тобой пересечься можно?  
\- Соскучился, что ли?  
\- Ну вроде того.  
Слышу, как он ворочается и шуршит одеялом, наверное, на часы смотрит.  
\- Бля... Ну Макс, ну ты сволочь... Еще полпервого только!  
\- Кто рано встает...  
\- Да-а, да-а-а... тот всем мозг ебет... Черт с тобой... Давай в нашей кафешке, только раньше пяти я туда не доберусь, так и знай!  
\- Окей, в пять тебя там жду. Герка... Я так рад тебя слышать...  
\- Макс! В пять! А до пяти свали на хуй из моей головы!  
Я фыркаю уже в короткие гудки отбоя и кладу трубку на «рожки».

Даже в пять часов вечера Гера, кажется, проснулся еще не до конца. Во всяком случае, до второй чашки ядреного кофе, после которой прикуривает, лениво выпускает дымок и, наконец, концентрирует на мне взгляд.  
\- А ты хорошо выглядишь, Макс, тебе говорили?  
Улыбаюсь:  
\- Нет... Некому...  
Он медленно и манерно облизывает верхнюю губу и щурит глаза:  
\- Что-то не верится... Вид у тебя слишком довольный. А когда ты недотраханный, то дивно хорош, но с тебя тогда, бля, прям хоть Рыцаря Печального образа лепи... Ну?  
\- Что «ну»?  
\- Неужто малыш так хорош оказался? Нет, никогда не пойму я вас, универсалов... – на эту тему Герка может сокрушаться и развлекаться долго, но, видимо, выражение моего лица его резко остужает. – Что такое? Не малыш? Я что-то проспал?  
\- Гер, я тебя три месяца найти не мог...  
\- Да погоди ты с моими тремя месяцами... Ты с мальчишкой, с Котом своим, разбежался, что ли?  
\- Что ли.  
\- И с кем теперь?  
Я молчу, пока он делает еще одну затяжку, наклоняется поближе, заглядывает мне в глаза и выдыхает:  
\- О-о-о-о... я понял... Тебе на голову свалилась обратно твоя неземная любовь! Как его, Ник?  
Киваю и тоже закуриваю. И еще раз киваю – это уже «спасибо» официанточке, проходившей мимо и сунувшей на наш столик чистую пепельницу.  
Гера молчит. Только глаза изучают меня, неторопливо и внимательно.  
\- Знаешь, Макс, - наконец, резюмирует он, - для меня всегда было загадкой, как у тебя получается выглядеть сразу и счастливым по самые уши, и несчастным просто по самые яйца... Я бы спросил, в чем проблема, в том, что он вернулся или в том, что не возвращался так долго? А может, в том, что вернулся и остался?  
Я открываю было рот, но ответить он мне не дает.  
\- Хотя, нет. Ничего я не буду спрашивать, и так все ясно. Вернулось обратно ясно солнышко, и ты цветешь и пахнешь, подсолнух ты мой... Макс, честно, тебе хорошо?  
Я опять киваю.  
\- Ну и ладушки...  
Продолжать он, кажется, не собирается, поэтому спрашиваю я:  
\- А ты куда провалился? Тебя обыскались...  
Он смешно морщит нос:  
\- Да ла-а-а-адно... Кто?  
\- Да хотя бы я! Тебе, падле, влом был трубку снять и звонок сделать?  
Гера откидывается на спинку стула и строит удивленное лицо:  
\- Правда, что ль, переживал?  
\- Герыч!  
Он ржет:  
\- Эй, не убей сгоряча! Ладно, ты прав, в общем, я сука, что на все забил... Но у меня веское оправдание есть!  
\- Веское, говоришь?  
Он кивает с серьезным видом:  
\- Да за центнер точно...  
\- Охуеть... Я его знаю?  
Герка прикусывает губу и делает совершенно блядские глаза:  
\- Прикинь, знаешь!  
Я пытаюсь перебрать в уме наших общих знакомых, подходящих по габаритам, но никто столь масштабный не вспоминается. Гера сидит с довольным видом, глядя на мои ментальные потуги.  
\- Ну что, дарлинг? Никак?  
Мотаю головой:  
\- Кто?  
\- Диму помнишь?  
\- Диму? – откровенно говоря, не помню такого, но Герке ответа и не надо. Судя по выражению его лица, я точно не догадаюсь сам. – Ну? Не тяни за хвост!  
\- Димочку-мента...  
Вот теперь я точно охуеваю. Мент Дима, который тогда отпустил меня за минет в Геркином исполнении... Пиздец... Ясно тогда, почему наша звезда со Сторублевки исчезла!  
\- Ты поэтому с площадки пропал?  
Гера пожимает плечами:  
\- Не, ну а как ты себе это представляешь? Он дежурит, а я у него на глазах в кустах ебусь?  
\- И куда перебрался?  
Он затягивается и выпускает пару ровных красивых колец:  
\- К нему домой я перебрался, Макс.  
И глядя на мою вконец ошалевшую рожу, снова ржет:  
\- А ты думал, я сдох, что ли?

Я был счастлив, что с этой язвой не приключилось ничего плохого. И заставил его пообещать не пропадать с горизонта. Он свое слово сдержал, и в то лето мы часто виделись. Кто знает, продолжи мы с Герой общаться так же тесно, может, это изменило бы хоть что-то?..

***

Вопреки моим ожиданиям, опасениям и предчувствиям, ты не забываешь звонить каждый день, сам обещаешь не лезть на рожон сверх необходимого и возвращаешься из Екатеринбурга именно тогда, когда и сказал, через две недели.  
Мы встречаем вас в аэропорту, мы – это я и Ольга, Витькина жена, очаровательная феюшка-хохотушка, с которой даже лишние сорок минут, на которые задерживается рейс, пролетают почти незаметно.  
И когда я вижу тебя, умотанного, усталого, с темными кругами под глазами от недосыпа, но целого и невредимого, то чувствую, как с сердца наконец скатывается тяжеленный булыжник...

Два дня ты спишь как сурок, почти не реагируя на внешние раздражители в моем лице или в виде телефонных звонков, снова заполнивших квартиру. А на третий выползаешь на кухню, зевая так, что обзавидовался бы любой крокодил, плюхаешься на стул и сообщаешь:  
\- Вечером едем гулять.  
Я сажусь напротив, подпираю челюсть ладонью и вопрошаю в тон:  
\- Почему вечером?  
\- Потому что я хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить.  
\- А этот кое-кто – вампир, и днем на солнце не выходит?  
Смеешься:  
\- Да нет, вроде... Просто эта тусовка собирается ближе к вечеру.  
\- Тусовка.  
\- Да.  
\- Ты в курсе, как я люблю тусовки, правда?  
Небрежно машешь рукой:  
\- Фигня, это не тот случай...  
Меня гложут сомнения, ибо я действительно редко получаю удовольствие от варки в большом котле, но, с другой стороны, отказываться от твоего предложения вроде и причин нет. Прогулка вечером и небольшие посиделки в какой-то компании, что такого?  
И я соглашаюсь:  
\- Ну ладно... 

Чертовы двойные пересадки и станции разных линий с одинаковыми названиями – кошмар приезжих и назначающих встречи в московском метро. Есть что-то удивительно крезанутое в том, чтобы переходить с «Комсомольской» - на «Комсомольскую» или объяснять, на которой «Киевской» надо пересечься – на Филевской, Арбатско-Покровской или Кольцевой...  
Именно в такую крейзи-зону мы и едем. Добраться до Арбатской на голубой ветке можно только с двумя пересадками, не меньше. Длинные подземные туннели, отделанные кафелем и гранитом, угнетают меня равномерно текущей толпой, в которой не получается двигаться медленнее или быстрее, только вместе со всеми, на единой крейсерской скорости. И когда мы выходим, наконец, на станции, отделанной лепниной и позолотой, с керамическими, облитыми глазурью вычурными розетками на стенах, колоннадой полуарок и многорожковыми люстрами, я уже порядком раздражен.  
Правда, на длинном эскалаторе ты встаешь на ступеньку выше меня, уравниваясь ростом, поворачиваешься лицом и водишь пальцами по моему животу, так, что никому не видно, и тихонько шепчешь: «Расслабься, мой хороший...». И мое раздражение быстро затихает.  
Мы выныриваем из-под земли, практически упираясь носом в Воздвиженку, и сразу же поворачиваем налево вместе со всем потоком, который, разбиваясь на ручейки, частью стекает в подземный переход под Арбатской площадью, а частью так и плещет по наземному, мельтешась и мешая еле ползущим по Бульварному машинам. Снова сходится на крошечном пятачке перед знаменитой «Прагой» и растекается уже окончательно – на Старый и Новый Арбат.

\- Может, откроешь великую тайну, за каким хреном мы сюда пришли? Ты решил показать мне стену Цоя[1]?  
Ты подцепляешь пальцем ворот моей футболки и тормозишь у ларька.  
\- Подожди, надо кой-чего купить...  
Замечательно. До меня начинает доходить – да, я иногда на удивление тупой парень – что за компания, с которой ты меня собрался знакомить, раз «кой-чего» оказывается десятком бутылок пива и несколькими пачками сигарет.  
Сваливаешь все в пакет и смотришь на меня:  
\- Чего застыли? Пошли!  
\- Ник, ты уверен, что это хорошая идея, точно?  
Ты поднимаешь глаза, взглядом находя мои, и киваешь:  
\- Они нормальные ребята, Макс... Правда... Ты ж любишь песни под гитару?  
\- Твои – да.  
\- Хочу, чтоб ты послушал того, кто поет лучше меня.  
Я собираюсь сказать, что даже если б ты квакал жабой, мне было б похер, потому что это ты, а в великие уличные таланты я не очень верю. Но ты уже тянешь меня налево от «Праги», на брусчатку пешеходной зоны.

\- Бутылка кефира, полбатона...  
Бутылка кефира, полбатона...  
А я сегодня дома...  
Я сегодня дома...[2]

Вот так я в первый раз увидел твою арбатскую компанию: группку молодых волчат и парочку псов постарше, устроившихся небольшим кружком у «Дома с привидениями»[3], и впервые услышал того самого, «кто поет лучше тебя», перебиравшего струны неплохо настроенной гитары и напевавшего песенку «Чайфа».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Стена Цоя — стена дома № 37 по Арбату, выходящая в Кривоарбатский переулок Москвы, которую после смерти Виктора Цоя, лидера группы «Кино» в 1990 году поклонники превратили в некий мемориал, исписав надписями «Кино», «Цой жив», цитатами из песен и признаниями в любви музыканту.  
> [2] Цитата из песни «Оранжевое настроение» группы «Чайф» с одноименного альбома (1994).  
> [3] Жилой дом № 14 по ул. Старый Арбат. Желающие могут погуглить его историю.  
> https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Moscow,_Arbat_14.jpg?uselang=ru


	58. Chapter 58

У каждого из нас есть свои «люблю» и свои «терпеть ненавижу». Начинается все еще в детстве, а заканчивается... а бог его знает, может, и не заканчивается никогда.  
Пенки с кипяченого молока и комочки в каше – кошмар даже в воспоминаниях, потому что это не просто пенки и каша, это бесконечная, неизбывная, нескончаемая забота, с которой в тебя вливаются эти пенки и впихиваются эти комочки. Вафельные полотенца и продавленная панцирная сетка кровати в пионерлагере – кайф, потому что это свобода и все-можно-пока-нет-вожатых.  
Ранние подъемы и поздние гулянки, аккуратно сложенные в шкафу вещи и бардак на столе, распланированная на неделю или год вперед жизнь и вечно и некстати, неожиданно и внезапно случающееся нечто, рушащее любые планы – почти всегда на любое неприятное «нет» находится вполне примиряющее с ним «да». Диалектика существования.  
Но иногда случается так, что в единой точке пространства и времени совпадают только однозарядные факторы. Правда, мне никогда не доводилось встречать по жизни однозначно плюсовой заряд – опиумные наркоманы не в счет, да? А вот минус – дело совсем другое.

Удивительно, как все сходится в этот вечер.  
Пешеходная улица и неторопливо текущая толпа туристов. В самом начале, у «Праги» - почти вернисаж с уже готовыми картинками и изящными безделушками, дальше – полоса музыкантов, театр Вахтангова с давно осевшими там портретистами, еще дальше в сторону «Смоленской» - неряшливые разномастные прилавки с сувенирами-матрешками, шапками-ушанками, значками и прочей советской символикой.  
Я бывал в разных городах, но везде исторический центр, заполненный балаганным барахлом, вызывал у меня странное, почти органическое отвращение.

Чужая компания, в которой все друг друга знают, кроме меня.   
Кодекс поведения, негласный, но жесткий, и легкое, но явно проскальзывающее презрение: кому ты тут нужен и нахер приперся? Шутки, понятные только своим, что те анекдоты, которые можно уже рассказывать не целиком, а по номерам. Кому-то, может, это напоминает посиделки наблюдателя у загона со стаей волков, а мне – визит в террариум с лениво ползающими крокодилами, которые не жрут только потому, что сыты, а еще потому, что сидишь на самом краю и не мешаешь им. Пока еще.  
Но тебя-то тут прекрасно знают. И парень с гитарой, на которого все смотрят, сам обрывает мотивчик, накрывая струны ладонью:  
\- О, Никитос! Привет!  
И первый протягивает руку.  
\- Привет, Леха.  
Ты жмешь ее и, улыбаясь, отдаешь кому-то из младших пакет, который тут же увлеченно и уверенно потрошат, вытаскивая и раздавая сигареты и пиво. Тебе протягивают бутылку, и я чувствую и благодарность, и неловкость разом, когда ты поворачиваешься, отдаешь ее мне и представляешь:  
\- Это Макс, мой друг.

Говорите, что хотите, но мгновенно и беспричинно вспыхивающая неприязнь – вещь вполне реальная.  
Я совершенно ничего не знаю про стоящего напротив меня Леху, кроме того, что он зовет тебя «Никитос», а мне этот вариант твоего имени кажется до предела пошлым.  
И нет в этом парне ничего отталкивающего, кроме, может, излишней самоуверенности в позе и выражении глаз. Но это улица, здесь, наверное, по-другому не выжить. Я не знаю этого точно, но логично предположить, что наглому тут живется легче, чем спокойному и неконфликтному.  
Он чуть ниже меня ростом, с фигурой типичного пловца – треугольник из широченных плеч и подтянутой небольшой задницы, а на скуластом лице – загар, ленивая усмешка и настороженные светло-голубые глаза, от которых стрелками тянутся к вискам резкие морщинки.  
Мы еще не сказали друг другу ни слова. Но с первого же взгляда, которым мы обмениваемся, я чувствую желание громко и внятно послать его на хуй. И вижу то же самое желание в его глазах. Только я, воспитанный и вежливый, снова – как и в тот раз с Мухой – испытываю прилив секундной обжигающе стыдной неловкости за свои чувства. А вот Леха, кажется, вовсе нет.  
Он вытаскивает из кармана сигарету, закуривает и тянет, все с той же ленцой:  
\- Привет, Макс.  
Я киваю в ответ.  
\- И тебе.  
Ни он, ни я не протягиваем руки.

Пиво. Понятно, почему здесь это самое популярное пойло, стоит дешево, и набраться можно легко и быстро. От него не бывает такого тяжкого похмелья, как от алкоголя покрепче. И последствия пития паленого пива – скорее всего, просто разбодяженного – не идут ни в какое сравнение с отравлением паленой водкой.  
Но я терпеть не могу пиво. Моя реальность от него не становится приятнее или лучше, даже относиться пофигистичнее я к ней не начинаю. Я просто постепенно тупею и впадаю в полусонное оцепенение, когда хочется лечь на кровать, закрыть глаза и отключиться. В первую очередь, от тупого самого себя.  
И потому сижу и еле цежу проклятую крепленую «девятку»[1], в которой вдобавок к кисловатому привкусу чудится еще и откровенный спирт, и думаю, что одной бутылки мне вполне хватит. Не всю же ночь мы тут будем сидеть?

Ночные тусовки. О да!  
Романтика костров на лесной поляне, или прогулок у фосфоресцирующего в темноте моря, или бессонных предэкзаменационных ночей, или... Или посиделок на быстро остывающей арбатской брусчатке, когда голова все больше наливается белым шумом, и все чаще задаешь себе вопрос, а зачем сидеть тут, вздрагивая от коротких приступов озноба – не от холода, от бессонницы. В чем смысл этого бдения, если здесь мне не интересен никто, кроме тебя. А ты сидишь уже даже не рядом, а почти напротив, рядом с гитаристом Лехой, и треплешься с ним о чем-то своем, весело и беззаботно.  
Нет, ты, конечно, перекидываешься со мной изредка парой фраз, подкидываешь зажигалку, когда я достаю очередную сигарету, и улыбаешься. Но меня одолевает чувство, что если я просто поднимусь и пойду сейчас к станции метро, до открытия которой еще целый час, то ты даже не сразу это заметишь.

\- Хай.  
Оборачиваюсь на хрипловатый голос. Парень, присевший рядом со мной, слегка улыбается, и глаза – как почти у всех тут – внимательные и не особо доверчивые.  
Киваю:  
\- Привет.  
\- Тебя Макс зовут, да? А меня Техас.  
Он коротко кашляет и лезет в карман за сигаретами.  
\- Это у меня кликуха такая, понимаешь? Потому что мне нравятся ковбойские сапоги, - и в доказательство этого заявления он вытягивает вперед ноги.  
Глянь-ка, действительно в сапогах под ковбоя. И не жарко же летом их таскать...  
\- Понимаю.  
\- Скучно тебе, да? Ты не такой, как Никитос, да? Он заводной, с ним прикольно. И не боится ни хуя.  
Тихо хмыкаю и опять киваю:  
\- Да. Это точно, ни хуя он не боится.  
Техас доверчиво наклоняется поближе, обдавая меня пивным духом:  
\- Я вот когда к этой компании прибился, я Верхолаза боялся, долго боялся, правда. А Никитос с ним задружился влет, прикинь?  
\- Верхолаз – это кто?  
Он машет рукой:  
\- А Леха ж! Он говорит, что когда-то этим... альпинизмом промышленным занимался... у него оттуда погоняло, понял, да?  
Техас покашливает, но сигарету тянет сильно. Нехороший у него кашель, клокочет где-то в легких. Типичный для курильщика. И бродяги со стажем.  
\- Леха – он мало кому помогает, не, ну если своим надо что-то, то все сделает, и с ментурой сцепится, и от других отмажет, сам разберется потом, но сначала от чужих отмажет, точно! А вот с Никитосом они сразу как-то сошлись, ага.  
\- И чем он Нику помогает?  
\- Нику? А, понял! – Техас радостно фыркает. – Смешно ты его зовешь, Ник, ха! А Леха ж всех тут знает. И торчков, и тех, кто дурь толкает, ну вот... Никитос его попросил, Леха его и свел с ними.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Дак он же какую-то программу снимает про этих дуриков, ты не знал? Ну вот... Посмотреть же ему надо было, как они живут, и чо почем вообще, понимаешь? Леха ему и помог. И даже сам с ним ходил, если совсем место гнилое. Дружат они, понимаешь?

Я смотрю на тебя. Ты не ощущаешь моего взгляда, хотя обычно чуток, как зверь. Тебе не до меня, ты слушаешь Леху-Верхолаза и смотришь только на него.  
А я на тебя. И в твоих глазах сверкает жадный азарт. Я уже видел это, когда-то давным-давно, когда мы еще только целовались по темным углам в подъездах и ни разу не делили с тобой постель.  
Так ты смотрел на меня.

Мы уходим с Арбата, когда на часах половина шестого утра, а это значит, что мы сможем спуститься в подземку и доехать до дома. По дороге оба молчим. О чем думаешь ты, я не знаю. А я не хочу думать о том, что видел.  
И верить в то, что подсказывает та часть мозга, что заведует логикой, я не хочу.  
Ты раскладываешь диван, а я иду в душ. Не хочу ложиться спать в смеси этих «дивных» сигаретно-пивных ароматов.   
А когда я выхожу из ванной, ты уже спишь.

***

Наша первая «арбатская» ссора происходит на следующий же день. Утром, на кухне, под запах свежесваренного кофе.  
Ты задумчиво размешиваешь сахар в чашке и спрашиваешь:  
\- Макс, ты не против, если я гостей позову?  
Я уже почти допил чай и прикуриваю сигарету, странно, сегодня даже раньше, чем ты.  
\- Каких гостей?  
\- Ну, пацанов этих с Арбата.  
Я задерживаюсь с ответом лишь на секунду:  
\- Против.  
\- Что?  
Ты смотришь на меня растерянно и удивленно. Не ожидал отказа?  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому.  
\- Мальчик мой, это дурацкий ответ.  
\- А это дурацкий вопрос. Ты спросил? Я ответил. Я против. Не хочу, чтобы твои уличные приятели приходили сюда.  
Ты усмехаешься, неприятно, почти зло:  
\- Боишься, что украдут что-то ценное?  
\- Больше вшей боюсь. Хотя и украсть могут, я так думаю.  
Ты откидываешься на спинку стула и тоже щелкаешь зажигалкой.  
\- Значит, нет?  
\- Нет.  
Ты размышляешь не особо долго.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда я соберу их на старой квартире.  
Старая квартира. Это та самая, в которой вы жили, когда мы учились в школе. Та самая, где я сидел под твоей дверью ночью. Та самая, в которой впервые переспал с тобой.  
Бабушки твоей уже нет, родители переехали на Таганку в большую трешку, оставшуюся от дальней родни твоей матери, и квартира стоит пустая.  
Ты молчишь, ждешь моего ответа. И хотя внутри что-то неприятно екает, я пожимаю плечами почти равнодушно:  
\- Собирай.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда сегодня не жди меня.  
Я сижу и смотрю, как быстро ты кидаешь вещи в сумку, сматываешь шнур от мобильного и суешь в карман кошелек и сигареты. Я даже не успеваю поверить в то, что ты можешь и вправду вот так взять и уехать.  
Ты выходишь в прихожую и начинаешь собираться. Я стою, прислонившись к стене, и смотрю, как ты шнуруешь кроссы.  
\- Ник.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты меня не зовешь?  
\- На кой? Тебе ж неприятно с ними.   
\- И тебя не ждать сегодня.  
Ты смотришь на меня холодными глазами и киваешь:  
\- Не жди.  
И захлопываешь за собой дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Марка пива «Балтика № 9», крепость 8%.


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор приносит всем извинения за длительное отсутствие. Смиренно готов принимать в голову в связи с этим тапки и съедобную продукцию различной степени тухлости.  
> И очень надеется, что такой паршивый реал накатывать больше не станет.

На то, чтобы поверить в происходящее, у меня есть целый день.  
Сначала я просто сижу на стуле в коридоре, глядя в закрывшуюся за тобой дверь и слушая гудение опускающейся вниз кабины лифта.  
Не сказать, чтобы я отвык быть здесь в одиночестве. Ты не в первый раз уходишь из дома надолго. Но сейчас квартира такая же притихшая, как я сам. Может, потому, что впервые с того времени, как ты вернулся, не надо ждать тебя вечером?

Бездельничать со вкусом я никогда не умел. За бесцельное валяние на диване меня очень скоро начинала грызть тщательно взращенная и выкормленная до призовых размеров совесть.  
Нет, завалиться днем спать, если болит голова или просто накопилась усталость, - против этого мозг нисколько не возражал. И такой отдых воспринимал с благодарностью. Но медитировать, как меня учил давным-давно один из спортивных врачей, - вытянувшись во весь рост на кровати, закрыв глаза и «отпуская» мышцу за мышцей, - я так и не научился. Если это делалось не для того, чтобы предупредить жестокую крепатуру от перегрузки, то иначе как бездельем называться не могло. И как бы я ни старался, расслабить главную перегруженную мышцу – мозг – не получалось никогда.  
Так ли уж было надо постоянно чем-то заниматься, - не по жизни, а в течение суток, - бог его знает. Но я по-другому не умел. Оправданием могли стать хорошая книга или фильм. Однако даже если бы сейчас по телику показывали мои любимые «Ночи Кабирии»[1], вряд ли я смог бы отвлечься от безбрежной пустоты в голове.  
Зато занимать руки эта пустота не мешала нисколько.  
Главное, как всегда, заставить себя сделать первый шаг.   
Подняться со стула. Поправить половик у входа. Заглянуть в бывший дедов кабинет и приоткрыть пошире балкон. Черт с ним, что в моей комнате он тоже открыт, а значит, по полу тут же потянет сильным сквозняком. В эту жару – так даже и лучше. А самих по себе сквозняков я не боюсь, простуды – это по твоей части, и распахивать все настежь я могу, только когда тебя нет дома.  
Пойти в ванную, найти большую чистую тряпку – кусок старой простыни – намочить и отжать в раковине, вернуться к себе и методично пройтись по всем поверхностям, стирая пыль, а попутно расставляя на место книги, складывая отдельными стопками оригиналы, черновики и полученные на правку от редакторов тексты, и выравнивая на отдельной полке видеокассеты, которых успело накопиться уже немало. Вернуться в ванную, прополоскать тряпку и кинуть в таз.  
Остановиться на пороге кухни, чувствуя странный холодок где-то между ключиц и одновременно лихорадочный жар в ладонях, глубоко вздохнуть, прогоняя и то, и другое. Подпереть открытую створку окна цветочным горшком, а то как-то - аккурат когда все было нараспашку - от сильного сквозняка одно из окон захлопнулось с такой силой, что разбилось стекло. Методично раскрыть все шкафчики и провести ревизию: сахар, крупы, чай, что еще осталось, а что надо идти искать и покупать. Сесть за стол и записать на выдранном из тетради листке в клеточку список.  
Собрать и сложить куртки и пальто, их давно надо отнести в химчистку. Но все никак не находилось времени. А сделать надо, потому что стирать такие вещи ни в старенькой машинке, ни даже на руках нельзя, только испортишь.  
За этот день я успеваю переделать уйму всякой домашней ерунды. Только так и не понимаю, зачем.

Вечер наступает как-то незаметно. Все-таки солнечный свет – отличная обманка. Если небо не темное, то вроде как все еще продолжается день. И я, прилежный как всегда и во всем, так стараюсь в своем стремлении выгнать из тела все сильнее пробирающий нервный озноб, что спохватываюсь только часов в девять вечера.  
За весь день от тебя не было ни одного звонка.  
Сажусь за стол на кухне и кладу перед собой Nokia. Позвонить тебе очень просто. Но чтобы решиться на это, мне требуется две сигареты и чашка очень крепкого чая. А потом я все-таки открываю телефонную книжку, выбираю твой номер и нажимаю кнопку.  
Ответа ждать приходится долго. И когда я уже готов нажать отбой, ты отвечаешь.  
\- Да?  
\- Ник.  
Ты молчишь несколько секунд, и в мембране слышен шум голосов и гитарные переборы.  
\- Что?  
\- У тебя все в порядке?  
Да, более идиотского вопроса я придумать не смог бы, даже если бы постарался. Твой смешок слышен прекрасно.  
\- А что у меня может быть не в порядке?  
Мне хочется сказать: все не в порядке. Бля, все, к ебени матери, не в порядке!   
Но я точно знаю, если я сейчас сорвусь, ты раскрутишь это колесо до второй космической. Ты даже из ничего скандалы умеешь устраивать, а уж кинь подачу... Поэтому только прошу:  
\- Приезжай домой.  
Отвечаешь не сразу, перебрасываясь с кем-то парой фраз, тонущих в небольших помехах.  
\- Я приеду, мальчик мой. Только попозже. У меня гости тут, ты забыл? Вежливый хозяин гостей не бросает.  
Коротко выдыхаю, прикрываю глаза и нашариваю сигарету.  
\- Ник, я прошу.  
\- О чем? Приехать? Так я приеду, в чем проблема? Попозже и приеду.  
\- Когда?   
Шумы в трубке приглушаются. Видимо, ты вышел из комнаты на балкон или в кухню.  
Когда ты начинаешь говорить, голос у тебя спокойный, хоть и не совсем трезвый. Я легко различаю, когда ты в подпитии.  
\- Мальчик мой, не веди себя как ревнивая жена, а? Еще раз повторить расклад? Я хотел пригласить приятелей. Тебе они не нравятся. Я их собрал там, где они тебе не мешают. А теперь ты просишь меня все бросить и сломя голову мчаться домой?   
Да. Конечно. Выглядит все именно так. Да больше того, оно, наверное, все так и на самом деле. И ты добился, чего хотел. Мне стыдно за свои слова. И за свое поведение тоже.  
Слышно, как ты чиркаешь зажигалкой и выпускаешь дым. Я сую сигарету в угол рта и тоже прикуриваю.  
\- Макс, не молчи, пожалуйста. Это идиотизм – в трубку молчать.  
Киваю, как будто ты можешь это видеть. Потом говорю:   
\- Хорошо. Удачно погулять.  
Ты снова выдыхаешь дым и отвечаешь:  
\- Спасибо. Спокойной ночи.

Иногда ход истории, мировой или просто человеческой, определяют сущие мелочи.  
Оброненная ненароком перчатка. Письмо, прочитанное не адресатом. Не сброшенный вызов на мобильном.  
Почему я сам не нажал отбой, не знаю. Ведь держал аппарат в руках и смотрел на чуть подсвеченный крошечный экранчик. Понимал, что надо нажать клавишу с перечеркнутой красной трубкой. Но не нажал.   
А ты мог вообще просто забыть об этом. Никогда не держал в голове мелочей. Я потом так и представлял себе, как ты делаешь затяжку, гасишь бычок в переполненной пепельнице и возвращаешься в комнату, с включенной «Нокией» в руке. Садишься за стол и бросаешь ее рядом, так и не заметив, что мы по-прежнему на связи.

Я держу маленький серый аппарат слишком близко к лицу и потому почти отчетливо слышу разговоры с другой стороны Москвы.  
Смех. Звон стекла. Глуховатый, немелодичный. Бутылки и стаканы, не фужеры для вина или шампанского. Что там, пиво и водка? Надрывное «дзыыыыыынь» подстраиваемой струны. Совсем рядом. И голоса.   
\- Никитос, налить?  
\- Давай.

Знаю, что я дурак.  
Потому что не нажимаю отбой, а подношу трубку к уху, вслушиваясь в эти звуки.  
А потом зову, как будто ты можешь услышать:  
\- Ник.  
И еще раз, громче:  
\- Ник!  
Смех, и снова стекло о стекло.

Я все-таки выключаю телефон. Одеваюсь и выхожу из квартиры.  
Всю эту ночь я буду бродить по улицам. И засну уже под утро на лавочке в аллее университетского парка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] «Ночи Кабирии» (итал. Le notti di Cabiria) – драма Федерико Феллини о римской проститутке Кабирии, роль которой сыграла жена режиссера Джульетта Мазина. Две награды Каннского кинофестиваля 1957 года, включая приз исполнительнице главной роли. Премия «Оскар» в категории «Лучший иностранный фильм года». Премия лучшей актрисе МКФ в Сан-Себастьяне 1957 года. Фильм находится в списке «250 лучших фильмов по версии IMDb».


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для настроения слушать трек ("Танго")  
> http://lalamus.cc/music/интердевочка

В этот замечательный предрассветный час, когда любые странные поступки начинают казаться не такими уж безумными и странными, укладываясь на жесткой, узкой и короткой для меня скамье, не понимая, как лучше устроить ноги, — закинуть на боковой подлокотник, или даже на спинку, или просто согнуть колени — пытаясь разом и собраться, чтобы не сверзиться, и расслабиться, чтобы заснуть, я вдруг подумал, что моя спокойная жизнь закончилась.  
Именно сейчас.  
Не тогда, когда ты отправился на Урал.  
Не тогда, когда в доме появился Муха.  
Не тогда, когда мы пришли на Арбат.  
Только что.  
А потом-таки я закрыл глаза и провалился в зябкую зыбкую дрему.

Бывало у вас такое, чтобы делать что-то кому-то назло?  
Глупый вопрос, сам знаю. Все так делают, маленькими детьми так точно.  
Ах, мне нельзя без шапки на улицу?! Так я вообще туда не пойду! И буду сидеть гордый, как кавказский орел, уже в пальто и ботинках, на стуле в коридоре, упрямо потея, злясь до слез, кусая губы, думая о том, как весело сейчас всем во дворе, но без тебя! — ведь вредная мама не пускает тебя туда без шапки… Хотя что тебе та шапка, зимой все в них, чем ты такой особенный? И вместо того чтобы сидеть, дуться и париться, давно бы уже играл и веселился, но нет. Вечер испорчен, совсем и окончательно. Потому что друзья уже тебя не ждут, решив, что тебя задержали дома дела, мама уже ушла заниматься ужином, и из кухни тянет все более заманчивыми и вкусными ароматами, и настроение испорчено уже только у тебя самого, а ведь нужно было всего-навсего напялить ту злополучную шапку…  
Некоторых эти детские уроки отлично учат тому, что весь этот выпендреж глуп и ни к чему не приводит.  
Некоторые этого урока так и не усваивают.

К чему это я? А к тому, что спустя несколько часов я проснулся на той же самой скамейке, поеживаясь. Не от холода, какой холод летним утром, когда солнце уже поднялось и воздух, так и не остывший за ночь, не нагревается даже, раскаляется, словно только и ждал лишь команды. Эта знобь по мышцам, дурнота в основании затылка и тяжесть в висках и под веками — от бессонной, проведенной кое-как ночи.  
Мне все равно, когда спать. Или не спать, если уж не спать совсем. Но на «спать черт знает как» организм возмущается и мстит, исподтишка, не особо настаивая, но пробивая такой вот омерзительной дрянной слабостью.  
Мимо неспешно шагает какой-то старичок, одетый бедновато, но прилично, в легких брюках, рубашке, при соломенной шляпе и даже при пыльнике. Один бог знает, зачем в такую погоду пыльник… Он осторожно косится на скамейку и на меня, медленно расправляющего затекшие конечности. На бомжа я не похож. Кстати, при мысли о бомжах меня передергивает так сильно, что старик чуть притормаживает, как будто готов подойти и спросить, не нужна ли мне помощь.  
Нет, спасибо, добрый человек. Иди себе дальше. Я просто молодой, чокнутый на голову ревнивый пидор, поссорившийся со своим парнем… Ничего особенного, спасибо, что подумали, не плохо ли мне.  
То ли мысли написаны у меня на лице, то ли я просто перестаю вызывать у него беспокойство за собственную, явно непутевую судьбу, но старик аккуратно поправляет воротник тонкого светлого плаща и идет дальше, поворачивая в аллею, уходящую прямиком к огромному шпилю главного университетского здания.  
А я сажусь на скамейке ровно.  
Умыться бы холодной водой и ее же выпить, мне стало бы легче. Но ближайшая вода — в несуществующей, испарившейся от жары луже. Придется терпеть до дома. Или до первого попавшегося ларька. Кстати, деньги-то у меня есть? Руки быстро шарят по карманам. О, есть. И деньги, и ключи от квартиры на месте. И пачка сигарет, и зажигалка. И даже телефон, проклятая, хоть и ни в чем вроде не виноватая «Нокия».  
Забивать жажду курением — не лучший способ. Но табачный дым — это не просто ритуал. Табак и в самом деле мою нервную неверную систему успокаивает, приглушая отчаянные всплески колкого, как обломки льда, страха.  
Я боюсь идти домой.  
Эта мысль настолько странная, что я на несколько секунд замираю, пытаясь осмыслить. Мой дом. Наш дом. Чего мне там бояться?  
И только потом понимаю — пустоты.  
Табак, кстати, на голодный и невыспатый желудок и мозг оказывает вполне себе подстегивающее действие. Я боюсь идти домой, потому что боюсь не обнаружить там тебя. Нет, опять не так…  
Встряхиваю больной своей головой, чувствуя, как в ней взметывается маленький буранчик мыслеобразов, совершенно такой же, как снег в глицерине в новогоднем снежном шаре. И оседает так же плавно и непредсказуемо. Передо мной, через асфальтовую дорожку, как раз растет разлапистая такая ель. И я вот прямо вижу, как одна из искусственных снежинок парит в густом прозрачном вязком геле под непроницаемой броней стекла и оседает на самый кончик ветки. На тонкое острие иголки. Замирает недвижимо, решая — что дальше. Остаться? Упасть?  
Странная зимняя картинка в жарком обрамлении апельсиново-солнечного лета.  
Докурить, подняться, добрести до ларька, купить воды, выпить на ходу прямо всю бутылочку, бросить в урну и топать домой. Там ты или нет, неважно. Прийти, залезть в душ, прочухаться и отбросить вчерашний день и уже прошедшую ночь как грязную мокрую тряпку — подальше, в кучу отходов. И забыть. И жить дальше.  
Или докурить одну и сразу следом засмолить вторую, может, все-таки отправиться в сторону какого-нибудь магазина, жажда умеет заставлять, но пить воду снова на какой-нибудь скамейке или даже вовсе усевшись на газоне. Смотреть, как все выше карабкается солнце, пить, курить и ждать. Ждать, пока вернешься домой ты. Вернешься, застанешь пустые стены и начнешь искать меня.  
Что из этого означает «остаться»? А что — «упасть»?  
И вообще… Поперек гудящего затылка меня прошивает болезненной иглой подленькой мысли: а ты вообще… будешь меня искать?  
Докуриваю сигарету. С минуту сижу неподвижно, глядя, как затухает у самой ноги притоптанный, но не задавленный окурок.  
И закуриваю вторую.  
Я ни хуя не усвоил урок. Я начинаю глупую игру.  
Что может быть идиотичнее, чем шататься по району, оттягивая время возвращения домой, хотя тело требует душа, воды и еды и, если все-таки повезет, пары часов сна в нормальном положении?  
Каждая улица, почти каждый переулок были здесь исхожены мной и по многу раз. В раннем осеннем тумане и зимними вечерами, в темпе вальса на утренней пробежке и неспешными шагами на прогулке, в радостном состоянии духа и в убитом начисто, до полной черноты в глазах. Но такого странного ощущения я еще не испытывал.

Мой внутренний монолог любому показался бы безумным, наверное.  
Хотя, если вдуматься, он бывает хоть у кого-то разумным?  
Меня просто рвало напополам.  
Одна половина, та, которая чувствовала себя так, словно выспалась под асфальтовым катком, в бешенстве исходила желчью и яростью.  
Я ему не нужен! Ни хуя я ему не нужен, сука такая! Уехал, бросил одного, демонстрацию устроил, носом, как кутенка, тыкал: не строй ревнивую жену!  
Эта половина была обижена и оскорблена, ей предпочли компанию друзей, да еще тех, которых я невзлюбил, да не просто невзлюбил, еще и сказал об этом впрямую… Этой половине было себя жаль. И жало у этой жалости оказалось острющим и ядовитым.  
Вторая половина на те же слова о ревности и жене знобко поводила плечами и словно втягивала голову в плечи.  
Она шептала мне поначалу робко, но потом все настойчивее: Макс, ты взрослый, ты умный, Макс, остановись, перестань, нельзя так, Макс!.. Размеренный такой голос разума, — разума ли? — он перечислял мне все твои поступки, которые доказывали, что я тебе нужен. Нужен и важен настолько, что ты готов был даже убивать. И разве такому противопоставляется обычная измена, и ты еще докажи, Макс, что эта измена была! Ведь очень даже может быть, что еще ничего и не было. Интерес, да, азарт, желание ткнуть пальцем в неведому зверушку, раньше тебе не встречавшуюся, но не измена. А ты уже готов идти по пути тех самых ревнивых жен: проверять телефон, подслушивать звонки, подсматривать за встречами? Самый верный путь — чтобы добиться скандала и разрыва. Ты же взрослый, ты взрослый, ты взрослый…  
Голос креп, постепенно забивая истерику второй половины меня, забивая — совершенно неожиданно, между прочим! — другие твои слова.  
Макс, пожалуйста… пожалуйста, никогда не взрослей…

Половина на половину. Это никогда не приводит ни к чему хорошему.  
Плохо было то, что внутри меня так и не хватило решимости на что-то одно.  
Я понял это много позже.  
Отпусти я тебя в этот дурной безбашенный загул, — по-настоящему! — прости я тебе его безоглядно, встань я и в этот раз на твою сторону, забыв о себе и своем оскорбленном самолюбии, кто знает, как быстро ты потерял бы интерес к этим маргиналам?  
И кто знает, что было бы, встань я на дыбы всерьез, поставь не условие, а забор с охраной на вышках и злобными псами, заступишь — и возврата не будет. Решил бы ты, что стоит затевать со мной очередную войну или лучше все постепенно спустить на тормозах? Решил бы ты рискнуть нашими отношениями ради прихоти?

Я не знаю, играл ли ты тогда, вернее, сколько в твоем поведении было театральности и игры, ты же всегда был к этому склонен.  
Не знаю и того, чтобы было бы, если.  
Было бы? Или не было бы?  
Но из двух зол я выбрал оба сразу.

Когда я подхожу к подъезду, над Москвой уже сияющий летний день. Снова жаркий и пыльный. Дверь подъезда, обитая тонкими вертикальными планками, выкрашенными в некрасивый, но не маркий коричневый цвет, столь же любимый отечественными коммунальщиками, как и грязновато-зеленый, привычно скрипит толстой тугой пружиной. В бетонных стенах еще таится немного прохлады, и я легко взлетаю по лестнице на пролет, до лифта.  
Квартира встречает меня настороженной тишиной. Ей странно, нас обоих не было сегодня ночью. Тебя нет и до сих пор.  
Но я решил, что не буду феечкой-истеричкой, и раз тебя еще нет, то этому есть простое объяснение. Ты же гулял вчера в компании, сегодня отсыпаешься. И вполне разумно, что отсыпаешься там, а не поехал в пьяном угаре через полгорода отсыпаться сюда. Там — тоже твой дом. Все в порядке.  
Я — взрослый и разумный — принимаю, наконец, душ, завариваю себе свежий чай, выпиваю чашку с бутербродом, выкуриваю сигарету.  
Я — хороший и правильный, вот и буду таким.  
И поэтому, когда ты скрипишь ключом в дверях и появляешься на пороге, глядя на меня немного исподлобья, но нисколько при этом не виновато, я просто улыбаюсь. Спокойно, хоть и устало.  
— Привет.  
Ты киваешь и проходишь в прихожую, стаскивая кроссовки, наступая носками на пятки. Не хочешь подходить первым? Считаешь меня неправым? Но ведь я и сам так решил, а потому подхожу первый, ладонью отвожу твои волосы со щеки и утыкаюсь лбом в твой лоб.  
— Привет, Ник. Я купил «Бойцовский клуб». Знаешь… Пригласи этих своих… Посмотрим вместе.  
Ты замираешь на секунду, а потом обнимаешь меня.


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Моя дорогая бета берет небольшой новогодний отпуск, а потому мы решили выложить главу до НГ. Следующую ждите после рождественских праздников.   
> Мы бессердечные сволочи, я знаю ))
> 
> С наступающим всех, мои дорогие!
> 
> Для настроения и по содержанию слушать:  
> http://mmboxru.net/song/109811-Where_is_my_mind/

Вы пробовали задать себе вопрос: а я жадный?  
А если пробовали, то что отвечали?  
А если отвечали, то честно?  
Нас же учили с детства, что жадность — это плохо, дурное, мерзкое свойство, хорошие девочки и мальчики никогда не пожалеют дать свою игрушку другому, поделиться конфетой, уступить очередь на качели…  
Почему никто не объяснял нам, юным, что жадность бывает просто проявлением чувства собственности, в сущности, вполне естественного для человека? Почему никто не говорил нам, что крайняя степень альтруизма — это столь же болезненное нечто, как и полное безоглядное доверие, зовущееся в народе идиотизмом?  
Потерянная в отношении себя, своих поступков и мыслей критика — опасная штука… Опасная для того, кто ее потерял.  
К чему я это? К тому, что мне удалось в полной мере познать на себе весь идиотизм альтруизма и бессмысленность радостного щенячьего доверия. Правда не сразу, не сразу, не…  
Медленно закрутившаяся поначалу небольшая воронка уступок, согласий, улыбок и отступлений становилась все шире, росла, поднимаясь выше, становилась настоящим торнадо, и скоро за землю цеплялся лишь тоненький хоботок, а огромный исполинский водоворот с ревом вращался над нашими головами. Но как ни мелькал он настойчиво, цепляя мое боковое, а то и прямое зрение стремительными порывами урагана, видеть его я не желал.

После моего предложения в нашем доме стали появляться твои арбатские друзья. И Леха–Верхолаз, как ни странно, самым частым гостем тут не был. Приходили парочки, парни с девчонками, просто посидеть и выпить пива — почему не на той же улице, а именно на нашей кухне? Приходили по одному и по двое–трое парни, о чем-то поговорить с тобой и иногда отоспаться на раскладушке или даже на постеленном на полу одеяле. И почти всегда с ними заглядывал Техас. Говорливый, беспечный, лохматый, веселый, неугомонный, он искал меня взглядом и улыбался, садился рядом, закуривал и начинал очередной разговор ни о чем и обо всем сразу.  
Арбатское лето, как я стану называть его позже, утекало день за днем. И хоть у меня были каникулы, но ты ездил в Останкино регулярно, и так же регулярно задерживался там допоздна. А у меня были ведь еще и родственные обязанности, какие-то встречи, поездки с матерью за тяжелыми, но нужными в хозяйстве предметами, визиты к бабушке и теткам… И про предложенный мной кинопросмотр ты почему–то словно забыл…

Это однообразие похожих один на другой дней, легко и незаметно заполнявших сетку календарных недель, притупляли и усыпляли бдительность лучше любых слов, уговоров и заверений. А они были. Потому что были мои вопросы.  
Ник, зачем они приходят?  
Ник, что им нужно?  
Ник, когда мы с тобой последний раз оставались хоть на несколько дней одни?  
И в ответ были твои улыбки, ласковые касания плеча и щеки и слова, слова, слова… и главное — череда бесконечно похожих дней. Теплых, беспечных — по старой школьной каникулярной привычке, от которой давно пора уже было избавиться, — солнечных, ярких, коротконочных.  
Ты был так увлечен работой и этим общением, что у меня редко хватало духа выдернуть тебя оттуда и задать главный вопрос, который сидел где-то глубоко внутри и вылезал ядовитой змейкой, прямо на корень, а потом и на кончик языка, оставляя гадкий желчный привкус. Один–единственный вопрос: Ник, что у тебя с Верхолазом?  
Когда я в первый раз задал тебе этот вопрос, дождавшись тебя как–то после монтажной смены, уже под утро, ты посмотрел на меня так удивленно, словно я спросил, есть ли в квартире вода и газ.  
— Ничего, мой мальчик. Леха — просто мой приятель, он помогает со съемками, я же говорил тебе уже. Забыл?  
Я смотрел тебе в глаза и видел там только усталость после работы, которой ты, кстати, не стал отбрехиваться, и это было, на мой взгляд, хорошим признаком. И недоумение. И все.  
Ни вины, ни сполоха тревоги, ни–че–го больше.  
— Нет, не забыл.  
Ты коротко улыбнулся и развернулся, чтобы пойти в ванную.  
— Ник… — я окликнул негромко, а ты сразу же обернулся. — Ник… Если бы что–то было, ты сказал бы мне?  
Ты вздохнул и вернулся на те три метра, на которые успел отойти. Остановился прямо рядом со мной и медленно поднял голову, оглядывая мою грудь в тонкой майке, ключицы, шею и, наконец, лицо.  
— Да, Макс. Я бы тебе сказал. Но мне нечего говорить. Можно, я в душ?  
— Да, конечно… прости.  
Ты улыбнулся на мое извинение и ушел плескаться, а потом мгновенно заснул на нашем диване, буркнув, чтобы я тебя разбудил в полдень, у тебя монтаж еще не окончен, а монтажную держать нельзя, потом тебе больше не разрешат…  
Ты заснул, даже не закончив фразы, а я еще долго лежал рядом, глядя на смутные тени, скользящие по потолку, куда из-за плотных задернутых штор пытались пробиться солнечные зайчики.

И даже здесь еще у меня оставалась призрачная возможность выбора.  
Поверить. Или не поверить.  
Умная моя, начитанная, набитая невероятным количеством самых разнообразных сведений голова раз за разом подкидывала мне одну и ту же мысль: доверься.  
Да еще на самом краю сознания всплывали такие красивые, такие лаконичные, великолепные в своем содержании строчки: «Здесь уместно будет повторить, что в недавней, счастливой для него битве он был спасен от первого удара только силой своего доверия — золотым щитом благородных…» [1]  
Ах как мне хотелось быть тем самым «благородным», которого укрывает от несчастий золотой щит! И почему-то верилось, верилось в это, потому ли, что так хотелось?  
Я решил поверить. И честно попытался.

— Ты видел, да?  
Короткий взгляд из–под криво и жутковато накрашенных век и ресниц. Я не помню, как ее зовут, эту очередную посетительницу нашей кухни, они все для меня быстро стали на одно — неумело и ярко раскрашенное — лицо. Говорит она не со мной, со своим парнем, но я все равно слышу, даже наливая воду в чайник.  
— Видел, и чо?  
— Не, ну как так можно, а?  
— Твое какое дело? — парень шипит сквозь зубы, но когда я поворачиваюсь и задеваю его взглядом, тут же улыбается.  
Я ставлю чайник на плиту и выхожу. И слышу уже за спиной, снова девчонка:  
— Гадость же так делать!..  
И отчетливое, хоть и почти неразличимое в ответ:  
— Захлопнись, дура!

Странный диалог, из которого мне не было понятно почти ничего. Но который я почему-то запомнил.

Мы идем за пивом, почему-то всей компанией. Ты, я, Верхолаз, еще двое парней, две девчонки и снова Техас. Почему нас вынесло всей толпой? Проветриться самим? Проветрить закуренную квартиру, пропитавшуюся кисловатыми пивными испарениями и запахами быстро портящейся в летней горячке закуси? Я не помню.  
Но я помню, как ты идешь своей легкой походкой, нагоняя Леху, который уже ушел вперед, и понимаю, что от жалкой участи нагонять и тормошить тебя у всех на виду, привлекая к себе внимание, меня милостиво уберегает все тот же Техас. Ловит за короткий рукав футболки и весело скалится:  
— Ма-а-акс! А ты вот слышал эту, как ее… правда, хорошо поет?  
Какая-то очередная певичка, я и понятия о них не имею. Но объяснять это Техасу приходится обстоятельно, потому что сразу следом за вопросом и моим отрицательным ответом он пускается в рассуждения, кто и чем кого лучше, оперируя именами мне и вовсе неизвестными…  
Возвращаясь с этой прогулки, ты сам нагоняешь меня и цепляешь под руку, просто так, без слов.

Ты возвращаешься поздно. Хоть и не предупреждал, что у тебя сегодня планы так задержаться. Я сижу в комнате, прямо на полу, подобрав по-турецки ноги и листая какой-то грамматический справочник. Как будто сложные построения чужого языка могут помочь отвлечься от мысли, где тебя носит, когда на дворе уже темно, и почему ты не отвечаешь на звонки?  
Я как раз — в который раз уже?! — трогаю корпус телефона, сжимая в пальцах почти до скрипа. Только «Нокия» может связать меня с тобой сейчас. Но за сегодняшний вечер не сделала этого ни разу. И тут слышу хлопок двери. А потом короткий оклик:  
— Макс? Дома?  
Интересно, а что бы ты сказал, если бы я не ответил? Что бы сделал, придя и обнаружив, что меня нет? Но вместо ехидного «нету меня», я отзываюсь:  
— В комнате.  
Ты входишь, чуть крадучись, судя по мягкости шагов. Опять поддавши? Ты в последнее время стал частенько догоняться пивом. Это ты–то, раньше так брезговавший пивным выхлопом! Я не поворачиваю головы и не смотрю на тебя. Но это и не нужно. Прямо на открытые страницы книги опускается сначала роза, а потом… маленькая плюшевая игрушка. Мышь, игрушечный толстенький мышь.  
Ты наклоняешься и целуешь меня в висок, прежде чем присесть рядом.  
— Это тебе, мальчик мой. Прости, я задержался…  
— Я тебе звонил.  
— Да? Я в наушниках же работаю, ты знаешь, не слышал, наверное.  
— А проверить не догадался, конечно…  
— Ну ты же знаешь… — ты смеешься. — Это мышь. И зовут ее Мышь. Или его. Пошли чай пить?  
Я окликаю тебя, потому что ты встаешь быстрее, мне же еще надо сгрузить с коленей Мышь, розу и справочник:  
— Где ты его взял?  
— А? — отзываешься уже из коридора. — Да в автомате для тебя выиграл, я тебе про них говорил, помнишь?  
А я помню? Да. Помню. Ты говорил, что на Арбате поставили игровые автоматы с этими пушистиками, прямо рядом с пивными ларьками, вот умники! Значит, у вас в Останкино теперь они тоже есть?

Я видел торнадо. И не хотел его замечать.  
Но рано или поздно какой-то его виток должен был долбануть меня по голове.  
Чтобы я, наконец, задал себе простой вопрос: where is my mind? [2]

Никогда не назвал бы себя сумасшедшим киноманом, но все-таки увлекался кинематографом, порой погружаясь туда всерьез. Экранный мир меня будоражил не на шутку. Настолько, что подрабатывать в видеопрокат на первом курсе я отправился, прельщенный еще и возможностью смотреть все новинки прямо на работе. Но вкус у меня был странный для совкового мальчика. Со стрелялок с Дольфом Лундгреном меня воротило, зато торкало с «Криминального чтива» [3], на «Спящих» [4] я просто не на шутку завис, а уж «Однажды в Америке» [5] было засмотрено буквально до дыр на пленке. Сейчас «Чтиво» называют криминальной комедией, «Однажды» — криминальной драмой, «Сердце Ангела» — ужасами и триллером, для меня же все имело одно название — кино. Боевики и стрелялки я так никогда не называл.  
К разряду настоящего кино для меня относился и тот самый «Бойцовский клуб», на который я предложил позвать всю эту гоп-компанию. Околовидеопрокатные связи я, как ни странно, с института сохранил, и потому получал новости из почти что первых рук. О «Клубе» говорили, много, восхищались и Питтом, и Нортоном, перебрасывались цитатами и обсуждали музыку.  
И потому, купив эту кассету, я уже предвкушал просмотр. С тобой вдвоем. Рядом, под легким пледом, с чашками кофе, чтобы можно было не только смотреть, но и делиться, и по ходу, и после просмотра, и после второго просмотра, потому что нам захочется пересмотреть, в этом я был уверен…  
Потому и мое предложение было не просто великодушным. Оно было огромным шагом тебе навстречу. Я готов был разделить с твоей столь дорогой тебе компанией то — как ни смешно прозвучит — интимное переживание, что обычно было только нам на двоих.  
И тем более непонятной мне казалась твоя странная забывчивость. Кассета давно стояла на полке, компании у нас собирались, и уже не раз, а фильм так и оставался непросмотренным.  
Ты ждал моих вопросов? Или пытался спровоцировать на просьбу? Или просто наблюдал и подогревал… себя? Меня?

В тот вечер нас было восемь человек, из которых я помню только тебя, Верхолаза и Техаса. Все собрались в комнате как-то очень быстро, устроились на полу, на диване обычно сидели только мы с тобой. Почему именно в тот вечер это негласное правило было нарушено?  
Я вышел только на минуту, взять забытую на кухне чашку кофе, еще на титрах, таких узнаваемо сингеровских, а вернувшись, остановился в дверях.  
Верхнего света не было во всей квартире, темнота, неплотная, летняя, уютно устроилась по всем углам. И только в комнате с экрана лился мерцающий свет, выхватывающий то ярче, то слабее лица и тела, такие же призрачные и нереальные.  
Во всяком случае, рука Верхолаза на твоем колене… она для меня…  
Призрачна.  
Нереальна.  
Но почему я вижу ее так четко?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Цитата из книги Л. Соловьева «Повесть о Ходже Насреддине. Очарованный принц».  
> [2] Название и строка из песни группы Pixies Where Is My Mind? («Где мой разум?»), саундтрек к финальной сцене из фильма «Бойцовский клуб» (1999).  
> [3] Культовый фильм режиссера Квентина Тарантино, выпущен в 1994 году.  
> [4] Не менее культовый фильм режиссера Барри Левинсона, вышел на экраны в 1996 году.  
> [5] Так и не получивший «Оскара», имхо, совершенно незаслуженно, великий фильм легендарного Серджио Леоне (1983).


End file.
